Complications
by Ita-Neo
Summary: Mori arrived at Namimori with many intentions; driving people insane, improving her Japanese, bringing about the Apocalypse on a smaller scale, befriending the neighbor/seating partner/psychotic prefect. No wait. Scratch that last one. HibariOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New at School

The hallway was unusually clean compared to her old school. That was the first thing she noticed. The bluish white tiles on the floor sparkled in a strange way that she hasn't seen too often before; but she was sure the slippery ground had been stepped on by just about a couple million times. It still shined, although little sunlight actually went through the windows...perhaps the light. The tiles were a strange thing to puzzle over, especially as a first impression, but that was just how she liked to think.

And then the lockers. They were just as clean and shimmery, but gray…Which was a peculiar color for lockers in her opinion. She always thought they should be black. But when she actually thinks about it, which I'm sure she won't any time too soon, she thinks everything should be black.

Or just the darkest shade of gray imaginable. But the lockers were light gray.

Unfortunately, the girl didn't have a particular fondness for light colors. It hurt her eyes. Well, eye…unless she could somehow see through that eye patch of hers. But that's highly doubtable because if that left eye of hers could see through the black fabric, then it would almost defeat the entire purpose of wearing it. Almost...being the key word, of course.

And small things like clean hallways and gray lockers were just about the main reason why she didn't like transferring to a new school. She wasn't a very adjustable person, to tell the truth.

Fujisaki Mori was a girl, as I the writer, am sure that you, the readers, all know by now. If not, please note the usage of female words such as "she" and "her." And if you still don't get it, check a grammar book. Or an online encyclopedia. Those are highly recommendable.

Of course, the school was not to know that she was of the female gender. Because that would invite unwanted attention from members of her own sex. And if that happened, well, that would defeat the entire purpose of wearing the boys' version of Namimori Junior High's school uniform.

Mori didn't like girls. She was polite enough to them, but she certainly did not like them. Much less being one of them.

Anyhow, the poor girl disguised as a boy was currently trying to find her rather elusive new homeroom. Somehow, the compass she brought along wasn't helping at all. "Why is the north hand pointing at a brick wall?" She blankly looked at said wall about twenty yards away from her. "At least, I don't think that my classroom is in a brick wall." She thought for a moment. "Maybe it's like Harry Potter?"

She liked that movie. The death was quite entertaining.

Just for good measure, she tried it. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work as well as she had expected. Which was saying something because even she couldn't have expected much from a movie which was derived from a book, which came from an author, who is a person. No matter how strange her mind may be structured. The outcome was rather strange and best not to be revealed to public.

Five minutes later, after walking in seemingly random directions, Mori found herself standing in front of a door. But wasn't just any door; it was the reception room of Namimori Junior High. At least, that was what the label said. Somehow, she completely failed to grasp the importance of a reception room. Except that there might be teachers in it. And teachers means help! Unless said teachers were also new and didn't know shit where her room was.

Curiosity killed the cat. I seen no reason as to why it was show her any more mercy.

From impulse of the moment, Mori opened the door, which I might add was prettier than the other ones and was made of a really polished kind of wood with a pleasant reddish brown shade in it. The carvings were quite nice.

There was a boy inside. A very, really attractive one too…in her opinion. Which kind of kills the statement because it's her opinion after all. Mori's opinion. As in completely different from anyone else's.

Anyways, the cute boy was apparently reading a book when she came in. Of course, when someone's reading an intriguing plotline in an intriguing book and some random person just barges in rudely, it's not likely that he'll ignore that…right?

So the boy looked her with a rather annoyed look. Which is a shame, because he'd probably look better with a smile. But that probably won't be possible. Mori simply looks back at the glare and blinks in a strange way; similar to that of an owl.

"What do you want?" The question must have came out in a wrong fashion, because it was more of a demand that an interrogative statement. He wouldn't do that to a person he just met, right? That would just be rude.

She cocked her head to the side, her own sign of curiosity, before answering that question which she assumed was not meant to be in a rude tone. "Mm…I'm lost." Which was a half lie, because she knew that she was in the reception room. But she just didn't know where the reception room was located in the school. That posed a problem.

The boy frowned a bit more than he already was and set his book down before getting up from the couch he was sitting on. It was black, by the way. A lovely color.

At least she was sure she was talking to a boy; you never know with girls these days, especially cross dressers. His voice had a semi deep tone that a girl could never possibly imitate correctly.

"You're a new student?"

Mori nodded, smiling that airy smile which had been stuck on her lips the entire day just to ward off other, not new students; particularly the girls. See, about her devious plan to avoid females…she never knew she was that attractive as a boy. It was like that Viola girl in "Twelfth Night…or what you will…" by Shakespeare. She really loved that play. "I don't know where my classroom is."

"What is it?" He said impatiently, obvious not interested in dealing with a girl that he thought was a boy.

"What's what?"

"You're classroom number." He sounded really calm, but Mori could tell he was getting more irritated by the second.

She thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean the slip of paper that the administrator gave me?" She reached into her bag (black, of course) and produced a pink sheet with a few scrawlings on it. "Mm…3-B…?"

"You're a third year?" He arched an eyebrow, obviously doubting it. Well, nobody could blame him. She was a short for a boy; and further more…she was thirteen. Not fifteen or whatever people are in 9th grade, but thirteen. For reasons that will not be explained right now.

"Hai." When she said that, Mori suddenly became aware that her voice was too soft for a boy's. Which is going to pose as a problem that she'll have to deal with later. She won't just deepen it because that'll just sound dumb.

There was a moment of silence as he tried to think of an easy way to give her the directions to her room. While he did so, Mori noticed something about the guy. He was dead creepy. There was just something about him that sucked every bit of warmth out of the place. And the sun was quite bright here too. Not that she cared. Cold wasn't that terribly horrible.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked. He looked at her.

"What?" There was that demanding tone again.

"I'm just wondering, because you seem creepy for a normal person. So I thought you might be something like a vampire." She said. Her tone was plain and without any sarcasm. Because…she said these words with a real conviction.

"You're classroom's down the hallway on the left." He said, ignoring her words. "Now get out…or I'll bite you to death." There was a flash of silver in his hands.

"Bite to death...then you are a vampire?" she said brightly, not even registering the glares she was being treated to. "Ok, arigato. Vampire san. But really…" She leaned closer to the boy's face. He automatically stepped back two inches. "Mm…you're mouth's closed right now, but when you were talking…um…you're teeth really aren't that sharp. Oh well, ja ne."

And before the boy could say anything, she slid through the pretty door and out the hallway before heading towards her new classroom. She didn't notice that a tonfa had crashed straight into the spot where she was standing a few seconds ago. It split the wood of the pretty door. No!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori was a celebrity in class. All the girls wanted to talk to her (poor delusional suckers), all the guys wanted to know what the hell happened to her poor left eye.

"Nothing." She said when asked. "Nothing at all."

They tried to ask again, of course. They'd never give up. But Mori was used to this. She wasn't going to give into petty whining. Hell, people from her old school actually bribed her to tell them and she still didn't. That's just how tough she was. Unless…they gave her cookies. But nobody knew that little tidbit.

Just then, that boy she had met previously entered the room.

"Ah! It's Vampire san!" She pointed rather rudely. Hey, it was payback for using that tone for a question. Even if it was on accident. "Um…you're in this class too?" No wonder it didn't take him long to give her the directions.

There was silence. Utter silence. The students who were previously talking to her gulped and backed away…slowly…Mori looked around ignorantly. "Eh? Did I say something?"

The labeled vampire boy walked to the desk adjacent to hers and set his things down.

"Mm…I have a vampire seating partner." Mori blinked that owl blink.

It was kind of a bad idea to provoke him…of all people…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Fujisaki kun."

"H…Hai?" Mori looked up from her book. "Did I do something?"

Her teacher shook his head. "I'm assigning projects at the moment, so will you please pay attention?" He sounded a bit exasperated.

"Ma, Sensei. Don't sound too angry. This is only my first time not paying attention, right?" The hard look she was given told her that was not the case. In fact, her teacher lost count in exactly how many times he had to call her attention back over and over again.

"Anyways, Fujisaki kun. You know who your partner for this project is, right?"

She thought for a moment. "Sensei said…the person next to you?"

"Correct."

"Then…" she looked to her left. "Mm…I'm working with Vampire san?" She asked. The guy shot her an angry glance.

"Vampire san?" The teacher repeated confusedly. "You're seating partner is Hibari Kyouya. You'll be working with him on a project that deals with reproduction."

"Reproduction?"

"yes."

"Ok." She didn't seemed bothered at all that she had to do a project on reproduction with a vampire. "Ano, Sensei?" There was one small thing that puzzled her. Just a small thing; it wasn't like it was going to affect anything about her project, right? Of course not. She's not that stupid, right?

"Yes, Fujisaki kun?"

"What's reproduction?"

…never mind…she was that stupid after all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So…reproduction is…when women get pregnant and have children?" Mori asked, flipping through the many pages of the encyclopedia. "They have a lot of graphics here. I wonder what the pictures about talking about? I always thought women had kids when they get married."

It was the day after they were assigned the project. Mori found out just how violent her "Vampire san" was. The hard way. It was really hard writing with a broken right arm. Especially since she was right handed. And a messed up head. Well, her head was already screwed beyond help. But that hit from the guy's tonfa was not going to help it. Especially with that bandage around her head which was currently squeezing the living hell out of her mind. Or whatever's in there.

Kyouya, now properly identified, got up from his comfy seat on his couch and went to a bookshelf, which I might mention, was just about exploding with books of all colors and sizes. They were in his house, by the way. Mori would never keep that many books, even if they were all scattered across her house. Conveniently, the two buildings were right next to each other. Vampire neighbor, huh? Anyways, he removed a thick hardcover book from the shelf. He flipped through a few pages, just to check that it was the right one.

"Should I draw these? But I don't know what the colors are-meep!" She yelped as the boy slammed the heavy book right in front of her. "W…what did I do?"

"Read it." He said tonelessly before returning to his couch. She looked at the cover. "Analysis of the human body?"

Five minutes later…"So…" Mori looked very disturbed. "Reproduction is…"

"Yes…"

"Then it's all that…."

"Yes…"

"When a girl and boy…"

"…" He was getting tired of this little game.

"I think I need to go throw up. Hibari kun, where's the bathroom?"

_Kun?_

Surely he must've heard wrong.

"I don't feel good!"

He was still hooked on the "kun" part. What is with the person? Does (he) have a death wish? Apparently so.

"Gah!!" Mori was poor person. Even after she threw up…on an undesirable spot that is unfortunately not the toilet, wastebasket, or sink, she still had to deal with a very, very pissed off vampire.

(Hibari kun? Uh…don't be so mad! I'll clean it up…um…please don't give me that vampire look. It's very terrifying. Ack!)

A while later.

"You're too sensitive." Kyouya said coolly as he flipped through the book she was just looking at.

"But…that's talking about…" She still looked a bit sick.

"Get used to it. I'll kill you if you throw up in the classroom."

Somehow she sensed it was not an empty threat. "Fine." She said gloomily. "And I always thought I was the insane one." She was…just not in the same category.


	2. Chapter 2

A ha, ha. My story must be scaring the minds of whoever is reading this. I apologize, but I am relatively young for a writer and have zero amount of experience. Spare me some mercy people. I know it's bad. I can't even stand reading my own writing a second time.

But I love Hibari. He's just too cool. And he needs more love (Screw Ipin! She's way too young! And a bit scary).

Mori meets Tsuna! Woot, Woot!

Disclaimer: Everything doesn't belong to me. Belongs to…person who created Hitman Reborn.

Rated M for bad language and violence, by the way…not the…other…thing…

Warning: the plot's going to be so twisted, even worse than my headphone wires. I'll try to stick to the original plotline as much as I can…but when you're adding a character there's only so much you can do.

Chapter 2: The Mafia, Love Schemes and more Projects; Oh, the joy…

Everything was going fine in school. The students were nice, the teachers were nice, and Kyouya mostly ignored her, so she managed to stay out of harm's way for a while. She refused point blank to do the project with him for more than two days in a row; just to ensure the survival of her stomach. Or half of it…But she found out something rather bothersome and ironic. Her "Vampire san" was a prefect. And not just A prefect; the head of the disciplinary committee. See the irony? As in a violent, bloodthirsty, and totally insane bastard as a HEAD prefect? That's much unexpected.

The second thing that bothered her was that new fan club of hers; which consisted mostly of girls…but probably contained some guys there too. She swore she saw them! Her plan has failed, but she couldn't just turn back into a girl, right? That would just shock the living daylights out of all her classmates. And kill them. Then again, that would be quite a nice reason to reveal herself though…

One fine day, Mori was taking a leisurely stroll around the city to explore it in depth. She then came across a neighborhood. It was a nice place, with lots of trees and pure whitish gray sidewalks and black streets. The houses were relatively large, most of them two stories…at least. So she decided to take a look around, just out of curiosity. Which did kill the cat, by the way.

Anyhow, she was just walking, looking around and daydreaming about things that God probably could never even imagine. She came across an intersection with a tree separating the two lanes. And strangely enough…there was a boy on the very tip of the tree. In his boxers. Which was a rather strange sight. But Mori didn't think so. She came up with several scenarios in which something like that could happen. Not that they were in any way humanly possible.

The tree was so very tall too.

"Mm…do you need help?" She called. She figured that the poor guy couldn't possible get down like that on his own, especially since he looked rather messed up at the moment. Of course he said yes with quite some enthusiasm.

But instead of calling a fire truck or something like that, Mori just had to do things…her own…way…In this case, it meant splitting the tree truck in half. Mori looked very fragile, but looks can be very deceiving. How else was she able to crack the truck in one kick? Anyways, there was a nasty sound as the truck split and the tree came crashing down along with the boy.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Oops, perhaps I overdid it." For once, she was quite right.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, your home tutor was the one who got you up there?" Mori asked as she walked besides the boy, who was identified as Sawada Tsunayoshi (AKA Tsuna). "That's not a good tutor. Isn't he supposed to watch out for you instead of getting you into things like this?"

Tsuna laughed embarrassedly. "Well, he's a different kind of tutor. It's more like for…uh…fighting and defense and stuff like that."

"Hn?" She stared blankly. "Fighting? Shouldn't you go to a dojo or something for self defense? I heard there's a good one in Tokyo." She sighed. "I've been there once. The master was a very nice person. He gave me cookies and tea." There was a silence as she brooded about the cookies and tea, which were actually quite nice delicacies.

"Ano, Fujisaki kun." Tsuna said. "Are you sure it's alright for you to help me? It's not too much trouble, right?"

"Not really, no." She needed something to do; what was more interesting than helping a beaten up boy in his underwear return to his house? Mori was really a nice girl, even if she didn't look like a girl at the moment. She still helped people in need. Unless she had other stuff to do. Then she probably wouldn't care shit. Ok, maybe she wasn't that nice after all…but that isn't the point!

A few minutes later, the pair stopped in front of a pretty white two story building which assumably served as Tsuna's home.

"Do you want to come in, Fujisaki kun?"

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do."

Just as they were about to step into the house, the front door burst open and two boys came out of the building. She saw them before at her school. That gray haired Italian guy was…Gokudera Hayato, the guy girls always compare her with, and then the taller black haired boy was…Yamamoto Takashi, the baseball star from her school. They were all first years, weren't they? So then Tsuna must be a first year too.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, rushing up to Tsuna. "Thank god you're alright!"

"We were looking everywhere for you, Tsuna." Yamamoto was smiling cheerfully as he walked up to them.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks. Um, Fujisaki kun saved me." Tsuna pointed to Mori, who waved aimlessly.

A second later, she found Gokudera kneeling in front of her with stars in his eyes. "Fujisaki san, on behalf of the Vongola family, I thank you for saving Juudaime from whatever danger he was in." He actually bowed rather elaborately and his right hand was pressed against his heart area.

"Uh…" People around here were so much more…intriguing than from where she had come from. She finally fit in! Somewhat…not really so…

"Thanks, Fujisaki." Yamamoto said, still smiling. Gokudera immediately became protective and stomped in front of him.

"You! Don't be too friendly to Fujisaki san. You don't deserve to talk to him."

"Don't be too rough now, Gokudera."

"Bastard."

Tsuna sighed. "They're always like this. Don't mind them."

"Uh…huh…" She did mind them to a small degree. They were such peculiar people!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So…" Mori stared at the infant, who was stylishly dressed in a miniature black suit and a really big hat. There was a gecko thing on his cap, by the way. Strange. "You're…Sawada san's tutor?" That was just sad. How did a little brat managed to land a thirteen year old boy on top of a tree; in his underwear too! But then again, Tsuna was a bit scrawny.

The baby nodded. "I am Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn."

"Ok…this is rather bizarre." Which was coming from HER! That was really something. She blinked. "Mm…so Sawada san has a tutor called Reborn san who is almost ten years younger that him and Reborn san's training everyone for self defense?" and frowned, looking doubtful.

Everyone looked a bit nervous (he's not going to buy it…)

Then, Mori smiled. "That's cool. Reborn san's the youngest defense tutor I've ever met." (Tsuna: He…he believed it…) She thought for a moment. "Mm…I think my last, last, last trainer was sixteen…but I didn't really like him. He was always flirting with me and making strange movements with his hands."

"Hold on!" Gokudera cut in. "You said that your trainer was a guy?!"

"Distinctively, yes."

"And he flirted with YOU?!"

"Yes." She frowned. "Mm…something seems wrong about that."

"S…so, he was a faggot?!" Oh, that was a nice way of putting it. Real polite. Shouldn't the correct term be "homosexual"? Or bisexual. Just to respect his tastes.

"Pardon?" Oh god, she didn't even know what a faggot was. Just how sad can she get? "It kind of reminds me maggots. But I don't know what maggots are either. I think they're a kind of mushroom…ne?" Dead wrong. Just how did she come up with something...where fly things were…mushrooms…? "I wonder if those kinds of mushrooms taste good. I like brown mushrooms though; everyone says maggots are white." Oh… dear God.

"But then, if he flirts with you……" Gokudera seemed unsure if he should continue.

"…you…you're a…"

"…female…"

She looked suddenly uneasy. "What makes you so sure of…?" But she stopped as she noticed that nobody was paying attention to her. They were all discussing some small minute details about her features that they had overlooked on first impression. For instance, how she was a bit too slender and short for a boy (but she was just as tall as Tsuna! But still skinnier) and how her eyelashes were a few millimeters longer than a guy's, and how her one visible eye was a bit too wide for a male's eye…and how her overall features were distinctly feminine…

"Alright, alright!" Mori finally gave in. "I'm a girl, happy? Jeez…but…" Before anyone could respond, a dark cast spread in her blue eye, which suddenly turned pitch black. "Any one of you dare tell that to anyone at school and…well…" She returned to her normal smiling expression. "…use your imagination, ne?" She really could be a nightmare when she wanted to, huh?

"T…that was scary…"

"Gulp…"

Somehow, Yamamoto was completely unaffected. "Hahaha! You have a lot of tricks, Mori san." He said amiably. "Why, thank you." She returned with all the politeness and civility she could muster. This guy was clearly a friendly person, so she should at least try to not freak the living daylights out of him. Like she always does consciously, subconsciously, and unconsciously to other people. Or all combined… "But out of all the people you might tell, please don't tell Vampire kun. I have to work with him for a while, and frankly I don't think he really likes me..."

She got blank stares at that. "Vampire kun?"

"You know!" Mori waved her arms around aimlessly. "Hibari kun, that black haired disciplinary head guy who always frowns and glares…and he likes saying 'I'll bite you to death'. I thought the entire school knew him." She thought for a moment. "Mm…at least, I don't think he likes me. Cause he's always trying to play violent games, like fighting and stuff. The games are fun, but…he's always too rough. And it's like he's really trying to kill me too!" Right, he was trying to kill her! "Especially when I threw up on his couch (it turned out to be his favorite one, too…) and when I…uh…why did he hit me on the head that one time…" She should be able to remember, considering that particular event happened only the previous day!!!! "…cause I…spilled something on his head? Yeah…it was either quicksand or orange juice." First of all, quicksand is not found in these parts of Japan, or even anywhere in Japan for that matter! Second of all, if she spilled juice on Hibari's head, then it would imply that the prefect keeps JUICE in his house! Of all things! Hibari Kyouya did not keep juice in his refrigerator!!! In reality, it was just tap water that she spilled. But that was enough for him to bat her around for a bit.

"She shouldn't be alive." Tsuna whispered to Gokudera, who nodded in agreement.

Reborn looked quite thoughtful at this.

"I remember what I spilled on him! It was coffee!!" Ya think Kyouya would ever offer his guests a drink? Of course not, considering that he has never has guests in the first place! Anyways, giving really wasn't his thing. Not even drinks. "You know, Vampire kun likes sleeping. He's always sleeping at random times and it's sometimes annoying because that means I have to do the project myself." She thought for a moment and cocked her head to the side. "I don't really like Vampire kun. He's kind of mean now that I think of it…"

Tsuna shook, just thinking of what Kyouya would do to her if he found out she was a girl. Probably use her for target practice. Or sell her for slaving to get money for his disciplinary committee. No, he wouldn't be that mean…right? Even Kyouya wasn't that cruel. But just to keep the girl safe, maybe they'll…avoid the female cross-dressing issue to Kyouya. A…ha…haha…

"It seems…" Reborn finally spoke, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. "that Hibari has taken a liking to you."

That statement was met with dead silence, which was broken five seconds later by Mori.

"But I thought Vampire kun doesn't like me. There was that time he threw me into…something…wet. Anyways, it was three floors up in his house." Kyouya's house, however large, was only two floors…and the area he threw her in that was "wet" was his swimming pool…which she had discovered and forgot in two minutes that it reeked from green things that formed from neglect and lack of usage. She thought it was lettuce and almost put some in her mouth when Kyouya's tonfa came hurling towards her, banging her on the forehead and knocking her out for a few minutes. The poor guy ended up dragging her out before she drowned; hey, just cause he doesn't use the pool, it doesn't mean that he wanted corpses floating in it. Oh well, he made up for that rare gesture of kindness (or pool preservation, the point was he saved her) by hanging her upside down outside a window on the second floor of the house. And cutting her support line after all the blood had rushed to her head. There really isn't a reason as to why she's still alive.

"If it was Tsuna, Hibari would've let him drown." Reborn pointed out (Tsuna: Noo!!!!)

Mori thought for a moment. "Mm…I guess. But I don't like Hibari kun." She mused, looking rather put out. "He's too mean and his games are really dangerous sometimes…" More like always dangerous. But that was not the point. "Besides, I just met him. And he thinks I'm a boy."

"We could make some good use of you." The infant continued.

"Really? How?"

"Bait."

"Eh?"

Reborn smiled a cute little baby smile, which really hid the sinister intentions that caused it to develop. "I'm going to have Hibari fall in love with you. We'll continue after that."

Mori blinked, then smiled. "You really are a funny kid." She chirped.

"She's being duped." Tsuna thought glumly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So…your plan is to convince my school sensei to assign me and Vampire kun projects…so we'd have to get to know each other. Right?" Mori repeated the infant's directions carefully.

"Correct." Over the past half hour, Reborn had explained everything about…the Mafia? Something about Sawada Tsunayoshi being the Italian Mafia family, the Vongola family's tenth head or bass (if you will) and Reborn's mission to turn the currently bleeding failure of a student into a suitable leader. Also he was currently gathering members for Tsuna's family. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already part of it and Reborn was currently trying to recruit Sasagawa Ryohei, the head of the boxing club at her school, and Hibari Kyouya. And that was where she came in.

"Go to hell." Now that she realized that Reborn wasn't trying to pull her leg, Mori had gotten a lot more serious about this. She had that dark cast to her eyes again, she was scowling, and her voice had lost its normal cheeriness…only to replaced by a tone that clearing indicated she was going to be pissed. Or…she was already pissed. "I don't like Hibari kun at all, if you must know. I'd prefer keeping my distance from him."

"Reborn san, this is a bit sudden." Gokudera said rather nervously. "Fujisaki can't possibly have _Hibari _after her. That's just…not right."

"You've lost it!" Tsuna wailed. "Hibari san, of all people!"

"Really?" The only present baseball lover laughed in his unique cheerful way. "I think Mori would look cute with Hibari."

"And Satan just married an angel." Mori scoffed. Her expression became thoughtful. "I wonder if I can come to the wedding. I bet there's going to be…eh…maggots? Or something like that…" She liked mushrooms.

"Good grief."

"Tell me, why do you want him to like me in the first place?"

"If this does succeed, we'll have to problem convincing him to join Tsuna's cause."

"I don't have a cause!"

"I don't like him." Mori said simply. "He has a nasty character. Too bad, but you can find someone else. There must be some other girl out there that can catch his interest."

"Can you fight?"

"Eh?" She blinked. "Fight? Relatively well, yes."

"Good, if you can get close to him without being completely destroyed, then you'll be fine." Reborn smiled that annoying smile. "It's settled. We'll initiate the scheme as of tomorrow."

"Mm…I don't think I'll like this at all."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tomorrow…

"This still kind of makes me uncomfortable." Mori commented as she flipped through the pages of the enormous encyclopedia. "Uh…so…it starts by…" she hung her head. "I can't say it! It's so unnatural!"

"Strange, considering that the process of reproduction is considered a natural occurrence." The answer was oozing with sarcasm. Kyouya did not like being with this guy. He was just unbearably irritating and seemed to let the death threats (which were not empty) pass by like a breeze. Even after all those torture, he seemed unaffected. Furthermore, he was just plain stupid. You know, the learn something and forget it in five seconds type of person. And last! The bastard keeps referring to him as Vampire kun! What the fuck is wrong with him?!

"But I don't think it's natural." She objected. Does it really matter what she thought? In fact, it'd be better to follow the exact opposite of what she had in mind. "…actually…um…what's reproduction again? Something about mushrooms?"

Normally, she'd be dead by now. But she had survived so many of Kyouya's attempts to kill her that he simply gave up for the time being. For the time being…that is…

"It's a sunny day." Mori suddenly said, staring at the fiery orb suspended in the sky from the window. Somehow, her sight seemed unaffected by the brilliant light. "That's not good." She sighed. "I can never remember anything in this kind of weather. Mm…" she looked like she was thinking. "…can I go home?"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Kyouya had visitors? Gasp!

Actually…it just turned out to be a mail person. But then…Kyouya had letter correspondents?! Double gasp! But it just turned out to be from…oh god, Reborn…that's not good. Anyways, the prefect took care of Mr. Mailman quickly enough. Poor sod.

The envelope was a shade of gold and stamped with some funky sign on the seal, which Kyouya carelessly tore apart. Even though it was really pretty and Mori would've Xeroxed it before breaking it. Or at least open it with more care. The paper was pretty too, with a washout rose design in the background and curvy handwriting in a bluish purple sort of ink (which soon got tainted with blood from Kyouya's business with the mail person…he really didn't like visitors, did he?). Too bad that was torn into miniscule pieces as soon as the content was read.

Kyouya gave the poor girl a glance. "The infant sent me something interesting…"

"uh…what is it…?" she stammered, fearing for the worst. She was correct in doing so.

"Your school profile records."

"Eh?" She honestly didn't know what that was.

"It's noted that your biological gender is female."

"…" Mori had a very strange expression on her face more a moment. Like a mixture of completely dumbstruck and very pissed off. "I…"

"Of course, I knew from the beginning that you were a girl. But this just confirms my suspicions." He continued, ignoring her.

"EH? You knew…you mean the first time you saw me?"

"Heard you. A male can't possibly have a voice like that. The vibration's too high and the pitch is not rough enough." The prefect said coolly, throwing the pieces of paper into a nearby wastebasket (which was full of torn letters, she noticed). How did he know so much about voices? Oh well, perhaps it was just some random display of his intelligence or something… Or maybe he was just sharp that way. "And there's the fact that you resemble a girl in appearance."

"……" Mori stared for a moment. "I'm going home."

"Then get out before I bite you to death."

"H…Hai…" She sulked out of the house to her own home. "This is really going to be annoying."

"wait." She turned to find Hibari standing at his doorway. "We have another project due in a month." He said shortly, looking like he was not relishing the idea. "Apparently, a man named Boreen came in and convinced Sensei to give another assignment."

"Boreen…somehow…that sounds familiar." Reborn had provided her a list of his hidden identities the day before. "Mm…I can't remember." Pathetic. There was a whizzing sound and a second later, she got a hit on the back of her head with a flying tonfa and was knocked over. "I…itai…what was that for?" she stammered, instinctively holding the area where she was hit. It was bleeding a bit. Well, a lot. But that really wasn't the point.

"You annoy me." Kyouya said, walking up to pick up his weapon. Before he left, he landed another aim this time on top of her head. "That was for good measure."

"Y…you're supposed to be polite to girls." Mori thought, wincing as she got up. "I really don't like Hibari kun." And Kyouya doesn't like her.

Across the streets, three particular first year students and a particular brat of a hitman were watching them from afar with binoculars.

"She's gonna die."

"…"

Reborn capped his pen, which contained a violet, blue type of ink. He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knocking the Pole

Mori stared at her classmates. "Athletic events?"

The class president, what's his name, nodded. " We hold sport competitions among the boys every year, and in the end when all the other contests are over with, all the male students participate in the pole knocking contest, where two leaders on opposite teams climb onto a pole and their teammates try to get the other leader to fall off the pole.

"Fun." She thought sarcastically. "I'd just love people to rip me to shreds trying to get me off."

"So…what do you want me to do?" she asked. "Just…participate?"

"What sport are you good at?"

"Who knows…" She honestly didn't really like sports. They were a bit of a waste of time. There were a lot of other things to do. For instance, she had recently taken to vandalizing Kyouya's house, particularly throwing eggs at the windows. Unfortunately, she was always caught and knocked around quite a bit. But the fun was still there.

"How about track?"

"Meh, my best mile time was twenty minutes." Of course, she actually just walked the entire way. With five minute breaks. And she only did two out of four laps.

"Er…"

"I can play tennis."

"Ah!" The guy looked happy. "We're missing a tennis player right now. You can take the position, then."

But she didn't really like tennis. The balls she hit usually tend to hit her opponent in the face. Which then results in accusations of foul play. It was an accident!!! Or reflex. Who knows. Either way, the game wasn't that fun. It ended way too quickly and she usually won her games by default because her opponents were knocked out. "Alright, if it's that necessary." She sighed. "It was going to be a long day."

She spotted Kyouya sitting in a corner, reading. "Ne, what's Vampire kun doing?" she whispered.

The class president looked at Kyouya. "Nobody wanted to ask him, so he's probably exempt." He shrugged.

"Lucky!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The tennis session was short. Mori accidentally landed a hit on her opponent's ankle and shattering the bones. How did her arm contain that much power? Who knows, but apparently the bones need some serious treatment. They were literally in pieces. Small ones too… She won by default. It was her serve, the first in the game…She was on team B. It was fun. Except the girls' screams and swoons was really getting on her nerves.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow, this is the pole knocking contest?" Mori looked around the crowded area. "There are a lot of people. Bet Vampire kun wouldn't like it." One thing she found out about the guy. He despised crowds. No wonder he wasn't here. "I wonder who the leaders for the other team…Sawada san?" She stared at faraway boy, who was clearly shaking from fright. "I have a feeling this was Reborn's fault…or idea." She sighed.

There was a commotion up front. Apparently, the leader of team A had ordered his friends to sabotage the other teams. Leaders of teams B and C were currently hospitalized, as well as a large chunk of the teams. Food poisoning, apparently (she didn't know how right that was). A few seconds later, an announcement was made. Team A was to face teams B and C simultaneously.

"Mm…that's rather unfair." She thought, blinking. "Oh well, it's not my problem." Heartless cur! Leader of team A was her dear friend! Well, maybe not.

There were murmurings around her team about a new leader. "Don't we need two? Cause there's two teams on one side." Mori pointed out.

"Yeah, Fujisaki's got a point there."

"But who should be the leaders?"

"I'll do it." Everyone turned around to find Kyouya in an empty, fear based space. Before anyone could react, he had already climbed onto the pole in that weird cool fashion. But he did look intimidating. "Don't let the pole fall, or I'll eliminate you all."

Mori's teammates squeaked with fear. "Y…yes sir!"

"Mm…that's one, then what the other one?" she asked.

"You do it!"

"Eh? I don't want to…"

"You suggested it!"

"But…" Before she could object, the many hands of her teammates had already shoved her towards the pole. "I don't want to be with that guy! Someone else do it."

"You're strong, right? Look what you did to that guy in tennis!"

There wasn't any getting away, is there? "Fine. But if that guy kills me, you're paying for the funeral. Oh well, at least I get to kill people." She called, climbing up the pole. "Hello, Hibari kun."

"Hey." That was a calmer answer than she expected, but the guy was unpredictable. Which was something, coming from her…

Mori looked down at the crowd below them. "This is going to be fun." She said cheerfully, settling in a more comfortable position. "There's going to a lot of violence today!" There was a sun today, but just a bit cloudy.

"…"

"Oh yeah! I was going to give you something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "You're going to be stuck with me for a while, right?" She looked thoughtful. "People always say I have mood swings, but I think my judgment is affected by the weather for some reason. Here's a key." Which was created by her brother and his friends a few years ago. She just dug it up somewhere in her attic a night before today.

Frowning a bit more than usual, Kyouya accepted the sheet and scanned it quickly. The handwriting was quite nice.

Fujisaki Mori: Mood and Memory/Weather key

Raining: Memory clear; less excitable

Cloudy: Depressed; memory at worst level

Sunny: Memory unstable; annoying to the worst degree, polite, cheery

Cloudy and Sunny: Violent; memory normal

Hailing: Memory at highest level; normally very happy

Snowing: Memory low; easily excitable

Rainbow: Never happened before

Lightning: Paranoid; memory normal

Storm: Easily surprised; memory normal

Night: Somewhat more calm; memory sharp

Note: Holidays affect memories to an extreme degree for some reason. Don't know why.

Note 2: Very easily excitable after just waking up

The prefect arched an eyebrow as he read the last line.

"You should keep it." Mori said, before directing her attention to other matters. "Where's all the people?! I want to kill them!!!"

Kyouya shrugged and slipped the sheet into his pocket. It might come in handy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The pole knocking contest had just started.

"There's so many of our people over there." Mori said, looking at the opposite pole, where Tsuna was crouched. "I kind of feel sorry for Sawada san. But then again, it's not my problem." She noticed that nobody was trying to climb up their pole. Quite frankly, their opponents look rather scared. "Why won't they fight?! I want to kill people!" God, the weather was really affecting her, wasn't it?

Apparently, everyone was too scared of Kyouya to try. Nobody could blame them. It was Hibari Kyouya…after all…

There was something happening on the other side.

"WIN THE KNOCKING POLE CONTEST AS IF I WERE TO DIE!!!!" It was Sawada Tsunayoshi. In his boxers again. A large flame burned on his forehead. It was his dying will mode, which Reborn told her was a state where Tsuna gets shot by a special bullet, made by his pet gecko thing, and dies, only to be revived by his regrets in his life. It makes him more powerful. The effect lasts for five minutes…

"Eh…"

"…"

They both stared. It was just…strange. Well, Mori thought of other distinct possibilities, which really weren't that distinct.

After knocking off half the people on the pole, Tsuna jumped off the top and landed…on Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Sasagawa Ryohei's backs. Mori blinked owlishly and then smiled a dangerously sweet smile. "Then I guess I'll have to kill Sawada san."

Poor Tsuna. Even in his dying will mode, he was still going against two very murderous third years. And one of them was his friend too. Curse the weather.

The four started ramming through the crowd like an army tank.

"That's more like it."

"Ouch…that one looked painful. Wrong area to get kicked."

Just when they were about to reach the opposite pole, Gokudera and Sasagawa Ryohei started fighting about something. Unfortunately, they lost their balance and Tsuna went flying into the air. Just then, his flame dispersed and landed painfully on the cold cement that made up the school grounds.

"…"

"That was somewhat anticlimactical." Mori mumbled.

"Agreed."

So Kyouya and Mori won the pole knocking contest without breaking a sweat. Or movement. Later that day, as they were getting down the pole, the clouds lifted and Mori started calling Kyouya "Vampire kun" again, much to his displeasure. Also, she completely forgot why they were on a pole in the first place and accidentally loosened her hold on the pole and nearly fell onto him. Nearly…Kyouya really wasn't about to let that happen.

She was sent to the nurse's office with a nasty wound on her arm. Compliments of Kyouya's tonfas. And Kyouya himself, of course.

That was when she met a certain doctor called Shamal, who turned out to be a womanizer. But he was a doctor, and he could tell that Mori was a girl. So…after going through a few flirt attempts, she used her good arm to send the poor man flying straight out the window. They were on the third floor too…

Mori excused it as reflexes and five minutes later, she completely forgot about even meeting the guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Haru and Kyoko, and Revenge

"Sawada san, pardon for asking, but who's that girl?" Mori pointed at a brown haired girl who was...hanging onto a telephone pole? She was looking at Tsuna.

"Eh? Haru!" Tsuna yelled, clearly surprised. Well, who wouldn't be? Not many people do climb onto telephone poles after all...Mori muttered something about "girl" before attempting to scoot away. She didn't want to deal with girls at this time of the day. Which happened to be mid morning. Oh no, she'll end up with a migraine after having to deal with freaky fan girls at this time.

Strangely enough, the girl known as Haru completely ignored Mori. All her attention was fixated on Tsuna. "Hello, Tsuna san!" She squealed in an unbearably high pitch voice.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mori whispered.

"No, but she likes me."

Well, at least she won't pounce on her like all the other girls at her school.

Haru climbed down to meet. "Hello, I am Miura Haru. Tsuna san's future wife." She said happily to Mori.

"That's nice. I'm Fujisaki Mori. I hope you guys have a peaceful relationship." She said politely, smiling airily and completely forgetting that Tsuna had said they were not boyfriend and girlfriend. "You guys look nice together." Not really. But it was sunny and she was in a polite and less annoying than usual mood for a sunny day... Which was strange.

"You're Mori chan? Reborn chan told me about you. You're a girl currently a spy working undercover as a boy for the FBI, right?" She said eagerly.

"What did Reborn tell her?" Tsuna thought glumly.

"Yep. I've been working in the FBI for almost two years." Mori said, taking it all into stride.

"That's so cool!"

"She...she believed it!"

Mori could relax a bit now, because clearly Haru won't chase her like a rabid fan girl.

"Tsuna san, Mori chan. Let's go explore cake shops!" The girl said cheerfully. "today's Haru appreciation day, where I can buy as many sweets as I want for self appreciation. You should do it too, Mori chan." She dragged them along.

"I buy a lot of sweets already." Mori pointed out. "I eat three cakes everyday after dinner." Three WHOLE cakes. Wedding size, of course. And that was only dessert...

"Heh? Then why are you skinny?"

"Bad metabolism." That was partially the truth, I suppose. Not all of it though. She wasn't about to talk about it, so she'll leave it at that.

"You're so lucky, Mori chan! I wish I could eat that much cake, but I can't afford it."

"Yeah..." Chan? Oh god, she can somehow relate Kyouya now when she calls him "kun".

They went into a fancy looking bakery where there were a lot of nice cake displays. Mori blinked. "This is where I buy all my desserts." She pointed out.

"Really? Isn't this place the best?"

"Better than other places around here at least."

They spotted an orange haired girl standing at the counter, ordering some cake. Tsuna had a strange reaction. "K...Kyoko chan!" And she immediately turned around, looking rather startled when she saw Tsuna, Haru, and Mori.

"Tsuna kun!" she looked embarrassed. "this...I don't eat three pieces of cake every day!" she stammered. "It's just...once a day in every month, I said I could eat as much sweets as I want. So today..."

Haru looked really happy. "I do that too! Every third Sunday, I go on a pastry spree!"

"Really? I never thought other people did this."

Mori blinked at the conversation. "Somehow, I feel like I fit in more when I'm around Vampire kun." She thought gloomily. "This is the main reason why I don't like girls. At least he doesn't talk about random things." And...thought for moment again. "Ok, he doesn't talk, period. But that's not the point! I like vampires! They're cool." Where did that come from?

A few miles away, Kyouya sneezed. Someone was probably thinking about him. Most likely Mori trying to vandalize his place again...

Suddenly, the two girls turned their attention to her. "Sawada san, save me!" she mumbled from the corner of her mouth. "They're gonna...gack!" And yelped as they dragged her to the display stands.

"Which one should we get, Mori chan?" Kyoko asked sweetly. "You go here all the time, right?"

"Eh...sure?" Everyday just for her daily desserts. "I guess. The chocolate pastries are good." She said unsurely. "Or the.. tiramisu and strawberry?"

"That sounds good!"

"Let's get some!"

"Help me!" Mori mentally cried as she was dragged to the counter.

In the end, Kyoko and Haru each bought three pieces of cake while Mori bought four whole cakes. All with five or more layers. It was her dessert, after all.

Tsuna followed them and they went to the Sawada household.

Two little kid and Reborn were waiting for them in Tsuna's room. One was a little boy with super curly hair and was wearing a cow thing. The other was a Chinese girl with one braid on top of her head and was fit in Chinese robes. The boy started yelling when they entered. "Tsuna san!" And jumped on poor Tsuna.

Mori really wanted to leave now. It wasn't that she didn't like kids. Well, she didn't, but that wasn't the point. It was just being with insane people wasn't going to do an insane person any good. And that was the exact situation she was in right now. But, come to think of it, she was never with sane people of any kind, which was kind of sad if you think about it.

Meanwhile, the little girl, known as Ipin, had just offered Kyoko and Haru two buns and was holding one up to Mori. "Oh, thank you." She took it, just out of courtesy. But she really didn't all that like buns. It was just too not sugary. All three girls, at least, two girls and a cross-dressing girl, took a simultaneous bite from their pastry.

"It's so good!"

"Unbelievable."

"It's not that sweet..." Mori said, nevertheless continuing to eat it out of politeness.

Suddenly, Kyoko and Haru collapsed. "Eh? What happened to them?"

Bianchi, Gokudera's half sister, appeared. "The buns you just ate were Gyoza buns!" she said dramatically. She explained that those things were highly concentrated in some unhealthy stuff that Mori couldn't pronounce (began with a C?) and that it kills people with untrained bodies.

"I'm not dead." Mori pointed out. "I feel fine."

"Then your body must..." Just then Mori felt liquid rush up her throat and the next second, she instinctively coughed it out of her mouth. It turned out to be blood.

"Ok...I...cough...I'm not fine." She coughed as more blood spilled out. "I will be! My body can rec-" she went into another coughing fit.

"Mori san!"

"Go look at those two. I just...I just have to lie down a bit. Guh..." And she fainted as well. How was she able to hold on longer? Who knows, but now she looked like a bloody mess. Sort off. Still pretty! Hehe...

"EEKKKK!!! WHAT DO WE DO!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Ipin should have an antidote for this." Bianchi pointed out. "If her master trusted her with these buns. The girl nodded and pulled out a package. However...when she poured out the medicine...only one pill came out. Smooth, real smooth. Wonder where the rest of the medicine went. To other people who she mistakenly given buns to? Really smooth kid. Or maybe she was using the pills for substance abuse! That's not good. She was only five years old.

Screwed.

"W...who should we give it to..."Tsuna whispered in a deadpan.

"That's for you to decide." Reborn said without looking like he's worried at all.

And Tsuna's love is put to the test. Well, Mori doesn't really count but she's still a nice friend.

After a few minutes of panicking, Reborn sighed. "I guess I have no choice." And he aimed three guns at the unconscious girls.

"The dying will!? You're kidding me!" Tsuna whimpered.

"This is the first time I've used a triple shot." Reborn commented before firing. "This should give them enough time until the effects of the Gyoza buns wear off."

The results were...certainly interesting.

Lo and behold...Kyoko and Haru...in their...underwear...dear god...The dying will flame burned on their foreheads.

Tsuna got a really painful nosebleed from that.

Somehow, the majority of Mori's clothes were still on her. But her gray school sweatshirt was burned apart, along with the edges of her pants, leaving her in her white school shirt (which was kind of red now, cause of the blood stains) and black pants. Even her black boots (was she black obsessed or something?) and socks and the leather, wrist long gloves (BLACK!) she liked to wear were lying at the side, discarded by the flame. Speaking of the flame, her dying will flame was a curious purplish black color. She looked a lot more serious in this state and she had an expression somewhat similar to Kyouya's when he's unhappy. Well, he's always unhappy looking if you think about it...Frowning, with the eye expression kind of scary like. The blue shade of her eye had actually turned a strange reddish blue color...

Suddenly, Kyoko and Haru started dashing out of the house.

"Wait!!!" Tsuna screamed, tossing two blankets onto them before they left.

Mori stepped forward, looking all business. "Sawada, allow me to bring them back." She said in a serious tone, something she would never use in her right senses...which were not right at all in most people's standards...but that's not the point! And with that said, she ran after the two girls in her torn pants, slightly singed and bloodied shirt, and bare feet.

"Mori san!" And Tsuna had no choice but to follow the blue haired girl in her "mission". "Just what is your regret anyways?"

She stopped suddenly, causing the boy to almost crash into her. And she turned around to face him. "My regret is not one you should know, but there is no helping it now." She said steadily. "But it is painful enough for me to pull away from the dead for the time being." And with that, she spun around abruptly and left.

Tsuna stared, before coming to his senses five seconds later. "Mori san! Wait!!!" Kami sama, what did that bullet do to her?!"

Guess what? Mori lost her way. Hey, she was still new in this city. She couldn't be that fast, right? Plus the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Ominous clouds hung in sky, consequentially obscuring her recollections of the city planning.

And lucky her, she just happened to be running along her own street without a clue that it was indeed her own street when she ran into someone...unexpected.

"Hibari..." She said steadily in acknowledgement of the black haired boy in front of her.

"You seem in a hurry." He commented.

"I am...but I lost my way..." She really was a bit serious today, wasn't she? She didn't even address him by" Vampire Kun" ...

Then the prefect noticed the flame burning on her forehead. It was like that Sawada guy, wasn't it? Interesting.

"Your house is over there." Kyouya jerked a thumb towards the building behind him.

"Ah..." and that was when the flame dispersed completely. "It's cloudy..."

"You were fighting recently, weren't you..." Kyouya said suddenly.

"No...why..." she looked down and saw the blood staining her shirt. "Oh...well...that's...my blood. And it was about ten minutes ago anyways..."

"The blood should've dried by now." He said sharply.

"Maybe it's the weather. It's a cold day." Mori smiled something unlike her normal grin. A bit more creepy and depressed version of it, at least. "Good bye, Hibari." And she walked past him to her house.

The prefect took a glance at the cloudy heavens. "The girl wasn't kidding." He thought with some grim amusement as he recalled that particular slip of paper he had received not so long ago. This was going to be amusing.

At that exact moment, Mori sneezed. Someone was thinking about her...maybe it was Kyouya. He did like plotting revenge on her, didn't he? Wait, that's not good...

Payback.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori made Kyouya sneeze and Kyouya made Mori sneeze. Sweet vengeance!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rank No. 1

One fine day, Mori was walking to Tsuna's place because she had done something unusually nasty to Kyouya's house that day and she was currently trying to hide from his impending wrath.

Strange, there were a lot of black suited men standing outside the place...

Mori's memory was pathetic, by her mind wasn't. She could figure out quite well who these guys were. They were dressed in black, in a group, and just happened to be standing outside a Mafia boss-to-be's home. The men were obviously Mafioso.

Now, in order to get into Tsuna's house, Mori can simply walk up to them and beat the living hell out of the men, because knowing the uncooperative nature between Mafia groups, they were not here to make friends. But it was a nice day with no clouds and a hot sun, and she wasn't really in the violent mood at the moment. So, the second option was sneaking out back and climbing over a fence into Tsuna's backyard, then through his window and into his room. She'll chose that.

Of course, the last option was to call Kyouya. She was sure he'd love to kill those people. But she was not going to even consider that. However strange her mind worked, Mori had at least the slightest sense of self preservation. The pink paint she splashed on his walls that day was not going to wash off anytime too soon. And she highly doubted he was going to let that go. It was an accident! Well, more like a whim. She just wanted to see his reaction if he had a pink wall! Ironically, it's his reaction that she was currently running away from. But she was nice enough to chose the back wall to paint, where nobody could see it!

Anyhow, she just circumvented the men and did everything her second choice required.

Tsuna was rather surprised to find Mori popping up in his window. "Hello, Sawada san. Wow, everyone's here." She said cheerfully. "You know, there are a bunch of weird people outside, right? They're wearing suits..." she frowned. "I forgot what color." Ignoring the looks she was receiving, Mori continued. "Anyways, who are you?" She pointed at a ten year old boy in a scarf and clutching a huge book.

"He's ranking Fuuta." Reborn piped up. "He's an informant of the Mafia; his rankings are always 100 correct."

Mori cocked her head. "Mm...like what rankings...?"

"Anything." Fuuta smiled a cute little boy smile. Aw...Mori didn't notice.

"Really?" she flipped into the room. "Do one for me."

"Ok, Mori neesan." How did that kid know her name? Don't say it...Kid intuition?!! Gods, that is a very disturbing thought. What if all kids had something like that? You'd be like, "My name is..." and they'd just say it right when you were about to say it! Actually, Reborn mentioned her name to the boy a while ago. But she didn't know that...So she was somewhat freaked out by what seemed to be..._kid intuition..._Which made no sense at all. Anyways...

"Mm...the possibility that Hibari kun is a vampire!!!"

...that was just a bit of a waste of ranking time. How sad can she get?

But Fuuta, being a good little boy, complied and stood up. Mori noticed that he got all starry eyed. This was literal! She saw planets floating around in those black eyes of his! What the hell...is wrong with this kid? There were things floating around him!!!!

"Fuuta's ranking state defies gravity." Reborn explained.

"Hibari's vampire possibility ranking...is last out of 100..." Fuuta said in a trance like voice.

"Then...Hibari kun isn't a vampire! No wonder his teeth isn't sharp!" Mori looked distraught. "But...I've known him so long as a vampire! This is unnatural!" she whined, then tried to console herself. "Still! He'll always be a vampire in my heart!!!! He has a vampire smile! This in unnatural!" She glared at Yamamoto, who was laughing. He gulped and shut up.

"Thinking that he's a vampire in the first place is unnatural." Gokudera mumbled. Tsuna nodded.

Fuuta had somehow decided to keep going. "Mori neesan's ranking for most unusual train of thoughts is one out three point two-six-three million people." He said in his trance voice. Oh, that's nice.

Mori wasn't sure if she really wanted to know that. "I am normal! It's everyone else that has weird thoughts!" she said defensively. "I'm misunderstood!" And she truly believed that...seriously.

"Do Mori chan's charm points!" Haru piped up. Why was she here anyways? She wasn't involved in the Mafia. Wait, who was she again? Mori forgot already..."Her top five!"

There was a silence for a moment. Then...

"Mori neesan's number five charm point...her smile."

"..."

"...okay...now...I'm slightly disturbed."

"Y...yeah..."

"Mori neesan's number four charm point...her liveliness."

"Uh...I'm...flattered...? I think..."

"Mori neesan's number three charm point...her appearance."

Insert cricket chirp. Cough. Cough.

"Mori neesan's number two charm point...her eyes."

"But you can only see one!"

"Mori neesan's number one charm point...her personality."

"Somehow, that sounded unfitting."

"Agreed."

But Fuuta had gone on to something else.

"Mori neesan is ranked number one out of twenty thousand for having the most unpredictable temper."

Nobody could predict her reaction to that. Mori couldn't either.

"Mori neesan is ranked number one out of half a million for becoming angry at the most unexpected times."

What a surprise! One of those unexpected times was coming pretty close to being now. At least, Mori did not look happy, not at all. Fuuta was putting all of the occupants of the room at great risk. She knew where to get a chainsaw! Her neighbor's garage! (Although he probably won't give it to her).

"And Mori neesan is ranked number one out of twenty three million for possessing the most ignorance for affection directed towards her."

That'll kind of put Reborn's plan at risk. Even if Kyouya did like her, and vice versa, Mori will never notice. That is going to be a very big problem. Can you imagine a couple like them? Kyouya won't even make any obvious advancements and Mori will never notice even if he painted the words right on her front door. Which he probably won't anytime to soon.

"Give me something good for god sakes!"

"Mori neesan is ranked number one out of Japan for being able to attract both girls and boys' interest."

And she died a bit inside. "That's not...what I really was talking...about..."

"Mori neesan's number one love..."

"WHAT?"

"...is...Hiba-"

It started raining outside.

"...Sasagawa Kyoko..."

Gokudera spat out the tea he was drinking. Yamamoto looked like he had swallowed a rotten egg. Tsuna squeaked. Haru looked green. Bianchi, who had appeared with snacks, wasn't listening.

Mori didn't look happy. Really. She was many things other people were not. But not homosexual...not even bisexual! But then again, she really didn't have that much of an interest in boys either. So...she's...nonsexual? No, that doesn't work. Mori's just a girl with absolutely no interest in starting a romantic relationship...apparently...that's what Fuuta mentioned a while ago anyways. Number one in Japan for the least interest in boys. That's sad. And Fuuta had included the male population as well as the female...

Reborn looked out the window. "Its raining. Fuuta's rankings are affected by the rain."

Everyone looked out the window and sighed in relief.

"Oh...good..."

"That was frightening."

But Fuuta continued.

"Mori neesan is ranked number one out of the world for having the most mental problems."

"You know what? That actually might be accurate."

"WHAT?!!!"

After a small skirmish between Gokudera and Mori (where a chair went down, poor thing), Fuuta said something else that nobody could hear before snapping out of his trance. He bent down and began writing in his notebook. Reborn explained Fuuta's short memory for his rankings.

"Mm...I wonder who Mori's number one love is." Haru sighed.

Fuuta shrugged. "I can't remember." He said, looking really embarrassed. He'd better be! Almost revealing a woman's greatest secret! Except for the fact that even Mori didn't know who her number one love is before this. And there's the fact that it probably didn't involve much love in the first place.

Well now she did. Mori was not stupid. Forgetful, but definitely not stupid. Who else in the entire world would have a last name that began with an "H-I-B-A"? Well, probably a lot of people. But the guys she knew!!! Only once person came to mind.

Her precious vampire.

That was just plain disturbing. No! The rain! Her memories were sharpest in the rainy weather! This is going to stay in her mind for quite a while. Oh god, why couldn't it have lots of clouds? Well, there were a lot of clouds, but the rain cancels everything out! She liked Kyouya! That's not a good thought! She was in a panic!

Meanwhile, Kyouya had been sneezing a lot lately. He'd better not be coming down with a cold. There can't be anyone who thinks about him that much, right?

Apparently there is...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day, Mori had a little incident with Kyouya at school.

It all began with a run in with the guy.

"..."

"..." And they had a staring contest for about five minutes.

Then, semi dramatically...Mori looked rather faint. "I'm going to go throw up." She told him before leaving. Unfortunately, before she made it to the bathroom, which was two feet away from where they were standing, she pretty much fainted...right on top of him.

He was not happy. Carrying a girl disguised as a guy to the hospital was not supposed to be a part of his agenda. Seriously, he didn't even like hospitals. The last time he went there was almost five years ago, after a bunch of mean people came after him after he knocked out some of their friends, who were all three times his size at that time...the mean people got messed up by him, just as a note. Actually, all he got there was a bandage for a two millimeter long cut in his finger...but still...

No, the hospital did not hold pleasant memories. And now he was forced to carry the bitch to that place! She was going to die when she wakes up.

Notice the irony? You're not supposed to wait for a person to regain consciousness just so you can take it away from her.

The doctor somehow knew Mori, with her boy's uniform and short yet somewhat screwed up blue locks of hair, was a girl. How do those people tell? They didn't hear her speak! Anyhow, he said what a nice boyfriend Kyouya was and all that. The prefect was already in a bad mood (well, worse...he's always in a bad mood...), and this was just the end point. Oh, sure...his cheeks did have the faintest shade of pink that people thought was not possible. He actually had to turn away from the doctor for half a second before proceeding to killing him.

It was a good thing the doctor was already in a hospital.

Then, Mori just had to wake up to the noise, then promptly faint again after seeing all the blood. She was a bit jittery after just waking up, wasn't she? Sigh...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sakura Viewing

"Waaa! The Sakuras are so pretty!" Mori said happily, looking around the pink blossoms in wonder. "I've never seen this many trees before!" Within seconds, her bluish purple locks of hair was dotted with pink petals which had fallen off from the trees. "This is going to make it hard for me to comb..." she sighed, brushing the flowers out of her hair.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera ran up to her, panting. "I can't believe you made us run all the way from Juudaime's house to here." Gokudera gasped out, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Gomen, but I just wanted to see it." She didn't sound sorry at all. "At least we got a good spot. Now you won't have to face Bianchi's cooking, right?"

Yeah...about that...apparently they were all blackmailed into getting the girls a good Sakura viewing area or else they'll have to eat Bianchi's cooking...Mori was exempt from the punishment, but ironically she was the one who made them hurry up to get a nice viewing area.

"I guess..."

"Thanks, Mori san!" Yamamoto said. "Let's see if the view's any better up farther."

The four walked deeper into the park, where the thicket of Sakura trees increased.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said. It turned out to be...a prefect? That was unexpected. Mori always imagined Hibari's little lot of friends as more...rough...people. Why in the hell would they enjoy watching the Sakura trees? That was the greatest mystery of all!

"This area is reserved for Hibari. Nobody is allowed to enter." Well, that explains it. Maybe it wasn't a mystery after all. Mori actually looked a bit disappointed. She wanted to solve a mystery.

"I want to stay." She protested.

"This area is off limits."

"It's a public area!"

"Hibari would disagree..."

Mori frowned. "Let him. But I'm not moving!"

The weird prefect dude was just about to respond when a strange feeling began lingering in the air, sucking every single bit of warmth from the surrounding area. A chill swept through the place. Mori was the only one who didn't notice. She grinned at the newcomer.

"Oh, it's Vampire kun." And yes it was...the disciplinary ruler of the world...It was Kyouya. Who else would have the power to emit such a scary aura like that? Actually, Mori could imagine quite a few people, but that's not the point.

The first person looked rather freaked out. "Uh, Hibari...there's a-"

"Useless." With a carefree knock, Kyouya sent the poor guy flying twenty feet into the air.

Mori blinked. "Wait, isn't that person your friend?"

Kyouya scowled. "He's just a useless subordinate who apparently can't even keep four idiots such as yourselves from an area." That just reminded Mori...

"I want to watch the Sakura."

Of course, everyone else was a bit too scared to talk to Hibari. Well, besides Gokudera. But he was currently being restrained by Yamamoto and Tsuna at the moment. So it was basically one on one conversation. Of course...when you're...dealing with Mori, there's only so much you can talk about. And then there's the fact that Hibari's not a very talkative kind of guy. So...Their conversation wasn't exactly that interesting. Amusing, but not interesting.

"Can we watch the Sakura?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"..."

"Come on! Please?"

"No."

Mori frowned. "I thought you liked begging." She asked. "You seem like the type of guy who likes to see people in a pitiful state like that." She was right, actually. Kyouya did like seeing people submit to his scariness. But...

"It doesn't mean I'll give them any mercy."

"Mm...of course." She thought. "Hibari kun and mercy can't possibly appear together without a "no" before the mercy, huh...Ja, let's hold a contest!" She blinked at Kyouya. "Vampire kun, I heard that you like fighting, ne? Then we can fight for the Sakura spot." Now that was just the most suicidal idea she's ever come up with. No wonder Kyouya seemed to like the idea. The others less so...

"NO! Mori san! How could you!?"

"We're fucked."

"Eh...that's not...a good...well...not to be rude or anything..."

"you're too soft, baseball freak."

She shrugged and was just about to respond when a familiar movement caught her eye. "It's Hentai Isha!" Also known as Doctor Shamal, in politer terms. Although the name Mori gave him did suit him better. Furthermore, the guy was drunk. That was not good. The blue haired girl blinked, trying to think of a way to draw him away. "Hentai Isha, there are a lot of girls coming behind you!" She called. A stupid excuse, but believable to a drunk.

"Really?" He turned around. "Wait, I don't see any..."

"Annoying pest." BANG. And the poor doctor was also sent crashing into a tree, courtesy of Kyouya.

"That was kind of mean."

"Doctor Shamal! Eeekkk!!!!"

"Serves the bastard right."

"Haha! That's such a funny guy!"

Just then, Reborn appeared among the Sakura trees. "Then it's decided. Hibari will fight each of you individually. The first who's knees touches the ground loses."

"Eh? Isn't that a bit unfair?" Mori objected, frowning and cocking her head to the side in that curious manner. "It's four against one."

"Yeah, maybe...but..."

"Vampire kun would probably kill us all at this rate."

"What?"

So...she was actually admitting that Kyouya could beat the living hell out of all of them? Oh god, the prefect must've brainwashed her while they were together the last time or something. He could do something like that! He's a vampire, after all. But if even Mori admitted they were doomed...well...they were most definitely doomed.

Gokudera went first, with quite some zeal. And...he...lost. In like five seconds. Unbelievable. And he was bragging so much about how he was going to defeat Kyouya to Tsuna too. What a pathetic show he put on. Even his dynamites were knocked away from their target like flies.

Second was Yamamoto. He fared a bit better, or at least, longer. He actually used his bat, which transformed into a sword when he swung it really fast (1 or 300,000 mph? Something like that. Mori couldn't remember; around those numbers anyways). Then...Kyouya revealed something interesting. His tonfa had a grapple! What the hell? Anyways, it caught Yamamoto's blade and the poor guy was sent flying, along with his bat sword. Which turned back into a bat...

Then it was Mori's turn.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her gloved hands, which were empty. "You're not using a weapon?"

"Uh...no..."

"It's your funeral." And as expected, he made the first move. Mori was far to lazy to start anything. The steel came at an alarming pace. However...unlike previous times when Mori was clonked on the head, the tonfa came slicing through...thin air; exactly were Mori's head was half a moment ago. A couple strands of blue hair floated in the air. That was close.

She could see Kyouya's eyes widen just slightly, momentarily, before he aimed a kick at the girl's semi crouched form. That was a strange expression. It was probably the first time she's seen him actually surprised. But onto other matters, like the foot that was about to land into her chest.

"Meep!" she gave a yelp and ducked, if possible, even lower, wincing as she felt the wind created by the intended blow rush by. "That...that was definitely scary. Crap." And was just about to get a kick in the face when she instinctively blocked it with her arm. There was a sickening crack in her bones.

"Mori san!"

"Bastard!" Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed ready to charge in, their weapons already in hand, but Reborn stopped them. "There's no interfering without breaking the rules." Tsuna looked uncomfortable. Why wouldn't he? If Mori lost, then he'd have to fight. And everyone knows how that would end up.

Mori gingerly touched her arm, which hung at a rather awkward angle. "Itai...and there goes my right arm." She sighed. "You know, Vampire san. I'm right handed! You shouldn't be too rough!"

"You shouldn't have blocked it with your dominant hand." He shot back.

Mori paused. "Point taken. Ow...that really hurt..." But she couldn't stop. Or else the consequences are going to be a lot more than a few broken bones. She is going to die by old age! Not because a nutcase of a prefect decided to kill her! Her arm was slightly cut where his foot had made contact. "I don't like blood..." She finally decided that maybe she should actually fight instead of defend. That was the best idea she had that day. Which was rather sad if you think about it.

Taking a deep breath, Mori scanned her situation. Damn it, the only way she had a remote possibility of hitting Kyouya was to punch him with her currently incapacitated arm. "Today's not my day. Oh, if only someone could help me. Angels! I wish this was a story. There'd be help from strange places and there'd be a happy ending. Without too much pain." And bracing herself for the pain, Mori aimed a hit at the prefect with her somewhat mess of an arm.

Too bad it never made contact. Halfway towards its intended destination, a small jolt in the nervous system caused Mori to stop it for a moment. That was enough. It was Kyouya, after all. He caught her arm by the wrist.

"Double crap." She really did expect him to twist her arm a bit more, just to render it as useless as a rubber replacement. Surprisingly, he didn't. Instead, he loosened his grip and this time landed a real blow on her head. That really nearly killed her, for real. But what it did do was almost knock her out. How she managed to stay conscious, nobody knew. Sheer gut, apparently.

"Ow...and he's unharmed. Better change that. I want to die old! Not when I'm in my really early teens! Ok, guess I'm getting desperate if I'm using this." There was a flicker of moment behind her black eye patch...and then with surprising alacrity, she kicked him straight in the arm. His dominant one, of course. She was too far away to actually break it, but the damage was done.

This time, his surprise was clearly evident. He glanced at his damaged arm, which was starting to bleed rather heavily.

From the sidelines, Tsuna gave a squeak. "Mori san's winning! I might not have to fight!" Was that all he cared about?

To Mori's slight surprise, a small, barely discernable smile formed on Kyouya's lips. It wasn't exactly a full smile; basically a small curve of the corner of his mouth. Not exactly a smile by most people's standards. But for Kyouya, that was something. He was happy. And even Mori knew that it was not a good thing.

"You're not bad." He said, his voice still retaining its superiority air (seriously, he makes people feel so degraded when he speaks to the; it's the tone! (Mori always thought he must've been a king or something in his previous life...a scary one...). To everyone's surprise, he reached into his coat and withdrew...a...cell phone? What... "I have no interest in fighting you right now."

"Eh? Why not?"

"It's not a good time." He said simply, flipping the cover of his phone open and dialing a number. He knew this number was going to be useful somehow. He saw it labeled on her school records.

Just then, Mori's cell phone began ringing. "Eh? My phone! I think...this is the first time I've heard it ring...I just remember the ring tone...Just a sec..." she fumbled with the cover. "I forgot how to open this thing! Oh, there we go. Eh...which button am I supposed to press..." She didn't have many acquaintances, did she...

Meanwhile, Kyouya was still rather patiently waiting for his contactor to pick up.

Gokudera was the first to realize what was going on. "Wait, Mori san! It's a-"

"Hello...Uh...there's no answer...uh...should I return the call or-" she was mid-sentence when Kyouya simply walked up behind her and...knocked her out... To be more specific, he pressed his middle finger against a very effective pressure point; where the spine and skull joins. Now that has seriously got to hurt...a lot. So, she fell for the stupidest trick ever known to man.

Mori collapsed and to the observers' surprise, he caught her. Well, only because something caught his eye. "She was holding her phone the wrong way." The prefect commented, his dark eyes reflecting quite some amusement.

"Seriously?"

"Unbelievable."

"That sounds like Mori though..."

"Yeah..."

Kyouya shrugged and dropped her back onto the ground. Thud...and she just laid their...in all her unconsciousness. The prefect directed his attention to Tsuna. "Last one."

Tsuna won...unbelievably. It was actually a fluke. Well, it wasn't even Tsuna's doing. Apparently, Shamal had infect Kyouya with the Sakura disease and the poor guy had just collapsed onto his knees by himself without Tsuna even making that much physical contact.

"Wait...you're leaving?" Tsuna stammered, once out of his dying will mode (which he was in during the fight). Kyouya began walking away.

"It's the rules. Enjoy the Sakura." Kyouya glanced at Mori, who was still unconscious and lying on the ground. "And teach her how to use a cell phone. She's a disgrace to the school." And with that, he was gone.

Reborn smiled.

Mori missed the Sakura viewing, poor thing. And she did the most work too.

Well, there was the next day, right?

But the next day, she just had to get a splitting headache from god know what the minute she woke up, which happened to be one o'clock AM!!! Especially that particular area that connects the skull and her spinal cord...that place really hurt. She ended up skipping school and Kyouya had to bring her the homework. He actually looked remotely guilty when he saw her clutching her head like for dear life when she answered the door. But still not guilty enough to not hit her when she called him Vampire kun again. When was she going to grow out of that pet name? Kami sama...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Kill

What was she doing in Tsuna's place again? Oh yeah. Apparently, Sawada Tsunayoshi had made his first kill and he's probably going to arrested. That didn't stop her from congratulating him. "You've finally took a step towards adulthood." Mori said cheerfully.

"THIS ISN'T A GOOD STEP TOWARDS-"

"Don't be too loud, Sawada san. You'll attract the police." She lectured almost sternly. "So, why don't we find a way to hide this body?" she kicked the prone figure. It was a man dressed in burglar's garb. "I know someone who can do this."

"That's not right in so many ways!" Tsuna wailed. Haru was somehow with, crying.

"I'll wait until you're out of jail, Tsuna san!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at the dead body.

"You sure he's dead?"

"Ah! He moved!"

"I called someone in for this." Reborn announced. He was about to say something else when...

"Ack! Hentai Isha!" Mori pointed rudely as the intoxicated man entered Tsuna's room. "And he's...drunk...that's gonna be helpful."

"I don't treat men." The guy said in slurred language as he glanced at the body. "Besides, is that guy even alive? If he's not breathing, has no pulse, no heart beat, and has dilated pupils, he's dead."

Gokudera checked his pulse. "He doesn't have a pulse."

Yamamoto put a slip of paper in front of his nose. The paper didn't move. "He's not breathing."

Haru checked his heart beat. "He doesn't have a heart beat."

Mori glanced at his eyes. "His pupils are dilated."

Dead silence.

"I'm calling someone else in for this." Mori sighed. "Reborn, you're helping me." She took out her cell phone and...this time using the right side, dialed a number and waited. "Mm...it's Hibari kun, right?"

"WHAT!!!!!" Everyone but Reborn screamed. "YOU'RE CALLING HIBARI KYOUYA?!"

She ignored them. "Reborn has a favor to ask you...it's not my...just...you want me to throw paint on your walls again...well...not really...Reborn's the baby...you suck at remembering...alright, point taken...geez...I think I'll do something nasty to him..." There were clouds and sun today. Mori is in a very active mood (also known as violent). She handed the phone to the infant, who began discussing with the prefect in an undertone.

A few seconds later, Mori snatched her phone back. "How long are you going to...you have a motorcycle?! I never knew that! Can I run someone over with it? No? Aw..." she hung up with a gloomy expression. "Vampire kun won't let me run someone with his motorcycle." And sighed. Kyouya probably wouldn't care, except it was his motorcycle and he might be blamed for the murders. And he most probably doesn't want blood on it. "He'll be here in a few minutes..."

Sure enough, two minutes later, they heard a motor engine run outside and Kyouya appeared through the window a few seconds later.

"That was fast." Mori commented.

"Perhaps." It was officially decided between Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna that the two third years got along the best when Mori was in her sadistic mood. They actually go through a civilized conversation together. Well, as civilized as Mori can get, anyways. Which...ah...isn't exactly that civilized...

Anyhow...Kyouya walked up to the corpse, kicking it experimentally. "Good going. You got the heart in one shot."

"Isn't Sawada san growing more mature? His first kill." Mori sounded like a mom whose son just won the Nobel prize at age ten.

"Perhaps."

See what I mean? You call that a civilized conversation? Definitely not. A normal conversation is supposed to contain minimum or no violence and here they are discussing killing as a first step in growing up! Not right! So not right! Cough, cough, cough...anyways...back to the...yeah...

Kyouya shrugged. "The baby owes me if I do you this service."

"That's why I called you."

"Fine. I can get rid of this corpse for you." He said, not sounding guilty at all. He was probably used to dealing under the table stuff like these. He was...Kyouya after all. Why was he the disciplinary committee head? He was not supposed to be doing black deals with little Mafioso! Oh well. "I'll arrange it so the corpse will never be found."

"WHAT? THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT MORI SAID!"

The blue haired girl shrugged, delicately adjusting her somewhat long bangs (at least, in comparison to the rest of her hair length) like nothing was happening. "Hey, I get to know the guy's line of work during project times." Well, during sunny days with clouds. Where their interests are somewhat similar. Violence, fighting, more violence, under table dealings, and more violence. "What, you've buried how many bodies? Fifteen?"

"sixteen including this one." Kyouya said before turning to leave. "I'll send someone over from the disciplinary committee later to get rid the corpse." And with that, he jumped out the window. "Later, Fujisaki."

"Mm...bye. Hibari kun." Mori waved airily with her broken arm (casted) while examining the corpse with a peculiar expression. "Hey...this guy really isn't...he's using that..."

Just then, Gokudera stuck a bunch of dynamite out the window and towards Kyouya. The dynamite expert was yelling something about revenge. The prefect simply knocked it all back. Gokudera got a sweat drop. "Geh..."

There was a huge explosion in Tsuna's room, along with some screams and curses. So that's what happens when people try dealing with Kyouya...huh...

When the smoke cleared, Tsuna found that his room was still intact, but the floor was kind of...messed up.

Mori found herself staring at the carpet. She should be staring at a body! Not a fake, red, Persian carpet! "Mm...Yamamoto...the corpse is gone..." she mumbled, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Eh? She's right! The corpse..."

"Oh Kami sama..."

"In the explosion...did it..."

"I knew it." Mori glared at the man in front of her, who turned out to be the corpse, alive. "You weren't dead. It's addio...gah...I hat that technique."

The burglar laughed sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry, but how did you know?"

"Your skin wasn't changing color." Mori pointed out. "Addio's reaction to temperature is slower than normal death. The skin should've been at least white, or blue by now if it were real death."

"What is this?" Tsuna and Haru screamed. "Zombie!"

"Moretti is a specialist in the Vongola family." Reborn said. "He uses a technique called Addio to stop his heart beat, giving him a semblance of death." He turned to Mori. "How did you know this?"

"One of my martial arts teachers knew how to do it." She explained. "He taught me how to tell the difference between real death and what's a ma call it...Addio," She sighed. "It was good times. I used to push him into the lake when I wanted him to come out of that state. Because he can't help me when he's dead, you know?" she frowned. "I think that's why he was sent to the hospital that time. I didn't know the water was that cold!" Actually, quite the contrary, she thought the water would boil him alive. That was the reason she pushed him into the lake...still murderous intentions...There were clouds that day. But it was sunny..."It was good times..."

Tsuna sighed. The poor guy's life was never going to go back to normal, was it...? Mori's going to make sure of that...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Snowball Fight

Mori stared at the man. "So..."

He was attractive, in his twenties, tall, and had a brownish yellow colored type of hair. He was smiling cheerfully, not unlike Yamamoto. He was wearing a really big overcoat. A large number of black suited men were behind him, although unlike the last time she encountered those types of people, these guys were smiling politely and relatively warmly.

"You're Sawada san's Mafia Oniisan?"

"Yep. I'm Dino." He said in a warm voice. "And you're Fujisaki Mori? The new family member I've been hearing about."

Mori nodded. "Yes."

"Reborn told me you were dating Hibari Kyouya."

"You heard wrong."

Dino seemed taken aback by the abruptness of her answer. "Oh, but..."

With a long suffering sigh, Mori began explaining. "I met Sawada san one day, then I met Yamamoto and Gokudera, and then I met Reborn. We talked for a while. Then I, who was currently disguised as a boy, accidentally revealed that I am female. Reborn then got the idea of using me to lure Hibari kun into the family and without my permission, he set our teacher up so now I'm with Hibari kun all the time because we have a lot of assignments together in school and the guy still hates me and tries to kill me every chance he gets!" She said in one breath, rather excitably, before she frowned. "At least...I think he did. I can't remember..." and began thinking. "Except for that time...uh...never mind. He broke my arm that time..."

"Ah..." Dino seemed rather embarrassed. "That sounds like something Reborn would do..."

"And furthermore!" She was interrupted by a snowball whizzing by her. She caught it and threw it back to its owner, who turned out to be Gokudera. He fell with an "oof". "That's not nice!" she yelled back stomping over to teach the poor sod a lesson. Dino laughed. "She's certainly interesting, ne...Romario..."

A bespectacled man with a mustache stepped forward. "She seems to be one of Reborn's favorite members." He said. "We should expect a lot from her." The two watched Mori bury Gokudera under a really large pile of snow and then jumping up and down on the pile. After that, she just sat on him.

The weather really did take a turn for her mind, didn't it...So excitable today...

Anyhow...the snowball fight, which was why everyone (including Haru, Kyoko and Fuuta, along with Sasagawa Ryohei) was drawing nearer.

Reborn announced the rules. "It's Tsuna against Dino's family." He said, holding up his lizard, who was shaped into a ball. "Whoever can obtain Leon first is the winner." The baby set Leon on a perch made of a pile of snow. "Ready?"

There was increasing tension among the two sides, who have taken protection behind snow made forts.

"Begin!"

Right off the bat, Mori unleashed (dramatic word) a huge number of snowballs at the opposite team. Many fell, but the point was Dino was still there.

"Dang it...I even put rocks in them!" she sighed. "Sharp ones too. No matter. I still have these." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bunch of pocket knives. "I borrowed these from Hibari kun. You should see the stuff that guy has in his garage. I swear, that chainsaw was the biggest one I've ever seen." Oh dear. She was getting bad influence. Reborn should talk to the prefect sometime soon. Seriously, they have enough nutcases in the family. They don't need a lunatic to turn into even more of a lunatic...

"Wait!" Tsuna and Kyoko stopped her. "L...let's wait till later, ne?" Tsuna stammered, fearing for Dino and his men's lives. One thing he found out about the girl; she was a very good aimer and sometimes that's not good...

"Mm...I guess..." Mori sighed and shoved the offending material back into her pockets. "Maybe when everyone else is dead, I can nail Dino with these."

Kyouya really was bad influence, wasn't he? Mori seemed so innocent when they first met her. Sigh...

Anyways, so far...after about ten minutes, Fuuta and Ryohei were "dead" and had retired from the game. Dino's men were in no better shape. Thanks to Mori's enthusiasm...the poor opposing team was really getting messed up.

Just then...Bianchi appeared...along with Lambo and Ipin. They were in funky Chinese clothes. "There's going to be a third team!" Bianchi declared.

"That's not good." Mori blinked. "Then I'll...Sawada san, want me to finish them off?" she asked, holding up those knifes. They glistened ominously, even though there wasn't much of a sun...

"Eeekkk! That's...that's scary, Mori san!"

She was already packing them into snow. Those newcomers were going down, big time. Just then, Bianchi and her team were saved...when Dino called out.

"Leon's rolling off his perch."

"Eh?" And her attention was diverted. "It's turned into a car? Give me a break!" Yes, Leon the morphing charmeleon has turned into a robot car. Whatever, I'll get it!" She called before throwing aside her precious knives and scrambling over the snow fort. She didn't notice the hundred and one snowballs aimed straight at her. Then, she heard a whizzing sort of noise and turned around. "Mm? Oh, that's not good..." And they all made contact.

"M...Mori san's out for sure."

"Nah, I bet she has something up her sleeve."

"For once, I agree with the baseball nut. Mori san's not that stupid."

Well, it was a trick...even though it's rather...undignified. Mori actually...I'm quite serious...dug her way out of the pile of snow...underground. At least, when her teammates went to drag her out, they only found a hole. That girl simply does not cease to amaze anyone. And now Dino's family doesn't even know where she'll pop up. Unless she dies underground from lack of oxygen. That's actually a distinct possibility...

Well, five seconds later, Mori appeared out of nowhere, splattered with snow, mud and whatnot, and aimed a snowball right at the back of Romario's head. Needless to say, if you take the rocks in the snowball into consideration, that guy was through.

"Romario!" Dino yelled while Mori made a victory sign at him before dashing off towards the rolling green ball also known as Leon, Reborn's pet gecko (at least, that's what Mori thinks it is, even though Reborn told her a billion times that it was a chameleon. It's called LEON!). A while later, somehow, Dino and Yamamoto got stuck in a giant snowball and were out from inability to move. Gokudera was out, literally, from seeing Bianchi's face (which usually gives him stomachaches), and everyone else was creamed from Enzio, Dino's turtle, who was swelled to a large extent by melted ice. It landed on everyone who was still in.

Dino: Out (From being stuck in a snowball and unable to move)

Yamamoto: Out (From being stuck in a snowball and unable to move)

Gokudera: Out (From seeing his sister's face)

Fuuta: Out (From being busy making rankings)

Bianchi and her entire team: Out (from being squashed by Enzio, Dino's water enlarged turtle)

Dino's team: Out (For various reasons)

Tsuna and Mori were the sole survivors.

Apparently, Tsuna was trying to get the car thing as well. Mori ran up to him. "Sawada san, you should run faster." She told him, keeping pace without much difficulty. And her clothes were wet too.

"This is as fast as I can go!"

"Oh..." she frowned. "That's kind of pathetic." Coming from her too. Mori didn't usually insult people either. Tsuna hung her head. "Ma, don't worry. I'll help you train." She patted him on the head with some difficulty (they were still running), and getting some slime on his head.

He winced, and then smiled. "Really? Because Reborn's training is too hard!"

"Yeah. We can start tomorrow. You're a beginner at running so...we can start with five miles. That's like thirty laps around the park."

"WHAT?!!!" To tell the truth, that was even worse that Reborn's training. "That's not...!" They were almost to Leon.

"Maybe that is kind of inappropriate, huh? Ok, seven miles. I'll meet you at 5 o'clock am tomorrow. It's easy. I can finish that in about forty five minutes"

"NOOOOO!"

Mori was just about to jump at the green car when...someone picked it up. Too bad at that very moment, she tripped over a rock and fell over. "Gack! I'm wet enough already!" she complained, kneeling over and coughing out some snow. Tsuna fell on top of her. "Today is a bad day." And, shoving Tsuna off, she crouched up and brushed some dirt from her already mud crusted hair. She looked up. "Eh? It's Vampire kun. What are you doing here?"

Why did this intolerably intolerable just have to show up everywhere? And he had Leon too. The prefect glanced at Tsuna before directing his attention to Mori. "It was snowing. I was expecting to have a snowball fight."

"They are fun, aren't they?" Mori chirped, sitting up and wiping muck from her forehead with her gloved hand.

"Actually, I was just going to throw snowballs at random crowds without permission."

"Oh yeah, you don't like mingling people, do you? I saw you throw snowballs at people yesterday. There were rocks in them weren't they?"

"Most of them. Some had knives."

"I suggest needles."

"Perhaps."

Tsuna gulped. "Why aren't they arrested...?" He gave a squeak when Kyouya turned to him.

"It's a nice coincidence that we meet here, isn't it? Perhaps I should make you my target." He looked ready to throw the ball at Tsuna, who wailed and backed away.

"But I need it to win the game." Mori protested.

"This thing won't crumble. You can have it once I'm through with it."

"Mm...I guess that's ok...wait...there's a time limit...right?" Actually, there wasn't. But Mori's mind can trick herself sometimes, such as this moment. "Wait! I need it now! Give it here!"

"Then try yourself."

She did. In very creative ways, which included whining, trying and failing to snatch it away, complaining, etc. This all ended up with Kyouya squashing her like a fly. Not literally. But he did push her into the snow. "I'm already wet!" she wailed. "I'm going to get a cold! A...che!" She already has a cold. Oh great.

"You're annoying." And they just had a simple, but nice conversation a few minutes ago too...

Mori flopped.

"I was going to throw this at you, but I have work for the Disciplinary Committee. Knock yourself out." Kyouya tossed the car at Mori. It hit her on the head with a small thump. "I'm assuming that sound indicated your head is hollow." He said rather tauntingly before turning and walking towards the school.

"Wait, I thought the buildings were locked."

He held out a ring of keys without glancing at her.

"Ah! Leon!" Tsuna pointed. "We have to go..."

"Wait a sec..."

"Eh?"

Everyone watched her as she bent down and gathered a bunch of snow, forming it into an unimaginably large snow ball. "I need to hit everyone around here at least once." She explained, picking the thing up with seemingly little effort.

"No...Mori san...you can't..."

"Oh god..."

"Stop that!"

"Hibari kun!" The voice sounded sickeningly sweet. The prefect turned around, unaware of what was to befall him. Literally fall on him...

"What?" He sounded irritated. And he's annoyed now? Just wait...

"Catch!" And Mori threw.

"S...she did it."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

They have no idea how amusing it is to see the guy covered with snow; unprecedented. There was a dead silence. Not even the crickets were chirping. Kyouya sighed, shaking snow out of his hair and jacket. Still waiting...He pulled out his tonfas, which was now covered with spikes. Mori blinked and backed away. Still waiting...And he shot her the death glare of the millennium. _Run, Mori._

And that's just what she did. "I'm going home. Bye...uh oh...I'm in trouble, aren't I?" And those were the truest words she has ever spoken. "Crap, it was just a whim! Meep! Vampire kun is scary!" And she sped off. She seriously had not run any faster in her life before.

"I'll rip you to shreds..." He walked after her.

And that was a most amusing chase. Of course, Kyouya being taller and having longer legs, easily caught up to the poor girl. And didn't help that her clothes were wet and her shoes were gone (somehow lost during the run) and about to have frost bite...

Kyouya looked quite happy when he returned to his school. At least, that's what Tsuna said. Except that there was a lot of blood splattered on his shirt. As in a lot. That'll be leaving stains for sure. But he didn't seem to mind. It was so very worth it.

Mori: Out (From provoking Hibari Kyouya and getting killed by him)

Tsuna: Out (From being beaten up by Hibari Kyouya because the guy was in a bad mood after Mori threw snow at him)

A while later, Mori nearly fainted after seeing her hospital bills. She could pay it easily, but still...There goes one month's supply of Belgian chocolates and imported tea...Sigh...

In the end, Kyouya technically won the fight. Except that he wasn't participating in the first place. Oh well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sick Kyouya

Kyouya was sick.

That was no wonder considering the snow dousing Mori had treated him before. It probably seeped into his body or something and now he was totally, well, almost dead from...let's see, a very painful cough, strep throat because of that cough, a fever, a headache, and a very bad temper. Yep, that counts as pretty much dead.

At least, dead enough for him to miss school for almost one week. The school seemed so much more peaceful without the prefect popping up out of nowhere to either give death threats or fulfill those threats.

Mori, being the ever so kind and lunatic of a neighbor, decided to help him. It was her fault he was in this state, right? So the logical thing would be to make it up to him and help him get better. Even though herself, with a broken arm, a bandaged head, and a whole lot of nasty cuts and bruises (all Kyouya's doing), was in no better condition. But she had will. A somewhat twisted one at that, but still...Anyways, she decides to take care of him for a while. Which is probably the reason the guy nearly dies by the end of the week, but we'll get to that later.

"Kyouya!!!!" Mori sang, bursting open the door with a bunch of stuff in her arms.

Said boy winced as he heard her voice (he was on the second floor too...), which did horrors for his aching head. How did she get into his house? Oh god, he was going die. He was so going to die. After he killed her first, that is...But then...something else bothered him.

"We're not on first name terms." The boy said sharply, shooting her a glare as soon as she appeared in his room. She looked really sorry, by the way...with her bandaged cheek and arm cast and strips of white cloth wrapped around her forehead and neck. No doubt there were other similar wounds all around her body.

"Eh? I know we're not." She set the stuff in a wrecked pile on his desk. "But I like your first name better. Hibari kind of reminds me of cars." She said cheerfully. Kyouya somehow sensed it was a lost cause and didn't push the name calling any further. Maybe she'll stop calling him Vampire kun now. "That's your homework, by the way." She pointed at the stack.

He'll just get rid of that by blackmailing the teachers with bodily harm. But this nuisance, AKA Fujisaki Mori, was a whole lot harder to get rid off. At least, that's what he concluded from past experience. He didn't know how right he was...

"Don't look so down." Mori said, sitting cross legged at the end of his bed. She was invading his personal bubble space. Well, that's what went through his mind, in different vocabulary, of course. (Kyouya and Bubble in the same sentence? That's funny...). "I'll help you with this cold."

"It's not a cold. (Cough, cough)."

"Oh? Then what is it?" She couldn't even tell that he had a FEVER? "Well, it does sound like you have some throat problems." Finally, some common sense! "Did you eat something spicy?" Never mind.

So after a lot of word bantering, Mori finally found out that Kyouya had a fever, headache, and strep throat. It only took, what, about two hours? That was a very big improvement for Mori!

"Mm...that's not good. I'll make you some tea." She said, ignoring the waves of evil aura which was practically permeating the room. Of course, the source of this was the unfortunate boy who she has decided to take care of.

Oh well, she was just going to make tea. What harm can she do?

Five minutes later...

"Uh? Kyouya? I made tea." Mori came in with a nice steaming cup of the drink in her good hand. She sounded rather nervous for some reason. "Mm...you know...that piece of paper on the table?"

He did. It was a list of the people he had to punish at school. He needed that. He couldn't remember every single person he was planning to eliminate. Which is scary because he, unlike his female companion, had a very sharp memory. The list was two sided too! And had about eight rows a page with fifty names in each row. The sheets were all filled up too... "What (cough) What...of it?" Oh god, no she didn't. Of all things.

"Well...uh..." she gulped. "Don't be mad?"

"What did you do..." his slightly scratchy voice made him sound even more exasperated than he already was. Which was really something.

"Um...you could still see the bottom half through the burns." She stammered, backing away as the dark aura suddenly increased exponentially.

Let's just say, Kyouya's a very determined person, especially when he wants to kill someone. Come on! Mori was already beat up enough!

An hour and a beating up session later...

"I don't get it! I was just trying to help." Mori complained, brushing blood off her face. "It was accident. I didn't know your stove was that strong!" And she also didn't know that she had turned the fire to full power either. And now she had to bandage herself up again.

Kyouya was sipping his tea. It actually tasted quite pleasant.

"Here." He looked up to find Mori holding a bottle of pills towards him.

"..."

"It's painkillers." She said simply, uncapping the bottle. "It works really well to!"

Sure, knowing her, it was probably filled with crack and weed.

"I don't want it (cough)."

"Eh?" She blinked. "Why not? You're head hurts, right?" She didn't receive and answer. "Hello?" She didn't notice that he had fallen asleep until after ten calls. "Oh, you're asleep. Hm...that's strange. I knew he liked sleeping, but he was still talking a minute ago. Oh well." She looked around his room, which was currently a mess. And it wasn't even her doing this time. "Mm...Kyouya's so untidy." She thought. "I'll fix that."

An hour later, Kyouya woke up.

His room...was not his room.

There were sparkles everywhere. Everything was neat; you could even see the blue carpet (he always thought his room's floor was made of wood!). So basically this was his first time seeing his floor. And his desk...didn't have piles of paper on it. Everything was neatly filed away in cabinets or shelves. And they were...labeled?!!!! Oh, god. What the hell. There were so many sparkles. This had better be a dream...

Mori was sitting cross-legged on his chair, which had wheels and rotated! "Ah, you're awake." She said cheerfully, unwittingly shattering his hopes that this was indeed a dream and not at all real.

He did something very un-Kyouya like and slumped back into his blankets until his vision of the room was completely blocked, curses and nasty words filling his thoughts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you want more tea?"

"No."

Mori cocked her head. "Why not? Ah!" She brightened. "You want a different flavor, right?"

"I-"

"I brought some more tea flavors along." She dug into her pocket and pulled...oh my god...a coffee flavored tea leaf bag? What is the world coming to? But then again, if he's lucky, it's just normal tea and Mori thinks its coffee flavored because of the label. Knowing her, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

It was coffee flavored after all. Damn it, today was not his day.

To sum everything up, Mori called the hospital and Kyouya was dragged out of his house by ten armed policemen (they did use their weapons) to the hospital (it took the three hours just to get him through the front door. You should imagine how long the whole trip was...). And...Kyouya started recovering. Tsuna was also in the hospital at the time, so for amusement, the prefect let Tsuna share rooms with him on the condition that if he's woken up, then he'll beat the living hell out of Tsuna. And in the end, Tsuna did wake him up and Kyouya beat the living hell out of him. Mori popped up occasionally to give him homework, which he did away with by sending a threat note to his teachers (covered with some of Mori's blood for emphasis). Also, he took control of the hospital while he was there. Kyouya was eventually released and everything returned to normal. Though he didn't drink tea as often as before after that particular event. The coffee tea was disgusting. Seriously.

Mori also out that the doctor Kyouya hospitalized the last time he was here was still in the serious injury ward.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Valentine's Day

Chapter Prologue

"I'm not going to school."

"..."

Kyouya was for the most bizarre reason (which I will not mention because I can't think of anything strange enough...that's how strange it is!), at Mori's house. He excused it as not letting anyone escape from his reign of terror and fear at school, but who knows. It's Kyouya...he might have some hidden ulterior motive.

It was Valentine's Day and the only way she'll go to school and face those mobs of females if the devil threatens to torture her and take away her stash of chocolates (they were Belgian!). Unfortunately, the devil did come that day. In the form of her wonderful neighbor and not only did he threaten her with torture and the destruction of her chocolates, but also the revelation of her true gender! That was a bit dramatic, but meh.

So the prefect, not wanting to miss out an amusing show (AKA watching her run away from rabid girls who think she's a guy), dragged a crying Mori by the ankles all the way to school. Literally. You can follow the screwed up sidewalk where she tried to grab onto something to stop their advancement to school. The cement was pried off and crumbled!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Real start of Chapter

After finding and losing ten hiding places to the Disciplinary Committee, Mori realized that Kyouya had assigned every single one of his subordinates to making her life that day a living hell. Apparently, the prefect people were ordered to reveal every single hiding place she had to the girls who were chasing after her, armed with chocolates and flowers and all that stuff.

It was hell.

Kyouya was quite sure he's never seen the girl lose her nerve to this extent before. Not even that time where he beat the living hell out of her for throwing snow at him. She was practically screaming and spazzing and running like the devil was chasing her the entire day. He winced as she rushed right by him. About half of the school's female population followed.

"WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE KYOUYA HATE ME? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO MAKE ME MISERABLE?!"

Maybe he should take it a bit easy. Oh god, even Hibari Kyouya was feeling sorry for her. She must look pathetic. And she did...

Just then, Mori found herself in a dead end. The only way to escape the oncoming onslaught of girls was out the window. They were on the third floor. That was not a good option. "Oh god. I'm dead." She thought, hearing the swooning and screaming of girls closing in. And they came.

"Fujisaki kun, would you take my chocolates?"

"No, mine first!"

"Take mine, take mine!"

The female students looked at her with adoration in their eyes. Mori felt herself sweat as she backed away.

"Eh...I don't like...chocolates..." she stammered, feeling herself backing in the window. Kyouya, who was watching with quite some amusement lingering in his dark eyes, frowned and began heading towards the stairs. He was going downstairs. Suspicion told him he'd better be there for some reason he didn't even know. Well, he knew, but just didn't realize why he should be doing it.

"Oh, but I have roses!"

"Me too!"

"Mine are white!"

"Eh..." Now maybe jumping out the window was a good option after all. She was suffocating from the mass of body heat surrounding her. She tried backing up just a tiny bit more. Bad move.

And, with the girls pressing in, she was almost literally pushed out the window. "Crap." She caught the edge of the window with her left arm (right one still broken) just in time. "Phew...I'm saved." There were screams and cries above her as the students realized where she disappeared off to. "It's their fault in the first place." She thought bitterly, feeling her grip slip by the moment. There was some confusion as the girls tried to grab onto her hand, in the process accidentally loosening her grip. After a few seconds, she automatically let go. Her fingers really hurt from the scratching caused by the rescue attempts. ATTEMPTS which failed pathetically.

It was really uncomfortable, falling to sure doom. Especially when the person falling is upside down. How the hell did she get upside down in the first place? Anyways, that position provided a rather disturbing view of the ground, which comes closer every second, just waiting to be splattered with her remains. She stared at it. "Mm...This isn't good. But I really don't want to use that..." Which could save her. But she was too lazy to use it at the moment. Death can't hurt that much, right?

However, she didn't fall on the ground and make a nasty mess, where her blood and bones go splat across the pretty white cement which she had admired her very first day here. Instead...

"Kyouya? What are you doing here?" Mori blinked, finding that she had a rather soft landing. "You're not an angel, right?"

"..." That's just something...not possible.

Yes, she fell straight into the arms of the Disciplinary Committee head. That was something new.

"Mm...You saved me." Idiot states the obvious. "Arigato." And they both looked up at the window she fell out of. "That looks really high. I probably would've died if I landed." She said cheerfully, pointing at the window and not looking rattled at all. "Then my brains and blood would make the school grounds more colorful. I bet it was stain for a long time! Like it did to your shirt." Yeah, his shirt was still kind of orange red shaded from her blood during that fateful day with the snowball fight.

"You're too troublesome." He muttered, dropping her rudely, then cursing as Mori clutched onto him.

"I don't want to fall!" she clung to his neck, looking down on the ground.

"Get off."

She sighed before gingerly clambering off him. "Oh yeah, I wanted to asked you something." She clapped her hands together in some sort of mock prayer. "Please let me stay at your reception room. I don't want to deal with those girls again."

That was surprising. He didn't recall anyone ever asking something like that in all his three years in this school. That was somehow expected. People in Namimori had self preservation, as strange as it might seem.

"No."

"Aw, please?"

She was awfully suicidal today, wasn't she?

"Fine." Mori pouted. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if...mm..." She had a strange look on her face that Kyouya hadn't seen before. Somewhere in between her thoughtful and evil look, which made a rather disturbing combination. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant appearance, but it did make the prefect feel like she was planning something evil. Which she was.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I tell those female aliens (a rude way of saying unwanted fan girls) who caught me and saved my life?" Oh god, she's being evil! That's just not good. "Mm...And I guess it wouldn't hurt to add a few white lies, ne? Kyouya? It's not like your reputation as a really evil vampire will be obliterated, right?" That smile was bittersweet. This is truly the extent Mori will go through to get away from those maniac females, huh? Kind of sad.

An awkward silence. Finally...

"As long as you keep your mouth shut for the time..." Mori made a victory sign, which earned her a half hearted, but still painful punch from the prefect. Such a humiliating experience. Getting blackmailed by a barely sane thirteen year old little girl. Who cross dresses...

"To the reception room!!" She made some sort of a Lewis and Clark pose before dragging him off. She was unusually strong for a girl...

"..." The humiliation...it burns...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I forgot how pretty your room is..." Mori said, curling up on the nearest couch. "I like it here! Can I come more often?"

"..." Of course not. What did she expect? Actually, quite a lot, surprisingly. Just...she was rather delusional person.

With a sigh, she laid down. "I'm beat. I've been running from those girls all across the school nonstop since morning." She sighed. "This is my first time resting too. I should thank you for saving me." She frowned. "Twice if you think about it. Once for letting me into your room and...Uh...I can't remember the second reason. Cause...you helped me find hiding places? I really can't recall...hm...Strange..." She didn't even remember it was him that revealed her hiding places in the first place!!! Oh, the patheticness of her memory...if that's a word.

Kyouya distantly recalled that her memory takes a turn for the worse on holidays. Guess she was right. She couldn't even remember falling out the window.

"Itai, I sat on something in my bag." Mori winced as she pulled out her black school bag. "Oh, it's these. Huh? It appears that I've given Sawada san, Yamamoto kun, and Gokudera all theirs, though. Oh, Sasagawa's is gone too. So I must've met him sometime today." She mumbled, digging through god knows what in her bag. "Where is it..."

He suspected it was something strange. And he was right. Just not in the way he thought...

"I found it!" Mori triumphantly pulled out...a box? But not just any box! A box wrapped with shiny blue stuff and tied with a ribbon and even...gasps...decorated with a bow!!!!!! The glory! And just what was inside there...explosives? Either that or illegal drugs, Kyouya suspected. So he was rather surprised (no expression) when she held it to him. "You can have it! As thanks for...uh...whatever you did to help me...its chocolate!"

"..." Now, Kyouya had every reason imaginable to believe that whatever was in there was either poisoned, trapped, rigged, etc. Mori acted really sweet sometimes, but past experience told him that she could be just as much of sadist as himself when she wanted to. "I don't eat sweets."

"But it's dark chocolate." Mori pointed out. "Because I always thought you weren't the kind of person who ate anything sugary, so I found a really bitter brand for you. You like bitter stuff right?" she smiled innocently. "Because your expression makes you look like you always have something bitter in you mouth." Oh, that was really nice. "And I thought none of the girls would like you, so you should get at least something, ne?" She looked like she was giving compliments, but...

Ignoring her, Kyouya went to his desk to start his work. "Get out as soon as school's over." He muttered, giving a tired glare at the waiting paperwork sitting neatly on the surface of the desk.

"Here." She tossed the box lightly at him. He made no movement to catch it and the box clattered on the table. "Boo...Kyouya, you were supposed to catch it." She hung her head. "Ma...I'm going to sleep." And she did just that, not even noticing the warning glares she was being treated with.

With a sigh, he tried...tried to divert his attention from the sleeping girl to his work. But even so, he couldn't help notice that, in her peaceful and non annoying state, Mori was an exceptionally pretty girl. Very exceptional, to be exact. Now that all the scheming and plotting and whining and pleading and annoying expressions were gone from her face, she really did look quite cute, curled up like that with her lashes curled against her pale cheeks and her rather short blue (he always thought she had dyed her hair, but it looked natural) locks of hair spread against the leather of the couch and her lips curled into a slight smile at whatever insane dream she was having at the moment. Probably involve killing those girls.

And after a minute, Kyouya caught himself staring at her for a really uncomfortable length of time. Resisting the urge to bang his head on his desk (which he does! Just doesn't show it to public! What? Even Kyouya has some stressed times, right?) and going over to beat Mori up for diverting his attention, he almost literally threatened his own mind to go back to his work. Seriously, if he were any crazier, then he might have aimed a gun at his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was dark when Mori woke up. Which was not at all a pleasant experience because she couldn't get an immediate view of her surroundings and for all she knew, she could be in a terrorist's hostage room. Which was the first place to come into her thoughts. But still.

Anyhow, her memory, which was somewhat sharpened by the darkness (creepy), finally reminded her that she was in the reception room. Except...Kyouya wasn't there. No duh, it was three in the morning...according to the glow in the dark clock on the desk anyways. She was somewhat surprised when she found a coat covering her. There was a red armband on it, bearing _Disciplinary Committee _in yellow words. She remembered seeing it on Kyouya's coat.

So, this must be Kyouya's coat, right? Yes, she was so much better at this kind of solving at night. Even though it really didn't require that much thinking in the first place. "Kyouya's becoming nicer." Mori thought brightly. "Hm...I wonder what I look like with his coat on." Ridiculous. The shoulder area was too big, the ends of the sleeves flopped downward, too long for her arms, and the end of the coat went halfway to her knees. She took it off, looking rather disappointed.

That was when she noticed a flash of white on the contrasting black fabric. It turned out to be a piece of paper pinned to the coat. There was a note from Kyouya, telling her to lock the Reception room's door and the school gates and stay out of his sight for the next week if she wanted to live.

However, the only thing she really noticed was...prints? Now that her pupils had adjusted to the darkness, she could clearly make out a small set of dark brown fingerprints at the corner of the paper, most likely placed unintentionally. There was a strong smell of chocolate to it.

"Hm? Looks like my choice for Kyouya's treats were accurate." Mori mused, shoving the slip in her bag, along with Kyouya's coat. She'll iron it later, but she didn't want any more carrying.

As she passed Kyouya's office desk, she didn't notice a thin, elegant white box lying on the polished wood. The cover was lying, abandoned with its carefully put bow and there were torn pieces of ribbons and shiny blue paper surrounding it. The box was empty and had a heavy scent of dark chocolate to it. If Mori HAD noticed it, she would've found that it was a very familiar box.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mori Meets the Desolation Bullet

Mori wasn't allowed to graduate. Well, it wasn't like she was stupid or anything. Even though she had somehow earned straight F's that entire year. No, it was more like...Kyouya got super pissed at her one day and gave a call to the administrators of the school, requesting them to fail every single one of her classes. How he did it, nobody knows, but in doing so, in unwittedly caused himself to suffer another year with her.

See, Mori wasn't allowed to move up. And Kyouya didn't want to move up and leave his precious school (literally his) behind. And of course, he always got his way. Something about not being restricted by rules or logic. So...they kinda...were in the same grade again.

Anyhow, Mori was walking to school on the first day of the semester. She had to go see which class she was in. And on the way there, she bumped into...guess...no...yeah...the guy she always bumps into because of either bad luck or Reborn's doings. Which could essentially count as the same thing. "Hello, Kyouya. Do you know what class you're in?"

"3-A." Short reply, but very informational.

"That's nice." She was in a semi polite mood today, as in she didn't really want to annoy anyone, so she was being civilized. How sweet. "Did you see what class I'm in?"

"..."

"Hm? Anything wrong? Kyouya?"

"3-A." He sounded very pained when he said that, like it was bad news.

"Oh, thank you." She didn't seem the least disturbed that she was with her killer neighbor again this year. Strange. If she was normal, then she'd probably fainted by now. "Oh, I forgot what class you were in again. What was it? 3-something?" Oh, that explains it. She forgot.

Sometimes, Kyouya wondered why he even bothered with the girl.

Some distance away, Reborn smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When everyone was gathering for class...

"Eh? Kyouya? You're in my class again? Oh...you're seat's next to mine again...eh...that's not good..."

"..."

Mori fainted for nearly an hour that day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There were some new people joining them at lunch. Their names were Naito Longchamp, the self proclaimed eighth boss to be of the Tomaso Italian family, and...Mangesta? His forty year old tutor disguised pathetically as a student. Yup, that sums it up. Tsuna said that there were two other people, but they weren't here. Neither were Yamamoto or Gokudera, come to think of it. Mori kind of felt sorry for the Tomaso family when she met the boss.

"So! You're one of Sawada chan's family members, Fujisaki Mori?" Longchamp put an arm around her shoulder in a comradely fashion. "I heard that you're a third year!"

Chan? "Uh huh." She felt rather gloomy after hearing the third year part. Stupid Kyouya. Stupid administrators (that's literal). Holding her back like that. She will have her revenge! Kyouya can say good bye to his reception room door!

Mangesta, who Mori has dubbed Hotel Man because of his tall hat, pointed dramatically at Mori. "Longchamp kun! Be careful! This young man is known throughout the Mafia as a dangerous hitman whose intentions are full of betrayal and trickery! He is...they call him the Black Death. Because nobody knew who he was going to strike down next!"

"I was never in the Mafia." Mori protested. "Until now, at least." She thought for a moment. "But I did run some errands for some creepy people a few years ago. There were always people paying me to do something like plant bombs in mansions or poisoning food." So basically, she never realized that she was serving the Mafia before, huh...

"Mori san was part of the Mafia?!" Tsuna gaped.

"That's cool!" Longchamp yelled.

"I was not! It was just odd jobs I did because people said they'd give me money to buy Belgian chocolates!" She said stubbornly and with conviction in her voice. Seriously, Mori should be in the book of world records for the most ignorant minds, beating Yamamoto by about two thousand people...

Anyhow, "Sawada chan! Fujisaki senpai! Let's go check out things to do! It's a new semester and the leaders of the Mafia should try something new!"

"I'm going to find some more sane company." Mori mumbled, slinking away. She just wasn't in a crazy mood today. "Maybe I'll just go pick a fight with Kyouya." And that's just what she did. She was in a killing mood at the moment. The weather, just saying, was cloudy and sunny. Just saying, that's all...

Mori found Kyouya a few minutes later. He was dragging a bloody and barely human shaped corpse with him. "Is that guy dead?" She couldn't really make out the face. Too much disfigurement and blood and dirt and all that good stuff. The hair is either blond or brown. She couldn't see past the dirt and red blood.

Kyouya glanced at it. "Perhaps. He might've gone off when I was dragging him along."

"Please tell me you were sending him to the hospital."

"I was going to dump him into the lake."

"Ah...that sounds like you." She mused. "Oh well. Not my problem."

Just then, Tsuna and Longchamp arrived. Mangesta was nowhere to be seen. Tsuna looked really disheveled. Kyouya turned to the poor boy. "I thought Hibari san graduated!" Tsuna cried, immediately backing away.

"I chose whatever grade I want."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does!" Mori chirped. "So, Kyouya invented a portal where you can go to different dimensions and he threw the administrators in there and when they came out, everything that didn't make sense does make sense to them now, so they let Kyouya stay in middle school for another year."

There was a silence. "Actually, I just threatened to kill the principal if he didn't agree..."

"...that works too!" She remembered something. "Speaking of administrators...I still can't believe you made me stay back a year!"

"..." He actually kind of regretted it as well. Anyways... "I heard from the baby, you wanted to join the disciplinary committee."

"HEH?!!! NO WAY!" Tsuna screamed, backing away faster now. "I NEVER LIVE WITH THAT GUY AROUND!"

"I don't mind." Mori said thoughtfully. "Can I destroy your room?"

"I wasn't planning on letting you join."

"Eh? But...I want to be scary and have an excuse to kill people!"

"Aw, come on. Sawada chan!" Longchamp said cheerily.

"NO!"

Just then, Mangesta aimed a shot at Kyouya. "I will definitely make Longchamp kun's dream come true." The bullet never made it, as Kyouya simply knocked it aside with his tonfa without even a glance. That was cool.

The prefect turned towards the hotel man with either a really angry or really happy, but sadistic expression. Well, he was smiling in his little insane why, but his eyes looked really scary. "If you wanted to fight me, you should've just told me. I would've bitten you into shreds."

"Meep. Kyouya's scary." Mori gulped. Just then, there was the sound of another shot being fired. She turned around to find Longchamp crouching on the ground in his underwear and with tears streaming down his face.

"My life is filled with regrets." He wailed. "I don't understand why Terumi won't answer my calls!!!"

"Eh..."

"It's the desolation bullet." Tsuna whispered to her. "Whoever gets hit by the bullet will lament about regrets in his life, making people around him feel pity for him."

"Oh, so...Hotel man is planning to save Longchamp by making Kyouya pity him?" Tsuna nodded and she laughed. "Yeah right. All that crying is going to make Kyouya want to kill him even more. If he hasn't changed since yesterday, Kyouya does not have pity." How right she was.

Even now, Kyouya looked ready to trounce the poor crying sod. "This crying is quite amusing. It make me want to bite you dead."

"See what I mean?"

"Damn it." Hotel man swore, then took a second aim. "How about two people?" The second bullet caught Tsuna in the forehead. He sunk on the ground, his clothes besides his boxers shredded into pieces.

"My life is filled with darkness." He said glumly. "Do what you want with me. I don't care anymore."

Kyouya frowned at this, looking somewhat troubled. "I have no interest in obliterating those without a will to live." Mori sighed in relief. "Well, maybe not." He proceeded to beating the living hell out of the two lamenting boys. Mori rolled her eyes.

"Dang it."

"Longchamp kun!" Hotel man yelled. "Fine, how about her!" He aimed and fired, straight towards Mori.

"Eh?" She looked at the bullet heading toward her with startled (and enlarged) eyes. Well, you could only see one. "Ah...I'm in trouble. I don't want to be hit! Uwaaahhhhhh!!" She braced for the impact, which never came. "Hn? Kyouya?!" she blinked. "You saved me again! Eh...why did you do that?"

"You'd forget anyways, so I don't see why not." Kyouya shrugged, dropping the bullet (Which he actually caught between his fingers) to the ground. In reality, he really didn't want to see Mori in her underwear. Though the bullet would probably only tear her sweatshirt and the bottom of her pants, and her shoes. He didn't know that.

Mori looked down and spotted the bullet. "Ah, what's that?" She didn't notice it was a bullet? "Mm, is it candy? It looks shiny. I guess its hard candy."

"Fujisaki, don't-" He was too late. Mori swallowed it. "..."

How stupid was she? Anyways, the effects were immediate. "Ah..." she sunk to the ground in utter depression. "My life is in complete misery. I expect the same with my future." Kyouya was somewhat relieved to find that the majority of her clothes remained intact. It's similar to her dying will state.

A while away, Hotel man frowned. "Strange, Fujisaki's body structure must be different from that of Longchamp kun's and his body directs the excess energy of the desolation bullet that normally tears people's clothes to another area...hm...I wonder what part of her body will be affected."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY DID ONIISAMA HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME! I WAS VERY HAPPY WITH MY OWN THOUGHTS! HE GAVE ME SUCH MISERABLE IMAGES! UWAAAHHHH!!!" If genes were taken into account, this brother of hers was just as twisted, or even more so, than herself.

Kyouya frowned. It is rather sad, having a brother who fills your mind with images of god knows what. For once in his life, the prefect felt some pity for Mori, who was flopped on the ground, mumbling to herself. Oh god, this is the effect of the desolation bullet? He had to get out of here. However, before he managed to leave...

"Kyouya?" Gods, that look was really getting into danger zone. "Are you leaving because of me? Did...sniff...did I annoy you too much?" Those eye(s) were so watery. There were even tears streaming out of her eye patch. That's odd. "I'm sorry! Uwah!!!"

Kyouya felt a nerve snap in him. "Quit crying." He snapped, trying and almost failing to send a death glare at her. "Do me a favor and jump off the roof."

"Oh...I didn't know you hated me that much...Sorry..." Mori sighed before walking towards the edge of the roof, which they were on. Oh god, she took it literally. Kyouya wondered if he should stop her. "mm...that looks really high from here." She mumbled, standing at the edge. Shit. And before he could react, Mori accidentally (this was an accident), fell over the edge. CRAP.

Just then, a bullet came, this time from Reborn, hitting Tsuna on the head. It was the dying will bullet. "SAVE MORI SAN WITH MY DYING WILL!!!!!" he yelled, the flame appearing on his forehead. He jumped over the roof and narrowly caught Mori with one arm, grabbing onto the roof edge with the other. "Eh? Sawada san?" Mori looked at him with a rather surprised expression. "Ah..." she fainted. The excess energy of the desolation bullet must have caused her mind to shut down briefly. She was now officially unconscious and couldn't do anything to help them.

Kyouya didn't do anything and Tsuna was slipping. "DO SOMETHING!" Tsuna yelled at the prefect with zeal unlike him.

There was a long awkward silence before Kyouya finally walked to the edge and pulled Mori out of Tsuna's arm. After that. "I don't like being ordered by weaklings." He "accidentally" stepped on Tsuna's supporting grip. With a yelp, Tsuna let go. "AHHHH!" The flame dispersed and Tsuna fell off. He didn't die, at least.

With a long suffering (mental, therefore not audible) sigh, Kyouya shifted the sleeping Mori into his arms and headed towards the nurse's office, dodging other students along the way. He did not want to be caught by any of his subordinates carrying a girl ,labeled as a guy in the school, in his arms. He'll be labeled as gay. Of course, there at the nurse's office, he met Doctor Shamal again(AKA Hentai Isha, according to Mori) and there was no way in hell he was going to let Mori stay there with that perverted trident mosquito hitman freak. So after beating Shamal up, Kyouya sent Mori to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Beach Day

Prologue:

"NO! GOD, GET ME AWAY FROM THAT PLACE! HAVE MERCY!"

"Grab onto her ankles!"

"GACK! She fucking kicked me in the face!"

"AHHH! I DON'T WANNA GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Her arms! Her arms! Tie them up!"

"I have the chains!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Anyhow, today was the day Mori visits the beach in over seven years. That last visit really wasn't exactly pretty either.

The number one, well two if you count her insanity, thing you should know about Fujisaki Mori is that she dead hated the ocean. It was Hell on Earth, as she so aptly put it. Even though the ocean is water made and Hell is supposed to be fire made. Yeah...So after all her "noble" struggling against her captors (Cough, Tsuna and co.), Mori was literally dragged by her feet to the accursed land of the sand (oo...that rhymed).

She was in such a horrible mood that day. And it was sunny too. Sigh.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tsuna looked at Mori. "Mori san..."

Gokudera looked at Mori. "Mori san..."

Yamamoto looked at Mori. "Mori..."

Mori looked at them. "What?"

They treated her with a glare. "CHEER UP!"

She treated them with a glare. "NO!"

Ah, hah...so that was what their first ten minutes of the beach trip was like. Perfect timing, because Sasagawa Ryohei just arrived. "IT'S SAWADA AND FUJISAKI!" He yelled, excitable as usual. "ARE YOU READY TO GUARD THE CITIZENS OF THE BEACH TO THE EXTREME?!!!!!"

"I'm ready to rip the head off of whoever's nearest to me." Mori said flatly. "Not to the extreme."

"Fujisaki! You need to cheer up, to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled dramatically, striking some weird pose. To tell the truth, he really looked odd. Especially with his lifeguard swimsuit. And sunglasses.

"I need to be somewhere besides the ocean, to the extreme..." Mori retorted, edging away. "I think I'm just gonna go home and trash Kyouya's house." That really wasn't that much of a suitable pastime, is it? And she wondered why her hospital bills had been so expensive lately. She as about to walk away when she was rudely seized by Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Come on, Mori! Let's have some fun!"

"YOU WILL ENJOY YOUR TIME AT THE BEACH, TO THE EX-"

BAM! "I don't wanna listen to your extreme!"

They never realized how strong Mori was. How far did he fly again?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, you're a lifeguard here?"

"YEP! I'm being supervised under three high school senpai!" Ryohei said proudly.

"Must take a lot for them to supervise you." Mori coughed lightly.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"I'll take you to meet them!"

Mori leaned towards Gokudera. "Pst, can that guy even swim? I saw him at the pool once. He was like jello." Seriously, what was that obscure swimming style he used? It was like...he was made of rubber. Really flimsy rubber too. "I don't think he can save anyone with that crappy kind of swimming style."

"Lawn Head sucks. You don't even wanna know."

"Oh dear."

And here came the three senpais. Mori immediately dubbed them the Three Stooges, Japanese style. Hey, she had a habit of naming people based on first impressions. Just look at poor Kyouya. Being labeled Vampire kun was really humiliating.

Anyhow, apparently, they were those really flirty, yet really ugly kind of guys who were too cocky for their own good. Mori's gonna make sure of that.

But first, duck behind Yamamoto (who was tallest) so they won't see her. She was in the danger zone because...she was dressed as a girl. Girl swimsuit. Not good. Hm...maybe that's another reason why she's in a bad mood.

"Let me hide for a while." She whispered.

"Sure thing." That was the reason she liked Yamamoto the best. Always so nice. Unlike...cough...Kyouya...cough...evil prefect...cough, cough...

To make a long story short, Kyoko and Haru arrived and those three guys started flirting with them. Then Mori, being gifted of random moments of genius (Although those moments aren't very often, mind you) and threw a rock at the leader from behind Yamamoto. So, the guy thought one of his lackeys (where did she get these words?) threw them and they all began quarreling why Mori stuck her tongue out at them.

After that, the leader picked a fight with Tsuna and now her protection had gone off to race in their little battle.

"Hm? I didn't seem to notice the cute little girl here." Leader stooge said, attempting to put his arm around her shoulder.

And that was the moment when she delivered the most terrifying death glare ever. Kyouya's could hardly compare. It was like the devil's glare, ten times worse. And there was only one eye available too. "Touch me and I'll rip you to shreds and feed it to the piranhas." There was a black aura seeping from her.

The guy backed away.

She returned to normal. "Thank you. I'm going home." Only to be dragged back by Ryohei. "Curse you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ne, Mori chan. Cheer up." Kyoko said, looking at the sullen girl in a pitying fashion.

"Yeah! Haru will watch Tsuna san's battle with you!" The second evil girl said cheerfully.

Mori's response was to sink even lower, if possible, into the sand. "Note to self, eliminate all members of the female gender once I take over the world." That's not very nice. Oh well, what could you expect? She was in a pretty bad mood.

Anyhow, it didn't look good for Tsuna's team. Apparently, Yamamoto and Gokudera had mysteriously disappeared. And now it was Tsuna's turn. Poor sod. Mori would've pitied him if she was in a good mood. And she would've just beaten that senpai up if she was in a tad bit violent mood. But she wasn't violent. She was depressed.

Oh my god, Tsuna was...moving! That's miraculous! And he was...losing. Somehow, Mori kind of expected that. Just then, some people cried out. Apparently, a little girl had been swept out to the sea, you know, the dangerous and scary and life threatening part. And Tsuna seemed to be trying to rescue her. And the senpai seemed to be trying to stop him.

"Oh dear, Reborn can't shoot that far now, can't he?" Mori thought in some amusement. "Too bad, it looks like Sawada san's gonna..."

Reborn appeared from nowhere. "Then you shoot it." He tossed the gun version of Leon to her. "You have good aim, don't you?"

"Well..." how did he know? Did he research her or something? "But I want Sawada san to suffer!"

"..."

"Fine, be that way. Jeez. I see how it is." With a sigh, she aimed the gun at the dot that served as Tsuna and fired. Lo and behold! Perfect target! Right onto his forehead. Oh dear, she could hear the screaming from here. Hm...that's interesting. How did that guy have such a loud voice?

Anyways, everything was resolved after that. The senpai was given quite a thrashing and Tsuna returned the little girl. Although nobody believed it was he who saved her. Gokudera and Yamamoto returned safe and sound too, dragging along a couple dozen bodies with them. And Mori was happy to return home. And get out of those horrible clothes! GAH! Girl's clothes! It burns!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Short little chapter. Too lazy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Summer Fest

Mori pondered on her current situation. She needed to have everything cleared out. "Ok, I am in the house of a nutcase girl, and said girl, along with her accomplice, is trying to fit me into a yukata, which is a girl's outfit. After this, I have to attend the summer festival with them, therefore I will be exposed to public in a completely humiliating costume. Then I will have to find Yamamoto and Gokudera, who are supposed to be selling chocolate bananas because...of something they did (blowing up the swimming pool), which does not even concern me in the slightest." She sighed. "I feel so miserable."

Two simultaneous high pitched girl's voices jarred her out of her thoughts. "Mori chan, you look so kawaii!!" Haru and Kyoko chirped together, standing back to admire their "masterpiece."

Mori's yukata was blue. That was the only color she agreed to. They tried to make her wear a pink one, but the glare they got was so murderous that Haru nearly fainted. Anyways, the outfit had quite a pretty white flowery design and the entire thing was made of silk and ended a few inches from her ankle. The sleeves were really long! So she had ended up folding them back a bit. And to complete the set was a dark blue sash that nearly cut off her air supply and a very decorative white flower hairpin thing that parted her normally long (and unkempt) bangs to the side. And there were sandals, of course. God, they hurt. She actually quite pretty in it.

Except that scowl kind of spoiled the perfection of the image. Clearly, she was not pleased. "I'm going to burn this thing as soon as this is over." She thought darkly as her female companions dragged her out of the house.

The walk to the festival wasn't that far. But still far enough to give her very painful feet. Those sandals were evil! Who the hell invented them? If they were still alive and Mori found out...well...let's just say they won't be alive for much longer. Ah...haha...ha...

Anyways, they were walking along, buying random stuff (Mori had a lot of money! She's...just a bit...richer than she looked...) and treats and just enjoying the lights and all. Well, Kyoko and Haru were. Mori was just trailing behind them in the darkness (which she technically created) sulking in her offending outfit.

Then, they chanced upon...Tsuna's stand! Which was selling chocolate bananas...

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" She asked flatly. She wasn't in a good mood, was she? But seriously, she was already told they were selling bananas.

"Mori san!" Yamamoto waved cheerfully. Gokudera was busy yelling at passerby people to buy their products. That was not working as well as the guy hoped. People were backing away...slowly... "You look nice in your yuka-gah..." he gulped as Mori sent him a glare worthy of the devil (or Kyouya).

"Shut up."

"You have a stand?" Kyoko asked Tsuna excitedly. "That's too bad. We wanted to see the fireworks together with everyone." She really looked a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, I want to see the fireworks with Tsuna san!" Haru squealed.

"..." Mori shrugged. She really was in a bad mood today, wasn't she? It was the outfit. It's always the outfit. GIRL'S OUTFIT, THAT IS!

Anyways...Kyoko and Haru walked off to look at other stuff. Mori decided to stay and chat a bit. She needed some company that was not too girlish. She examined the overall appearance of the mini shop. "The stand isn't that very..." she sighed. "How to say this..." The three boys looked at her expectantly. "It's not very attractive." Oh, that's nice of her. But it was kind of true. It wasn't like, trashed, like some other stands she saw when she passed them. But it was just kind of boring and plain. "You should fix it up." Mori told them. "Oh...yeah...speaking of stands..." she pointed at the wrecked ones a couple places away. "What happened to them?"

"Eh..." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"That bastard Hibari charged everyone with a placement fee. Everything goes to his damned Committee and if you don't pay, then he'll tell his subordinates to destroy your stand!" Gokudera seethed angrily, shooting a glare and scaring away two little kids ten feet away. "BUY IT, DAMN IT!"

"Kyouya?" Mori asked, rather surprised. "Mm...I didn't think he'd be here. Oh well." She sighed. "Need any help? Even though I have no clue what you're doing in the first place?" she forgot already? That's not good.

"Yes, please."

It seemed that, with Mori on the team, they seemed to sell better than before. For one thing, she told Gokudera to be nicer. And for another, she actually seemed good at selling things for some reason. It must be a natural, innate talent. Like how Kyouya could tell apart male voices from female. Hm...Her mind always seemed to jump back to that guy these days. Could it be...gasp...love? Probably not. Mori just wasn't that type of person. It's just that he just seemed to suit her examples quite well most of the time.

A while later, some girl Mori didn't recognize came and redid their place before leaving. Tsuna called her adult Ipin, which she found kind of weird.

Anyways, the decorations seemed to attract more people and eventually they only had one box of bananas left to sell.

"I'm going to the ball throwing stand." Yamamoto told them. "I do it every year." And he left.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Gokudera called and he was gone too.

"And we're all alone." Mori yawned. "I'm sleepy. I'll take a nap after this." She was getting Kyouya influenced, wasn't she? "So...anything going on with what's her name?"

"Eh?"

"You know, that girl that's related to Sasagawa." Mori couldn't remember her name, but she was well aware of Tsuna's "small" attraction to the orange haired girl whose name was Kyoko but she just couldn't remember it.

"Oh! Kyoko chan?" He laughed nervously. "Nothing really. We're just friends." Suddenly. "Hey! That kid just took our money." He yelled. "Mori san! Help me get it back!" And he started running after the offender.

Mori sighed." Never some piece and quiet, huh. Oh well. He should've just sat on the box." And she got up from her chair and patiently walked after Tsuna.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They were in trouble. Big trouble. Apparently, their little thief had turned out to be working for those three beach senpais, who had claimed that stealing was their second job. Mori and Tsuna had just walked into the trap of the century. Which is not good.

"Nice occupation." Mori thought sourly, noting that she and Tsuna were now officially surrounded by...high school students armed with knives and various weapons. "And now we're trapped."

"Kill them both! Even the girl." The leader, whose face was covered with bandages, yelled. Quite frankly, Mori found it quite an improvement. At least it covered up part of that nasty, really super ugly face of his.

"Meep!" She gave a start when one of the boys lunged at her with a strange two blade weapon thing. "Oh dear. This isn't going to be fun." She braced for the impact. And...It didn't come. Mori suddenly had a case of déjà vu. "This happened before, didn't it?"

Apparently, Kyouya had arrived to save her neck for the second time. It really was déjà vu, wasn't it...? He had knocked her attacker almost thirty feet in the opposite direction. The poor guy landed with a sickening crunch against the cement ground. "Kyouya! You saved me again..." she blinked. "Why did you do that? And why are you here in the first place?"

The prefect looked at her with a slightly amused expression. She could barely tell it out. "I was expecting something more grateful. But I suppose that's the best you can do."

Mori pouted. "Fine. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. But what are you doing here?" she thought for a moment. "Wait, you're here to take the robbers' money...and not return it to its proper owners. Right?" Apparently, being too much involved with Kyouya had given her quite an insight on his thoughts and how his mind works...

"Pretty much."

"That guy's so self centered!" Tsuna cried mentally. "GAK! They're gonna kill us! Isn't this a bit too much even for Mori san and Hibari san?"

Somewhere, Reborn smiled. "Then you fight too." He aimed his gecko gun at Tsuna and fired. It was the dying will bullet.

"UWROOOOHHHHH!!! DEFEAT THE HIGH SCHOOL UPPERCLASSMEN AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" The boy yelled, his clothes busting up again. Mori sighed. Kyouya glared at him.

"You're in the way, get out."

"Now, Kyouya. You shouldn't be too rude."

"You're cheery today."

"I know." Mori smiled a smile unlike her. "Let's focus about the task on hand, hm?" What is with her today? It's probably the night. She was just so...not her...

Then, Kyouya realized it. The very reason (which had been made a bit obvious throughout the story) of her bad mood is...her clothing! Yes, Fujisaki Mori hates female clothes! That must be it. Why else would she be glaring at her outfit every...oh...two seconds?

Fujisaki Mori: Mood and Memory/Weather key (Kyouya Revised)

Raining: Memory clear; less excitable

Cloudy: Depressed; memory at worst level

Sunny: Memory unstable; annoying to the worst degree, polite, cheery

Cloudy and Sunny: Violent; memory normal

Hailing: Memory at highest level; normally very happy

Snowing: Memory low; easily excitable

Rainbow: Never happened before

Lightning: Paranoid; memory normal

Storm: Easily surprised; memory normal

Night: Somewhat more calm; memory sharp

Note: Holidays affect memories to an extreme degree for some reason. Don't know why.

Note 2: Very easily excitable after just waking up

NOTE 3: GETS IN A VERY BAD MOOD WHEN WEARING FEMALE OUTFITS

That's mildly better. Why did the original author of this list (AKA Mori's so far unknown brother) actually forget noting this little tidbit of her mind? Whatever. The point at the moment was that if they didn't watch out, they'd find a few knives stuck in their heads.

But, of course, with Tsuna's dying will, Kyouya's thirst for blood, and Mori's unexpected, but nevertheless exceptional knack for combat...even with all those poor high school students, it still can't truly be called a fair fight, right? So, it's probably safe to say that the upperclassmen were in no better shape when Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived to help. It was quite a dramatic entrance, with Gokudera's signature bombing. There was a lot of smoke, to say the least.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime! We've come to help!"

"And I'm completely ignored." Mori thought sullenly, subconsciously glaring at her yukata. Come on! Is that all she thinks about? "I don't like this shade of blue." Apparently so...

Anyways...the fight was over pre-tty quickly. Kyouya then took all the stolen money. Except...Tsuna grabbed theirs before the prefect could set his attention to it.

"LIKE I'LL LET YOU TAKE THIS!" The boy yelled, shielding the box of money protectively. Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to agree whole heartedly, as they also blocked Tsuna from Kyouya's...well...money rampage? Mori never really thought of Kyouya as a money guy. Strange. Just then, Tsuna's flame ran out and he returned to normal. To Mori's (mental) horror, he resorted to begging. (Mori: NOO! You've lost your dignity, Sawada san! Or...whatever dignity you have, hehe...) "Please let us alone! Everyone's worked together to earn this money." The pleading! It burns!

And...It seemed to have no effect on Kyouya.

And then Mori, being her perfectly insane, bad mooded self, intervened. "Wait a moment, Kyouya. You're not taking the money without going through me." She stepped up to him, giving him her rather irritated look, which is the first time anyone present has seen. "Basically, if you take it, then that means I have completely wasted half the evening being stuck selling things which I don't even like while I could've just stayed home and trashed someone's house (preferably yours). Like that's going to happen."

There was a long silence as Kyouya and Mori had the ultimate glaring match of the millennium. There was a huge dark aura surrounding them, with lightening and thunder...just for some effect. Seriously, to Tsuna, and co...It was like the scariest thing they've ever experienced. Because they could FEEL the aura.

Then...Kyouya broke it. That was surprising. Everyone was expecting Mori, who had the lesser attention span of the two (by quite a large margin too), would be the one who starts complaining and giving up first. But...the prefect had a scary smirk on his face, which almost always spelled impending doom. "If I don't take your money, then you owe me."

"That's fine! Just don't-"

"But I intend to take my payment now."

"Eh...?" So it was impending doom, huh... That's not good. This was Kyouya they were dealing with. What could his payment possibly define too? Obviously something they were not willing to pay. That was kind of the entire point...Tsuna gulped. "W...what do you want?"

Oh god, that smirk just became creepier by the second. "The only thing around here worth taking." And what would that be?

Before anyone could react, or even noticed that Kyouya had somewhat edged nearer to Mori. She blinked as he faced her. "Chu?"(Noise she made was a whim, impulse of the moment…), but before she can even protest, or make one of her infamously and astoundingly stupid remarks, Kyouya tilted her chin upward and kissed her.

It was actually very…unrough…which is most definitely unexpected when it's coming from…wait…WHY THE HELL IS HE KISSING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE????!!!!! Of course, Mori being Mori, even in she is somewhat moody, still isn't smart enough to realize it as a sign of affection. So she just stayed there, strange things that are not even close to the real reason, floating around in her mind. Because she just…thought she knew everything, ya know? And in reality…well…gods she was an idiot.

When he let her go, there was a blank silence. Totally blank. Mori blinked AND cocked her head. That's a sigh that she is very confused. Which is saying something if you consider her level of idiocy. Kyouya gave a wry smile before turning around abruptly and walking away. "Enjoy the fireworks."

Then…all hell breaks loose.

"BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MORI SAN?"

"OH MY GOD, REBORN'S PLAN REALLY WORKED!"

"JERK! GET BACK HERE!"

Mori stared at them. "What are you getting so worked up about?" She asked curiously. "It's not like he took your money or anything, right?" she blinked as the three boys stared at her.

"He…he kissed you!"

"I know. So?"

"Wait…so…" Tsuna gulped. "You guys already have a relationship?"

"Mm…nope, can't seem to recall one." She shrugged, and then pointed at the sky. "Let's see fireworks!"

So…the incident was still technically floating around in everyone's (But Mori) thoughts. Well, that's a bit of an understatement. More like the only thing everyone can think of, but the fireworks were quite pretty and more than enough to take that…interesting event…out of their minds for at least the tiniest of times.

But Mori didn't seem disturbed in the slightest. She was probably still preoccupied with her outfit. This is…Mori…after all, right?

However, Mori and Kyouya had a perfectly normal (their definition of normal, that is) conversation the next day…freaks.

Of course, Gokudera just had to voice that particular opinion out loud. So he ended up getting sent to the hospital. Kyouya didn't pay his bills, as usual. Well, Mori got sent to the hospital too because it turned out she had tried to tape a "kick me" sign on Kyouya's back. (He wasn't seen by anyone yet, but still…). So…everyone was normal. Simply, wonderfully normal.

To those two "freaks", it was like nothing ever happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: First Date

Mori and Kyouya went on a date.

It was actually quite unplanned. And...Since all unplanned things comes from Reborn...well...let's just say it was all Reborn's fault.

Everything started when the baby paid a visit to Kyouya. It was actually quite amusing when the prefect answered the door.

He didn't see anyone at first, and was about to shut the door when a voice spoke up. "It's been a while, Hibari." Only then did he happen to glance down and find Reborn standing there in all his mafia suitness...yeah...

"What are you doing here, Baby? Do you wish to fight?" Typical Kyouya response. Always the fight. Always the bloodshed first. Jeez.

Reborn shook his head. He never really did want to fight, did he? Well, can't blame the guy for trying. "I thought I'd give you some thanks for sparing Tsuna's money last week." He said in his squeaky little kid voice. But Kyouya waved it aside (figuratively speaking; imagine him WAVING).

"I'm not interested."

"But I've already prepared your reward." The infant continued, not the least discouraged.

"If it has anything to do with that eyesore of a crowd, then I don't want to hear it."

"Just one of them." Reborn said smoothly.

Kyouya raised his eyebrow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori blinked at the note.

Go to the entrance of Namimori Junior High school building. 4:00 pm. Sharp. Someone there will meet you.

–Reborn

PS: Wear female clothes; he probably won't go with you if you don't

Well...that was certainly enlightening. She was already at the place, in her miserably miserable clothes... (which...included a skirt...NOOO!!!!!). Nobody was around. Which annoyed her because she, being fond of pissing people off, preferred being extra late just to spite the unfortunate individual she was happening to meet at the time. She even came twenty minutes later than the planned time. Still, it was empty! Well...that was the case until...

"Let's just get this over with."

Mori turned around. "Oh, it's you."

And it was. Which was really odd. She expected it to by Yamamoto, or even Gokudera. But certainly not the rather annoyed looking prefect standing in front of her, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world besides his current location. Well, didn't he look as pleasant as ever, especially with that apparently permanent scowl etched across his face. The only difference was...his choice of clothing. It actually looked somewhat similar to what Gokudera would wear...somehow...The point is it wasn't his school outfit, which was quite a nice change.

But Kyouya couldn't help notice that she was so very cute in that outfit. Of course, the guy would rather bite his own tongue off and kill himself before admitting that. Hey, the guy had pride...probably too much for his own good, but still...

"Did Reborn tell you to meet me?"

"If you mean that baby, then yes."

"Mm..." She had that strange expression again. "Ok. I suppose that works quite well." And held up two slips of paper that looked suspiciously like... "Reborn said you liked the zoo."

God...NOOOOO!!!!!

Mori smiled. She didn't seem to be in a bad mood at all. Odd.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you like geese?" Mori asked, pointing at the said white birds, which were floating lazily in the waters. "I think their pretty."

"On a plate." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

"With teriyaki sauce?"

"Maybe." The people who chanced at hearing this particular conversation looked at them strangely.

Anyways, the trip wasn't very amusing so far. Besides Kyouya ripping apart one of the zoo keeper after being mistaken for Mori's boyfriend, and Mori accidentally letting loose the lions, there wasn't much going on. They almost got kicked out too. But Mori looked really sad, so Kyouya gave the managers a very evil glare and...well...they were still in their, weren't they?

He was really developing a soft spot for the girl, wasn't he? That's not good. His heart size must've increased by two millimeters. The thought made him somewhat panicky. He must be evil!!!

Anyways...

"Mm...I wonder what this button does." Mori wondered out loud, catching sight of a board full of buttons. Which, by the way, was in the employees only section.

"Fujisaki, you just opened the cage for the tigers."

"Oh, did I?"

"And the wolves."

"Oops."

"Not to mention the panthers."

"eh..."

Five minutes later, the entire zoo was running amok, For some reason, Kyouya and Mori didn't even notice. "Mm...I wanna see the pandas, Kyouya!" She dragged him (FIGURATIVELY SPEAKING!!!) to the panda section. "Oh, I see a dead body!"

"A lion's eating it."

"Cool! I want to take a picture!" She did so, with Kyouya's elbow at the real side. That was an accident. Accident meaning he was supposed to be in the picture, but walked away when she tried to take it. Hey, it was Kyouya...

"So, why is the zoo like this again?" Mori cocked her head and looked around. The entire place was quite literally in pieces. The cages were smashed and a large variety of animals were walking around. She even saw a penguin perched on a donkey's head pass by them.

Just then, as they were walking to random places, they chanced upon a lion. "Meep! I don't like cats." Mori whined. "I'm allergi-che!! Mou, I'm allergic to cats! Che! Uwaaahhhhhh!!!" She didn't pay the least attention as the lion roared at them. Kyouya raised an eyebrow as it lunged.

BAM!!!! And the lion was knocked off like a little cat, with a few of its teeth missing. Compliments of Kyouya.

"Thank you."

"..."

So, what was their situation at the moment? They were in a zoo where all the animals were let loose, Kyouya was in a bad mood. Mori was in a considerably good mood despite her attire. So...not a very good situation, right? Yep, not good at all.

Mori then became bored and the sun was there, along with clouds. So she became her violent self and started picking a fight with the animals. Pretty soon, there was a trail of either dead, or almost dead animals behind her. She sighed in content. "This is a really fun date, ne? Kyouya?"

The said boy, who had been silently following her, didn't say anything besides. "This isn't a date."

"Of course it is."

"You're deluding yourself."

"Nah, I think it's vice versa." Mori sang. "Denial gets you nowhere."

Kyouya felt a pang of annoyance when he realized there was some truth to her words. To tell the truth, he really didn't mind it being a date. But of course, he'll never admit it. This was Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya.

And the zoo date ended rather abruptly when Mori was knocked over the head by a panther and Kyouya came, beat the panther up, picked her up, and walked home.

But she just had to wake up...huh...

"I'm sleepy."

"..." And he dropped her.

"ITAI! That hurt!" Mori cried.

"Good."

So she was forced to walk the rest of the way with him. "By the way, where did we go today, anyways?" Kyouya had the urge to go to the nearest telephone pole and bang his head on it. Or Mori's head. Yes, preferably Mori's head.

"The Shogun's mansion."

"Really? Did you fight the shogun?"

"He was on vacation is Hawaii."

"Really? That's so lucky of him. Even though I personally hate the beach. But still!"

And they finally reached their adjacent houses. Mori had the guts to kiss Kyouya before scuttering back to her own home, laughing at the prefect's reaction, which included glaring at her, attempting half heartedly to hit her, and turning the slightest, impossibly light reddish color around the cheeks before storming back to his own place.

And somehow, in their own little twisted way, that did settle their relationship.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That was crappy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Holy...Censored

One fine, completely normal day... Which by now you know isn't the normal definition of normal. Anyways. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Mori were at the Sawada residence. Reborn was sleeping in a hammock next to the bed. They were chatting, you know, normal teenage Mafia stuff.

...I really should drop the normal...huh...

ANYWAYS!!!! It had first started out as a small discussion about how everything was going on in the tenth Vongola generation. Then...mainly through Gokudera's rather zealous attitude for competition, the talk started leaning to various methods on scaring various members of the family. Mori seemed to be good at this.

"So how do you scare the Kyoko chan's brother? He'd just scream something about extreme and charge at whatever."

"Ryohei?" Mori cocked her head. "That's easy."

"Eh?"

"Burn down the area where he holds his boxing club meetings." She said simply. "And kill all his club members. Or at least make them quit..." she frowned. "Or you could (insert some random, complex, completely impossible solution)." Nobody could deny, that would really terrify Sasagawa Ryohei...to the extreme. Jeez, what was with her?

"Ok, then how about HIM?!" Gokudera pointed at Yamamoto, who looked ignorant and cheerful as usual.

"Hm?"

"Kill his dad." And that was the end of that. "Or burn down the sushi place. Or steal all his fish, or destroy his baseball equipment." Ok, maybe it's not the end after all.

"Then how about Gokudera?"

"HEY! BASEBALL FREAK, DON'T INSULT THE RIGH-"

Mori reached into her pocket and dug out a group picture they had taken a few weeks ago at Yamamoto's sushi place. Bianchi's face was included. Right on cue, Gokudera turned a sickish green and doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Gah! A...Aneki's face!!! Guh..." Mori made a victory sign.

"Gokudera kun! Oh...wait..." Just then, while he was comforting his self proclaimed right hand man, Tsuna thought of something. "I don't think you can scare Hibari san." Dead silence. Of course, they had forgotten the most evil of all of their family members.

"Mori san can't possibly pull that off."

"Probably. Hibari would probably scare her off first."

Mori blinked. "Mm...I can scare him. Easy." And this earned her quite some skeptical looks. Seriously, considering that this is coming from the girl who gets sent to the hospital daily by the previously mentioned boy. She looked back at them. "What? Do you want me to do it? I have a plan." And the three boys rightly assumed...they really didn't want to have any part in this. For fear that their life spans will be curtailed quite drastically by the violent prefect.

And...that particularly evilly sweet smile Mori had on had just confirmed their suspicions that they probably won't even live long enough to get killed by Kyouya in the first place...if they attended her plans. "I don't need your help. I can scare him myself."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day, which was a school day, Mori took a small visit to the Reception room. As expected, Kyouya was in there, sitting on a couch and reading some boring book full of violence and evil. He looked up and she slipped in and quietly closed the door. "..."

"..."

There was a silence. Which, of course, can't possibly last that long with Mori in the room. "KYOUYA!!!!!!!!!" She jumped onto him, full force, and almost succeeded in knocking the entire couch over. "I have news!! I'm not sure if it's good or bad...but...still!!!" She clung onto him like a leech, which by the way, is very hard to get off.

"What is it..." He really didn't sound that excited, huh... Too bad, he was going to have a lot to deal with after this.

Mori blinked and cocked her head. "You won't be mad at me? Promise?" She asked.

"..."

"Ok, then I'll tell you." She leaned over and whispered something very disturbing in his ear.

"..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day, there were rumors that Hibari Kyouya, the head of the disciplinary committee, had been...rendered unconscious through severe and completely intense shock.

"Wh...what did you do to him?" Tsuna whispered to the girl, who looked exceptionally pleased with herself.

"Nothing really."

Gokudera looked pretty happy too. Apparently... "Come on, tell us! It can't be that bad."

"I never said it was bad." She had that sweet, evil smile again. It made her...how do you say, dangerously innocent? Yeah, I suppose you can say that. "But I'd think it'd scare you too if your girlfriend (in this case, implied and somewhat self proclaimed girlfriend) told you that she was pregnant."

"..."

"Holy..."

"Censured..."

Mori continued smiling. "I'm going to class, bye."

And that was definitely the most awkward silence the three had every experienced with Fujisaki Mori. Definitely...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Of course, Kyouya came back the next day and totally lost his temper over the small incident. Especially upon finding that it was false. The rumors were completely extinguished. Then he sort of...returned the favor and sent his poor girlfriend (remember, self proclaimed) to the serious emergency ward.

Mori really did faint after seeing her hospital bills a week later.

"Jeez, and it never occurred to him that we didn't even go through the necessary procedure." She thought. "And we did a whole project on the process of reproduction." But then again, now that she thought of it, she was the one who did everything in the first place...hm...she was going to have a word with him about that. Even though it was just about a year ago.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Just a small amusing chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Wheels, and a bit about Kyouya's Reading Habits...

One fine day, Kyouya was in his precious reception room, reading. Is that all he does? As a note, because this was the only thing he is seen doing, besides beating the living hell out of people who pisses him off (which was a lot of people, if you think about it), Mori has decided that the only things keeping him alive is his thirst for blood and...English literature...yes...ENGLISH! She swore she saw him reading HAMLET!!!!!!!. UNBELIEVABLE!!!! But considering the fact that everyone dies in the end, even Hamlet...and his mom...well, you could pretty much see why he enjoys it.

ANYHOW!!! Before I digress even further on Kyouya's reading habits, which were still quite advanced, especially since it's in a foreign language (ironic, this fanfic is in English) ...and I'm digressing again. Lovely.

So, he was reading (MACBETH!), when he heard some commotion outside. Well, that's putting it lightly. It sounded similar to a situation where Mori was involved. So obviously that had to be more than some commotion. Wait...That sounded like Mori yelling something about...something... And who else, that Sawada kid was screaming something about Reborn, and there were other students also screaming (actually, he could tell that the boys were screaming and the girls were like...squealing and swooning...), and Kusakabe, who tended to stay right outside the room, was yelling something about skateboarding...but someone else just started yelling about...

"WHEELS SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That sounded like Mori. "THEY WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!!!! BLOODDD!!!!" He glanced out the window. The sun was partially obscured by clouds. Yes, that must be Mori.

Kyouya sighed and shut his book.

He did not like being interrupted from his reading time, ESPECIALLY when he was on the killing part. Macbeth was getting his internal organs nonsurgically removed with tweezers by Mcduff for god sakes! (Note that Kyouya only enjoys reading when it's been...eh...peer edited by himself...you know what he did to Romeo and Juliet? For one thing, they weren't in love. For another, Juliet KILLED Romeo, who as a final act of desperation, killed Juliet. For another thing, everyone involved died from a volcanic eruption. EVEN THEN, he wasn't satisfied. And he never read the play again...). Something just burst through the window of the reception room door, knocking the closed book out of his hands. He looked and found it was a wheel. He felt a nerve snap.

Fujisaki Mori was gonna DIE!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori had become totally obsessed with...anything with wheels. If you want an explanation, she's been reading too many action comics lately. So that day, she showed up at school armed with a scooter, a bicycle, a unicycle, a skateboard, and roller skates. She wanted to bring Kyouya's motorcycle too, but she wasn't suicidal and if she was...she would rather die a less painful death as compared to being caught stealing from her wonderfully sadistic neighbor/classmate/everything that puts her in a position to get killed daily. But she did manage to steal a car. It was currently parked on one of the school sensei's...car. Oh, that's not good.

So...at the moment...

"WEEEEE!!!!! I'M GONNA RULE THE WORLD!!!!" She was simply bouncing off the walls with a skateboard, doing lots of strange flips and all. Except...she couldn't really control it well, considering that she had roller skates on as well. The only reason she was still on the skateboard was because she had super glued the wheels of the skates to the surface of the board. Oh dear. "I'LL FLY TO CHINA!"

And she was at the moment, almost ramming into every student across her path. Simply cause she couldn't stop. "Oh, is that a brick wall? That's not..." BAM!! Ok, that's one way to stop. But surely there were less...painful ways for braking than ramming into a wall, right? Well, not that she knew of. Of course, Mori being Mori, she recovered quite quickly and proceeded to repeating the entire process. Except she was probably gonna ram into a different wall.

"EEK!!!"

Ok, maybe the same wall after all.

So, after recovering again due to extreme enthusiasm (Ryohei was rubbing off of her), Mori went off to deal more extreme damage to the school. Well, she was about to, when...

The door to the notorious Reception room burst open and a very irritated prefect stood in the doorway. He was already creepy with his evil death glare, so it didn't help that there was a pitch black evil aura surrounding him. Also, it was like he had killing intent that threatened to engulf the whole school.

Everyone fell silent, besides Mori, who was yelling something at the other side of the hall. Eerie.

"Where is Fujisaki Mori..." It was more of an...order than a question. Everyone backed away...rather quickly. To put it short, the boys were too scared to talk and the girls still wanted to protect their beloved..."male crush." Too bad their efforts were kind of pointless.

Because Mori then chose that time to show up with her skateboard and skates, going at an uncontrollable speed. Right towards him. "KYOUYA! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO! I CAN FLY! Almost...but...still...eh?" She blinked. "I'm gonna crash into him, huh? That's not good. UWAH!!!!!!"

The prefect managed to sidestep her, but that ended up with her sliding straight into his reception room. There were some nasty crashes and sounds of things breaking. Particularly wood. Yes, wood. And then there was her yelling something about a window, and then there was the sound of shattering glass.

Kyouya turned around. Oh, apparently, she had flown straight out his window. Too bad, it was the third floor too. There was a silence. He sighed. "Someone call the hospital."

Too bad. Right after she was released from the hospital a week later, Kyouya sent her right back. With twice the injuries.

One fine day, Kyouya noticed that Mori was absent. So he decided to pay her a visit.

He found her in her house, looking like she fainted. There were some papers lying around. Apparently, Mori had received her hospital bills.

So since he was already in her house (don't ask how he got in), he might as well just go burn her wheel toys right now. Right?

A day later...

"MY WHEELS!!!!!!!!!!! UWAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KYOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back at his house, which was right next to hers, the previously mentioned boy smiled that evil smile of his.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'M SORRY! I'm just spewing random bullshit out these days. I'm really busy, so I can't think of anything good to write. Bear with me! And as for the wheels, I'm reading Air Gear at the moment. Nice manga, except it's really perverted, which scars my mind infinitely. But...I'LL LIVE! SOMEHOW! And thank you for people who reviewed. Is very encouraging. I'll post a lot during Christmas break.


	17. Profile: Fujisaki Mori

I AM on a writer's block. So I made a profile for Mori. It reveals some things not mentioned in the story, or at least makes them more clear.

Character Profile

Name: Fujisaki Mori

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Birth Date: October 13

Height: 5'0''

Weight: 100 lbs

School: Namimori Junior High School

Grade: 3rd

Appearance: Hair- Dark blue, almost black, short

Eyes- Light blue, right eye heavily patched (sometimes bandages, sometimes a black eye patch, mostly a white hospital patch)

Pale skin

Looks relatively scrawny

Personality: Random, unexpected, quite exceptional compared to others (not a compliment), officially documented as insane, affected by the weather

Hobbies: Writing in her journal, vandalizing Kyouya's house, and later stalking him, trying (and failing) to pair Tsuna and Kyoko up, stealing Reborn's hat, abusing Leon, sometimes fighting, eating chocolates and drinking coffee flavored tea, skateboarding, roller skating, sabotaging anything within her reach

Dislikes: girls, definitely...her brother, spiders, her own blood, her friends being killed (particularly Kyouya; she's getting quite attached to him, huh), Reborn,

Status: Middle School Student

Interesting Facts:

-She thinks coffee beans is made from tofu

-Her favorite word is "fuck", even though she doesn't use it much

-She can't ride a bicycle

-She created a "Together" day, which occurs every three Saturdays; Kyouya is forced on a date with her to a place of her choice; if he doesn't comply, then she'll tear his armband to shreds (she can manage to steal it, somehow)

-the people at the Namimori Hospital had never seen anyone's bills as high as hers

-Kyouya sends her to the hospital at least three times a week; quite literally.

-She breaks the reception room door at least twenty times a month

-The bombs Gokudera sometimes throw at her always seems to end up out the window; one way or another

-She thinks the Mafia is full of fags; which is why she joined in the first place

-She cross dresses to avoid girls; however, it has the opposite effect; she's one of the most popular "boys" in her school at the moment

-She once cut off the hair of Kusakabe, the second head of the Disciplinary Committee; actually, probably twice...yeah, twice...

-she thinks the word "sex" means baking cookies

-she doesn't know what a period is

-she attempted to secretly kill her math teacher by shooting him...with a water gun

-she hates English Literature

-actually, she hates literature in general

-She's unbelievably stupid in a lot of things, but her IQ is somehow the highest in her school

-her ability to remember things is also dependent on the weather

-during fighting, she normally just punches and kicks the living fuck out of people

-but she can use a bow and arrow, which is rather pointless considering all her fighting is done close range; ironically, because of that, she gets beaten up even more when she's armed

-her bites hurt like hell (some of her teeth are sharp!)

-her school records still label her as a girl, but all her teachers and the principal thinks she's a guy

-She wraps bandages around her chest to hide the evidence that she is indeed a girl; and to escape notice the boy's locker room when dressing for P.E. Normally, she's dressed before anyone set foot in the lockers, though...

-Her fastest running mile time was almost an hour because one, she walked the whole way, and two; she took a half hour nap after a quarter way.

-Out of her kicks and punches, her kicks hurt more. WAY MORE.

-She still thinks Kyouya is at least part vampire

-She somehow got the idea that Gokudera's shirt is some sort of a portal to another dimension; how else is he supposed to carry all those dynamites?

-She beat Yamamoto in baseball once because she when she tried to hit the ball, the bat slipped from her hands and flew into his head, knocking him out. The ball she was trying to hit, instead, hit her in the head and also knocked her out

-she makes random references to her brother at times, which makes Tsuna and everyone else curious about him

-She thinks that she herself is perfectly normal; it's everyone else that's nuts

-she thinks Mt. Fuji goes all the way up to Mars

-she seriously despises girl's clothing

-she's in love with Kyouya, Really! Not just a crush. Real love...Aw...how nice... (Me: Barf)...I think...

-Ironically, even though she thinks Kyouya is a vampire, her teeth are way sharper. They somehow resemble fangs. Seriously, real fangs...they're long!!!! And pointy!!!!!

-She doesn't know how to use the cell phone

-She likes having pillow fights with Kyouya; basically Kyouya holds a pillow up with one hand to shield himself, while reading, while Mori tries and fails to knock the pillow out of his hand...

Mori's Subject Proficiency

Politics-Nil

Family life-Nil

Sexual Activity-SHE THINKS SEX MEANS BAKING COOKIES!! I WONDER!!!!

Mathematics- Quite practical; she knows calculus, at least

Science-Profound; she can recite the names of every single bone in the body half asleep

Language- Not bad; she can speak Japanese, Chinese, Italian, and a bit of English (however, Japanese is her only fluent language; and her accent makes her speaking unrecognizable) When she speaks Chinese, people think she's speaking English, when she's speaking English, people think she's speaking Italian...yeah...

Literature- Pretty good, except she seriously HATES it

P.E- She's athletic; no doubt. She just doesn't try hard. Actually, she doesn't try at all

Mafia-She's barely aware that she's in it

Love- Almost nil, actually...nil

Art- She knows every single Renaissance artist that every existed, and every one of their art pieces

Music- Nil, she tries playing the piano with drum sticks, and tries playing the drums with her fists

Cooking- Very good, actually. She practices

Cleaning- Nil; her method of cleaning is blowing up everything she was supposed to clean, so now there's nothing to clean

Electronics- She doesn't even know how to turn on the T.V

Fighting- Quite well, actually. Even though she looks so flimsy

Children Dealing- Nil, she always wonder why Lambo and Ipin tend to avoid her

Animal and Pets- Nil, She usually kills them on accident

Things based on common knowledge- Her worst subject; she can't operate a phone, she uses the mouse of a computer the wrong way, she tries writing with a pencil eraser instead of the pencil tip, she likes bikes but also tries to ride it backwards, when she tries to turn on the computer screen, she tries to turn the speakers on instead, etc

Weapons: She can only use a bow, otherwise, she sucks. She tried to stab someone with a sword, and guess what? She tried using the HANDLE to stab them. In the end, she cut herself holding the blade...she also does not know how to use Kyouya's tonfa and hurt herself by accidentally pressing the button that releases all the spikes onto her grip, and she tries to catch Gokudera's dynamite by the spark area. As for guns, she can use them quite well, as they require aiming. But when she first tried using it, she also used it the wrong way and almost blew her foot off. Twice, actually...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I might add other stuff later on...but...I'm out of ideas now...I could put more stuff, but there might be spoilers. Oh who cares! I'll put another one up later...to suit the story plot. Sorry, so very shitty. Writer block!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: First Period?

And the most humiliating experience Kyouya ever had happened on that day. All thanks to that Mori. Of course, anything humiliating has to be connected with her, right? It's just some law of nature.

Anyhow, it all started on one rainy, RAINY, Saturday morning. Thank god it was on the weekends, because if she barged into his room AT SCHOOL screaming that...THING, then he'll never live it through. So, instead, everything happened in his house. Which is hardly any better, now that you think about it.

So, he was reading, as usual. What? There wasn't anyone to kill that day. Yet...Anyhow, he then heard the front door slam open. And since there was only one other person who could enter his house without breaking the door down (what? She stole a set of his keys), well...

OK, so he slammed his book shut and stormed over to the door. Sure enough, Mori was there, prying her shoes off and...Looking quite flustered for her standard. "Ne, ne Kyouya! I have a problem." She wailed, waving her hands around for emphasis. The prefect then noticed there was a liberal amount of blood staining her fingers. Therefore, Mori yelped when he suddenly appeared in front of her. That was fast.

"You've been involved in a fight?" he demanded sharply, becoming more hostile by the second. Well, at least he cared.

"No, that's not-"

"Mobbed?" He frowned. "There are no actual wounds on your hands."

"That isn't what ha-"

"Then what happened to you?"

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Mori whined. "But you kept intur-"

"Get to the point." He snapped. "Or get out."

Mori pouted, mumbling something about "meanie" before continuing. "I think it's a health problem."

"..."

"Ok, ok...um..." she frowned. "Ano, how should I put this..." and sighed. "Ok, what does it mean if I'm bleeding?"

"You're obviously wounded." Dolt.

"Yeah, but I was never hit anywhere near there."

"Just where are you bleeding anyways?" he said irritately. Mori pointed. Blank silence.

Ho-ly-fu-ck

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You did an entire project on reproduction and you STILL don't know what's happening?" Kyouya fumed, dragging Mori back to her house.

"I did?"

"...never mind..." He kicked the door open and pulled her upstairs. "Just get a change of underclothes and stuff tissues in it." He muttered, aware of the humiliating topic he was currently on.

"But-"

"Just do it!" Oh dear, he was going to go over the board, huh. Just how could he find anyone who could explain this to that god damned brainless brat? He was so mean today, wasn't he?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The doorbell to Tsuna's household rang abruptly. And naturally, Tsuna was the one who answered it.

A very confused Mori stood at the doorway, smeared head to toe with blood. "Mm...Kyouya told me to give you this." She handed him a folded piece of paper. "I think there's a note in there."

"Eh?" Tsuna scanned the contents...and nearly fainted. "REBORN!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So now Reborn has called a meeting involving every member of Tsuna's family, besides Kyouya, who already had enough of this shit anyways. So the people present were Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi (who had goggles), Lambo, Ipin, Kyoko, Haru, Reborn, and of course, Tsuna. Reborn has claimed the matter to be of utmost importance. They had all squeezed into Tsuna's room.

"So, what's the news, Reborn san?" Gokudera said eagerly. "Are we going to infiltrate the Tomaso headquarters again?" Which was still burnt down from their last encounter.

"Are we playing another cop game?" Guess who said that.

"Lambo san wants to blow things up!"

"Broccoli monster!" Bang.

Reborn shook his head and pointed at Mori. "We're going to explain to her what a woman's period is."

Dead silence. Not for long, considering the number of people in the room. And the people themselves, if you think about it.

"I will teach her." Bianchi stood up dramatically. "A female topic should not be shared with men." Oh, that's nice. But still true. It's kind of sad that even the boys know what a period is and here Mori has convinced herself that a woman's period had meant...well...you don't want to know. "Kyoko, Haru, I need your assistance."

"Yes, Sensei!" They chirped together. Mori gulped. "Three girls? With me? Please tell me you're joking."

"We're not."

"GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TO THE DEPARTMENT STORE! We need to get you some pads."

"What? I don't need..."

"I think she's too early to use tampons, so we'll have to stick with pads for now."

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"Tie her up now, watch out for her legs! Her kicks hurt."

"UWAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And that was the day Mori got her first period. Huh...that's not good, is it...

Poor Kyouya was scarred for life, as was the rest of Tsuna's family, including Tsuna himself.

Just how many times had she been sent to the hospital by that prefect again? And this time, she was stuck in there for nearly a whole month.

Needless to say, she didn't appreciate being hooked up to liquid crap for that long. So...well...at least she didn't get kicked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My chapters are getting shorter and shorter, huh...well...sorry...busy today. Thank you for reading. And like I said, I'LL UPDATE A LOT DURING BREAK!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: GAY?!

THE MOST embarrassing thing Kyouya ever experienced. You wonder...wasn't that when Mori popped in and told him she had a period? Of course, that was very shameful, of course. But...with that girl, there really isn't much of a limit to humiliation. And this time it was hardly her fault. It was simply a reaction on his part. A very overkill reaction. It all started when Mori got kissed. Just not by who Kyouya preferred it to be...(AKA him)

Everything began at school. The beginning of school, where everything is most chaotic. Everything bad happened during that time and you know it!

"UWAAAAAAAAA!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!" Mori wailed, dashing through the still crowded hallways of Namimori Junior high. Idiot, not even realizing that Kyouya set her clock two hours ahead of time the last time he visited her house. "KYOUYA'S GONNA KILL ME! I'M THREE HOURS LATE!!!" Either he actually set her time three hours instead of two or she just miscounted. Hopefully not, but most probably the latter reason. Oh well, even if she wasn't late, which she wasn't, she'll still get killed anyways.

And, being the ever so graceful creature she was, Mori rammed straight into a passing by girl from her class. And...Being the ever so lucky person she was, poor Mori accidentally ended up on top of the said passerby girl in a rather...somewhat...awkward position...

You're really not supposed to kiss members of your own gender when you're not homosexual, you know? But...that was the least of Mori's worries. "MY GOD! HE'S GONNA MURDER ME!!!!!!!!!" She nearly cried as soon as she got up. See, even Fujisaki Mori, the brainless crossdressing nutass, could tell that Kyouya could be a tad bit jealous sometimes...He must've seen this...he always pops up at random too... But she still didn't acknowledge the fact that she kissed a girl. Strange...not really when it comes to her...

"OMFGWTFISTHISGACKIMDEADFUCKINGDEADSCREWEDGAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" And that was when she sensed a very dark aura behind her. Sure enough, a very pissed off (aura only) prefect stood behind her, looking like...well...you don't wanna know. "GAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And she attempted to run, only to be caught by the collar of her shirt. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!"

"Public affection is against the school rules." Kyouya said with a somewhat casual disinterest. Of course, he was probably planning the most evil revenge inside, but..."You need to be punished." And the pitying observers watched as she was dragged unceremoniously and quite literally away by the black haired boy...to an unknown destination...

Which turned out to be the boy's bathroom. Hm...not very unknown after all.

"It...it wasn't on purpose! I slipped! And I'm late for class...won't that be an offense too? Ah...Kyouya...!" She whimpered as he pressed her against the cold tile wall. This was even more awkward than the position with the girl. "Please don't hurt me."

"I wasn't planning to." He said to her surprise.

"Eh? Y...you're not angry?" She stammered.

"It doesn't matter, but I thought you'd want your mouth washed out after that encounter."

Small pause. "Um...Kyouya...you're being really nice today...were you abducted by aliens...?"

"..."

BAM!

"ITAI!" She dropped onto the ground from the impact of Kyouya's fist.

"Never learn." He dragged her back up and shoved her back against the wall before cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

So...this was just about the closest thing they'll ever get to a make out session...hm...well...can't say she wasn't happy. Cause she was...hm...maybe she should start doing this more often...

"Don't even think about it."

"Chu..."

Maybe not...HOW IS IT HE CAN READ HER MIND LIKE THAT! UNNERVING!

So...two minutes later, they heard the door to the bathroom open and someone step in...Dum dum...

Oh fuck. Fucking, fuck, fuck.

Of course, Kyouya immediately pulled away, leaving Mori quite delirious and unaware of the horrible situation they were in.

Hmm...apparently it was that...what's his name...the second head person of Kyouya's committee. Kusakabe, right? Right...Anyhow, he was looking rather...either very scared...or just plain freaked out. Probably both. Oh, she cut his hair off before, right? Twice, actually.

"..."

"..."

"Chu...?"

Dead silence...

"Er...Hibari..."

"..."

"Are you...gay...?" HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST SAID BISEXUAL!!!! GOD!!!

"..."

"Er! It's...It's alright! I won't tell anyone! Serious! Ur..."

And Kyouya gave him THE scariest glare ever. EVER! EVER!!!!!!!!! Before walking past him and out the room. Note I skipped the killing part. There was a large part, so no point in putting it. It's Kyouya and you know it happened.

Kusakabe, officially dead, or half dead, stared at Mori, who stared back. Then...

"EAAHHH!!!!!!!! I'M LATE FOR CLASS! KYOUYA'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" She nearly screamed before practically bulldozing past the poor already almost dead guy. "I'M GONNA GET DETENTION TOO!!!!!!!!"

And the one thing the second head of the Disciplinary Committee was thinking about...? "Hibari fell for THAT guy...of all people...?" For Kyouya's sake, he'll have to call an exorcist for him. Or Mori. Preferably both.

Too bad, Mori was a girl.

So this is what happens when Kyouya's jealous, irrational, and overreacting, huh...Interesting...If he wanted a place to make out with his idiotic girlfriend, he should've chosen his reception room...or at least a broom closet. Public area? Not good.

But he wasn't thinking clearly, now...huh...

That girl was sent to the hospital too...Hm...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The humiliation! Sucker.

I wonder if I should kill off Mori in the Future arc and just blast her into the future. Hm...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Baseball

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????" Everyone present stared at Mori like she had gone crazy. Excuse me, crazier. Of course, Yamamoto didn't join that particular outburst for two reasons. One, he was too much of a good natured guy to scream like that. Second, why would he complain? Baseball was his thing.

"You heard right." Mori, who was standing on Tsuna's desk, made a victory sign. "I signed us up for the school baseball tournament. It's in one week. We're going up against class 2-A."

"Wait." Yamamoto said in some surprise. "I thought class 2-B was going against them."

"I eliminated them." She said carelessly. "I saw their practice. Fucking shit! I've never played baseball in my life and I can probably whack those louts about quite a bit." And quite literally. They'll be lucky if she hadn't knocked their heads straight off their shoulders. Violent today, wasn't she? Either the weather corresponds with her mood or Kyouya's being a bad influence. And considering it was sunny without a trace of a cloud outside, the latter was most probable.

"Just how did you eliminate the opposing team?"

Mori grinned. Now, that was a good question. "I'll tell you all about it, Sawada san." And that somewhat malicious gleam in her eyes told Tsuna that he should've have asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two days ago...

"I need a place in the baseball tournament." Mori said, barging straight into the baseball team's lockers. "Class 2-B needs to drop out. And make it quick." How rude was she? Very. All the boys stared at her like she was crazy. Which she was, but you get my point.

"What are you talking about?" The boy nearest to her got up from his seat at the bench with a very irritated expression. "Look now, Fujisaki. You may be friends with Hibari, but it doesn't mean you own the place. Get out. We're playing in the tournament." He knew they were "friends"? Oh, that was gonna make things easier.

"Hm..." Mori frowned. "I thought it'd be that way, so...I brought my friend along." She ran out of the room and came back dragging a bewildered third year girl. Who happened to be the person Mori accidentally kissed that time.

"Um...Fujisaki kun, what are you doing?" She stammered, blushing as Mori was grabbing onto her hand. She gulped as Mori turned towards her with a dark happy look.

"Hm? Miru san? You don't think you'd receive that little treat from me for free?" She said slyly. "Nah, this world doesn't give out free stuff. Sorry to say. But if that were the case, I wouldn't have been chased by the entire French police force for trying to snag the Mona Lisa from the Louvre." And yes, she did try to steal it. And she still is being chased by the French police. "Anyhow," she turned back to the confused baseball team of class 2-B. "This is your last chance to pay up. You won't want me to resort to using my friend, now, huh?"

"Get out!" They all yelled.

"Tsk, tsk..." Mori sighed in a mock pained sort of way. 'Then you leave me no choice." And with strength quite disproportional to her scrawny size, she seized the first boy by the collar and threw him bodily into the air. He landed directly on that Miru girl, who screamed in that girlish way. They both ended in quite an awkward position. "My, my...I never thought you had such a dirty mind, Baseball san." Mori sang, taking out a blue camera. "What's one plus one?!" (Ni). And before they could react, she had snapped quite a few pictures.

"What are you doing?!" The boy yelled as soon as he got up, only to be kicked back down by Mori.

"Come on, a few more! A few more! You're the star!" She sang, before taking a few more shots. "There we go. I have official evidence of you attempting to rape an innocent girl. Then again..." she glanced at the rest of the baseball team, who were completely freaked out. "...hm...I can't have you guys rat out my secret, huh? Why don't you all take a turn?" And she proceeded to shoving each boy onto the poor traumatized girl and snapping pictures. "Come now, it's like waiting to take a picture with Santa Clause when you were all bratty kids, ne?" Before long, Mori had pictures of every single member attempting to "rape" that certain girl.

"Now, if you guys to act like good little boys, then the whole school's gonna find out that class 2-B's baseball team is made of perverts and rapists!" she sang, waving her camera around like a maniac.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mori smiled charmingly. "And if you still don't agree...Well, you are right. I am friends with Kyouya and guess what? He's quite fond of me." Now that was just conceit. But still true.

That was enough. Forget the discriminating pictures. Who wants to be sent to the hospital by a certain disciplinary head?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone stared at her. Just what happened to her?

"Ja! I'll be announcing the members of our team." Mori continued, ignoring them. "Hm, there's Me, Sawada san, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, and Kyouya. Yes, Kyouya." She made another funky pose. "I should be congratulated for making him join our cause. It cost me three trips to the emergency room!" Oh dear.

"Anyone else?"

"Nope!" And was she even vaguely aware that a baseball team consists of more that, hm...six people?! "ANY OBJECTIONS?!!!!"

Gokudera raised his hand. "Juudaime is supposed to lead us, not you! He's the boss off the Family. And-" Mori delivered a well aimed kick to the head and sent him through three walls. Quite literally. "Anyone else?" Silence. "Good. Now, any questions?"

Tsuna raised his hand. "Ano, why are you doing this?"

She frowned. "I expected a bit more than that from you, Sawada san." And sighed. "I was bored."

Fuck you...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The day of the game...

"Why are our uniforms black? Aren't they usually white?" Yamamoto observed their uniforms with a sweatdrop. "Well, at least you won't see the dirt stains."

"It had to be, or else Kyouya won't join. We'd be deprived of a major asset." Mori, who was already in her uniform, said cheerfully. She swung a bat experimentally and made a large hole in the locker room wall. "This one's good. Not like the other ones. The hole were so small." She jerked a thumb towards the multiple holes in the other walls.

"Those who vandalize school property shall be punished." A voice said behind them. Obviously, it was Kyouya, all decked out in the uniform and looking quite irritated by it.

Silence. Then...

"UWAH! KYOUYA! YOU LOOK SO HOT IN IT!" Mori jumped on him and clung onto him.

"Get off." Hey, you had to admit, get rid of that scowl and he would look quite charming. But the scowl was still there, of course.

"NO! YOU LOOK TO HOT IN IT!"

"Then I'll take it off."

"In front of me?"

"..."

She pouted. "I was joking. Jeez." Hopefully, that was the case. She was too young to turn into a pervert!

Then Ryohei barged in, also in uniform. "I'M READY TO FIGHT! TO THE EXTREME!"

"Good, we need a cheerleader." Mori said happily. "You can just stand out there and look good." And she turned to the rest of the team while still on Kyouya. "We're batting first. Sawada goes first, then Gokudera, Yamamoto, Me, Kyouya, and Sasagawa! Let's go play! If we lose, I'll have to forfeit my blackmail pictures to the team I kicked out."

"Pictures?" Mori told Kyouya what she was talking about, and it can't be helped, but he was a little proud of her for having such an evil mind.

"time's up! Let's go play!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tsuna sucked. Seriously. Three strikes in five seconds. How sad.

Gokudera managed to hit the ball and make it to third base before Yamamoto came and made a homerun straight out of the school grounds.

Mori's turn.

"Come on! Don't give me pitches like that." She said, hopping up and down on the plate. "Give me something worth hitting. Ack!" When she was yelling, the pitcher had already thrown. "Damn it, I wasn't finished. Don't inter-HEY!" And there was the second strike. Last pitch.

"Why don't you do something useful." The pitcher snapped back before throwing.

"You know what? Fuck off!" And she hit it. It didn't go that far, to say the least. But for Mori, it was enough. She dropped the bat and dashed straight to first base.

"Hurry up!" The guy at first base managed to catch the ball, but Mori was already half way to the second base. The ball made it there too, but...

"Too slow!" Mori, who was running, suddenly did the strangest maneuver. It's hard to describe, but it ended up with her entire body going into a horizontal position while...still in the air. That way, her feet crashed into the catcher's legs and caused him to fall over before he could tag her. With a quick movement, she flipped into standing position without touching the ground and began running to the third base. "Suckers!" She turned around and stuck her middle finger at them. She scored the third base with similar tactics, except this time she kicked the catcher in the head and knocked him out so she didn't have to run to the next base.

"YAY! I GOT A POINT!"

"Actually..." The referee started. "That was...a foul play...so it doesn't count..."

"Eh?" Mori blinked. "Y...you're kidding me! I...I did so much hard work." She looked like she was about to cry.

Everyone suddenly felt a dark aura emitting from "team 2-B"s benches. "Give him the point." Kyouya said darkly with shadows in his eyes and a black aura surrounding him.

The referee gulped. "H...hai!"

And then it was Kyouya's turn. After finally managing to pry Mori off of him (Mori: you look so cute in your helmet!), he stalked to the base and glared at the pitcher, who gave a squeak.

Of course, he hit the ball, but didn't feel like chasing after the ball, so he beat the living crap out of the entire opposing team. So they won without using Ryohei at all. Poor guy.

"YAY! ICE CREAM! SAWADA SAN'S TREAT CAUSE HE DIDN'T SCORE!"

"EH????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	21. Chapter 20

This is pretty much a parody of Kakashi's mask, with Kyouya as the unwilling Sasuke made willing...Yeah...very random

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 20: Eyepatch

One of the strangest things about Mori, and this is Mori we're talking about, is the appearance of her right eye. Cause...nobody's ever seen the appearance of her right eye in the first place. It was always hidden by one thing or another. Either her bangs, an eyepatch, medical fabric (usually the medical fabric), etc. And of course, that couldn't stay unnoticed and unquestioned for too long, right?

The favorite gossip had been that her eye had been scarred or ripped or something like that from a previous fight, because God knows she likes picking a good fight once in a while.

So...one completely normal day...

"We're going to find out what Mori keeps hidden behind her eyepatch." Reborn announced. Totally random. For once, Tsuna didn't object. Neither did anyone else. Hey, curiosity killed the cat. That remained the case until..."We're going to enlist Hibari's help." Now that was met with some objection.

"Why do you always want Hibari san to join us?!" Tsuna spluttered. "It's not like he'll cooperate with us or anything!"

"But Mori's fonder of him than the rest of your family. And they do spend quite a large amount of time together. He has a better chance of either asking her to remove it or to do it himself." That was logical, but...suicidal.

"We won't even know Mori san's reaction. You know she can be dangerous when she wants to be. And her temper is unpredictable!"

"Which is why it's best if Hibari dealt with her. We'll just set everything into place." Reborn said smoothly. "Call Yamamoto and Gokudera. I'm sure they'll be interested."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They were interested.

"I've never thought about that." Gokudera said, looking like he was scheming something. "Hm...This'll be a delicate operation." Being within a ten mile radius of Mori was already a delicate operation.

"Haha! Sounds fun. When do we start?"

Reborn smirked his kid smirk. "Right now."

Tsuna hung his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The moment he saw who was at his door, Kyouya immediately slammed the door shut. How nice.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." And somehow, Reborn had managed to get into his house. He was currently perched on the edge of the couch nearest to the door.

"What do you want?" The prefect said in an annoyed tone. "Unless you're here to fight, I have no interest in anything you say." He's a really bad host, you know? But then again, his guest wasn't exactly invited in the first place.

"Tsuna's family was wondering if you wanted to help us find out what Mori's right eye looked like."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Not interested. Get out before I bite you to death."

"Sure? You never know what it would look like." The infant smiled deviously. "Who knows, she might not even have a right eye."

Now that was just disturbing. Kyouya inwardly cringed. No! She was too cute to be in that state!

"Or maybe it's some gruesome shape, can't even be called an eye."

What the fuck...

"Or..."

"Just what exactly do you want me to do?"

Reborn smiled. This was quite a serious topic. Enough to make KYOUYA cooperate with them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ano...why's everyone gathered together?" Mori blinked as she found Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and even Kyouya waiting for her at the gates of Namimori Junior High. Oh dear, the latter didn't look to happy, did he? He was standing about twenty meters away from the general crowd, shooting evil glares at them. She gave a start as Gokudera and Yamamoto clasped a hand on her back with rather fake smiles plastered on their faces (well, at least Gokudera).

"We wanted to take you to the amusement park!"

"You wanted to go there, right? I bet you'd like the roller coasters!" It took them a while to notice that they were talking to thin air.

"I don't like roller coasters." Mori called from behind her back. "I can't drive them." Wow...is she like...INSANE?!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, she is.

"There's other stuff, Mori." Yamamoto said good naturedly, running up to her. "Like the Ferris wheel and..."

"I can't drive the Ferris wheel either!" Jeez.

"What about other rides? Like the one that goes into the water?"

"I hate water rides! They remind me of oceans."

"The games?"

"They're too easy!" Mori whined. "Forget it. I'm going home." And ignoring her friends' (besides Kyouya) urgent pleadings, she turned heels and began walking away.

"Hibari wanted to go on a date with you." Came Reborn's voice.

"I never-" The prefect began, BEGAN to object.

"I can stand an amusement park." Mori said, suddenly appearing right next to Kyouya. She really likes the guy, huh...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So their first stop was a...place where you throw arrows and darts at a target and win a prize if you hit something.

"You know, Mori san. It'd be easier for you to hit the targets without your eye-" Gokudera began before Mori proceeded to throw the darts...and hit every single target there was to hit.

"Boring..."

She didn't notice everyone staring at her as she walked past them.

Plan A: Fail

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Group picture! With Kyouya dragged into it at the last minute.

"Mori, wouldn't it be better if you took a picture without your eyepatch?" Yamamoto asked. "I bet you'd look nicer without it."

"Picture? What picture? THIS IS A PICTURE PLACE! AAAHHHHHHH GET ME AWAY FROM HERE!" She screamed, scrambling out of the place. Wow, who knew she hated pictures that much? "SOMEONE GET ME A BAZOOKA! I'M GONNA BLOW THE PLACE UP!" And in the end, she somehow did manage to obtain a bazooka...you know what it ends like.

Plan B: Fail

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three's always the charm, right?

"Fujisaki. Take off your eyepatch before I bite you to death." Kyouya said in a deadpan.

She wasn't listening.

"Roller coaster! I'm gonna go blow it up!" She chirped, running towards the unexplainably large structure, leaving the four boys quite irritated. Particularly the prefect. He was just...ignored...

How dare she...!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It was actually quite fun today." Mori said cheerfully as they came back from the ruined amusement park. "Hm...why are you guys so depressed anyways?" she asked the people dragging themselves behind her. They told her. "Oh...so you just wanted to see what's behind my eyepatch?" They nodded. "Well, you should've just asked!"

"WHAT?!" They went through all that and she would've shown them if they just asked? SHE WAS GONNA DIE!

"They let us see it!!!!" Everyone (but Kyouya, who just looked more irritated by the second) yelled at her.

"Alright. Jeez. Behind this eyepatch, you say?" She put a hand on the previously scrap of white fabric. There was a sudden raise in tension. Everyone held their breaths. "Is another eyepatch." And so it was. Black, this time.

"DON'T FUCK WITH US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Why was she sent to the hospital this time? Jeez, and it was hardly Kyouya's fault. Well, her second consecutive trip to the emergency room was. But...and third now that you mention it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Happy New Year! Very crappy,but...it's something, right?


	22. Chapter 21

Lots of dialogue...be warned...and you'll get the title by the end of the story...it's quite fitting...mini story at the end

Chapter 21: Misunderstandings

For once, Kyouya actually visited Mori during one of her numerous hospital stays. Apparently, the cause for her hospitalization this time was as usual, by the hands of none other than that certain prefect. Just to tell you, she had blown a large hole in their school homeroom wall with a bazooka (the same one from the park). Where does she get these things anyways? So, needless to say, the guy was pissed. His precious school was being torn into pieces by one puny little brat! So now she was stuck for quite a while in there with about half her bone structure shattered into dust. Quite literally. And Kyouya was here to visit!

Except he didn't even say much during the visit. Besides that she was paying for the damage. Well, that was easy enough, but...

"Kyouya? Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." But he didn't really sound like it. But the damage was done.

She hung her head. Damn it, the guy was too evil to feel pity! No! Now she's felt depressed. "Can I make it up?"

"No."

ARG! What is with this guy? Is he that horribly mean? Jeez! Another silence. "I'm sorry."

Kyouya glanced at her. "Somehow, I doubt that." And smirked inwardly as he saw the look on her face. "But if you pay for the damage dealt to the school, I might let it drop."

"Somehow, I doubt that too." BANG! "I was joking! Joking! Ow!!!" She furiously rubbed the part of her head that made contact with Kyouya's fist.

"I see that gang of monkeys you're fond of hanging out with paid you a visit." He glanced at her bedside table, which was overflowing with flowers, stuffed animals, sweets, etc.

"Uh huh. But...but only the two girls gave me things! Nobody else! Eh...Kyouya. Please don't kill them?" She stammered, remembering the last time he got this jealous. "On second thought. If you kill them, can I watch?" Oh, that's nice.

"I'm not interested in chasing every single boy away from you." He said irritately. "I wouldn't exactly think it's worth the trouble."

"Huh?"

"And I find that you can beat them away yourself without my interference." Right, of course.

"Really? Then you trust me?"

"Men? Yes. As for everything else, I can barely trust in you for keeping yourself alive." So says the guy who sends her to the hospital daily. Right. Real smooth.

"Why not?"

"..." He wasn't going to answer that.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No."

"Pft..."

Awkward silence. Of course, that kind where you run out of things to say? Well, if it were a normal couple, sure. There'd be plenty of junk to discuss. But the point was this particular pair consisted of a maniac, and a rather nontalkative sadist. You should give them credit for having any kind of conversation at all!

"Mm...you know, Reborn said something weird to me yesterday."

"..."

"He told me to get married." If Kyouya had been drinking anything at the time, he would've probably spat it out.

"He told you WHAT?"

"But I don't know what married means. I have concluded that it is a type of maggot."

"There's only one type of maggot." He pointed out dryly.

"But maggots are mushrooms!"

"..."

And that was the end of that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A while later...

"I heard that you've been a nuisance to the hospital staff recently."

"Eh? Who said that?!"

"Every employee I've passed so far had been talking about how a certain eye patched girl had recently been blowing up hospital rooms with a bazooka." He glanced at the corner of said bazooka, which peeked out from underneath her bed.

"It was my evil twin!!!!"

If that were true, then Kyouya might've killed himself then and there. But it wasn't. Thank the god.

"But you're talkative today, Kyouya. Are you sure you didn't get kidnapped by aliens?"

"Are you sure you don't want to take that back before I eliminate you?"

"I take that back."

"..." He could be so scary when he wanted to, huh. Well, wait. That wasn't right. He was always scary!

"Well...when I blew up the rooms, I was careful!"

"You chose rooms with no patients?" What a pity.

"No. I chose rooms WITH patients!" Now that was pretty sweet.

"The doctor also mentioned that they had a hard time putting you to sleep."

"Yup! I haven't slept for almost two days!" And she still looked quite energetic. As if she had slept for two days and didn't have about half her bones broken.

That was problematic. Kyouya frowned.

Five minutes later...

"And I was going to ask you something."

"Huh?"

"What IS that?" Kyouya pointed the wall, which was splattered with what looked like...red finger painting? It looked like a giant blood stain. How cute.

"Well! I thought this place was too white! So I asked the nurse to get me some paints."

"But what is it?"

"A penguin."

"..."

"After it's been dropped onto a sidewalk from the top of a skyscraper."

Kyouya got up from his seat. "I'm calling a psychologist." Wow. I mean...wow...Mori's even branded as a lunatic by a...well...somewhat less crazy lunatic, but one nevertheless. That is not good! Not good at all. Now even Kyouya was starting to worry about her unstable mind condition. This is getting repetitive. But...it's just that big of a deal.

"W...wait! I'm not crazy!"

"..."

"What?"

There was another silence. Then..."I was going to give you something." Why is it HE'S starting all the conversations today? Was Mori that friggin sick? Yes, perhaps. That or this isn't Kyouya she's with. But he's giving her something? That's so sweet! Right?...Right?... Probably not.

"Mm?"

The prefect reached into his school bag (why did he have that with him?) and pulled out a rather thick wad of envelopes. PINK envelopes. With hearts and fancy lettering. Which means...

"Eh..." No!!!!

"I found them on my desk." He said, sounding annoyed just by the thought of it.

"Kyouya. You can kill me now."

"I'd rather not."

"Eh?"

"I'll kill you after you've read all your postage for today."

"UWAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It took almost one hour to get through it all. By the end of that particular hour, Mori had been pretty much driven into complete insanity. If that were even possible...with the condition she was in. Or at least, her mind was in. And Kyouya seemed to be enjoying her torment.

"Finally! Why did you have to make me read this all? I could've just burned it!" She tossed aside the last shred of perfumed paper into the already filled wastebasket.

"It's impolite to leave letters unopened."

"Ok, if I just break the seal?"

"Or unread."

Mori looked quite sullen. "Kyouya, I bet you don't even get any letters in the first place. The mailman always skips your house."

"And you stalk the post officer?"

She blinked. "I'm not going to answer that." And she sighed. "But I'm glad it's all done. I wanna go to sleep."

"And the other half?"

"Eh?" She then found a second pile of unopened letters on her lap. Silence. Then she fainted with a thud. Had she looked closer, she would've noticed that they were just white, empty, unsealed envelopes that Kyouya had discovered in the bedside table next to her while she was reading. Well, at least he put her to sleep, right? Though it was a rather elaborate method. Oh well.

So now that the poor girl was out cold, there really wasn't much reason for him to be here, right? So...after having enough charity to at least drop a blanket on her, he began leaving. And...didn't seem able to bring himself to leave. NO! He's getting too attached to that idiot! That's horrible! He's becoming soft! ARGH!!!!!!

After debating over his options for two seconds, Kyouya decided to stay for another few minutes. Which turned into an hour quite quickly. That's not good. He's getting obsessive.

But he was rather cautious about that perverted mafia doctor, who always seemed to be lurking around somewhere unwanted (well, he's always unwanted). And the guy seemed quite fond of Mori too, despite being about three times older than her.

Oh, so now Kyouya's getting obsessive and protective. That's bad sign!!!! He's getting too soft! The next thing you know, he'll be signing up for volunteer work. Now that would mean the apocalypse.

"...chu...?" Oh god, she woke up. Now he'll never get away. "Mm? You're still (yawn) here?" Mori sat up clumsily, rubbing her eyes. Why is it she can fall asleep in a middle of a conversation (which she has done before, quite a few times, actually...) and not wake up for hours, and when she's finally safe and sound in a bed, she can't even stay comatose for more than one hour? Jeez!

"Go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired." And she looked fully awake and alert now. Great. Just great. He might as well just spend the night in the hospital now.

"I'm leaving then." And just when he was got up, Mori jumped onto him.

"No! Don't leave me! I'm scared of being alone here!" She was scared? Oh, that's something new. "They serve broccoli here for dinner!"

"..." Now that was just sad. But his main problem was to get out of the hospital without being accused of kidnapping a patient along the way out. If he didn't die from lack of oxygen first. Wow, the notorious Hibari Kyouya who's killed almost everyone in his way, comes to an end by the hands of a plain idiot. It would do wonders for his reputation. "Get off me." He tried and failed to shove her off. How did she have this kind of evil strength again? In her condition too. Whatever the reason, it was quite troublesome.

"But I want Kyouya to stay with me." She whined, hugging him even tighter. For god sakes, he wasn't a doll that she could just suffocate! He was a living human being! Or...half human half vampire, according to Mori. Hm...But even vampires need air, right? Wait, aren't they supposed to be dead or something? THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mori. Get off. Before I bite you dead."

Silence. Mori actually looked quite shocked. He wondered if it really worked.

"..."

"..."

"You used my first name..."

Uh oh...that's not good.

"UWAHH!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY! SAY IT AGAIN! SAY IT AGAIN!"

"GET OFF!!!!!"

"(gulp) Hai."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So Kyouya finally managed to pry the girl off and shove her back into her bed. But he found that he still couldn't leave without her jumping or at least, attempting to jump back onto him. What to do, what to do?

"Ne, ne. Kyouya. Why do you want to leave so bad? It's not that bad, right?" He needed some kind of distraction. "The people here are nice too." Or something to calm her down. "Even though they serve vegetables. Or stun her. "And there's TV too! I turned the volume on! I actually found the button for that!" Wait...stun her? There was the perfect method for that! Why didn't he think of it before?! "And then the cartoon channel-"

And Mori was cut off as Kyouya quickly bent over and kissed her deeply. And...that was rather surprising. She never manages to get any sign of affection from the guy. In fact, according to her calculations, the last time he kissed her was...two months, twenty four days, three hours, fifteen minutes ago...now the fact that she knew that much detail was just plain disturbing. That just proves that she was obsessed. Unless that was all made up. But. Mori was very serious about these kinds of things. She wouldn't make it up, right? No point, it was all in her mind anyways.

Kyouya waved a hand in front of her face. As expected, the pretty much dazed girl didn't respond, or react in any way, shape, or form. Needless to say, she was through.

Smiling that peculiar smile of his, he exited the room without interference of any kind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Passing through the halls of the hospital, Kyouya just chanced to overhear a conversation between a doctor and a nurse.

"That girl with the eyepatch had been pretty quiet since her boyfriend visited her."

Kyouya inwardly flinched. He wasn't going to come again anytime too soon. But it got worse.

"Speaking of her, she's been throwing up a lot after her meals. You don't think she's sick, right? The poor girl's already beaten up enough." Obviously Mori would throw up. She hates vegetables.

"No, her health seems fine. But..."

"You don't say..."

"Perhaps we should call that young man back."

"I'll schedule her for a pregnancy scan. Teenagers these days. Don't they listen to their health teachers?" The nurse sighed.

And Kyouya stopped dead. Seriously. Dead...

Those medical bastards...HE WAS GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next day's news featured how the entire medical staff of Namimori Hospital was found with serious injuries and the building itself was damaged to quite a large extent.

To make a long story short, Kyouya had beaten up the entire staff, went to Mori's room, told her to use her bazooka to destroy the place (she happily complied, obviously), and dragged her back home. He was never going to let her enter hospital care again. EVER! Unless...she really was pregnant. May that day never come. He had perfect experience with medical care! (yeah right). Well, perhaps the part that requires medical care (AKA the killing part), but Mori recovers fast. He won't have much to deal with, right?

Yeah right...he can kiss his backyard good bye.

Mori was happy though. I mean, she got Kyouya to say her first name, as well as a kiss from said boy. AND she destroyed a good part of the treacherous, vegetable serving hospital that had served as her prison. AND Kyouya has to take care of her for a long time.

Oh yes, Mori was then the happiest eye patched, cross-dressing, barely sane girl on the entire planet. Well, she was the only one on the planet if you think about it. But was not the point.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There's a mini story. Here.

Misunderstandings, pt II

And it all starts out one day, with Tsuna passing the reception room when he overheard a particular conversation going on between its two occupants (AKA Mori and Kyouya). And it went something like this:

"Mou, Kyouya. Can't you do it with me this once?"

"I'm not interested in such trivial things."

"But..."

"Quit talking or I'll bite you to death."

"Come on! Most people do it right on a couch."

"No."

Tsuna frowned. On the couch? That can't be...

"It'll be fun."

"Drop dead."

"Don't be like that. I bet you're denying it! I bet you really do want to do it with me."

"You're becoming unrealistic."

"All boys like doing it. Why won't you?"

"It brings to much trouble."

"But it has such a satisfying FEEL to it."

"You've done this before?"

"A bunch of times. "

"Do it yourself."

"Myself? How can I do it myself? That's just..."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Come on, I'll do anything you ask for a week!"

"..."

"So...?"

"Anything?"

"I feel as if I'm gonna regret this, but sure."

Tsuna thought quite glumly that Mori wasn't even gonna live to do her part of the bargain. Kyouya can be rough...

"...this night only."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"I better not be doing all the work."

"Well, I'm not too sure about that. I'm not that good."

"..."

"You'll enjoy tonight."

"Right..."

"I'll make sure you don't get any sleep at all." Her voice sounded rather devious.

And Tsuna felt like he was gonna faint.

"Go to hell."

"How?"

There was a pause. "Forget it."

"But-"

And their conversation ended abruptly when they heard Tsuna screaming outside... "REBORN!!!!!!!!!" Some running footsteps. And silence.

They looked at each other. Mori shrugged. "So...what kind of videogames do you like?"

"Don't care."

"Either the RPGS or the shooting games. I suggest counterstrike. Killing those people makes me feel proud of myself."

"..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note: No, Mori is not pregnant. She just throws up from the horrible vegetable food.

Long chapter this time! Kyouya seems to be mixed up with a lot of unreal pregnancies, huh...not to mention that period incident.

Mori can function the TV now! You should give her cookie for that. Just don't let her bite your hand off along with the cookie.

Announcement: Mori's official main weapon thingy is gonna be...a bazooka. I think it suits her. Not really. But I'm quite fond of bazookas.

Kyouya really is horrible influence. Mori wasn't half has violent when she just moved into Namimori as she is now.

The mini story was rather amusing, don't you agree?


	23. Chapter 22

Mori's a closet pervert! Muahahahaha! Well, quite literally.

Chapter 22: School life

Let's just see how life at Namimori Junior High is for Fujisaki Mori, shall we?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

7:00 Wake up

The very worst part of the day.

Well, actually...it isn't exactly Mori herself who wakes herself up. More like...

RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! Just to tell you, that was not the alarm clock. More like the telephone, which she could not so simply manipulate.

Five minutes later, she successfully held the phone in the wrong way. Ten minutes later, she held it up sideways. A minute later, she actually did it right. Bravo.

And a very familiar, cold voice came through the line. "You're late."

"Eh...is this...Kyouya?"

"Students who fail to show up on time will be immediately bitten to death."

"Uh..." she blinked. "Do you do this to all the students, or just me?" That was when he hung up. "Ok, maybe just me after all." She glanced at her clock. Which was still set two hours ahead. "HOLY #$#$$$#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!" Five minutes later, she falls asleep in the middle of her milk.

Meanwhile...

Kyouya glared at the direction of Mori's house. Can't that girl lower her voice for once? He was trying to read/edit A Midnight Summer's Dream! He needed to get to the part where the fairy queen assassinates her husband before killing off the entire fairy population, including herself! God damn that girl! Only a few minutes left before he has to go to school too! NO! He had to at least let the clown get eaten by her!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

8:00 Meet up with Friends.

"Mori san, you look a bit tired today."

"..."

"Mori san?"

"..."

"Are you alright...?"

Thump. Apparently, she had fallen over, dead asleep. "Zzzzzz..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

8:30 Class Starts; Period 1, Math

The teacher rapped her fist lightly on her desk to silence the class. "Everyone, we're about to start." She pointed to a math problem, which covered up just about...well...the entire board. "I'm not asking anyone to solve this. But anyone who can will receive extra credit."

Mori raised a hand.

"Yes, Fujisaki kun?" (She suddenly looked a bit red; don't tell me Mori can attract teachers too!)

"Is the answer two root four?"

"?!!!!

As if in response, Mori held up two large stacks of paper covered with calculations.

"..."

"..."

The entire class was silent. The teacher coughed slightly. "That is correct."

Mori grinned. "Nehe...victory!!!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

9:00 English

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! GET ME AWAY FROM HERE!!!!" She wailed as Kyouya dragged her by her ankles back to the classroom. "SOMEONE HELP ME! KYOUYA'S GONNA RAPE ME!!!! UWAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!"

"On the contrary, I think you've outlived whatever usefulness you've been born with in the first place."

"BUT I'M STILL TOO YOUNGGGGG!!!!!! ENGLISH LITERATURE IS EVIL!!!!! S...SAWADA SAN!!" And poor Tsuna just so happened to be walking down the hall. "S...SAVE ME!!!!! KYOUYA'S GONNA RAPE ME!!!!"

The poor guy stared at her. "Eh...should I get Gokudera kun or Yamamoto then?"

"NO!!!!! SOMEONE THAT CAN ACTUALLY BEAT THIS GUY UP!!!!" Wow, she really hated English, huh...

"Do it and I'll bite you to death." And that was enough to send Tsuna slinking off.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!! UWAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Five minutes later...

Kyouya managed to get her back into the classroom and actually make her stay there. In a most intricate way.

"Kyouya! Why did you have to tie me up?!!" Mori whined.

"It was necessary."

"But is it necessary to tie me up upside down? And from the ceiling too!" Nobody knew how the prefect did it, but Mori was officially tied up with chains from god knows where, upside down, dangling from the ceiling. "Well, at least I can't read anything."

"Don't be an idiot." Kyouya smiled that evil smile that both scared Mori and probably would give her a nosebleed (what? She's an adolescent!). "We're good friends. I wouldn't want you to miss a lesson. I'll hold the book up for you."

"WHAT?" She stammered. "I'll...I'll close my eyes! Yes, what can you do about that, huh?"

"..." He sighed. "Someone get me some tape."

"WHATTT!!! NO! PLEASE DON'T! AHHH! T...THAT HURT! I'M GONNA BE BLIND!!!!

"Hold still, idiot. Unless you want my finger in your eye."

"KYOUYA!!!! STOP IT!!!!! PLEASE? GACK! ITAI! ITAI!!!!!! THAT HURT! I CAN'T SEE!!! UWAAAHHHH!!!"

And the entire class noticed that Kyouya had a rather complacent smile while doing this particular activity. And the question of the day!

Are they really friends?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

10:00 Physical Education

Kyouya didn't dress. Lucky. Oh well, guess what today's activity is? DODGEBALL!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!

And it ended up with Mori on team A and Kyouya, who decided to actually participate today (mainly to cream his precious Mori; cause he didn't want anyone else to do it!) on team B.

Unfortunately, for team A...even though Mori really is good at sports. Yeah, she was fast and pretty strong too. But...she was at the moment, on standby. As in, asleep. What? Kyouya woke her up a bit earlier than usual. You know?

In a matter of seconds, Mori's poor team was pretty much all out, besides Mori herself. Who had a knack for dodging things in her sleep. It was then that a well aimed ball nearly hit her on the head that she woke up. More like, the sound of the ball colliding against the wall next to her. And she woke up. Now it was Team B's turn to be brought done to their knees.

Evil aura permeates the room. Not unlike Kyouya.

"Who. Woke. Me. Up." Scary voice. Is this really Mori? "I'll kill you all."

Five minutes, a lot of screaming and cursing, ball throwing, killing, more killing, and maniacal laughter later, Kyouya was the only one left on his team as well.

"..."

"..."

Ok, so the only thing left to do was aim. Which was what they both did. And fire, which they were about to do when...well...in Mori's option, Kyouya looked quite nice when he was in I'm-gonna-pwn-you-and-bite-you-to-death-throwing pose, so...

For some reason, Mori collapsed, bleeding very harshly. Kyouya hadn't even moved.

"..."

"eh...Fujisaki?" One of her teammates asked uncertainly.

"Ah...I..."

"Fujisaki?!" Everyone rushed to her, besides Kyouya. Who still didn't do anything. Something told him it wasn't safe to be here.

"I..." she seemed really flushed for some reason. "Tissue..."

"Wha..."

That's it, he's getting out of here while it was still safe. Nobody notice the prefect leave.

She had her hand clasped against her face for some reason and there was a lot of blood leaking from her fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"Did that guy hit you in the face?"

"Get him to a nurse."

"I..." She suddenly backed away. "I'm gonna go the bathroom."

"????"

"Kyouya made me get a nosebleed."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????!!!!!!"

"Ja ne!" And she scuttered off, still with lots of blood running down her arm. "Mental note, take a picture the next time he does that."

Oh, dear. She's become a pervert. Has she been around Shamal by any chance? Who knows.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

11:00 Health Class

"Class, today we start Family life unit!" The teacher announced (sorry, our class just finished with Sex ed). Dead silence. Anyhow... "Can anyone tell me what this unit covers?"

"Oo!" Mori raised her hand. "I know."

"Yes, Fujisaki."

"Sex!"

"Very good." He didn't seem surprised at the answer. "Any definition for that terminology?"

"BAKING COOKIES!!!!"

"..."

"What?" She pointed at Kyouya. "He told me it meant that."

"Hibari san, perhaps you should..."

"Fuck off."

"Eh?" Mori blinked. "Did I do anything?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

12:00 Lunch

"Kyouya, I made lunch for you!" Mori held up a bento box for him, looking ever so adorable and unintentionally evil. "I spent a lot of time making it."

"..." Well, she did cook quite well. He admitted. But...he suspected the appearance wasn't going to be so pleasant...as the taste. But he took it nevertheless, just to make her semi happy.

"I'm gonna go eat with Sawada san and everyone else. Bye, bye!" And she kissed him on the cheek before he could react. She always seemed rather cheerful during lunch. And she skipped out of his room.

It was pretty good, actually. If only everything didn't have pink food dye and hearts on them. If any members of his committee had walked in, he would've been so screwed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1:00 Japanese

No comment. Just imagine a repeat of English class and you'll get the drift.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

2:00 Science

"Sensei, do we get to dissect frogs today?"

"Fujisaki, you've asked me that every day of the year. We won't get there until next month."

"Fine." Mori pouted. Then brightened. "I know! We don't have to dissect frogs after all."

"Good, then perhaps-"

"Let's dissect human beings! I have perfect specimen in mind. You know that guy who always carries the bombs?"

"Er..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

3:00 Walk Back Home

"Kyouya! Carry me!" It wasn't like she was giving the guy much of a choice, considering how she immediately jumped onto his back once they were out of sight from the school.

Unfortunately, Mori had such a tight...clinginess, that Kyouya really couldn't pry her off without ripping his own shirt off. Either way, Mori would win. Big time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

3:30 Study

"Why do you even need help in math?" Kyouya fumed as Mori flatly said she had no clue what the hell he was talking about. "This is algebra. You know calculus."

"But I don't like the theories." She whined. "Just give me an example."

"An example?"

"yeah!"

"...Fine." And stood up, brandishing his shiny tonfas. "I'll give you an example" He said with that maniacal gleam in his eyes. "I'll bite you dead."

Mori stayed silent for a while. "I wish I had a camera."

"..."

"...is there something wrong." Apparently, Kyouya had just backed away, looking rather disturbed.

"O...OTAKU!!!!" Well, now we know what Hibari Kyouya is scared of.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

9:00 Stalk Kyouya

Why Mori was in Kyouya's closet again? With a major nosebleed? "Nehehe...closet life ain't bad at all." Maybe because Kyouya was dressing into his pjs at the moment. He stopped for a moment. "Somehow, I feel as if I'm being watched." He glanced at the window, where Mori's house was. "Che, that can't be. She's not that insane." And he proceeded with his activities. The poor delusional sucker.

She really needed to start carrying a camera with her. Dang it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

10:00 Go to sleep

"Mou, I'm tired." Mori yawned. "Hafta get up early tomorrow. I wonder when Kyouya takes his shower." Oh dear, she's definitely been around Shamal these days. Someone help her!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

11:00 Get waken up again, under different circumstances

And the poor girl was woken up by a very painful blow to the head that sent her to the other side of her room, compliments of a very pissed Kyouya. "Care to explain why there's a liberal amount of YOUR blood in my closet?" He said in a deathly voice.

"Oops." She gulped. "How did you know?"

"Prepare for a most painful death." He would like to kill her. Really, he would. But...

GRAHH!!! SHE WAS JUST SO DAMN ADORABLE WHEN SHE'S SCARED LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS SO BAD!!!! So...change of plans.

Mori found herself scooped into Kyouya's arms. "I'll kill you tomorrow." He said. "Right now, you're coming with me."

"Eh?"

That night, she really could sympathize with her Kyouya plushie (Which she does have). Even worse. The guy can hug REALLY tight when he's intending for torture. She must've been Kyouya's first stuffed anime/doll in his entire life.

But...he did kill her the next day. Almost literally.

Poor, POOR Mori.

But if you think about it, poor Kyouya too.

So, do you think Mori is devoted or just plain obsessed with her precious vampire/prefect/sadist? Or both?

-end

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nothing happened between them that night. Just to tell you. No nasty thoughts, please. Kyouya just found her to be quite charming when she's scared out of her wits.

OTAKU POWER!!!!

Sorry, haven't updated for a long time. Finals coming up. First finals in my entire life! Woot! Actually, that's nothing to be happy about.


	24. Chapter 23

Mini chapter...the last part is just...random Mori pastime scene...which has gotten even more perverted by the second. Well, she's older now. You know? Not when she first moved to Namimori. So...Mori was destined to become a Kyouya otaku...bit sad if you think about it.

Chapter 23: Poker, and Mori's Collection of Kyouya items and Kyouya's house's hideouts

Today was the day that everyone, including Kyouya (actually, especially him) learned never to mess with Mori...when it came to gambling.

She was a demon. Even Reborn was reduced to tears by the end of the day. A girl who cheats, blackmails, threats, and cries her way into winning every single game.

It all started out with a simple Texas poker game. That Kyouya was forcibly dragged into. By none other than everyone's favorite...well...how would you describe Mori? Well, if you must know, she had his Shakespeare revisions! She was going to throw it into the fireplace if he didn't comply! Two minutes work, gone!!! He couldn't let that go too easily!!!!

Anyhow...it was obviously held at Tsuna's house, the poor guy. It would be the last time he saw his bedroom actually intact for a very long time.

So, Yamamoto was dealing. He did so quite fairly cause he was just that kind of a guy. And, the general population was pretty satisfied with their cards. As in, not including Mori.

"Give me a new set. I don't like these." She pointed at her horrible, horribly unmatched jack and two.

"Uh, Mori...that's not how the game works."

"...do it..." and suddenly, the atmosphere became very dark. "Or else something bad will happen to you." That glare was SCARIER than Kyouya's! Everyone, including the previously mentioned prefect, backed away. "I'll make it so you'll never be able to play poker again."

"Y...yes ma'am." Yamamoto stammered.

So in the end, Mori got an ace and a matching king. Yay.

Also in the end, end, Tsuna and Gokudera had folded. All that was left was Kyouya, Reborn, and...Mori. No duh. Time to show hand!

Reborn's was horrible, so he was out in the beginning, poor guy. Mori had a four in a row. So she was about to win, when...

Kyouya dropped his cards down. Turned out he had a straight flush. Sweet.

Mori blinked. "I...I lost...?"

"Yes." No sympathy from the prefect...yet...

"B...but..." she looked like she was about to cry. "I don'...I don't wanna...Uwah..." And looked really teary.

And Kyouya felt his self resistance crack dangerously.

She looked really cute. "I thought...I thought I was gonna win...uh..." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes in that adorable little kid fashion.

"..." Everyone stared at Kyouya. "I fold."

"Really! YAY!" She jumped on him. "I love you, Kyouya!!!"

Yes, Fujisaki Mori is a force to be scared of. Dearly. Just look at what she did to Kyouya! She made him...merciful!!! And had pity! ARGGHHH!!!!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Round two, Gokudera's deal.

Mori was satisfied this time. Nothing major. It really didn't look like she was about to win, until...

"Straight flush." There were a lot of those, weren't there.

"Are you sure you didn't slip a card in your sleeve."

She glared. "And if I did?"

"N...nothing..." And she returned with her happy look.

"Ok! Gimme money!!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Round three, Kyouya's deal

Because Kyouya was a fast learner, and he didn't have enough pride to mess up his self preservation, he just flipped through the cards and gave Mori the really good ones. Right. So she obviously won that one too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Round four, Tsuna's deal

He fainted. So...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Round five, Reborn's deal

Of course, Reborn wasn't terribly scared of Mori, yet... So he dealt. And Mori didn't like her cards again. And of course, Reborn refused to let her change cards.

"Reborn."

"...?"

Why did she have a lighter? And Leon? "Did you ever wonder what fried lizard tasted like?"

So...you know how the rest is.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Round Six, Mori's deal.

"..." She sighed. "I don't wanna deal." She then took out something they haven't seen for one whole chapter! Her bazooka. "I'm gonna blow this place up. Please stand aside. I am not responsible for any deaths in the vicinity. Everyone, (besides Kyouya, who was too cool, and was already sitting behind her) scooted away really fast.

There was a large explosion.

"Give me money!!!!!!"

Mori did make a lot of money that day. She never might've won had her friends noticed the well placed mirrors behind their backs. Hey, why else would she blow the place up? She needed to erase evidence.

Tsuna found a lot of mirror shards around his room. Funny, he only hand kept one.

Kyouya was so terribly proud of Mori's evil mind, but he made a mental note never to gamble with Mori again. EVER!!! How could she have a glare that could outmatch HIS? Unthinkable! So...his thoughts that night? "Was that really Mori I was playing?" Probably not. "She's black."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile...somewhere in the depths of Kyouya's closet...

"Nehehe...closet life rules..." Mori currently had a really evil glint in her eyes and a very heavy nosebleed. "Yes, Kyouya. Keep taking off the shirt. Nobody's watching you. Muahaha..." Oh my. "Yes! He's taking a shower! I have to get to the bathroom air vent." She laughed that maniacal laugh of hers and began slipping up the closest air vent. "this is so much better than any opera house. And it's free." Oh yes, a free Kyouya strip show. What could beat that?

Honestly, if you ask me, a lot. If you ask Mori...well...you know...

Unfortunately, Kyouya did find out her activities in the end. Mostly cause he found her in the air vent, unconscious. Apparently, she had fainted from blood loss.

The places Kyouya had found her in: the air vent, closet, his bed (when he was waking up, too), the fridge, toilet, bathroom ceiling, washing machine (he had that?!), pool, couch, under the couch, in his clothes drawers (particularly the pants section), on HIM (also when he was waking up)...etc, etc. And the dish washer. How could she fit herself into things like this?

He also found a number of his own things inside Mori's house, including a variety of his clothes (gotta have the pants), pictures of him in every situation imaginable (plastered all over her bedroom; it covered every single inch of all four of her walls), his stationery, unwashed articles of clothes (with all the blood and sweat on them), some of his garbage (well, all of it), a few strands of his hair (just a few), his scissors, a bunch of his weapons of mass destruction, a picture of his tonfa, his CELLPHONE? THAT'S IT, SHE WAS GOING TO HELL!!!! Some of his chains used to dangle people upside down, his bed sheets (unwashed by the looks of it), actually a lot of his bed items, a lamp, a few droplets of blood in a test tube (no doubt his), a lot of his school clothes, one of his school bags, a piece of leather that looked suspiciously like it was once a part of his couch, part of the shower floor, his toilet cover, his alarm clock, a lot of his old bandages (still covered with blood; shouldn't he have thrown that out?), a copy of his reception room key (that's it, she was dead), part of his wall, some of his old tonfa parts, his phone, a Kyouya plushie, actually about fifty of those ranging from big to small (all on her bed), his bed cover, and most recently...

Da dum...

One of his tonfas...Oh yes...Hibari Kyouya's...TONFA!!!! UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!!!!!! KYOUYA'S TONFA! HIS TONFA!!! GRAHHHHH!!!!

Ah hah...everyone, say good bye to Fujisaki Mori. I know you love her and all, but...well, if you're prepared to risk your life trying to save her, be my guest. If not,...well...give her something nice, will you? She's in her last days and she has brought happiness to many. Well, maybe so, but she still probably brought more misery than happiness if you think about it.

My god, his tonfa...

OTAKU!!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

End of chapter. Thanks to all who review! Just wondering, does anyone want a really sappy chapter between those two? Cause a dear friend of mine pointed out that they only kissed like, five times throughout the entire story. I can write fluff! It IS within my non existent abilities!!!!

So...anyone? I'm running out of weird ideas!!! That can be good or bad, depending on...cookies.


	25. Chapter 24

I think Math is getting to me.

Chapter 24: Mori by her lonesome

Mori plus Kyouya equals love (oh yes!) Mori plus Kyouya minus Kyouya equals Mori. Mori equals Bloodshed. By the property of substitution, Mori plus Kyouya minus Kyouya equals Bloodshed x 5. It works!

It wasn't until Kyouya actually disappeared that Mori actually realized how much she depended on the guy. Well, guess what? He did disappear one day.

Everything started out normal. Nothing out of the ordinary at all.

"Kyouya!!!!!" As usual, Mori was there to meet him as he left for school. As usual, Kyouya would ignore her until either her cuteness or annoyingness gets to him. As usual, he would pummel her, regardless of what made him crack. As usual, she would sulk into her depressed corner. As usual Kyouya (feeling mildly guilty; not too much. Can't ruin his character just yet) would unintentionally cheer her up one way or another. And as usual, they would get to school, at each other's throats for some random reason (this particular day, it was about carrots).

Unfortunately, the as usual will have to be dropped by the time they reached school. Apparently, there have been lots of people having the living shit beaten out of them recently. Unfortunately, most of them were prefects, so... "Ne, ne...Kyouya. You should be careful." She tugged on his sleeve.

"..."

"That's alright! I'll look out for you!" She chirped brightly.

"Right, and a shrimp like you could do anything?"

"No really!" And suddenly, Kyouya felt a very scary aura replacing Mori's normally cheerful atmosphere. "I'll make sure anything that hurts Kyouya will get skinned alive and their internal organs sliced and pinned to my front door." Were those...knives in her hands? Oh god. He felt the great need to edge away just a bit. Perhaps...she hung out with him...just a bit too much. "Ano ne, Kyouya!" She was back to her happy mode again.

"What?"

"Did you know I can do all that while keeping the victim alive for almost an hour? And I have a special way that keeps them conscious for the entire process." He never truly appreciated being on Mori's good side to its fullest extent until now. "While I'm at it, I can poke out their eyeballs too." Now was the time to get her professional help. "If I had a set of tweezers, I can remove their fingernails too."

Kyouya was just about to call a psychologist (Mori: I'll never let anyone touch Kyouya. Kyouya's MINE. Muhahahahaha) when...Tsuna came along.

"Mori san!" He waved before walking up to her, though not without looking warily at Kyouya. Unfortunately, Mori was still in her "kill anyone who hurts Kyouya" mode, so..."Uh...Mori san, why are you...talking about blood and murder?"

"Cause I don't wanna see Kyouya hurt!!!!" She whined.

"Eh...is this because of the assaults?" Tsuna asked. "Still, isn't worrying that much... a bit..."

"IT NEVER HURTS TO BE PARANOID!!!" She jumped on Kyouya. "I'm not letting go of you today!" He was just about to shove her off when...

Somewhere...came Namimori Middle School's...song? Wonder where that came from...

Kyouya frowned and pulled out his cell phone before flipping it open. The singing stopped.

"That was...Hibari san's cell phone ring?"

"I wondered that too when I stole his cell phone."

Tsuna stared at her. "Ah...well, I'll be going!" He was about to run off when...

"Eh?" Mori apparently was eavesdropping. "Ne, Sawada san! You might wanna pay a visit to the hospital!"

"Why?"

"Sasagawa got sent there." Pause. "I didn't do it! I swear!!!!"

So...when Tsuna left...

"UWAAHHHH! THEY'RE ATTACKING EVERYONE!!!! I'M DEFINITELY STICKING WITH KYOUYA!" Mori hugged the previously mentioned boy, who looked positively murderous.

"Get off."

"But..."

"Now."

She got off. "But...what if Kyouya gets hurt? Or...or..."

The atmosphere suddenly turned cold as Kyouya smiled his creepiest vampire smile. "You think I'd let anyone touch me?"

"You let me touch you." She pointed out. "Like right now." The atmosphere dropped.

"It was a figurate expression."

"Oh..." She cocked her head. "Anyhow...I think..." She thought for a moment. "You need a good luck charm!"

"..." Mori reached for something around her neck.

"Here!" She pulled at something until the string holding it snapped, and handed it to him. "You can have it." It was...a sort of...red heart charm...a really flat, shiny one. Not that big, which explained why he never noticed Mori wearing it. How...cute...as in...There was no way in hell he was going to where that. "Please?"

"You're mad."

"But I want you to have it!"

"Drop dead." Suddenly, the strings suddenly slid from Mori's fingers and slithered around his neck before promptly tying itself together.

"See?" She smiled. "It likes you."

Kyouya stared at it for a sec before (scowling), he reached to snap it off. And to his mild surprise, a small spark of electricity suddenly ejected from the string, promptly stinging his finger. "..."

Mori smiled that oh too sweet to be sweet smile. "It's special, ne?" And before he could object, she hopped off of him. "I'm gonna go torture Sasagawa. There's not gonna be another chance like this." And she hopped off, leaving Kyouya really, really annoyed. Wasn't he even curious about how that thing was...like that?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Uh...Mori san..." Tsuna stared at the girl next to him. "We're at the hospital."

"Yeah?"

"Then why did you bring a chainsaw?"

"...no reason!" She suddenly looked abashed. "I wasn't planning to cut out Sasagawa's heart!"

Tsuna gulped. "Mori's...black..."

He looked pretty sorry, Sasagawa... All covered with bandages and whatnot...

Apparently, he had been attacked, lost a few of his teeth (five), and now has convinced his younger sister that he fell off a chimney and only had a few sprains. Said sister came in and believed the whole thing. Pathetic.

Even for Mori's standards. Though if it were Kyouya, then maybe she would've fallen for it.

"Ne, Sawada san...is it me...or...is the place..." Mori looked around. "Full of people from out school?" It was true; everyone around besides the hospital faculty was dressed in the Namimori school uniform.

"Hey, you're right!" Tsuna now definitely looked worried. "They can't be here for the prefects...so...! Those people are attacking everyone!"

"Seems like it." Mori had that evil look again. "They better not touch Kyouya. I will eat their internal organs for lunch." Tsuna backed away.

Just then, two prefects came strolling along. One was Kusakabe, the second head guy. Their conversation when something like:

"Nobody's seen the head anywhere?"

"Probably went after the attackers as usual. They'll be eliminated before too long."

"Is that so." They were stopped as Mori skidded in front of them.

"Wait? You said Kyouya went after them?" She looked really spazzed out now.

"Fujisaki?" Kusakabe stared at her. "Yeah, what would you expect from Hibari?" He then noticed Mori wasn't listening.

"UWAHHHH! KYOUYA'S GONNA DIE! KYOUYA'S GONNA DIE! GRAHH!!!!!!" Mori was bouncing all over the place, completely freaking out. "THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM! THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM! KYOUYA'S GONNA DIE! KYOUYA'S REALLY GONNA DIE!!!"

"You're worrying too much." Kusakabe snapped. "How could Hibari lose?"

"They won't kill him." Mori suddenly said. "I forgot...cause they have self preservation right?"

"????"

"Cause if they hurt Kyouya, I'LL RIP THEM TO SHREDS AND STUFF THE REMAINS INTO THE SEWAGE!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"..." Scary...

The two prefects edged away from the now completely murderous girl/ disguised as boy. "I'll skin them and use it as wallpaper. They will be alive during the process. I've done it before...nehehehe..." Now she's just mad. Then..."Hm...I'm gonna go find Kyouya in that case."

"Eh? How?" Tsuna ran up to her.

"I put a tracking device in his food. He never noticed it."

"..."

"I was originally going to use it for stalking, but..."

Now Tsuna edged away. But then... "Uh, Mori...what's with that really big bazooka?"

"Nothing in particular." She had that mad glint in her eye again. "I'm just going to blow everyone who hurt Kyouya up. That's all." Then to herself. "I'll make sure they're alive and scarred after I'm through with them." And ignoring the looks of disbeliefs from her fellow classmates, Mori skidded off with that really dark aura.

Silence...

Apparently, Mori was destined to not make it that far, cause...as soon as she stepped out of the hospital... "??? Who're you?" She stared at two boys dressed in really strange green outfits, who were blocking her way. They looked somewhat familiar. This glasses guy with a white hat...and this other guy that somewhat reminded her of a lion. "...do I know you?"

"She's denser than I remembered." The lion guy muttered to his companion, who nodded in response. "Whatever. You're Fujisaki Mori, ain't you? (pyon)". He had this really animal way of talking too.

"...????" She cocked her head sideways. "Sure."

"Great." He looked pretty happy, and not in a good way. "You're on the real top of the list, but I don't see the problem of messing you up out of order."

"Messing me up?" She paused. "Are you going to dunk me in mud?"

"..."

"..." The two boys looked at each other. "She's not dense. She's just plain stupid."

"Agreed."

"I am not stupid!"

"The proof goes against you."

"WHAT PROOF?!" She whined. "SAWADA SAN! These weird people are harassing me! Get rid of them!"

"Eh? Why me?" Tsuna ran up to the girl. "And...Hey...Oniisan (Sasagawa!) mentioned that his attackers were from Kokuyo Middle school...then...those uniforms...!!!!" He was holding Leon, who was changing shapes a lot, too. Strange.

"Oh, they're the people who hurt Kyouya?"

"You don't even know if Hibari san was actually hurt!!!"

"...intuition." She said simply. Tsuna wondered if she even knew what that word meant. "Ok. So they're the people who hurt Kyouya, right? Then it's settled." Mori suddenly had her arms filled with enough firepower for three world wars. "They die. NOW." And for once, she looked quite angry. Tsuna never exactly knew how terrifying Mori was.

Unfortunately, those attacker people didn't look too moved. "Whatever. Those other idiots didn't put up much of a fight. I doubt a scrawny gaki (Mori: I'M NOT SCRAWNY!) could do anything." Lion man shook his head. "Just how did the idiot get that high on the ranks anyways?"

"Saa, who knows."

"I'm not weak!!!!!!!" Mori looked rather offended. "I'm very good at fighting, thank you!"

"Then prove it."

"That sounded like you were picking a fight."

"I am."

"Oh..." there was a pause. And before anyone knew it, she had somehow managed to kick the lion guy straight in the face, conveniently sending him flying into a brick wall. No, correction. Through a brick wall. "..." She smiled. "See? I can hurt people!" It didn't seem like she noticed that really big shower of needles heading towards her. She dropped her bazooka on accident. "Oh, oops." And when she bent down to pick it up, the needles flew right past her. "Eh? Did something happen?" She stood back up, blinking. Does she plan this stuff out or is it just spur of the moment?

Lion guy, who was trying to pick himself up from the rubble, shot a venomous glare at the oblivious girl. "Damn brat. I'll kill you!" And that was what he tried to do. As in tried. The results?

"I don't like animals." Another trip back to the same brick wall. "Especially cats." She paused for a moment. "Unless they're stuffed and mounted." Tsuna stared at his dear friend in complete disbelief.

"This is not Mori." How could it be? He's seen her fight before, but...Mori was supposed to be a blundering idiot who shouldn't even be smart enough to realize that those guys were trying to kill her. Mori was not someone who could send someone almost twice as tall as her through a brick wall with one kick. She shouldn't have been able to do what she did next too.

As in... Throw the second, bespectacled boy straight into his animal friend with one arm. There was a silence. It didn't look like those two were gonna get up any time too soon. Mori smiled and made a victory sign. "Ja, I'm gonna go find Kyouya. Bye!" She was just about to leave when...

"Why are you so concerned about Hibari san?" Tsuna asked. "It's not like it's guaranteed he's hurt."

Mori stopped for a moment. "I know, but..." She sighed. "It's...just a bit lonely without him, ne?" And she ran off without another word.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, what she said to Sawada Tsunayoshi was a complete lie. It wasn't a bit lonely. Not at all.

It's complete...LONELINESS!!!! If that was even a word.

So this is what it felt like without that evil prefect with her, doing all those violent things to her, huh. If Mori were sane, she should just enjoy the brief moment of not being sent to the hospital. But Mori wasn't sane. Unfortunately, Mori did not like being separated from Kyouya. And also unfortunately, the last thing those Kokuyo guys were gonna learn in their lives is that Mori can be scary when it comes to her precious Kyouya. You really gotta pity them, if you think about it.

Never underestimate the power of female love. Or...in Mori's case...female obsession. Well, just to be safe, we'll file it under...devotion. That works, right? Not really, but...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Finally, in the second arc! I'm happy. I'm proud of myself. It took twenty 3 chapters to get through the intro! There's gonna be more random chapters after this, but... different scenarios!

Review? Please? If you really don't wanna, then I'm not forcing...but...please? With sugar on top? Even though I apparently ran out of the stuff...


	26. Chapter 25

Mukuro arrives!

Chapter 25: Brother and Sister

"Kyouya does a really thorough job, doesn't he?" Mori mumbled with a really big sweat drop as she over and on the motionless, bloody corpses of who she assumed were the Kokuyo people's underlings. "Could've saved some for me. Ma..." She shifted the oversized bazooka perched on her elbow and continued to the shattered building where her precious tracking device had led her. "At least, he can't be that bad off." And sighed. She looked at her two unconscious attackers, who she had dragged along just for the heck of it. "I wonder who they are. I think I've seen them somewhere. Hm..." she pouted. "I hate it when I can almost remember things, but I can't! It's even worse than completely forgetting about them. Mou!"

Mumbling darkly to herself, Mori finally reached the inside of the building. "Ok...maybe I should drop the bodies first." Which she did. In a rather painful way, judging by the loud thump as the two boys hit the floor. "Wow, the place is really beaten up!" She stared at the ground, which was littered with shattered glass. "Meanie, whoever did this. It'll be their fault if I slip and fall." And paused. "Is anyone here??!!!!" she called. Nothing but an echo. "I hate echoes...this place is haunted. Gotta find Kyouya before evil ghosts possess him!" And humming contently to herself, Mori ran off into the deeper parts of the building.

Five minutes later..."Eh? I ran into a dead end." Mori stared at the pile of broken wall pieces in front of her. "Well, that's alright." She lifted her bazooka. "I'll just blast it apart." That explosion was a really nice way to announce her presence, huh? "Sa, sa! Just hafta go find Kyouya, drag him back to a hospital or whatever, and handcuff us together!"

Meanwhile...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My, my...Ken, Chikasa. You two were really tossed around quite a bit, weren't you?" The owner of the voice stepped up to the two boys, who now seemed slightly conscious.

"Yeah, she was a lot stronger than expected." Lion man, now identified as Ken, groaned as he sat up. The second, presumably Chikasa, did the same, but did not say anything. "So, Mukuro san. What're you gonna do about her?"

"We'll see." Mukuro Rokudo sighed, though not without losing that peculiar smile of his. "I do wish to see how my dear little sister grew up. Six years of isolation can do wonders for the soul."

"Yeah, but her memory is non existent." Ken muttered. "Idiot, probably would forget what she looks like herself if she doesn't look in a mirror for a year."

"I do agree with you on that, Ken."

Mori really didn't land a good first impression on these guys, did she?

"Anyhow, don't let her find that person. I have other plans for her." Mukuro said lightly. "No need to get her temper up. If I recall, she is a rather terrible thing when provoked."

"You think that Hibari guy could get her mad?"

"Correction. Seeing him in his current state could get her mad." Mukuro sighed. "Maybe I overdid it when I was dealing with him." In reality, the guy was probably thinking he under did it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kyouya?!" Mori called, wandering around the place. "Are you alive? Cause if you're not, then tell me so I don't have to waste my time finding you!" With a sigh, she fell backwards on the ground. "I'm tired. Grah!!!! Kyouya!!! Just where the heck are you?!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyouya woke up. To say the least, he wasn't in the best condition to be awake, but... "That idiot came, damn it." He sighed, not bothering to move. It was gonna hurt. "...whatever, at least that bastard's finished." He thought darkly as an image of a boy with blue (pineapple!) hair came to mind. "Mukuro...was it?" He couldn't think straight at the moment. The only thing he did notice was that the guy did bear a striking resemblance to that certain girl. Brother? Nah, that's just not possible. On to other things. How was he supposed to go save Mori's sorry ass with half his bones shattered, and half his skin spouting blood and whatnot (all that good stuff)? Half, as in...rounding. Rounding down...Ouch...You gotta feel sorry for the guy, you know?

He sneezed. "That brat is definitely here."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori sighed. "Still no Kyouya. And it's getting dirty too." She brushed off some gunk that had gotten on her. "Besides Kyouya, there's nobody here. Man, I should've given him a sharper tracking device. This one only takes me to the square mile that he's in." And yawned. "I shouldn't blow up the walls either. They might collapse on him if he chanced to be around. Hm...gotta continue. Kyouya!!!! Where are you?! Are you even ali-" She yelped as the familiar figure of one of those two boys appeared in front of her. Apparently the silent, glasses guy. "Eek! I thought you were sleeping!!" She backed away.

No response. "Eh? Whe...where's your friend?" He pointed and she looked behind her. "Huh?" She managed to back away an inch before a rather hard fist landed straight on top of her head.

Mori's skull was not meant for that large impact, so it didn't come to that much surprise when she fell unconscious.

"We really should've tried that the first time." Ken commented as he kicked Mori's body, just to be sure that she was unconscious. No need for her to suddenly spring up and send them to Pluto with that monstrous strength of hers.

"Well, I was the one who came up with it." Chikasa muttered. "Come on, Mukuro wants to see her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori did not want to wake up. Why? Cause if she woke up, then she'll have to deal with that really big pain in her head. Who hit her anyways? How rude! Whoever it was had no chivalry. Wait...they did know she was a girl, right? The second thing that she found most disagreeable was that she was lying in someone's LAP! And guess what? Considering the circumstances, it was not Kyouya's. Which meant she didn't want to be there.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said and Mori froze.

That voice. No, not possible. Sure, it was a bit deeper than she remembered, but..."I'm dreaming. Good night." She snapped her eyes back shut. "This is gonna be a dream and when I wake up, I'll be in math class with Kyouya dangling me by the ankle outside the window."

"You're quite fond of that boy, aren't you?" The voice sounded very amused.

"This isn't a dream, is it..."

"Hardly."

"Alright." Mori got up to stare at Mukuro. "So...

"Yes?"

"Let's get this straight. You are Mukuro, right?"

"Yes."

"No mask?"

"Nope."

"Not a dream?"

"I answered that already."

Mori took a deep breath. "Ok, in that case...one last question. You'd better answer this right."

"Yes?"

"Why. Am. I. Wearing. A. SKIRT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was true. Apparently, her old clothes had been ditched and now she was stuck in one of their female uniforms with the skirt exposing about 90.99999 of her legs. Plus the shirt was small. "GET ME SOMETHING THAT COVERS AT LEAST 50 of my body!!!!"

"But I thought you'd look cuter in that uniform." Mukuro said, looking too cheerful.

"Mukuro, how could you?" She wailed. "You've become a pervert!"

"And you haven't? Judging by the fine collection of Hibari's possessions you have, not to mention your stalking habits and the pictures."

"You knew all that?" She edged away from him. "Scary." Then something hit her. "Mukuro. Please don't tell me...you dressed me?"

Mukuro's smile widened ever so slightly. "Well, wasn't that a pleasant experience?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Poor, poor Mori.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So after a lot of word bantering, Mori had finally convinced Mukuro to at least return her sweatshirt back in exchange for letting him play with her hair.

It wasn't even that long! That is...until...

"See? You look prettier with longer hair!" Mori stared at her hair, which had miraculously grown about a foot. She nearly cried. She so needed a hair cut after this. "So..." Mukuro relaxed on his couch, though still with a lot of her hair in his hands. "Long time no see."

"Ah...ah...hah...you haven't changed much."

"You have, so much cuter!" He said brightly.

"We are...RELATED!"

"Yes, so?"

Now Mori really knew what Kyouya felt like when she tortured him all the time. "What do you want with me?"

"What? I can't chat with my cute little sister without arousing suspicion?"

"Yeah."

Mukuro sighed. "Sharper than you let on, eh?" And set down her hair. "Very well. I want you to...join us in our little group." Now that sounded strange.

"To?"

"Why else? To eliminate the world that has done us injustice."

"You sound like Hitler."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Mori coughed. "Well, I didn't come for helping you in your quest for world killing, thank you."

"I know. You're here for that boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah...and..." She squirmed uncomfortably. "Now that I know that YOU were his opponent, I have a feeling he's not doing too well."

"Well, now. I take that as a compliment to my fighting skills."

"..." Something pink caught Mori's eyes. A couple Sakura petals. "...Sakura disease." Mukuro followed her gaze.

"You're sometimes a bit too sharp in the wrong places."

"I take that as a compliment for my intellect."

"Or just an acknowledgement that you do indeed have one."

"That was just cruel." There was a silence. "I wanna see Kyouya."

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment." Mukuro said lightly. "Especially as I have the feeling you won't cooperate with us."

"I don't want to blow up the world, if that's what you mean."

"It's not the world that needs destroying, but the inhabitants." He said patiently. "Wouldn't the Earth look so much nicer stained with blood?"

Mori frowned and pictured drawing on the Earth with a red marker. "Uh...no."

He sighed and shook his head. "My, and I thought here. You would have a little sense in you. Well...no choice in that case." There was a pause. "Mori chan, what's with the eyepatch?"

"Eh?" She tapped the white fabric. "This?"

"What else?"

"Cause I just don't like using it. That's all. Unlike you, by the looks of it." She glared sourly at the red, discolored orb that made up her dear brother's right eye. "It's hard to use and it makes my eye hurt. And it can't stand the light."

"But it's quite useful to have."

"I used it once! Ok? Once! Against Kyouya." He was really scary in that battle. The power of cell phones...she will not underestimate it again!

"Was he that powerful?"

"Hai." And she muttered. "Cheater."

Mukuro shook his head in disapproval. "But really, to me. It looks like that boy's the only thing holding you back from our side."

"There are other people." Mori protested. "But I just like Kyouya more." Favoritism, now is it?"

"Then do me a favor and forget about him."

"No go. I can't control my memories. And I like Kyouya. I don't wanna forget about him!"

"That's alright." Mukuro patted her lightly on the head.

"Yay. He's accepting it." Mori thought gleefully. "Maybe Mukuro nii isn't half bad to hang out with."

"Then..." She suddenly felt an atmosphere change. Big time. "Perhaps you would like my assistance?"

"Eh?" Mori stared at her brother, who had a slightly maniacal glint in his mismatched eyes. "M...Mukuro...what are you..."

"I can't let that boy hog you, now can I? So all I have to do is tweak your mind around..." He smiled charmingly. "So you'll cooperate like a good little girl."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, Kyouya heard that very familiar voice scream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oh yeah! Cliffhanger! First one I ever made in my life! Muhahahahaha! Wait...that does count as one, right?


	27. Chapter 26

Now this is just a corny title, but...suiting. I tweaked it a little. Yamamoto comes along with them...just so Mori can come and mess him up. Poor guy. But he should've had more screen time during the Mukuro arc anyways.

Chapter 26: Lost Memories

Mukuro lightly tapped the comatose girl on the shoulder. No response and he smiled complacently to himself. "It worked, didn't it?" And he laughed to himself. "Hm, maybe I should give you a new name. Mori's a cute one, but...it doesn't really suit you, does it?" He shook his head. "Well, can't think of anything anyways. But I'm dropping Mori. It's not the name I gave her." And that twisted smile again. "The creation's name should always be given by the creator, shouldn't it?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyouya had a really bad feeling. Which was something considering it was usually HIM who was causing the bad feeling for other people. Now's the time for empathy, Kyouya.

Anyhow, it was like...he was being watched. Now the worst feeling anyone could have is being watched without knowing who or where the hell the watcher was. And now is definitely not a good time considering he was crouched at the corner of some room, bones cracked, bloody, and almost dead. No, he did not like this situation at all. How infuriating.

And just like that, there were sounds footsteps. Light ones. That led directly into his room (well, not really his, but...). Great, more beating up. That is perfectly fine. The second time, that Mukuro bastard will find that he is not gonna be as merciful as the first.

Unfortunately, Kyouya's plans to pummel Mukuro into mush were foiled as Mori stepped into the room, looking a bit worse for the wear, but not exactly injured to a large extent. The first thing he noticed about her was that her hair was longer. Strange. She was looking down on the ground.

"..."

"..." Something was definitely wrong. Wasn't she supposed to have a heart attack seeing him like this before jumping on him, blabbering about how she'll never leave him again or some shit like that? Right now, she wouldn't even LOOK at him.

"Mori?" He said, rather hesitantly, wincing as he staggered to his feet. She looked at him.

"!!!"

Eyepatch was gone. That was all he could think of. Now the resemblance with that Mukuro bastard was clear. Especially with that red mismatched eye that was now in full view.

Silence. She shook her head. "I don't know who you're talking about." There was definitely something wrong. Asides for the fact that she can't even recognize her own name, there was something strange about her voice. Like...hollowish. Very hard to describe. Definitely a sound Kyouya didn't like. "Just what are you doing here...?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" He thought, staring warily at the apparently brainwashed girl. Wait...brainwashed? Oh god. He didn't...

"You shouldn't be here. Leave."

"You don't know me?'

There was a pause as Mori stared at him for a moment before turning around and walking away. "Never seen you before." But no matter how warped her mind had become, it's safe to assume that she didn't expect Kyouya to storm up to her and slap her in the face.

The force knocked her to the ground, but there wasn't much of a facial change, besides the fact that one cheek started bleeding. "You're more of an idiot than I thought." Kyouya hissed, pulling her back up by her hair.

"..."

"I don't know how that guy did it, but it seems he's messed up your mind a bit. There's no reasoning with you in this state." That mad glint again. "Then I don't see why I shouldn't take this chance to tear you to shreds."

"..."

"I don't have any guilt sending Mori to the hospital. But considering you're not even her, I'll have no trouble sending you to hell."

"You have a problem with me?"

"No. But I have a problem with that bastard who's controlling your non existent mind." He said flatly. "There's a difference. I figured you'd be better off dead than with that pedophile in your head." Well, Kyouya did have an excuse for calling Mukuro that. I mean, the guy looked pretty old and considering how he landed his little sister in an outfit like that...you know?

"Mukuro?"

"Sure." Kyouya was angry. Otherwise he would've just stayed calm and tried to knock Mori into her senses some other way. Not by plain killing her! Behold the results of his twisted logics.

Oh well. It's not like he had much of a chance.

"Release me."

"And what are the chances of that?" And right when he finished that, something came slicing towards him. Unfortunately, he had to release her in order to dodge whatever the hell that would've cut his head off had he stayed put. He glanced at the object, which was a trident. "You're tastes have changed. I never recall you being particularly fond of blades."

"And I don't recall you. Period." And she swiped for him again. Thank god Kyouya had his tonfas around or...well...even he couldn't go up against an armed Mori, while unarmed. There was the unpleasant sound of steel clashing as he blocked the attack.

"..." she looked mildly surprised, but not too much.

"I never thought I'd prefer that whining brat compared to you." He muttered. "But apparently I do."

"I'm..." She looked at him with a peculiar manner. "I'm not very fond of you."

"And you're in the position to say that?" The fight wasn't going to well for him. What? He had an excuse! In the form of almost all his bones broken and blood loss! How could he possibly stand up to that...modified Mori person?!

Suddenly, mid blow, she stopped. Silence again. This quietness was really getting old, wasn't it...but... "I don't want to fight you."

"That's sudden." He was rather annoyed when Mori chose to completely ignore him. "Not going to enlighten me?"

"..." she turned around to look at him and smiled half heartedly. Kyouya was surprised to see that she...she almost looked like that silly girl that he was unwillingly acquainted with. "It doesn't feel right." She finally said before exiting the room. "Mukuro sama can finish you off later. If you wish to die sooner, then I'm sure you can strangle yourself with those chains." Kyouya glanced at said chains around his wrists and felt even more irritated. How did he even manage to fight with those?

Somewhere, Mukuro frowned. "Strange."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Also somewhere, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, and Bianchi arrived inside the building. And...They were currently searching for a place to get up to the top floors.

"All the stairs were destroyed." Reborn commented, looking around. "But if Mukuro Rokudo really is on the top floor, then he must have a way to get down. Search for a path upstairs." They did so, and chanced upon the emergency ladder. Bingo. Except, along with the ladder, they discovered...Chikasa? With... yo yos chock filled with needles, which were apparently his weapons. Lovely. Simply lovely.

"I'll take care of them." Gokudera said, walking up to the bespectacled boy. "You guys go on ahead." Bianchi looked at him in a worried fashion, but didn't say anything. The gray haired boy glanced at Chikasa. "You're not stopping them?"

He adjusted his spectacles in a delicate manner. "Those are Mukuro sama's wishes. Besides..." For such a quiet guy, he sure did have a sinister gleam in his eyes. "There's that other person." And the way he said it... "Who I think you are well acquainted with." ...definitely sent shivers down their spines. Nevertheless, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, and Bianchi continued on. A few minutes later, they heard explosions from the lower level.

"Should we go help Gokudera?" Yamamoto glanced at the ladders from where they came. But Reborn shoved them on.

"No chance for that now."

"Why?"

"Another one's here." The infant's words proved true, just not in the way they expected. It turned out that shifting figure in the shadows wasn't a Mukuro henchmen after all.

Fujisaki Mori stared at them with a strange look, but didn't say anything. She looked a whole lot different than they remembered. For example, the waist long hair...which was NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT LONG! Plus she seemed paler in skin terms... and...How do you say...relatively colder. Plus she was in an absurdly revealing outfit that the normal Mori would've never agreed to wear if she were in her right mind (as in...HER right mind; you get the drift).

"Mori!" Yamamoto waved and began running up to her, only to be grabbed by the collar by Bianchi.

"Don't get closer, Yamamoto Takashi." She stared suspiciously at what seemed to be Mori.

"Eh? Why not? It's Mori. She's not going to hurt us."

"And Mori doesn't wear revealing clothes, walk around with blood splattered around her, keep her hair long, or carry around a trident." Reborn noted.

"And come to think of it, she would've jumped on one of us by now." Tsuna stared at the blue haired girl. "Mukuro did something to you, right, Mori? You can't remember anything?"

"I've been hearing that name a lot..."

"???"

"I don't know who you're talking about...but..." She raised her weapon, ignoring the stares of disbelief she was being treated. "...it doesn't matter. I'm not interested." Now that she was actually out of the shadow, Tsuna and co managed a glimpse of her face. Or...more specifically...

"Her eye!" Bianchi yelped, stepping back.

"The eyepatch is gone." Reborn said. "That eye..." He was cut off by Tsuna screaming as Mori aimed the trident blade towards him. There was a clang as Yamamoto stopped it with his precious bat turning sword.

"!"

"I'll get her back into her senses. You guys go on ahead."

"Don't hurt her!"

Yamamoto grinned his cheerful grin. "We'll both be fine. It'd be better if you just finished that Mukuro guy off." He turned his attention back to the brainwashed girl as soon as the group was out of sight. "Mori? You don't remember me, do you?"

"No, and I'm not interested in doing so either." She swung her weapon again, only to have it caught against Yamamoto's blade. "Just die."

"What about the baby? Anything? He was the one who introduced you to us." He tried again while dodging or blocking her aims.

"..." Still no response.

"What about Tsuna or Gokudera? You have to remember them!" He was slightly panicking now, wasn't he...

"Like I care." And she finally succeeded in cutting his shoulder, though not too deep in.

Arg! She was gonna slice him apart at this rate! Think! There was something, right? Something that she could remember.

Oh wait...there was...

"Hibari!" He yelped just as she was about to slice his head open. The blade stopped...just for a moment. But that was enough for Yamamoto to send her sprawling to the floor in utter confusion. He sighed in relief. "Why didn't I think of that sooner." He turned his attention back to Mori, who was already up and reaching for her trident. Apparently the prefect's name didn't do much damage. "Come on, you have to remember that guy, right? You know? Hibari Kyouya! Disciplinary committee head! He was your neighbor right?" Apparently he figured he should just blabber everything he knew about Hibari at the moment. "Uh...worked on a project with him? Saw him at the summer fest? And-"

"Be quiet." Mori said harshly for her standard. "You're...you're making my head hurt. It's annoying." And Yamamoto began losing hope. Hibari was his last hope. Unfortunately, while he was thinking this, Mori landed the steel part of her weapons straight on his head, knocking him out.

"...Hibari Kyouya..." She turned to the direction where said prefect was. "That boy annoys me." And lightly kicked Yamamoto aside. "I want to...dispose of him for now..." And with that, she delicately licked some blood off her blade and began walking towards the area that Kyouya was being held.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END!!!! No, just kidding. I found out that cliffhangers don't really suit me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oh shit. She was back. Damn.

Kyouya glared at Mori sourly as she reentered the room, looking a bit unsettled. "What, come to finish the job?"

"Yes." And he rolled his eyes. Ya think he was just gonna sit there like a good boy and let her rip him to shreds? Ah...hah...no. "But I want to ask you something."

"?"

"So we have met before?"

"Idiot states the obvious."

She frowned at the response, but chose to ignore it. As usual. "Then where have we met before."

"Is there really any point in telling you?"

"Yes."

"Not from my point of view."

"You're just a bit familiar to me. That's all." She said simply. "It's annoying when you can remember something vaguely, but not to its fullest extent."

"..."

Mori walked up to him and crouched down until they were at eye level. "Somehow, the notion of murdering you in cold blood doesn't suit me."

"Wonderful. I get to live."

"I never said that."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. He really felt like he was talking to as mirror at the moment. Who knew he could be that irritating? Everything besides himself, apparently. Then he spotted something hanging around her neck.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Flashback mode! (Note, this did not happen in the original text; you know. Like in the anime they add flashback scenes that weren't seen before)

"You can give it back when I don't feel good." Mori chirped as Kyouya gingerly tapped the red, heart shaped charm on his neck.

"As far as I could see, you never seem to be in the best health. Mentally speaking."

"Mou! That's mean, Kyouya. I gave my heart to you!"

"...Right..."

"No, really! That necklace represents my heart!"

"You're being overdramatic."

"It's the truth." Mori suddenly said with complete conviction, almost enough to make Kyouya believe her. "It'll come in handy some day."

"So now you have no heart?"

"..." She shrugged. "Who knows...but..." She held up a black version of the heart charm. "Just clip it with this and I'll get better."

"I thought this was supposed to be a good luck charm. Not a heal it all one."

"You always spoil everything, Kyouya! It's my heart! What else could you ask for?!"

End flashback mode

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyouya felt really pathetic, relying on a stupid thing as that. If she gave him that thing just for this situation, it was really a coincidence, she was prophetic, or he was just completely out of his mind. But...in this situation...he really wanted Mori back. And...So this was what it was like to feel desperate. He trusted that Mori wouldn't kill him just yet, but...as much as he hated to admitted it...even if it was only a day or two since he last saw her...he really missed Mori!!!

"What are you doing?" Mori started as he reached for his necklace and snapped it off. "That...what are you going to do with that?"

"That's actually a very good question." And he barely managed to click the red piece against the black dangling around her neck.

"!!!!!" She backed away, but the red piece stayed against the black before melting into it. "Damn it. What...what did you do?" And Kyouya was surprised as she suddenly clasped her mouth with her hand before coughing violently. Red liquid dripped out of her hand before splattering against the floor. "You...(cough)...itai..."

Uh oh...he didn't just...hurt her...did he?

Mori flinched as her blood stained hand immediately flew to her head. "Guh...my head...M...Mukuro sama..." And despite the fact that he was hurt and that Mori could very well be pretending and is just waiting for a chance to kill him, Kyouya caught the girl in his arms just as she was about to fall over.

"You alright?" He asked uncertainly, perhaps a tad too gently for his standard (NOO!!!!).

"Mm...uh..." She painfully looked up at him and he was rather pleased to find that the mad cast to her eyes had disappeared, as well as that from her voice. "K...Kyouya...?"

"Then I take it you've regained your non existent mind?" He said in his usual degrading tone, though he lightly wiped the blood off her mouth with his (torn and dirty) sleeve.

"R...re...gained?" There was a silence as Kyouya brushed her off a bit, acting a bit too nice...but still... "Kyouya...?"

"What?" And he was rather taken aback when her large eyes filled with tears.

"UWAAAHHHHH!!!! I missed you!" And she hugged him curling against his chest. "I don't wanna hurt Kyouya again. I don't wanna see Mukuro nii again! Make him go away, Kyouya!" she cried. "Just make him go far away. I don't want him to come back!"

"And you think I wouldn't have exterminated that bastard if I had the chance?" Nevertheless, he hugged her back. Just cause, despite all his denial, he did care. You know?

Somewhere, Mukuro winced as a pain shot through his head. Despite that, he smiled painfully. "It seems that my cute little sister is smarter than what I gave credit for." Sighing, he mindlessly toyed with a stuffed plushie version of Mori (what is this?! Obsession ran in the blood!). "Ma, I suppose it wouldn't be as fun if I had a soulless puppet like that for too long." He set the doll next to a rather beaten up (he won't take that good care of it) plushie of Kyouya as his twisted mind drifted off to the real boy. "That Hibari is a bit of a pest though." His expression darkened and with a swipe, decapitated the poor Kyouya doll. "Imagine my precious sister giving her sealed heart to the likes of him." And sighed. "'But really. Of all people, why does SHE have to be the first to break free? It's all that boy's fault. Jeez. Hogging such a kawaii creature isn't nice at all." And acting too young for their age seems to be a family trait as well.

Somewhere...again...Kyouya sneezed. "Damn. It."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

NOOOOOO! Kyouya doll!!!!! How could you, Mukuro! But I don't wanna know why he has that in the first place.

Otaku ness runs in the blood, apparently...

This chapter is probably messed up, but it's long! My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out what I'm doing. As in, not English homework. May be mistakes. I apologize.


	28. Chapter 27

Warning! Kyouya may seem OOC in here. Cause Mori's scary when she's actually, truly angry. Same goes for Mukuro. Perverts run in the blood. Forgive me. It's harder to make writing comical compared to actual animation.

Chapter 27: Mori's Cracked and Mukuro's a Pedophile; Nice Family Genes

Just as the title suggests. Mori has officially lost whatever little sanity she possessed in the first place. And Kyouya has never been more freaked out in his life. He had actually scooted away from the girl as fast as he can, as far as he can. If it were Tsuna or even Gokudera, they would've died from fear. Seriously. I mean, enough to scare Hibari Kyouya like that? Not good.

Evil aura. Of the blackest kind. Permeates the room. And Mori just so happened to be the source. "Mukuro...kill..."

"Er..." She was brandishing that trident. A sudden image of the devil surfaced in his mind.

"I'm gonna go kill him." She stalked off with her evil aura. "What he did is unforgivable."

Kyouya looked at her. "You're referring to how he took over your mind?"

She stopped for a moment and the aura receded for a split sec. "I dunno about that...but..." and the evilness was back again. "NOBODY HURTS MY KYOUYA AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!!!!!" And with that, she stormed off before stopping again. "...Kyouya..."

"Hm?"

"Where's the exit?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW-" He stopped. Apparently, the door has disappeared. "Never mind." Curse that Mukuro.

Mori's eyes flashed dangerously. "That's it." She walked up to a random part of the wall and simply smashed it apart with her fist. Scary. "I'm gonna eat him alive." With that, she stalked out. Two seconds later, she popped her head back in the room for a sec. "Ne, Kyouya! You should just stay here, 'kay? I'll kill Mukuro for you!" She chirped happily before taking her leave for good. "I'll bring his severed head back for you!"

Needless to say, Kyouya was in too much shock to do anything but what she asked. Was this demon the girl he's known for more than a year? NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!

He sweatdropped when he heard her maniacal laugh from outside the room. Just how did he manage to survive with that girl for an entire year? Maybe it had something to do with being the subject of her otaku affections.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Evil aura, evil aura, evil aura.

Mori stormed through the building, although she personally didn't have much of a clue to where she was going. But who cares! She'll find that evil bastard and make him pay! Dearly. Quite dearly. "Top floor, right? I'll go there." With that, she started searching for the ladder. And when she did, she found that it was broken up and shattered.

Kyouya, Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Chikusa, and Ken (all in different parts of the place), were all startled to hear Mori's voice streaming out a colorful variety of vocabulary from some unknown location of the building.

Mukuro laughed to himself. Kyouya was ready to bang his head on the wall. "I do not know her. I do not know her. I so do not know her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So...through some complex scheme that will not yet be revealed, Mori managed to drag herself up to the top floor. And then...? "MUKURO ROKUDO! TODAY YOU DIE!" She stormed into the room where she knew Mukuro was cause of sibling intuition. Either that or she had sharp hearing. If you ask her, she'll tell you it was the former. No, really.

She did expect to find Mukuro. But not Tsuna, Reborn, Bianchi (lying unconscious), and Fuuta (same) with him (all totally spazzed out, I might add). "Hm? What are you guys doing here?" She temporarily lost her evil aura.

"Uh...to...defeat...Mukuro...?"

"Oh...ok...but..." Evil aura again. "Back off. He's MY lunch." What...? Everyone stared at her. "Ah, ano...gomen. I didn't really mean that." She smiled sweetly. "I mean I'm the one who's gonna rip out his skin and organs and pack it in Kyouya's lunch the next school day we have." And sighed. "I wasn't gonna eat it myself! Honest!" And paused. "Maybe I can have his brain?"

They edged away. Scary.

"Just what did they did to you, my poor, precious, cute little sister?!" Mori found herself being hugged to death by her evil brother. "How could they put such terrible thoughts in your innocent mind?" Ah hah...Kyouya otaku? Not as innocent as he would like. "Brains? Organs? What horrible things to pack for lunch! Just who put those vulgar ideas in your mind?" Bit overdramatic, but...

"Mmm...!"

"What's that?"

"M...can't...breath..." She adjusted her position so her face wasn't being pushed against his chest. "No air..."

"Oops, sorry." He let go and dropped Mori, who was practically gasping for breath. "But who put such thoughts in your mind, my cute pet?"

"Pet?" She had a crept out look. "I have a name, Mukuro."

"What? You do? But I haven't given you one yet." And he then noticed that Mori had scooted to where Tsuna and Reborn were.

"I'm staying with the sane crowd." She called. "And I do have a name, thank you very much."

"Eh? Oh...you mean that..." He sighed before walking back to his seat. "Well, I'm not very fond of that name." Devious look again. "It's not the one I gave you, after all."

"Geh..."

"I was thinking about that...how about... Mukuro's unbelievably adorable, precious baby sister who would do anything he wants her to do, even if it went into more...strange...regions...? I think it would suit you."

Tsuna and Reborn stared at Mori, fearing for her reaction. She looked simply dumbfound. "Mukuro, that's a terrible idea."

"What? But..."

"WHAT AM I? YOUR TOY?!"

"Something like that." He sighed. "You're like a doll, you know? Even cuter than one, though. Besides, I had some of my subordinates buy you some very cute outfits for me to dress you in. Like this one!" A very strange piece of fabric suddenly materialized into his hands. What was that...exactly...? "I don't know where they got it, but..." Probably some nasty, you know...one of those freaky clubs with alcohol and...can't say it...um...do you know what movies are rated R for other than violence? Yeah, that...One of those places. "But I think it's perfect for you!"

"Mukuro...is that just too small, or is it supposed to leave about 90 percent of the wearer's body exposed?" And she wasn't exaggerating. It was probably made with half a foot square of black fabric.

"Probably. I did request that."

Tsuna found Mori hiding behind him. "Heh? What are you doing, Mori san?!"

"Save me, Sawada san. I'm scared."

"So am I. Reborn! Save us!"

"No."

"Uwaaahhhhhhh!!!!!"

Unfortunately, Tsuna's voice had apparently reattracted Mukuro's attention. "Oh yes, I almost forgot about you, Vongola." He sighed, looking rather annoyed. Like he was being interrupted from something very important. "Well, forgive me. Dear sister (Mori: Call me by my name, damn it! Who wants to be labeled as your sister?). But you'll just have to excuse me for a moment while I deal with this pest of a Mafia boss." Nicely put.

"Yes, take Tsuna as your model. Leave me alone."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU?!"

"When it comes to Mukuro, it's everyone for him or herself." She mumbled before scooting away. Just then...

"Mori san, you're not possessed."

Silence...

"SO WHAT IF SHE'S NOT POSSESSED!" Mukuro had evil aura, not unlike Mori's. "Doesn't mean she won't do anything I say. We're siblings, so she loves me just as much as I love her."

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't do anything you say and I love Kyouya. Not my brother who thinks I'm a doll. And treats me like one."

"Eh..." A big, big, boulder dropped on Mukuro, with the word REJECTION painted on it (figuratively speaking). "Y...you love...that...person...that...that's not...me...?"

"Pretty much." Another boulder dropped on him, twice as big and with a broken heart painted on it. And a bigger REJECTION on top. "Sorry. But you scare me."

"Scare?! But that boy looks like a vampire! How could you say that when he looks like one of those creatures that suck blood?" Great minds think alike, don't they?

"He does, actually. Sometimes. When the blood gets splattered on his face." She said happily. "But I think it's cute when he does that." Odd taste.

"So, if I do that, then would you love me?"

"No."

Mukuro hung his head. "You really want me to take over your mind again, don't you...?" And sighed. "Well, I'm getting diverted." And turned to Tsuna. "Then shall we continue from where we left off, Vongola- GACK!" He yelped and ducked, nearly getting skewered by Mori's flying trident.

"I forgot I had to return that to you." The thing embedded itself in a wall. Very deep in.

"Couldn't you have just handed it to me?"

"No. You're too far away."

Silence. "Point taken."

"He agreed with Mori san!" Tsuna thought in disbelief. "He accepted it!"

"Anyhow..." Snakes. There were snakes surrounding Tsuna. Reborn was at the side and Mori just found herself in Mukuro's arms. Yet again. "These aren't illusions, if you were wondering. The third path allows me to summon deadly animals. To kill my opponents." He smiled that evil smile, somewhat similar to Mori when she's gambling. "Acrobelo, you said that you wouldn't interfere with your student's battles. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I did say that."

"But your student is in trouble now. What will you do?" He said with that taunting smile, ignoring Mori as she bit him on the arm. It bled, but he didn't really seem to notice.

"EEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! I'M GONNA GET KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed his girl scream as the snakes lunged.

Reborn sighed. "Mukuro, you underestimate me."

"Hm?"

"I'm the best home tutor in the Mafia." He smirked his baby smirk. "I wouldn't just pit Tsuna against you alone, now. Would I?" Right on cue (how do they do this?), a tonfa...? It came hurling out of nowhere, knocking the snakes away.

"Please get down, Juudaime!" A familiar bomb specialist's voice called out before a bunch of explosions as the snakes were scattered and blown up all over the place by flying dynamite.

Behold, at the doorway was...Gokudera. Even more surprising. Kyouya. Even more surprising, Kyouya was supporting Gokudera.

"K...Kyouya!"

Tsuna was practically crying. "Both of you came!!!"

Just when they entered the room, Kyouya tossed his human baggage aside. "We're even."

"Ouch."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Mori sighed and Reborn smiled.

"We seem to have a lot of visitors." Mukuro remarked. "Just what is Chikusa doing down there?"

"You mean the glasses freak? He's with the animal freak, taking a nice long nap together." Gokudera said tauntingly. Then hung his head. "Even though...I didn't do that." Compliments of Kyouya.

The prefect then turned to Mukuro, along with his little captive sibling. "Let her go." Scary.

"Why, if it isn't Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro smiled. "I've been meaning to have a chat with you about my precious little sister. Apparently, she's taken a liking for you."

"You think I haven't noticed?" Kyouya muttered as he bent over to pick up his tonfas. "But I'm not interested in negotiation. I'll make things simple. Let her go. Now. And I'll make your death less painful than I was planning." Which...isn't saying much if it was Kyouya's planning.

"But why would I give you my toy so willingly?"

"You must be as stupid as your sister. She's mine."

"I beg to differ."

"Differ, then. Either way, the results are the same." He looked positively murderous. "I'll bite you dead for laying your filthy hands on her."

"Waaa...Kyouya does care." Mori thought in a sentimental way.

"My hands? If my hands were filthy, then she would've been laid to waste. Coming into contact with yours." Mukuro pulled her closer. "Such a lovely creature should be handled with care. And judging by the number of hospital bills she's been receiving, I don't think you're taking care of her well enough." And a pause. "Plus the number of times the hospital times thought you impregnated her. I would never forgive you if you did!"

...silence...

"Mukuro...how did you know that?"

"You have no idea how many strange things are running around your mind."

"Geh..."

"That's enough talk." Kyouya walked up to Mukuro. "Are you ready to die?"

Mukuro smiled and pushed Mori in a random direction that's not to Kyouya. You know, in a safe place. She took quite a tumble and landed...in his chair. "Ouch."

"This won't take a moment, my cute little sister (Mori: THAT IS NOT MY NAME!). Just wait for me, 'kay?"

"Urg..." She felt dizzy. Swirly eyes. Now it's plural cause her right eye is open! Muahahaha!

"But you shouldn't even be moving." Mukuro turned back to Kyouya. "I've shattered most of your bones."

"EH?!!!! KYOUYA'S THAT HURT?!!!!"

The fight was scary. Way too fast for the rather confused Mori, and the rather slow Tsuna, to follow. Reborn was fine, no duh...Lots of steel clashing sounds.

"Wow, and Kyouya's really hurt too." Mori thought, staring as the fight between the two boys raged on. "Somehow, I have a feeling they're fighting for something...strange..." Did she forget already? "That just proves my theory that Mukuro sucks." Nice theory. To her own brother. Smooth. Real smooth.

"You said this would end in an moment. Just what is your definition of that word?"

"(kufufufufufu) You say some interesting things. But I tire of you." Mukuro smirked. "Let's end this." "!!!" Kyouya was startled to find the trident make a deep cut in his shoulder. Blood gushed out of the wound, splattering messily onto the floor.

"Kyouya!" Mori tried to get up to help him, only to find that her ankle had somehow been chained to the chair. "Mukuro! Let me go!"

"You don't think I can't use my illusions even while fighting, did you?" Mukuro smiled at her. "You're too gullible. Perhaps I should permanently adjust that little problem of yours when I take over your mind."

"..." For some reason, Mori looked very hurt by this.

"Anyhow." He turned back to Kyouya. "I'll end this quickly. You're still not that fond of Sakura, are you?"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And there they were, Sakura trees. All over the place.

"Gack! He's using Hibari san's Sakura disease!" Tsuna wailed.

Kyouya himself looked a bit unsettled as well. "..." And weakened by the sudden appearance.

"Kyouya! Mukuro, get rid of those things!" Mori stammered , trying in vain to get away from her restraints.

"And why would I do that?"

"Why...cause Kyouya...Kyouya can't..." She was already on her knees, trying to pull her ankle away from the chains. And Mukuro was slightly startled to see tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want to see Kyouya hurt anymore!"

"...Mori..." Mukuro felt inwardly confused. "Does she really care that much for this boy."

"Don't bother, Mori."

"E...eh?"

And before Mukuro could gather his thoughts, Kyouya had, with a surprisingly quite movement, landed a blow straight into his stomach (what? What else could he reach?). "Oh? What's this?" He didn't seem affected by the Sakura at all.

"Stupid, aren't you?" Gokudera laughed, speaking for the first time for a while before holding up a prescription medical bag. "I got the cure from Shamal. He doesn't have the disease anymore."

If Mori wasn't so madly in love with Kyouya, she would've kissed Gokudera for that. But she wanted to do tha cause she loved Kyouya...hm...dilemma...

And then Kyouya proceeded to finish off the unsuspecting Mukuro, sending him flying...quite literally. The poor guy was immediately knocked unconscious as he hit the floor.

"..."

Right on cue, the shackle on Mori's ankle disappeared. "Kyouya!" She ran up to him just in time to prevent him from collapsing onto the ground as well. "...you shouldn't try to move too much."

"...You're not leaving my sight again."

"Eh?"

"Idiot." After that, he settled for...falling into unconsciousness. Wow. He was saving up his last energy just to call her an...idiot. She should feel insulted.

"Eh...?!" She tried to catch him. And...there was a thud as he hit the floor, about a foot where her outstretched arms were. Sweatdrop. "I missed."

"Yeah. Kinda sad if you think about it."

She hung her head in shame. "Ne, shouldn't we call the hospital or something?"

"Don't worry." Reborn said. "I sent for a Vongola medical team. Those guys are the best we have."

"Yay..."

"That's a relief."

"But you know, Sawada san. You were pretty pathetic."

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO JUUDAIME LIKE THAT! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I was the one who initially beat up Ken and Chikusa in the first place."

"...shut up. I saved your damn boyfriend's life."

"That you did. For that, I'll try to not torture you for a month."

"eh..."

"Too bad. Nobody in here is going to live for another month." A familiar voice said. Everyone turned to find Mukuro back up. Beaten, bloody, but very much alive. And with a gun in his hand, aimed directly at them.

Oh my. That's not good. Not at all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next Chapter: Mori VS Mukuro plus his possessed bodies. Not exactly a fair fight...but Mori gets her bazooka back.

The battle turns personal.

You've never seen a true sibling fight until now.

Unless you Naruto fans count Itachi and Sasuke...which...pretty much eliminates the general population. Dang.

Thank you for taking the time to read this crappy thing. Again, I'm supposed to be doing my English homework. So...I'm outta here before my mom skins me alive.

Literally.

ROMANTIC MOMENT! BE PROUD OF ME!


	29. Chapter 28

Ok, maybe this isn't a complete Mukuro vs Mori chapter, but...you know how mori was made! Muahahaha! And the poor kid gets had by evil possessed bodies.

Chapter 28: Mori's Origins

Mori hung her head. "Aw...he's still hanging in there..." And reached into her pocket and pulled out her bazooka. "I'll fix that." You know what? I'm not even gonna put how it got there. She noticed Tsuna and Gokudera staring at her before smiling. "I keep spare ones with me." Ah...she said that. Not me, the writer. "It is loaded! So don't try anything, Mukuro!"

Said boy chuckled. "You won't be needing that thing there."

"Why not?"

"Why would I waste these precious bullets on the likes of you?"

Mori thought for a moment. "Cause...that's what bullets are for?" Silence.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Mukuro then smiled his arrogant smile that made everyone within the vicinity wanna wipe it off with violent tactics. To everyone's surprise, he redirected the gun's aim to his own head. "Arrivedecci" And he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot cracked through the silent air.

And then there was...MORE SILENCE?!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Everyone (besides Reborn) stared at the dead Mukuro with gaped mouths. Mori pointed. "Shot."

"Ya think?"

More silence...then... "Mori san, are you alright?" Tsuna finally noticed that the girl had turned rather pale. Paler...yeah, that works.

"I...Iie...I'm fine..."

"Sure...?"

"Yeah, yeah..." She got up and stretched, like she just got off a ten hour airplane flight. "But you know...you might wanna be careful with the guy. He's still alive, you know?"

"EH?!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled. Reborn just frowned. "H...how do you know that?!"

"Cause if that were the case, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you guys. He's still hanging in there, if barely." And she sighed. "I don't exactly want him to die. Cause I don't wanna die, you know?"

"Just what are you talking about?!" Gokudera demanded. "You guys are siblings, but that's it! You guys don't have any kind of...blood bond or something, do you?"

"No...not really."

"Then why...?"

Mori was about to answer when...Bianchi woke up. Great. She's back from the sleep world. "Oh...look who's up."

"Aneki!" Gokudera ran up to his older sister, who looked at him.

"Ah, Hayato." She was holding her head in a pained sort of way. "Help me up, will you?"

"Eh?" He groaned. "Fine. Just this on-GAH!" He backed away as she suddenly cut him with the remains of Mukuro's trident. "What was that for, Aneki?"

"Ah!" She backed away. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came into me like that!"

"..." Mori inwardly deflated. "I knew it. He was alive. Gokudera...you might wanna get away from her."

"Why?"

"The eye. It's the eye." Sure enough, in Bianchi's left eye...was...a red orb with a SIX kanji etched in it, exactly what Mukuro's and Mori's eye looked like (different numbers). "Oh goody. Possession mode. In that case, Sawada san. You might wanna avoid Gokudera too."

Tsuna looked at her. "You felt it too?"

"No. I'm just smart when it comes to his techniques." She paused. "Oh yeah." And began dragging the unconscious Kyouya as far away as possible. "MY KYOUYA! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIS BODY WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ME, MUKURO!"

"Eh..." Everyone sweatdropped.

"What?"

But Mori turned out to be right. Bianchi was possessed by Mukuro. Lovely. Simply lovely.

"You're pretty smart for such a foolish girl." Now she sounded like Mori when she was possessed. That hollow, double voice. Pleasant, huh...

"I am not foolish!" She protested hotly. "I'm just misunderstood!" More silence. She was being a real idiot these days, isn't she? And now...Gokudera was possessed too. They just noticed. "NO! My Kyouya! Stay away!" She dragged him around like a doll. Seriously.

"You care too much about that boy." Gokudera-Mukuro said with mad amusement in his eyes.

"So?! Is that a problem?"

"For me. Yes." Bianchi this time. "I am your brother, after all. I have to take responsibility in who you're dating."

Silence. Mori seemed to be thinking about something. "Ne, Mukuro."

"Hn?"

"Don't you feel weird being in a woman's body?"

"..." Everyone stared at her with a...what is wrong with you...kind of look.

"Did I say something?" She looked around at them.

Cough, cough...

ON STANDBY FOR A MOMENT. PLEASE WAIT!!!!!!!

"So you're plan was to take over Tsuna's body, in order to gain control of the Vongola Mafia." Reborn said with a grim look.

"Yes, I plan to eliminate this pathetic world. And what better place to start than the Mafia?"

"You're part of the Estrange family. Who created the Possession bullet, which you just used." He paused. "That was banned in the Mafia world for the inhumane conditions."

"Yes, but perhaps your Mori can enlighten you on that matter." Everyone but Mukuro's...bodies...looked at her.

"Uh...pass...?"

"That is like you, to say something like that." Oh dear. He possessed Chikusa and Ken too?! This is not good. And those two just arrived on the scene too.

"Don't get cut by the blade, Sawada san. Then he'll officially brainwash you."

"EH?!"

"Don't get to excited all the time. It's annoying." Mori whacked to poor guy on the head with her bazooka.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Cause you're getting too excited all the time."

"Geh...And will you drop Hibari san? He'll suffocate at this rate."

"yes, do let go of the boy." Chikusa-Mukuro said tauntingly. "It rather annoys me."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me...UWAH!" Bianchi then came near and almost sliced her with the blade had she stayed. Unfortunately, when Mori dodged, the blade instead cut Kyouya. "!!!" Good thing she let go. With that, Bianchi collapsed as well. Probably Mukuro changing bodies.

"Hibari san?" Tsuna ran up to the prefect, only to get a painful blow as he suddenly got up and hit poor Tsuna in the stomach. The force knocked him over onto his back. But they were surprised when Kyouya-Mukuro fell to the ground as well.

"Heh...I...I can't...move..." The possessed boy said weakly. "Hibari Kyouya...he's a frightening man after all. To be able...to move with this body. I'll have to leave it." And he fell unconscious again.

"Ah..." She sighed. "At least he won't come after Kyouya again."

"MORI SAN! Watch out!"

"I know." She kicked Ken without even turning around. "I heard him coming." And sighed before turning around to face the four possessed bodies of Mukuro. "Let's see. Gokudera, Bianchi, Ken, and Chikusa. All really scary people. All possessed by Mukuro. All gonna have their asses kicked by me."

"W...what?!" Tsuna stammered. "How can you even take them on in your condition?" It was true. Mori, who was sustaining heavy blood loss from some random wounds, and was wearing uncomfortable clothes, was certainly not in a good condition to be pitted against 4, very skilled fighters. "And Gokudera and Bianchi! You can't hurt them."

"I was intending to make it lighter on them. Don't worry. Just sit there and play dumb or something."

"Eh..."

"Now..." She was clearly more seriously. "This ends now, Mukuro. I'm tired and sore and annoyed and I wanna go home as soon as possible. So if you don't mind, let's just get through this as soon as possible."

"You're in a hurry."

"Course I am. I wanna be with Kyouya again."

Suddenly, Mukuro seemed angry. "Is that boy all you ever think about? All I ever hear is Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya. I don't really care if you think about me, specifically. But just what's so wonderful about that damned boy in the first place?! Isn't there any other things in that empty void you call a mind?!"

"Probably. But Mukuro, why would you care? As I recall, you never really thought much about other people's thoughts." Mori said testily. "Why the exception?"

"..."

"And as for why I think about him so much...He's done a lot more for me than you have."

"Yes, and who's the one who gave you life in the first place?"

"..."

"!!!" Tsuna looked at Mori, who seemed unsettled by the question. "What's he talking about?"

Ken-Mukuro laughed his evil laugh. "She never told you? Well ,that was to be expected. I suppose. It's not like you'll actually believe her."

Tsuna ran up to her. "Mori san, what did he mean by give you life? It sounds like..."

"That he created me?" She sighed in an exasperated sort of way. "Well, I suppose you can say that..."

"Don't be like that. It's the flat out truth and there's no exception to it."

"..." And she looked rather annoyed. "Well, yeah. So basically, you want me to call you my mom or something? I can really imagine that."

"But you realize something, don't you?"

"What?"

Mukuro was on Gokudera right now. "I gave you that body of yours. What makes you think I can't take it back?" He smirked as Mori stared.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh? Then pray tell me why your left arm seems to be disappearing."

Tsuna, Reborn, and Mori herself quickly found his words to be true. Something...it was like her arm was being...erased... There wasn't even any...blood. But it did hurt, like what really losing an arm would feel like. "Geh...che, that's..." She groaned. "Not good."

"NO DUH!" Tsuna screamed. "What's happening to you, Mori san? How come Mukuro can just...eliminate you like that?!"

"Cause..." she grumbled in a low voice. "My entire body was structured from his illusions."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna and Reborn stared at her. "YOU...YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"I am." She pointed at her red, right eye. "If you want to know the whole story...uh...summary?" She thought for a moment, ignoring her disappearing arm. "Well, the only real thing is this eye. But...used to be Mukuro's...so it was a whole set, right? And..." She tapped her closed eyelid. "The only things keeping me alive, and the only things I NEED to be alive is Mukuro's illusions and this eye."

"Is that even possible?"

"That's why...he never really possessed me. He just adjusted my brain until my memories and everything was altered. Which was why I had to seal a part of my mind in these things." She gestured to her black heart charm. "Cause..." She frowned. "Well...I don't think getting my mind possessed that easily is a good situation, you know?"

Maybe she wasn't that stupid after all.

"Wait. Then...you have Mukuro's skills to, right?" Tsuna exclaimed. "You can use that to fight, right?"

"In most cases, yes. But...Not with this body." Apparently, Mori's body erasing status had reached to the point where half her left leg was gone. "Uh...well...think of it this way." She said, wincing at the pain and at the same time, trying to keep balance with one and a half legs... (just imagine her body fading away) "This is...weird...well...It takes a lot of energy for Mukuro to erase me like that. Probably half his energy is gone by now. So you can get him then."

"Such a sacrificial girl." Ken-Mukuro mused. "You're willing to die to give Vongola a chance to defeat me?"

"No. I'm not intending to die at all!" Mori sang. "Cause I still want to be with Kyouya.".

"But that's hardly your decision."

"It is." She protested. "Cause I still can do this." A ONE kanji suddenly materialized in her red eye. "I still have your first power, remember?"

"What?!"

"Power of illusions!" She chirped happily, and the disappearing process automatically began reversing. "You guys think I'm that dumb? I'm still too much of an opportunatist to neglect training such a fascinating gift like that. It runs in the blood, doesn't it?"

"Ke..."

"Wow...that's amazing, Mori san."

Reborn smiled. "As I suspected."

"Yeah right."

"More nonsense."

Mori sighed. "Ok, Mukuro. Now, so far...you've...hurt MY Kyouya to a large extent, attempted to take over Sawada san's mind, succeeded in taking over everyone else's, made me hurt my friends, and now you just tried to kill me." She picked up her bazooka and pulled something out of it. A...gun? Yes, a very big, scary looking black revolver. "You're not the only one with firepower." She aimed it carelessly at them. "Before you get scared, Sawada san. There aren't any real bullets that can kill them in here."

"EH?!"

"I use a different type of firepower."

"..."

"That little skill that I'm not too fond of using." She thought for a moment. "But, if you're so unsure about it, then I'll just shoot Ken first."

"Don't kill them!"

"Why not?"

"Ah...they...It's just not humane!" Tsuna finished lamely.

"Hm...true. Fine, I'll just permanently handicap them or something." And before Tsuna could protest, Mori had already fired. Straight at the lion guy.

He dodged, obviously. But...instead of a bullet hole being made in the wall behind him...the entire wall was blasted apart by...a sort of...invisible force.

Tsuna gaped.

"This thing's just a normal gun, ok? But I have something that lets me control gravity...and force fields." She thought for a moment, before sticking out her tongue. "Mou, I'm tired."

"Already?!"

"I told you, I don't like using this. It takes up to much energy!" She said defensively. "Uwah...I just wanna go home and take a cat nap with Kyouya." (no bad thoughts). "Why do I have to be here dealing with my brother who wants to kill me?! Mou!!! And Kyouya's hurt too!" She turned on the Mukuro people. "Grah! This is all your fault, Mukuro! I'm gonna kill you!" And she aimed and fired again, clipping Bianchi by the arm. "...I shouldn't have missed that."

"I thought you're not gonna kill them!" Tsuna wailed.

"Change of plans. He is my brother, yes. And..." she paused. "More the reason for me to kill him."

"WHAT!?"

"It's complicated, Sawada san."

"I see..."

"His is existence kinda makes me feel uncomfortable." How...interesting."

"One thing though..."

"What?"

"That time you took the desolation bullet, you screamed something about...brother...corrupting your mind? You were referring to Mukuro, right? GACK!" Tsuna yelped as Mori turned to him with that dark look.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Do you know half the things he told me back then?" She said in a dark voice.

"Uh...eh...well..."

"He made it so I learned what the term 'prostitute' was when I was FIVE YEARS OLD!!!" She wailed. "I KNE W THE DETAILS OF THEIR JOBS THANKS TO THAT GUY!!!" How...pitiful. "AND HE TRIED TO GIVE ME LESSONS IN SEX ED.!!!!" Now this was just getting ridiculous.

Tsuna and Reborn sweatdropped.

"Well, I wasn't about to let my little sister be ignorant of the dark side of the world forever." Bianchi-Mukuro said coolly.

"FIVE YEARS OLD!!! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THESE STUFF BACK THEN?! YOU WERE SEVEN!"

"I have my ways."

Mori nearly died. "That's..." And paused. "I don't even wanna know. Well..." And lifted her gun back up. "Back to business." So...continuing...? "Back off, Sawada san. I'm gonna be the one kicking his ass."

"Lucky you, Tsuna. You don't have to fight yet."

"Yet?" The boy looked at Reborn, who smiled.

"I really did want to keep your body unharmed, dear sister (Mori: I HAVE A NAME!!!!). But seeing as that is no longer possible." Chikusa's kanji eye flickered to a two. "Then perhaps it'd be better off if you were no longer one of this world." Fancy way of putting that...

Mori's response? "Fuck you." And stuck her middle finger at him. And her tongue. Mature, ain't she?

"Would love to, but..."

"..." It took a moment to process his answer. Then...

Tsuna noticed that she was crouching at her depressions corner (Imagine Tamaki's). "I don't wanna be related to that guy. I don't know him. I do not know him at all." She didn't notice the shower of needles being aimed at her.

"Mori san! Behind you!"

She turned around. "Huh?" And blinked when she saw the billions of needles headed towards her. "Uh...wait...needles?" And she cracked. "GACK! I HATE NEEDLES AND SHOTS! GET THEM AWAY!" And she raised her gun and fired one of her strange shots. Apparently, this was a gravity shot. Cause suddenly, all the needles began floating all over the place. "Geh...I hate needles. Shoo." She made a gesture as if to dust them away and the shining objects reversed their position...back to Chikusa. "Phew, that was close." She sighed.

And the guy dodged, obviously. He wasn't that terribly slow.

"You've harnessed your powers, I see."

"Not really."

"Kufufufu (what's with that laugh?!) I don't expect less from you. But now that I thought of it, I really have no interest in fighting meaningless battles with you. So...I'll make this clear." And Mori then noticed that Gokudera-Mukuro had a gun aimed at Kyouya, who was still unconscious, lying on the floor. "It's a matter of which life to take."

"..."

"My conditions are simple. You stab yourself. And you know where I mean." Mukuro tapped his right eye tauntingly.

"!!!"

"Or this boy dies." He smiled cruelly. "There are real bullets in this gun. Make no mistake."

"Hibari san!" Tsuna began running to the prefect.

"That includes you, Vongola. No moving. I'm more interesting in fighting a personal battle with you, so perhaps I'll drop the hostage taking, but..."

Mori didn't say anything for a moment, but her expression darkened. "...I..." And looked at Mukuro with an almost angry expression. "I hate people who take hostages."

"..."

"Besides. I'm not too worried." And sighed. "You don't even have any bullets in there, do you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You were always a bluffer back then. Past experience." She shrugged. "Prove it, then. Prove that you have bullets in that thing."

"Your choice." Gokudera-Mukuro raised his aim to the ceiling.

And in that split moment, Mori had somehow appeared right next to him and...simply snatched the gun away from his unsuspecting grip. "Thank you." She said cheerfully before reappearing in her original spot. "Oh yeah." She ran up to Kyouya and dragged him as far away as possible, taking Fuuta along the way.

She looked at Tsuna, who was staring at her. "I was reading Hansel and Gretel. You know where the girl pushed the witch into the pot?"

"Eh..."

"I did have a feeling you'd do that." Gokudera-Mukuro shook his head.

"Then why didn't you prevent it?"

"Cause I think killing you this way is much more entertaining!" He held out a couple unlit dynamite.

"...eh..."

"Mori san!" Tsuna just noticed a there were a few LIT dynamite tied to her arm. "YOURE ARM!"

"Huh?" She looked. "...Oh shit..."

And they blew up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Just when Mori seemed like she had a good idea too.

OMG! She's...not real! Well, yeah she is...but...

I have a feeling this is turning into an Itachi/Sasuke situation. Even the eye thing is there.

Sorry.


	30. Chapter 29

I apologize for spelling errors in KHR vocab. Cause I didn't have access to the internet when I was doing this and I don't have the actual manga...so...no sources...sorry.

Warning! I skip the fight with Mukuro and Tsuna, cause Mori's gonna be asleep during that time. If someone really wants the scene, I can probably add it...but I suffer from extreme laziness syndrome and I'm not even being sarcastic.

Chapter 29: Hyper Dying Will, 5th Skill, and when the Dust clears...

"Mori san!" Tsuna ran to the apparently unconscious girl, who was...just...in terrible shape. She was bleeding to the extent where a rather large pool of blood was beginning to form by the time he got there. "Reborn! Help me!" He was surprised that her arm, although being in worst condition, was actually intact. Well...you know...

To his surprise, Mori actually shifted slightly. "Sawada san..."

"Eh? You're...you're still awake?"

She sighed, coughing out blood while doing so. "Yeah...but...cough...man...I...I thought I...I really managed to...couch...outwit that guy..."

"??" He shook his head. "Don't move, Mori san. You're bleeding too hard." He said urgently as she attempted to push herself into sitting position.

"I...Iie...I'm fine...I've...been through...worse..."

"You're entire body is covered with bleeding wounds AND burns from the dynamite!"

"Yeah, well...I'm used to this kind of thing." She said dryly. "You forget, I'm the one with the highest hospital bills in the entire city."

"That's..." She did have a point there.

"But..." She collapsed again. "This does kind of hurt in a different way."

"Why?"

"Cause...usually the only person who actually hurts me is Kyouya and that's cause I let him. This time it was my brother and I wasn't intending to let him. It's a matter of pride, I guess."

"THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE!"

"But...you might wanna just...keep your eye out for Mukuro right now." She said dully. "I...I can...can probably stand the pain, but I can't fight paralysis."

"Paralysis?"

"He struck a nerve...I can't move my body."

"HEH!!!????" Tsuna nearly cried. "I have to fight after all!"

"D...don't comp...complain...you have your...bullet thing...right?"

"Actually, we ran out." Reborn said. "Leon can't make any at the moment."

"..." And she sighed. "Well, then...you can use my bazooka..."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!!!" He then remembered her condition. "But what about you? You'll die from blood loss at this rate!"

"...I...I don't really need blood..." She mumbled. "It's just...decorations...I suppose."

"Geh..."

"Just go, Sawada san...I'll...I'll just see if I can...fix myself with my own illusions...I can probably do it if...you just...hold him off for a bit..."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah...just aim a few blows at him or something..." He noticed the kanji in her eye revert to the ONE. "I'll join...later..."

"O...ok..." He turned to Reborn. "What do we do?"

"Think of something yourself."

"HEH?!!!!" He screamed. "WHAT?!"

Mori sighed and began her self recovery process. "I'm kinda glad that Kyouya was sleeping through the whole thing." She thought sullenly. "I wonder how he would've react to...that..." She thought of her own body. "I don't wanna find out either." And slowly, at an ever so sluggish pace, the wounds began to disappear. "...I can only hold these illusions for so long. Maybe just enough to..." And she trailed off. "...I really don't...want...Mukuro to die..."

How could she? He was a bastard. Yes. A perverted, heartless bastard...That Mukuro... And he wasn't even her brother. Plus it's not like she depended on him to live anymore. She had enough strength to maintain the existence of her own body. But ...

He wasn't...that bad back then...no really...

And a sudden, brilliant flash of light filled the room, cutting off her thoughts. She leaned her head back so she could she the scene upside down. "What's going on!?"

"Leon's emerging from his cocoon." Reborn said, landing next to her.

"...?"

"Whenever Leon curls into his cocoon, it's a sign that my student is about to face a challenge." The infant explained. "And when he emerges, he also brings a new item or two for my student."

"Like...Dino...?"

"His pet turtle, Enzio, and his whip were what came from Leon..."

"..." She blinked dazedly. "So...Leon is Enzio's mother...?"

"..." That's...one way of putting it...I suppose...

"It would be trouble if something like that came out." Chikusa-Mukuro said. "So perhaps I should destroy it before the items come out." With that, he sent another shower of needles towards the source of the light. Almost made it when...

"That...that's not nice..." Mori managed to pick up her gun and...fire upside down. The needles were hit by the gravity defying force (nice) and began floating around uselessly around the light.

"Thank you, Mori." Reborn smiled. She mumbled something inaudibly before letting her arm drop uselessly back to the floor. "Ah, the item's done."

Just in time, Leon burst. And out popped...two items...that fell straight into Tsuna's hands.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...eh..." What were they? "WHAT IS THIS???!!!!" He held up...two...oven mittens...

Reborn had to hit Mori on the head to mitigate her hysterical laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OVEN MITTENS? NOW THAT IS...KAHAHAAHA!" She clutched at her stomach both cause the laughing wasn't doing much for her healing and cause she was running out of air. "THAT'S JUST THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Tsuna turned red. "Q...Quite laughing, Mori san!"

"Hehehe...ow...sorry...heh..."

"Just put them on, Tsuna."

"Eh? But!" Nevertheless, he obeyed the infant's command. And found that...there was...a bullet inside! "What's this?"

Reborn looked at the strange bullet from far away. "Throw it here, Tsuna."

"And you think I would let you?" Mukuro tried...and failed...to prevent the bullet from reaching Reborn. The baby caught it.

"Hm..." He studied it. "I've never seen a bullet like this before. Might as well try it out." He loaded it into his mini revolver and aimed at Tsuna.

And consequentially, Mukuro tried to stop that too. This time by trying to finish off Tsuna before the bullet reached him. The needles hit him just as the bullet reached, creating an explosion and a large amount of dust. "..." Mori stared, upside down. "Is Sawada san alive?"

The dust cleared and...Tsuna was standing with his dying will. No...not that. He was fully clothed this time and...his oven mittens turned into...heavy, metal set gloves. "Ah...What...?!"

Reborn smiled. "It worked."

Tsuna looked quite serious now. Like...angry serious. Mori stared. "He...looks weird. What is that bullet you used?"

"Let's see."

The Mukuro people observed Tsuna with interest. "That aura on your forehead..." Chikusa-Mukuro mused. "It appears you were hit by that mysterious bullet after all."

"Yay." Mori said dully. "We might live after all."

"Don't count on it." Chikusa continued. "But I noticed that you seemed more excited when fighting Lancia."

"This bullet has a completely different ability from the dying will bullet." Reborn explained. "That consequentially grants Tsuna a whole new power."

"Sure, sure." Chikusa rolled his eyes. "But from what I could see, the poor boy has already lost his will and sunken into despair."

"..."

Then, Ken-Mukuro came sneaking up behind Tsuna. Mori was about to warn him when...he automatically seized the lion man by the head and threw him like...how Mori threw people. "Wow." She stared blankly in her upside down position. "Now that was something."

"Don't be so hasty." This time, Chikusa send a massive wave of needles at Tsuna, who didn't move. The needles went right through him. Illusions, apparently. He turned his head slightly before lunging at the real Chikusa-Mukuro, catching him straight in the jaw and knocking him to the ground.

Bianchi and Gokudera stared with some shock. "That's impossible. He couldn't see through the First path illusions before."

Mori heard Reborn say something about the bullet called the Rebuke bullet or something giving Tsuna hyper intuition. "Wonderful. We're relying on intuition to get through his alive. I feel so...unsafe..."

"But these two remaining bodies are those of your friends." Bianchi-Mukuro smirked. "Would you dare hurt them?" And lunged for Tsuna. As expected, he didn't block the attack and was shoved back onto the ground. Gokudera, in turn, also dealt him a few painful blows. "Che, I thought so. You won't even lay a finger on them, would you?"

"You're wrong, Mukuro." Reborn smiled. "The way your attacking Tsuna while his guard is fully prepared is an excessive drain on both Gokudera and Bianchi. Tsuna isn't fighting, but using his body as protection for theirs."

Mori sulked. "Now I'm the dumbest again. Uwah...!!!"

And in an instant, Tsuna had set both Bianchi and Gokudera onto the ground, both of who were unconscious. The use of pressure points are surprisingly effective after all.

"...!" She felt well enough to get up. "Wow. Just in time, Sawada san." She winced a bit, but...well. It didn't hurt too much anymore. She walked up to Tsuna. "But, Mukuro really is still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes." They both found Mukuro's body up and standing and very much alive.

"This is getting old." Mori said dully.

"Agreed."

"Hmph, your battle skills have proved, I admit." Mukuro was still smiling that arrogant smirk. Just what do they have to do to just wipe it off? "But if you think that's all you need, then your deluding yourself." He gestured to his eye. "You forget, I still have one skill left to show you, haven't I?"

Mori felt her blood run cold. "...the fifth state...the path of humans..."

"Precisely, my dear sister. The world in which we dwell. Which, I might add, is the most ugly and nasty of all six paths."

"Sawada san."

"Hm?"

"Now I might suggest that you back away."

"I'm not being very cynical or anything. But...I simply despise this skill the most, as I hate humans the most." He reached his hand to his eye. No, he reached INTO his eye. "I really would've preferred avoiding the usage of this." There was a disgusting squirming sound as he made like to pull the eye out. Blood gushed out of the self inflicted wound. But...when he removed his fingers, his eye was intact, thought splattered with blood. The kanji FIVE hung in the middle.

"!!!"

And immediately, a huge black aura surrounded Mukuro, as well as strange black lines/symbols that etched itself on part of his skin. "But it really is the most dangerous skill." Ok, his arrogant smirk was gone. Now replaced with a sickening sadistic look of delight over god knows what."

"Ok, Sawada san. You're not fighting against that guy."

"Why not?"

"Are you serious?" Tsuna was surprise to find that Mori had a rather panicking expression. "That skill is way beyond your level. No, this is my brother." She paused. "Well, family member...to be more accurate. If there is anyone who can defeat him...well...perhaps not exactly me, but I have a better chance than you."

"Why is that so?" He seemed a lot more...coolish in this state, doesn't he?

"You forgot, I have that skill too." She tapped her closed eyelid. "And I don't hate this eye enough to not use it if it's the only thing that can save us."

"..."

"You sure?" Reborn asked. "You can always fight together with Tsuna."

"Nah...well...tell you what." She sighed before pulling out her gun. "If I can't beat him, you take over. By then, I should've at least been able to...weaken him, right?" She aimed the gun at her own right eye. "This. Will. Hurt." And she pulled the trigger.

The blast didn't go straight through her head, like a normal bullet. But a steady stream of blood began flowing out of the wound. "Ow. Ow. That hurt, that really hurt." She winced, clutching at her eye for a moment, before reluctantly letting go. Same as Mukuro. The bloody FIVE hanging in her red eye.

"Oh, so you're going to be my opponent?" He smiled tauntingly.

"Don't rub it in." There wasn't exactly a burst of energy surrounding her like Mukuro's state. But strange patterns, not really that similar to her brother's, began surrounding her right eye. "Uh...I only used this once before and the last memory wasn't nice."

"And is that your aura?" Mukuro glanced at the rather feeble dark glow surrounding her. "I'm disappointed. I expected much more from you, dear sister."

"I have a name." She said, looking annoyed. "And my aura is constrained, unlike yours. Keep going like that and it's gonna run out pretty soon." And cocked her gun. "I feel very irritated right now, so..."

"Gonna kill me?"

"Of course not."

Reborn, Tsuna, and Mukuro stared at her like she was crazy.

"Eh?" She laughed nervously. "Well...I mean...I don't have to go that far, right?"

"What's wrong with her?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Mukuro is still Mori's brother, isn't he?" The infant answered.

"..."

"No matter how horrible they've been treated, any human would be uncomfortable killing their own family."

"Perhaps." Mukuro smiled. "But please don't expect me to display the same mercy. I just find eliminating my enemies much more convenient." And he swung his trident at her, only to have it be stopped by Mori's gun.

"I wasn't really expecting you too." She said simply, before seizing his wrist and attempting to throw him into a wall. Except he landed on the ground before hitting it. "..." It was like a simple fight. Except ten times faster, and rougher, and more dangerous. Yes, this was perfectly normal.

But something bothered her. She couldn't quite pinpoint it. "Gack!" She coughed up blood as Mukuro kneed her straight in the stomach. Now was not the time to be lost in her own thoughts! "Bastard." She gritted her teeth and made a sloppy aim at her opponent. It missed it's target, but did manage to blast a nasty wound in his shoulder. And she was satisfied to see the blood spurt out of the injury. "Goal!" She inwardly laughed manically. Ok...maybe the battle was getting to her.

There was a huge burst of energy as their aura mixed. Tsuna winced as the disgusting atmosphere hit him.

"You are a stubborn girl, aren't you?" Mukuro hissed as their weapons clashed in a deadlock, with neither apparently being able to gain the upper hand.

"Family trait."

"But you forget, this weapon isn't used for just a close range weapon." She suddenly skidded backwards. One hand still holding her gun aimed straight at Mukuro while the other pulled out another, identical firearm "And I feel more comfortable with two. The more the merrier, ne?" And she fired, thought the energy that came from her shots this time was pure black. "I got them off the black market a few years ago."

Tsuna and Reborn sweatdropped.

Mukuro dodged, as expected. Though what was not expected was him suddenly appearing behind her. "Shi-" She turned around just in time for him to seize a part of her hair and use it to throw her straight THROUGH a wall. Ouch. "That. Hurt. Jeez." She rubbed her scalp before quickly picking herself up and running back. Perhaps she shouldn't have done that... Just when she reached the room, she found Mukuro waiting for her just behind the wall.

And before she knew it, Mukuro had seized her from behind before thrusting the pole of his trident painfully against her throat, constricting all air.

"Are you sure you have your life guarded so thoroughly, dear sister?" Mukuro teased, smirking as she began coughing, presumably from lack of air. "Even though you might not die from physical wounds, if I strangle you, you'll still die. Won't you?"

"Well...cough...then...just...get off!" She nailed him in an exceptionally painful area (hey! It was all she could reach) with a back kick, causing the poor guy to let go of her, cursing. "(Gasp) Geh, I have to fix that someday." She sighed before jumping away from Mukuro. "Bleh, I have Mukuro germs." She wiped her hands on Tsuna's shirt.

"Hey!"

"What?" She said blankly.

"...nothing..."

"Yes, well-GAH!" She ducked just as Mukuro's trident came whizzing past her head, slicing a large part of her newly grown hair. Now...it was just almost back to her normal length...except more girlish (you know boys have their hair fitted to their head, right?). "I'm gonna have to work on that." She thought dryly, glancing at the trident, which was sticking in a wall. "Yeck. That doesn't look too good."

Unfortunately, while Mori was preoccupied, with his trident, Mukuro snuck up on her.

She suddenly found a blade (Where the hell did he get that?) stuck straight through her heart...or where her heart's supposed to be. "You're still too inattentive, aren't you?"

"!!!" Blood trickled out of the wound, staining the blade and splattering onto the ground. "T...that was...cheap..."

"Nothing is cheap enough for you, dear sister."

This really shouldn't kill her. She still had her illusions as a back up, right? Right. It should heal this up before she was completely dead.

"Mori san!" Tsuna ran up to her, only to be knocked over by Mukuro. "Aren't you using your illusions?"

The wound wasn't healing at all. Mukuro began laughing maniacally when he saw her startled reaction. "You think I'm that idiotic? Enough to let your own skills to go unnoticed?"

"...I could always...hope..." She muttered, wiping some blood off the corner of her mouth. "But...what did you...do...?"

"I counteracted your illusions." He said cheerfully. "With my own."

"..." Now that was just smart.

"This won't be enough to kill you, I'm sure. But it'll grant me enough time to dispose of Vongola before permanently eliminating you." He slowly withdrew his blade. Mori staggered slightly before collapsing on the ground.

"Ow..." She coughed, blood trickling out of her mouth, as well as her wound. "This...definitely...hurts..."

"Well, of course. Dear sister. Or else that would defeat the whole purpose of stabbing you." Mukuro said lightly, wiping a smudge of blood off the handle of his blade before throwing the sword away.

Discouraging. Last thing Mori needed was to be treated like an idiot right when she was about to blunder into unconsciousness.

"You did provide me with a small amount of amusement." Mukuro said. "Perhaps if I'm feeling generous, I'll bury you with your precious Hibari." He said the last word with a bit of disdain.

"Somehow..." She thought, her vision darkening. "...I kind of wish I were back...in that place..." And laughed dryly to herself. "Nah, forget I thought anything..." And now she was talking to herself. Not a good sign. "Sleepy..." She closed her eyes. "I weakened Mukuro, right? Sawada san might just save our skins. If we...we're...lu...cky..." And she lost the last bit of consciousness after that thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The light hurt. Really bad. Mori didn't want to open her eyes, lest they suddenly get blinded by the brightness. "Damn...the light..." she thought blearily before ducking under her blankets. "is another...Leon...transformation...? Wait..." she pause for a moment... "Shouldn't I not be alive...? Didn't Mukuro...I'm just lying here..and...GACK!" She lurched up from her covers. "I'M GONNA BE KILLED!!!! Eh?" She blinked, before looking left and right at her surroundings. It was...a hospital...room..."I'm hallucinating." She was about to go back to sleep when...

"You're finally awake." A dry, very familiar voice said. Sounded irritated.

She blinked and turned around to find Kyouya at a chair next to her bed, a book and a pen in his hands. Well, he didn't look too injured, besides a bandage or two. "Kyouya!" She was about to jump on him when she noticed that she was hooked up to a whole lot of...liquid crap. NEEDLES!

After a lot of commotion where all the liquid was spilled onto the floor and needles disposed of in the trash, Kyouya found Mori latched onto him like a leech. "..."

"UWAAHHHHH!!!! I thought you were gonna died." She wailed, ignoring the glares she was being treated with.

"Get off." But he didn't bother to try and push her off. Past experience told him that it was a waste of energy.

"No! This is what happens when I let go of Kyouya so I'm not gonna let go of Kyouya ever again." She said stubbornly. "...wait..." she let go of him. Nice enforcement of words. "How long was I asleep?"

"About a month."

Silence.

Mori was in her depressed corner again. "One month? That's horrible! I just wasted a month of my life away sleeping." Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're going back to school tomorrow." He said irritately.

"Aw! But I just woke up!"

"No excuses." And he actually smiled mildly, thought it was barely discernable. It was like he had some kind of good news.

"But...but...!"

"Fine. You get back to class tomorrow and I'll let you stay at my house for the remainder of the week."

This brightened her up. "Really?! Really!"

"..."

"YAY!!!"

"But..."

"Eh?"

The prefect smirked that oh so evil smirk. "Today's Sunday."

"..." Back to her depressed corner. Five minutes later. "Ano ne, Kyouya."

"What?"

"Where's Mukuro?"

"And you think I should know where the bastard was dragged too?"

"YES!"

He shrugged. "He was sent to prison."

"..." Kyouya noticed that Mori looked rather troubled by this tidbit of info.

"Something wrong?"

"I...Iie!" She laughed nervously. "What...what made you think that?"

There was a pause. "You..." Mori looked at him. "You were experimented on as a child, weren't you?"

"!!!" Mori looked at him quickly. "H...how did you know that?" She stammered.

"The infant told me. Something about a Mafia family trying to regain it's glory or some shit like that." The prefect muttered, looking like he honestly didn't care.

"That...that doesn't have anything to do with me." She said, twiddling her fingers.

"Yeah right. Spit it out."

"Uh..."

"Before I bite you to death."

Mori hung her head. "Fine." And thought for a moment. "I forgot the name of the family...but..." What. Kind. Of. Memory. DOES SHE HAVE?!!! "But it somehow got disgraced in the Mafia world or something like that...and they wanted their former glory back. So they began a number of experiments for more power."

"..."

"They used kids in the family as...uh...testing experiments. Like Ken and Chikusa." Ah, she remembered them now. Back then...they used to talk a bit. "So...lots of people died, right? But it turned out...uh..." She didn't really want to tell Kyouya that she was just an illusions, pretty much a figment of Mukuro's imagination. "Well...cause...I was more of a creation...then...uh..."

"A normal kid with parents...?"

"Reborn told you this, didn't he?"

"More or less." He waved his hand, dismissing the fact. "Continue."

"So I was able to...survive more experiments...for some time...and...everything mixed up and formed my gravity...defiance and...force field...thing..." She waved her arms around to demonstrate her point. "Right? And that's useful, right?" And sighed. "So...I think my body gradually couldn't handle it...so after that one experiment, those people thought I was dead." And she looked embarrassed. "So...uh..."

"..."

"They just threw my body in the sea...I guess...I mean. I remembered nearly drowning in the ocean after falling asleep that time." Idiot. It's falling unconscious. Not asleep!

"And that's why you're scared of water?"

"NOT WATER!" Mori whined. "Just the ocean or a large body of water."

"..."

She looked depressed. "Ano ne, Kyouya. You don't like me anymore, right? You think I'm a weird person, right?"

"..."

There was a very uncomfortable silence.

"You shouldn't wear that eyepatch all the time." Kyouya said carelessly, returning to his book. Mori looked at him. "You seem a bit more comfortable sight without it." Yes, Kyouya language. Probably means something like... "You're prettier without it."

"Ah..." She flushed. "But...eye..." Oh my, incapable of stringing together a sentence? Just how much effect did the guy have on her. But then again, it's not every day that he actually compliments her, directly or indirectly.

"It's not that bad." He commented offhandedly, glancing at the discolored eye briefly. "Though it might attract more attention during school." And his expression darkened at the moment. "You will go back to class tomorrow. I am sick of being asked by those damned girls about what the hell happened to you."

"Eh..." She sweatdropped. Forgot, another obstacle to deal with. Fan girls. The poor girl hung her head. Quick, change the subject! "You...you think I shouldn't wear this eyepatch?"

"As long as you don't smile too much." Kyouya shrugged. "I might just bite you dead if you resemble your brother too much."

"Geh..." She gulped.

"And one more thing."

"?"

"Cut your hair." He said. Apparently, after one month's neglect, Mori's hair had grown back to a rather uncomfortable length. "You won't be able to hide that at school."

"Forget keeping it." She glared at the long, disheveled locks of blue hair. "I don't even want half of it-" And she blabbed on, and on and on, not even noticing Kyouya staring at her in a very uncharacteristic way. "Plus Mukuro nearly put-" And she was cut off when he reached over and cupped her cheek before bending over and kissing her.

Hey, what can I say? The guy's unexpecting. Very.

Silence again...

"Uh...Kyouya..." She was blushing rather darkly. "What was...that..."

He looked at her like she was an idiot. "What do you think?"

"Well...that was just...unexpected."

"So you'd rather I stick a knife in your head?"

"NO!"

"Then don't complain."

But after that incident, Kyouya never took off his little good luck charm again.

Though he did take some time in making sure it was concealed at all times inside his shirt or something.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

End of Mukuro ness...he's gonna be gone again for a while, poor guy.

Back to randomness! The mood needs lightening, don't you think so?

Thank you for reading.

It was such a messed up chapter though...I was delirious when I wrote it.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Cheating?!

Tsuna, along with Bianchi (?!) and Reborn, were doing…grocery shopping! Don't ask why. Anyhow, the poisonous cook of the group was currently checking out a pet store for…ingredients. Reborn was obviously still stuck in her arms. When wasn't he when she was around? Tsuna just decided to go to a NORMAL supermarket to check things out. He was crossing the streets when he saw something very unexpected.

Mori! Well, that alone would've been surprising. But she was with DINO! Now that was simply baffling. They were talking about something he couldn't hear and Mori looked happy. Which was strange because she usually was never happy without Kyouya around. She was dragging Dino around everywhere, pointing at things and such. And furthermore! She was wearing…A SKIRT! WHAT IS THIS?!!!!! Did she actually dress up for Dino?!

Tsuna gulped. That can't be possible! Dino was ten years older than her and Mori was way too much in love with Kyouya to care about anyone else! But…then what is the real meaning behind this?!!!! (Kinda overreacting, isn't he?). He went off the find Bianchi and Reborn.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reborn frowned. "This is a problem."

"Hibari san would kill Dino if he found out!"

"That's not the point. Hibari might lose interest in joining your family without Mori." The infant said.

"That's cruel!"

"…"

"Well…" Tsuna stammered. "We just have to find a way to keep Hibari san from finding out."

"Keep me from finding out what?" A cold voice said behind him. Tsuna froze. Crap…Kyouya turned out to be standing right behind him. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Ah…hah…Hibari san…" Tsuna slowly turned around, shaking. "Uh…what are you doing…here…?"

"I called him here!" Bianchi declared. "A man has the right to know when his lover is cheating on him!"

"…" Kyouya didn't say anything.

"HEH?! HOW COULD YOU, BIANCHI?!!!" Tsuna wailed. "DINO'S GONNA GET KILLED!!!!!!"

"Dino?"

Right. Kyouya didn't know who Dino was yet… Tsuna mentally sighed. "If I can keep him from looking in their direction, maybe…"

"It seems Mori's cheating on you." Reborn pointed in Mori and Dino's direction.

"REBORN!!!!!"

Kyouya still stayed silent. Awkwardness… Then…"I'm going to kill him." With that, he stormed off…only to be blocked by…Dino's men? Where the hell did they come from? "Get out of my way."

"You're Hibari Kyouya, aren't you?" Romario (head guy!) spoke up. "Sorry, but the boss specifically asked us to keep-"

Tsuna nearly fainted as Dino's men were simultaneously beaten up by Kyouya. The poor guy really snapped, didn't he? "Eh…ah!! Wait, Hibari san!" Summoning up all his courage, Tsuna went to block Kyouya's way…"Don't you think you're…uh…overreacting? They just might be having a chat!" He stammered.

"Get out of the way."

"C…come on! Dino's ten years older than her!? They can't possibly…!" He gulped. "Just….can't you just wait to see if it's really a date?! Mori…she might get mad if you just interrupted her plans like that!!!" The last sentence seemed to do it. Kyouya paused, frowning.

"…" Silence. "I'll give them ten minutes." With that, he flung Tsuna out of his way and proceeded to go stalk the pair (in a more dignified way than Mori, mind you…).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two minutes and Kyouya already felt like ripping Dino to shreds in the most painful way possible. They were in a PET store right now! (the same one Bianchi was in too). Mori was tugging on Dino's sleeve and pointing at a…rabbit? Dino looked rather amused and shook his head before gesturing to a snake. Mori said something that he couldn't possibly hear…but he could make something out from her lips. Something about...it…reminded…Mukuro? Was Dino buying her a pet?!

After that…Mori pointed at a jewelry store. Dino looked very exasperated at that point and pushed her away from it with her whining and flailing her arms.

An electronic's store?!!!! What was she doing there? She didn't even know how to turn on a TV!!! SHE'LL GET KILLED IN THERE!!!! So Kyouya was surprised to see her come out with Dino, completely unharmed. But now that he thought about it, it was the condition of the store's products that deserved more attention.

Wait…it was more than ten minutes, wasn't it? Right…time to kill Dino. Now just have to find a way of doing so without upsetting Mori. Or…at least…doing it without letting her know it was him.

So…Mori was walking along with Dino when a piano just…suddenly…almost squashed Dino, who yelped and barely jumped out of the way. Don't ask how Kyouya managed to get his hands on a piano. It's Kyouya. Anything's possible.

So that failed. Next! The poor guy nearly…fell into a sewer, got blown up by a landmine, run over by a car, hit by a bulldozer, got shot by a random Mafia fight, impaled by a random tonfa (random? I think not!), pushed off a building, eaten by a penguin, etc… How does Kyouya do all this, nobody but himself knows. But the point was that Dino was still alive!

Ok, no choice but to just walk up to them and kill Dino personally. He would've done that in the first place had he not been worried about Mori getting mad at him (why should she? She's cheating on him!). But this was getting out of hand! Dino must die!

"I think maybe a watch would've been fine." Dino was saying when he felt a very dark aura behind him. Mori didn't notice, as usual.

"No!!! I say we should've gotten a porcupine!" She whined, not noticing that her companion's attention was…elsewhere. Well, it took her a while to notice, but… "Eh? Dino san? What are you looking at?"

"Um…isn't that…"

"KYOUYA!!!!" She immediately tackled the prefect just as he was about to…do something violent… "I miss you!" Even though it was only about two hours since she saw him. How does she survive the nights?

Hm…she wasn't acting like she was cheating, but…you never know with her. But meanwhile, Kyouya was having a hard time shoving her off. Nothing new, really. "Ano ne! What's Kyouya doing here anyways?!" She asked brightly. "Did you miss me?" And before he could answer, she cut him off. "Guess what? Guess what I've been doing?!"

And once again, Kyouya tried to answer. And once again, Mori interrupted him…this time by hopping off and holding up a box to him. "…"

"I got Kyouya a present."

"…?!"

"But…I'm not sure what Kyouya really wanted, so I asked Dino san." She pointed at Dino, who waved sheepishly. "But he wasn't much help at all! He told me to get you a snake!"

"Hey! You wanted to give him a rabbit! He'll eat the poor creature alive!"

"But snakes are evil! They remind me of Mukuro!" She whined. "And you wanted to buy him a pineapple! Pineapples are evil!!!!! They look like Mukuro!"

"But-"

"No more!" She stuck out her tongue. "Meh! You were useless today."

"That's unkind."

Kyouya felt very out of place that moment.

So everything ended happily, with Kyouya getting a present and Dino and Tsuna getting a decent thrashing and Mori getting her fifth trip to the hospital that week. Lovely.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mini chapter…!


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 32: Mori and Glasses

It definitely appears that Mukuro was hell bent on making that last encounter have effect on Mori's mind. And it did, quite literally. Curse his illusions! Next time she sees him, she's gorging his eye out!

First of all, nobody outside the inner circle (Tsuna, Reborn, Kyouya, and duh...Mori herself) had any clue why her IQ went from a 169 genius level to 145...which is still pretty smart, but...

Kyouya was walking by Mori's house one day for god knows what reason, when he heard...

"GAHHH!!!! I CAN'T FIGURE OUT THE SQUARE, SQUARE ROOT OF PI IN MY HEAD ANYMORE!!!!! SIX ROOT 4,562,345 IS NOT 13!!!!!! UWAAHHHHH!!!!!"

After that, it appears that Mori had become a tad bit clumsier too. As in, tripping over anything on the ground that's higher than a 1 mm pebble. There must be a good reason why her house looked like it was dropped twenty thousand feet from the air... on the inside...out the outside, it looks like it crashed from orbit.

And Kyouya found that he couldn't leave the poor thing alone for five minutes in an intact room and actually expect it to stay intact when he comes back.

But. The worst thing that Mukuro left her was...!

One day...

"Kyouya, everything looks blurry." Mori wailed one day, rubbing her eyes.

"Then go to sleep."

"But...But I've been sleeping for nearly 24 hours!" That explains why she wasn't at school. "And everything looks really...fuzzy! Like when you're drunk!"

"..." The prefect looked at her. "And how would you know that?"

Silence.

"I'M GOING BLIND!!! UWAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SAVE ME, KYOUYA!!!!!"

"..." He didn't say anything as he watched Mori bouncing all over the room like a nutcase. Well, she was a nutcase, but...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, the next day found him sitting in a waiting room in an optometrist's office while Mori gets an eyesight check. Very dark aura. Kyouya did not appreciate getting up at 9:00 on a Saturday morning to accompany his idiot neighbor to an eye doctor.

About...what, an hour later? The entire waiting room was demolished. Hey, he was bored.

"Ne, Kyouya...did you really have to do that?" He turned around and found Mori...with...her eyepatch off. Even worse.

"..." She had glasses. Kyouya nearly went to bang his head on a wall. Too bad there wasn't one intact around.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The doctor said my eyesight worsened by 200 percent." Mori said, observing her new glasses and occasionally wriggling one of the arms. "He said I could get contact lenses, but I didn't want plastic in my eyes. So I chose a pretty pair. See?" She held it up to Kyouya. "It has a blue frame...! And the lenses are shiny!" Aren't all glasses shiny? "Ne, Kyouya! Why won't you look at it?" She wailed, shaking it around.

"Not interested." Pause. He looked at her. "Why can't you put your eyepatch back on?" He said crossly. "You can see perfectly fine with one eye, can't you?"

Yes, now that that obscuring thing was gone, Mori looked very strange. One red, one blue eye.

"??"

Kyouya shrugged when she didn't respond. "It's your deal when we go to school tomorrow."

Thud. Did she faint AGAIN?!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As expected, school was...

"KKKKYYYAAAAAAA!!! MORI SAMA HAS HIS EYEPATCH OFF!!!!"

"THAT IS SO CUTE!!!!! JUST LOOK AT HIS GLASSES..."

"...ADORABLE!!! SOMEONE GET A CAMERA!!!!"

"JUST LOOK AT HIS RIGHT EYE! SO MYSTERIOUS! FUJISAKI KUN DEFINITELY LOOKS SO CHARMING!!!!"

It was complete hell.

"I warned her." Kyouya looked quite amused as he watched Mori running all over the school, being chased by hordes of girls from every single grade there is.

"THIS IS NOT FUN!!!!" Mori cried. "THIS IS SO NOT FUN!!!! I'M GONNA GET KILLED!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tired." Currently, the poor girl was stretched out on a couch like a wet blanket. "Wanna sleep."

"It's only lunch break. You'll have to go back to class in an hour."

The two were at the only safe haven in the school, the notorious reception room.

"But Kyouya!!!!"

"No."

"Aw...!" Mori hung her head. Wait, she was lying down. NEVER MIND!! "Then can I at least skip last period."

"No."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Life with Mori with glasses turned out to be completely terrible. Because the moment she takes it off, she loses it. And Kyouya found that he had to dedicate a lot of his precious time to helping her find her glasses.

BAM!!!! Mori crashes into a wall.

Kyouya's right behind her. "You forgot these." He held up those evil pairs of glasses.

And then there was when she didn't have her glasses on. Well, that's another way for her to get a bloody nose besides her nocturnal activities (cough...Kyouya Otaku...closet pervert...).

But onto the topic of her nightly plans...! She can't see anything anymore. Because she is much too much of an idiot to remember to bring her glasses when she goes Kyouya watching.

Maybe Kyouya can't get used to this glasses thing after all.

"KYOUYA!!! I DROPPED MY GLASSES DOWN THE DRAIN!!!!!"

Maybe not.

And there was also the matter of him waking up and finding her glasses on him!

"But Kyouya looks nice with glasses too!" Mori protested as she watched him fling the accessory out of the window. "Wait...UWAHHHH!!! MY GLASSES!!!!!! CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!!!"

But...the major drawback of everything?

Because Mori is a marksmen sort of character, she is supposed to have excellent accuracy. Right? So...that does not explain why Kyouya usually almost ends up on the receiving ends of her peculiar gravity defying bazooka shots when he wasn't the actual target to begin with. Said actual target was usually half a mile away. After the fifth shot, he was beginning to consider taping the glasses to her face.

So nothing really changed, besides the fact that Mori now looks smarter and is dumber.

That's terrible, you know?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori's appearance changes! Wow...

I'm sorry this was done in a rush. I'm really busy lately. And nothing here really makes sense.

I will find time to do something decent! Mark my words!!!! I will be back!!!

...hopefully...

Note: Main reason I got rid of her eyepatch and gave her glasses (which she hardly wears) is cause I don't want her to look too much like Chrome!!! That would be terrible! I'd be...uh...copying characters?! Sounds right.

But they are different! Mori is shorter! By...A LOT!!!!! AND SHE HAS NO PINEAPPLE HAIR!!!! Even though pineapple hair is pretty cool.

Review? PLEASE???!!!!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Random note: It's Fuji's birthday!!!!!! Feb 29!!!

I'm sorry I said that, it's just...you only get to celebrate his birthday every four years! I must make it clear that I know it's his birthday!!!!


	33. Chapter 32

WARNING! Lots of author comments…If you want to skip…that's fine…

It seems that Mori is taller than Chrome!!! Thank you for…uh…it was an anonymous review…so…I'm not sure how to give credit…uh…Thanks, unknown person!!! But you never know with Mori. She was probably standing on her toes or something when the height was taken…This will be settled at the end of the chapter!!!

I suppose I'll include another profile later…cause since everything in the story is all jumbled up, I should just makes of her newer aspects a bit clearer.

Chapter 32: Mori's Training Program

Why Mori was up at 6:00 am on a no school day was beyond everyone's comprehension, herself included. Well, Reborn probably knew something about it, since he was the one who dragged her up in the first place.

At the current moment, they were settled right between a cliff and a forest with Mori with her oversized pajamas, shoeless feet, hair that stuck up everywhere. and her lopsided (also oversized) spectacles…and Kyouya plushie. And guns and bazooka. Wonder how that works out. "Ne, Reborn. Let me go to sleep. I'm sleepy." She whined, kicking a stone moodily. "I wanna sleep."

"No. Now that I've seen your skills, I can properly guide you in developing them." Reborn said, looking around the area to makes sure it was empty. "Good, now your training program starts."

"Heh?! But I don't wanna train!!!!"

"Too bad. Now, get rid of that doll and get ready."

"Why?!!!!"

"Because we're about to start. Unless you want me to push you off the cliff armed with just that doll." Mori mumbled something darkly before setting her doll on the ground and picking up her bazooka. "That's not gonna be much use for you. Take the guns."

"Mou…" She dropped the bazooka with a loud clunk and picked up the guns. Now what?"

"Jump off the cliff."

"…" She turned towards the forest. "I'm going home."

"We're going to teach you how to fly." And Reborn somehow pushed her straight off the cliff. And miraculously…

Mori fell! Well, that wasn't the miraculous part. The truly amazing part was that she had fallen asleep while falling. "Zzzzzz….wind resistance…bothering me…" She turned in her sleep just when she landed on a random branch. "Ow!!!!" She lurched up from the branch. "That hurt! Uwaahhhhhahaaaa!!!!" And looked around, blinking. "Where am I?" Silence. With a shrug, she went back to sleep.

Not for long. A rock came falling and hitting her straight on the head, waking her up again. "You know! I don't like getting woken up from my sleep!" She yelled to the top of the cliff, clutching her bleeding head.

"Try to get back up the cliff with your gravity altering skills!" Reborn called back.

"But I don't want to!!!!" And she sighed. "I would go back to sleep, but I don't have my plushie with me. Or Kyouya himself either. And this branch isn't comfortable either." She glanced half heartedly at her firearms. "Meh…what else can I do?" And aimed them downwards. "These weren't meant for flying."

Reborn frowned as he heard a huge explosion down at the cliff, then Mori's voice yelling something about how she forgot that she had put exploding bullets in her guns. Nice memory. Lovely weather too….

Meanwhile, one hundred feet downwards… "Ow…" Mori flopped on the branch, looking a lot worse than when she started. "My shirt's all torn…! These were expensive!!!" She whined, completely disregarding the rather painful looking burns on her skin. "Uwaahhhhh!!!" And paused. "I feel sore too." Just how did she even survive this? The explosion was just as bad as Gokudera's!!!

"Try again!"

"Easy for you to say!" She would've treated Reborn with that evil glare (now twice as scary cause she has two eyes available). "Tired…" Well…one more try can't hurt, right?

Yes it can.

Well, Mori did fly! Just…maybe she put a bit too much energy into that shot. Another explosion and she found herself hurled straight into the sky. "I think I did too much!" Mori called to Reborn. Strangely enough, she was just…how do you say, floating around? Upside down too. That's not good. The blood's gonna go to her brain. Or whatever that's in her head.

"That's a good start. Now get back here!"

"But I'm sleepy! I'm gonna go to sleep." She was just about to do that when she heard a bang and just saw something whiz by right in front of her. "Fine…I'm going back down." And sighed before fumbling with something on her gun. But no, she wasn't dropped nice and gentle onto the ground. Instead…

Reborn found Mori in a hole, which was apparently the result of her crash landing. "Somehow, I feel like something's broken…" She mumbled to herself before just…getting up and brushing herself off. "Eh? Where are my…?" Two objects came falling from the sky, both landing straight on her head. "Ow…" She flinched. "There they are." And snatched her firearms before putting them away somewhere…."Can I go to sleep yet?!!!"

"No, now I have other training activities for you."

The next instance, Mori found herself placed twenty feet away from a machine gun holding Reborn. "Uh…"

"Just dodge all the bullets."

"But…" No time to object. Mori then had about fifty bullets aimed top speed at her. "Geh…wait…can't I just…" She ducked and they all flew straight by her, demolishing a nearby tree.

"Not bad. You're faster than I expected."

"…" She dug something up in her pocket before sticking it in her mouth. It was…seaweed? "I'm hungry…" Since half of it was still sticking out of her mouth, that half was immediately blown off by Reborn's bullets. She frowned, but finished chewing what ever she had left and pulled out a chocolate bar…which got blasted out too. A pause. Mori pulled out a pineapple before somehow cutting it and began eating it. "You can blast this if you'd like." There was a rather torn picture of Mukuro on it. With lots of knives stuck in it. "I stole it from Kyouya's target practice collection."

Lovely…Kyouya's not gonna forgive Mukuro anytime too soon, huh…

So Reborn decided to let Mori eat before continuing. And he began shooting after she was about to finish the last piece of pineapple. And one of the bullets just had to blast apart that last piece. So Mori got mad cause she was still hungry and…Well…she had her bazooka with her, you know?

"I'm not paying for the damage!!!!" She called.

So Reborn's attempts at training Mori failed. He requested Kyouya to take over the job.

And Mori found herself woken up this time at 4:00 and dragged to Kyouya's house. "Ne, Kyouya…why are we in the bathroom?" And she still was in a rather just out of bed state. The bathtub was being filled up.

"You need more stamina." He told her. "I'll teach you how to hold your breath for one hour."

"Eh? Wha…GAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" And he shoved her head straight down the bathtub. This probably wasn't going to raise her stamina or anything…but…Kyouya was probably bored.

Five minutes later and he finally decided that she was really gonna die. So he dragged her out, coughing, gagging, and crying about how Kyouya was so mean. "I'm never gonna forgive Kyouya! Ever!"

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh!!!!"

There was a silence. "That's fine with me." And he walked off, leaving Mori alone for a moment. Then…

"NO!! I'M JOKING! I'LL FORGIVE KYOUYA! I'LL FORGIVE! I'LL FORGIVE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME, KYOUYA!!! UWAAAAAAHHHHAHHHHHH!!!!!" And it took a lot of effort to pry her off.

"Ne, Kyouya…just what kind of training was that…?" Mori whined a while later.

"That wasn't training." He had that vampire smile again. "That was just a taste of what I'll do if you don't obey my instructions in the actual training itself."

Mori gulped and backed away. "Kyouya's mean."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyouya's training was a lot more painful than Reborn's. First.

She had to run full sprint around Namimori city's perimeters fifty times while Kyouya hunted her down with his motorcycle (he was reading, too! How does someone read on a motorcycle?!). And she did get run over once…

After that, she ended up on their middle schools roof. Well…about ten feet away from the roof. She had to maintain the same height for as long as she can with her funky gravity guns. Any lower and Kyouya'll pummel her. And she had to do it upside down too.

Ten minutes later and she was really feeling to blood come to her head. "Dizzy…"

Kyouya was still reading.

Then…after that…a one on one fight.

"EH?!! But I don't wanna fight Kyouya!" Mori cried when she came running up to him, looking like she just walked through a land mine field.

"Too bad. Unless you want me to drown you for real this time."

"Uh….ah….can't decide!!!!"

Kyouya sighed. Shouldn't the choice be obvious?

"Wait! I decided."

"Fine, then hurry up and get to the field-"

"I'll accept punishment!!"

"…" He nearly hung his head.

"I don't wanna be selfish."

"Just what are you thinking?"

"Cause!" Mori sounded like she was gonna go into a long lecture. "If I fight, then Kyouya'll get hurt. But if I don't fight, then I'll get hurt. So it's better if I get hurt instead of Kyouya cause I don't want Kyouya to get hurt just cause I don't wanna get hurt."

"You sound like a first grader."

"Do not!"

So Kyouya decided since there was really no point in killing Mori a second time and there was no way he could convince her to participate in a fight…Plan B!

"KYOUYA!!!!! GIMME BACK MY GLASSES!!! CAN'T SEE!!!!!"

And Kyouya threw the spectacles into the trash. Pause. He went back and dragged her back to her own house. He didn't need any more destruction of his property.

So, Mori's training program ended as a failure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori: Ne, just how tall am I?

Kyouya: …

Mori: Ne, Kyouya! Help me!!

Kyouya: No.

Mori: Why not?

Kyouya: You want to be shorter or something?

Mori: Eh?

Kyouya: If that's the case, I can cut of a few inches for you.

Mori: Meep

Kyouya: Whatever. I'll measure you. This once. III Measuring…III It's still around five feet..wait…

Mori: OW!!!! WHY'D YOU HIT ME?!!!!

Kyouya: Don't stand on your toes

Mori: III Currently Disabled- please stand by III As for why she's on standby, she's crying… (I am short!!! Uwaahhhhh!!!!

So whether Mori and Chrome are the same height or not…will not be an issue that the author can answer. Hm…if she can't stand on her feet… Kyouya! Cut her feet off!

Kyouya: I think I will (goes off to kill Mori)

Mori: UWAAAHHHH! I'M STILL SHORT!!!!

And as the weird, writer person, I am sorry for any information mistake…I don't have much access to the internet…so no research time…

Kyouya: You're making too much of a deal out of this

OF COURSE I AM! WHAT IF I WROTE ABOUT HOW YOU BECAME PREGNANT WITH DINO'S KID JUST CAUSE I DIDN'T RESEARCH?!!!!

Kyouya: …I'm really going to bite you to death

IT'S OOC! THAT'S THE WORST CRIME EVER!!!!

Mori: How is that…ooc…?

I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyouya: Mori, we're leaving. You shouldn't associate with people who belong in an asylum.

Mori: Ok…


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Mukuro Returns (Already?)

Mukuro had announced his coming back in a most unusual fashion. And of course, seeing that he was still obsessed with his poor younger sister...

It was a normal Mori day and Mori was just heading towards the locker rooms (do schools in Japan have locker rooms?) to change for PE. And after ten minutes of fumbling with her lock, she finally managed to open the accursed locker. And...? "What the..." Out came...Sakura. A whole ton of them that looked like they were stuffed in the locker to the point where it was about to explode. Mori found herself buried under a large mound of them. "..."

But obviously she wasn't suspicious. How could she? She was much too stupid for something of that intellect level.

Everyone...less so...

"Mori san, why are you covered with Sakura?" Tsuna, newly arrived, stared as she tried in vain to shake off the intoxicating petals off her clothes and hair.

"I don't know!!!" She was currently trying to pull out whatever that was in her locker. "It was all jammed in my locker and when I opened it, it attacked me!!! The Sakura are alive! They just won't get off me!"

"...ok..." Somehow, the sight of those petals reminded him of something...a certain...pineapple maniac? "Nah, that can't be." He sighed to himself. "That guy's trapped somewhere in another prison, isn't he? Yeah, that's it...they won't let him escape a second time. I hope..."

"Mou...it won't come off..."

"Eh..."

Anyhow...

"You've been playing with flowers." Kyouya glanced at the poor girl, who now officially reeked of whatever kind of scent that cherry blossoms possess.

"It's not my fault!" And she explained the entire thing to him.

Silence. Then... "Go take a shower."

"Eh?"

"Wait. On second thought." Kyouya simply threw her out the window and into the school swimming pool. "That'll be good enough." Now that was harsh.

It wasn't the end.

Next day! Mori found something else in her locker. Roses? Now this was something new. Mori didn't like roses, really. They hurt like hell. So how was she supposed to get rid of them? She went to get Gokudera. "Can you blow these up for me?" She asked the dumbstruck bomb expert. "Just hard enough to destroy the roses, but not my locker?"

"Er...sure...?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just..." He shook his head. "Who would waste their time courting you?"

"Kyouya would." If he were drunk, perhaps. But that wasn't gonna happen.

"Whatever." And he proceeded to blowing up the roses, and some other stuff that were probably not meant to be blown into smithereens.

At least she didn't stink this time.

But the last day was worst. They weren't even flowers. They were...to Mori...unidentifiable objects wrapped in...some weird stuff (plastic?). So, Kyouya walked in on her holding one of those strange things. And he stopped walking. "What are you holding?" He looked like...what, deer in the headlight? (Kyouya version! Which should be cooler than other people's).

"I dunno."

"Where did you get that?"

Mori pointed at her lockers, which was once again overflowing.

And Kyouya knew there was only one person alive that would send Fujisaki Mori condoms.

Mukuro really had better hide. Well, his whereabouts are currently unknown, but Kyouya could always fish him out...one way or another.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It turned out that he didn't need to go finishing after all. Cause Mukuro appeared right in front of Mori one day. After school. After Kyouya refused point blank to walk home with Mori. He was probably too busy trying to hunt Mukuro down or something. Well, if that were the case, he missed a great opportunity.

She had just exited the gate and was about to turn a corner. And she did turn the corner. And bump straight into someone. Hn? It was a girl. As in...some sort of female version of Mukuro? What the hell... Even the eye was screwed up; not cause it was red...but...eeks! Why was there a skull on that eyepatch? Scary...

Mori couldn't see the resemblance. "Oops, sorry."

"Eh? Oh...uh...that's alright..." The girl was studying her for a moment.

"Is there...hey! Why are you staring at me?" She backed away for a moment.

"Um...I'm sorry. I was just..." Unknown girl looked nervous. "Are you Mori?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok...uh...I'm...I'm Chrome Dokuro...it's...nice to meet you." Mori just noticed she had a trident rather similar to Mukuro's clutched in both hands.

"...sure...?" She had no idea what this Chrome person wanted with her. But... "Something you need from me?"

"Well, I was just wondering...if...uh..." This girl was very faint, wasn't she? "If you knew Mukuro sama...?"

"..." Silence. "I'm somewhat acquainted with him."

"Ok...well, he wants to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to him!"

"But..."

"He's not gonna do anything mean to me, right?" Mori panicked. "Cause for a while, Kyouya kept worrying that he raped me."

"Raped? Mukuro sama would never...!"

"By the way, what does rape mean? Nobody would tell me."

Chrome sweat dropped. "Well..."

"Anyhow! Tell Mukuro I'm currently unavailable. He can leave a message if he wants."

"But..."

"Mukuro san insists on speaking with you." Another familiar voice...very...animal like.

"Gah! What...what are you doing here!" Mori yelled, pointing at Ken and Chikusa, who just suddenly appeared behind Chrome. "Y...you're here to kill me, aren't you? Huh? Well! Uh...I can kill you too!" And the whole group found themselves looking straight into the end of her bazooka.

"We're not here to pick a fight." Chikusa sighed, sounding exasperated...as usual.

"Then what do you want with me?"

"As Dokuro said. Mukuro wanted to talk to you."

"If that were the cause, why did you come here and not Mukuro?"

Silence. Chikusa and Ken looked at each other before Ken whispered something to Chrome, who nodded.

Suddenly, there was a change in atmosphere. Everything became...misty...ish...After a moment, the mist receded. Ken and Chikusa were still around, but Chrome was gone and in her place...

"M...MUKURO!!!!!!!" Mori fell over, probably from shock. "W...where did you come from...? Where's that Chrome person..." She stammered, backing away as fast as she can without losing audio contact with her brother. "Stay away...you...you're making everyone disappear, right? Huh?"

"Don't be silly! Why would I do something that cruel?" For a lot of reasons... Jeez, Mukuro seemed perfectly freakish, just like last time. "But putting that aside, didn't you like those presents I gave you? I spent a whole week picking those flowers for you."

Cherry blossoms aren't even in bloom this season.

"And...that last one?! Kyouya got really mad at it."

"I thought now that you have such a serious relationship with that boy, you should be prepared for thing such as these."

"Yeah, but what are those things?"

"So you won't become pregnant!"

"Why would I become pregnant?"

"Cause women get pregnant when they have XXX with men!"

"How are you supposed to get pregnant from baking cookies?!"

Just what kind of conversation is this?!

"Uh, Mukuro san...?"

"What is it, Ken?"

"She's only thirteen. She shouldn't be doing stuff like that...yet..."

"You can never be too careful! And with that boy, you should be on guard at all times!" Mukuro declared. "Just what'll happen if...if...he does impregnate her and abandon her? I'll kill him for that!" He'd probably try killing Kyouya for a lot less too..."You know, Mori chan (he's using her name! Gasp!). It's not too late if you want to come back to me-"

"No."

"But!"

"No."

Mukuro sighed. "I forgot how stubborn you were. But...the rejection's even worse this time."

"Eh?"

"Because..." Mori found herself being suffocated in his arms. "She looks so cute in glasses!!!" It appears the genes really do take some sort of effect...oh dear.

"L...let...go!" She squirmed in his hug, trying to bite or kick him. "Go...flirt with that...Chrome...person..."

"I would. I mean, she does look somewhat like you..." Mukuro shook his head. "But since we share the same body...I can't really do anything with her..."

"Same body...?" She stayed silent. "I'm not gonna ask." Then something struck her. Both she and Chrome looked somewhat like Mukuro...and apparently he likes both of them...so... "Mukuro, are you a narcissist?" She imagined him staring at the mirror with hearts in his eyes.

"Somewhat, yes." Wow, he admitted it. "But onto other matters. Why don't we go on a date?"

"WHAT?" A date? That's going way to far. She's only been on one with Kyouya! Why does Mukuro get the same treatment?

"Come on, one won't hurt!"

"NO!"

"Come on, don't be so mean." Now even Chikusa and Ken looked like they were feeling sorry for her.

"Don't! Let me go!"

She was just about to be dragged off when...something came hurling by straight towards Mukuro. He dodged, obviously. The object hurled straight into a brick wall, where it got stuck...protruding. Hey, it was a tonfa.

"Unfortunately", Mukuro was temporarily distracted and he couldn't prevent Mori from being pulled out of his grasp.

"What are you doing with her?" Dark aura again. Yay! Mori was saved. It was Kyouya! No duh, who else possesses flying tonfas?

"Oh, it's you." Mukuro sighed. "My, my. You always seem to be thorn between me and Mori chan."

Kyouya did not look amused. "Get lost. Before I bite you to death." He actually had an arm stretched out in front of Mori, in a sort of protective gesture.

"My, aren't we short tempered." Stormy atmosphere again. So this is what happens when Kyouya and Mukuro are within the same vicinity. Scary... Mori backed away even more. Chikusa and Ken did the same...in the opposite direction.

Suspenseful moment. It was like they were going to break out fighting any moment. Then...

"Fine." Mukuro relented with a small smile. "I suppose there's no point if Mori chan doesn't even want me. Chikusa, Ken. We're leaving." And just like that, they were gone. Though not before... "But I wanted to take something from my Mori chan..." And before anyone could react, Mukuro had snuck up behind Mori and...kissed her.

Ok...so...

SLAP!!!!

"That was uncalled for, Mori chan." Mukuro was still grinning, though he had his hand clasped over his cheek. "Oh well, I still got what I came for." And with that, he was gone for good.

Kyouya looked at Mori, who was crying to herself about how she needed water. "..."

"I need water...! Uwaahhhh!!! Need to wash mouth...! Can't...it's poison!" She wailed, not noticing Kyouya walk over and crouch down next to her.

"Here." He cupped her cheeks. "Let me do that for you." And this time Kyouya kissed her.

Hey, maybe Mukuro did have his uses after all.

Needless to say, Mori ended up as a limp love stricken blob when he was through with her. It was almost like Kyouya practiced or something...hopefully not...

And of course, any sappy scene with Kyouya and Mori cannot be complete without a good beating on Kyouya's part.

And Mori wasn't ever allowed to walk home alone ever again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, Mukuro was obsessing over a mirror.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wow...I turned Mukuro into a self obsesser...oops...

And Chrome appears! Hm...I don't have much of an opinion about her...she's cool, I guess...

But she always looks so nervous!!!

Oh well...she still flattens that freaky glasses guy in the future

Mori gets kissed twice! Wow, that was something new...

And now...even Mukuro thinks Kyouya's gonna impregnate her... --U. Terrible.


	35. Chapter 34

The Vongola Ring Arc starts...yeah...

I had to make up a ring for Mori! And an opponent! I feel guilty for changing the plotline like that, but...Mori must be included! And I couldn't very well kick one of the original guardians out! That'd be even worse!

Chapter 34: Rings

Mori gets mail! Which is very, very rare...because she really doesn't have that many correspondents other than those stalker fangirls. Ok. Let me rephrase this. Mori gets mail that's not stuffed with hearts and confessions! Now that was rarer...

The mail was actually a package. Hm...Stamped with some funky seal that she dimly recalled was the sign of the...Vongola family? Goodie. More trouble for her.

It was...a ring. At least, half a ring by the looks of it. A note came falling out of the package as well.

Fujisaki Mori

I picked you out as the Ring Guardian of the Wind for Tsuna's family. I suggest you start preparing for battle, cause this probably isn't decided just yet. You've got competitors, so I suggest you watch out.

Reborn

Competitors? Mori frowned and glanced at the ring. Wait...now that she had a closer look at it...wow... "It's pretty!" She poked it with a toothpick. "I don't wanna hand it over!" She thought for a moment. "Hm...I wonder if Kyouya got one...cause Reborn said that I was one of the guardian peoples..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ten minutes later...in the reception room...

Kyouya looked at her. "What?"

"I was wondering if you got one of these thingies!" She held up her ring half.

"..." He frowned before picking something up from the couch arm and tossing it at her. Another ring half! Identical except it had an inscription of a cloud on it and Mori's had...a bunch of funky lines... "The infant sent it."

"Kyouya's a cloud person?"

"..."

"Somehow, it suits Kyouya." She chirped.

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Yes."

"Then go do it."

"Mou..." She sighed. "Alright...I still have to go meet Reborn anyways..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We have a problem with you." Reborn told her. They were stuck in Tsuna's house, with everyone including Tsuna himself and his mom, mysteriously absent. Reborn was drinking coffee.

"What did I do?"

"We need to get you a tutor."

"Eh? But my grades are still high!"

The infant shook his head. "No, a fighting tutor that can properly guide and help you develop your skills."

"Why?!! I don't wanna learn!"

"You missed it, but earlier today, we encountered one of our opponents for the Ring Scramble."

"What ring scramble?!"

"Apparently, Tsuna isn't the only eligible 10th generation boss for the Vongola family. The Ninth has a son called Xanxus."

"Then why is Tsuna eligible in the first place?"

"It's complicated, but the point is, to determine the one worthy of forming the 10th generation family, it's been decided by the 9th to hold a competition for the position of 10th boss and his guardians."

"Uh...ok..." She was scribbling things down on her hand. "I think I got that...wait...how do you spell Xanxus?"

He spelled it for her.

"Ok...so...why should I be training for this?"

"Xanxus's chosen guardians are elite fighters with much more experience than any of you." Reborn said seriously. "Today, one his top fighters assaulted Basil-"

"Who's Basil?"

"Someone assigned to get our half of the rings to us." So it was half a ring after all. "Anyhow, you say you've been in the Mafia before. Right?"

"That's what everyone says."

"Then you must've heard of Superi Squalo?"

She thought for a moment. "Oh! I remember him! I met him once. He kept yelling really loud during this one time and sliced apart the guards that tried to drag him out of the building with this weird sword!"

"Sounds like him."

"He needs a haircut."

"It's even longer now."

"Wow...did he bleach his hair or something?"

"Dunno. I think it was always like that. You can ask Dino. They're somewhat acquainted." Reborn told her. "Anyways, I've assigned a tutor for you."

"..."

"An Acrobelo like myself. Her name is Lal Mirch."

"Sounds like a foreign name."

"Yes. She was Colonello's"

"Who?"

"Another Acrobelo and Ryohei's tutor. She was Colonello's instructor in COMBUSTIN, the Mafia navy force."

"Wow...she sounds strong..."

"She keeps saying she's the weakest Acrobelo though. Don't listen to that."

"Hn...?"

"The official battle starts ten days from now, but she'll only be able to train you for 8 days before heading back to Italy for other business. Try training yourself for the last two days."

"Er..." Her left arm was already covered with scrawling and she's on her right arm (she can write with both hands, Muhahahahaha). "'kay...when do I get to meet her?"

"She should be at your house by now. Why don't you go meet her?"

"Uh huh...oh wait!" She was about to get up. "Who's training Kyouya?"

Reborn smirked at this. "Dino."

"..." She nearly died laughing. Dino? That soft hearted guy? He wasn't going to survive this. Right?

Apparently, she was wrong. Dino can teach Kyouya a thing or two after all. But she'll never know that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So...

Lal Mirch turned out to be an infant no taller than Reborn with black hair that was longer than Mori's and dark goggles and a funky cloak thing.

"Uh..." Mori blinked. "So you're supposed to be my tutor?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh..." She thought for a moment. "Ok! What should we do?!"

"You're a lot more eager than I expected." Lal Mirch commented. "From what I've heard from Reborn, you're hard to control."

"I know, but Reborn says that if I lose, then I'll have to give up the ring and I like the ring cause it's pretty."

"..." She shook her head. "Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought after all..." And sighed. "Alright, Mori, is it? I don't have much data on you, so you'll have to tell me your skills and powers and such for me to make something out of you."

"Ok...uh...should I call you Lal Mirch sensei?"

"Whatever's fine?" Steely glare from behind the goggles. "But I warn you, I'm a strict trainer and I will not tolerate disrespect."

"Alright, alright...I never disrespect people." Mori said cheerfully. "At least, not on purpose. But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Sure. Anyways, list your skills."

"Uh, now?"

"Yes now!"

"Alright! Sorry!" She thought for a moment. "I have decent aiming, gravity controlling powers, and...I can use the gravity thingy to enhance physical strength..."

"You're eye?" Lal Mirch gestured to the freakishly discolored red orb floating behind Mori's glasses.

"Oh yeah! That too!"

"Not a bad arsenal. What about weapons?"

"Bazooka and guns." She pulled out her guns from her pocket. "I nabbed these from the black market."

"Hm..."

"Actually, I stole them from the black market." Wow. Now that's something.

"I heard you wore glasses, so I ordered contacts for you." Lal Mirch threw a case at Mori.

"But I don't like contacts!" She protested, catching the case.

"Your glasses will break too easily. Just wear the contacts for the training and the fighting."

"Mou...fine..."

After a lot of turmoil where Mori was running around, yelling about how her eyes were being torn out, and rubbing her eyes and crying, Lal Mirch finally revealed that they were going to be training in an underground facility in...

"CHINA?!!!"

It appears the Vongola has branches around China as well. So Mori was stuffed into a first class private jet and shipped off to China.

They landed in an area around Shanghai.

"Why me? I don't even know how to use long distance calling. No Kyouya for ten days?" Mori wailed as she followed Lal Mirch.

"Deal with it. If you lose this, then your precious boyfriend will be killed along with you and your boss, as well as the entire family."

"What?!"

"The opposing side is made of the most ruthless members of the Vongola family." Lal Mirch said, not slowing her pace. "Led by Xanxus, they are an elite faction of assassins and such called the Varia."

"Aw...just who am I up against?"

"Definitely not Xanxus, that's for sure. He'll be reserved for Sawada. The 7 other members are Squalo, who I'm sure you've heard of."

"Sure."

"There's Levi, who is probably the thunder guardian because of his powers. So you don't have to worry about him. There's that Belaphor, but if you fight him, it'll be an easy win."

"How does she know all this?" Mori thought.

"Just hope you don't fight Neo. He'll rip you apart in five seconds."

"Neo? What kind of name is that?"

"He's an aerial fighter. You'll never be able to even reach him."

"Then he can't reach me!"

"His attacks are long ranged and his accuracy is better than anyone else's in all of the Mafia."

"And then I came." Mori thought to herself dryly.

"We're here." They stopped at a huge, double door entrance.

"Wow."

Lal Mirch walked up to a computer keyboard pad and typed something really long in. There was sound of mechanics and stuff and the doors gave a lurch before sliding open in a very slow manner. "This is one of the most advanced training facilities that the Vongola has, armed with various terrains, traps, even holograms. The floors are set with land mines, loose areas that break into spike covered grounds, and there's a particular area that is dug almost 1 mile vertically under the facility. The place is loaded with motion sensors and laser barriers and such. Even a breath can set off a whole field of explosions."

"...and I'm training here?"

"Yup." Lal Mirch actually looked proud of herself. "It took a long time for me to get this area since it's so popular."

"This place is a death trap! I don't want to be disintegrated by lasers or blown up by land mines!"

"Too bad. We need to get you ready as soon as possible. This training facility will at least speed things up a little. We're starting now. Are you fully armed?"

"Yes. Oh, wait..." Mori first emptied the barrels of her gun. A bunch of bullets clattered onto the metal floor.

"What are you doing?! You need your bullets for this!"

"Not really." She picked the bullets up and dropped them into her bag...which doubled as her bullet holder. "I never really use bullets. My firepower is different."

"..." Lal Mirch sighed. "Whatever. As long as you can fight."

"Yay!"

"We'll be working on your speed first. Get ready. And..."

"Huh?"

"Don't you have anything better than those slippers to run in?"

Mori looked down at them. "Uh...yeah!" She took them off. Her feet? Lovely.

"..." Well, at least there wasn't gonna be anything to trip over.

So, Mori's second Acrobelo training begins. Hopefully, Lal Mirch can do a better job than Reborn.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was...painful...to say the least.

So, first. Mori had to run like what...50 miles? On a path of land mines and underground dynamite, being chased by a 60 mph bulldozer that seemed more proficient at dodging the explosions than herself.

After that, she had to dodge bullets from 50 machine guns, as well as the underground bombs again...lovely...

And after that!!!!

Ten minute break.

"T...tired..." Mori dragged herself out of the training areas, covered head to toe with blood and dirt. "...Uh...my feet hurt..."

"You're not bad." Lal Mirch commented, handing her a glass of water...before dumping an entire bucket onto her. "Feel better?"

"Mildly."

"I'm surprised you even managed to survive. That was a level 7 training course I gave you."

"Eh? How many courses are there?!"

"Fifteen."

"..."

"Don't worry. The highest that anyone even managed to live through was level 11 and that person was permanently incapacitated. Lost both his legs. I think it was one of the 7th generation guardians or someone like that."

"Then has anyone even seen level 15?"

"Only the people who designed this area. And I heard they were killed during the construction of the 15th course."

"That's terrible!"

"Well, my goal is to get you to level nine. But at this rate, you might be able to progress to the tenth course. For the rest of today, we're going to do another 7th course."

"Another?!"

"There are multiple terrains for each course, with the exception of the last three. They each only have one because...I think the designers ran out of ideas."

"..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So it went on. With Mori progressing quite rapidly. It helped that she was able to recover so quickly with a bit of a boost from her illusions. For the first two days, there wasn't really a noticeable amount of improvement. But gradually...perhaps she was getting...a tad bit faster?

It was the third day when everything came crashing down.

Mori was walking to the training area after a nice long stay in her room (which were like 5 star hotel places! Seriously!) and was just about to turn a corner when...she bumped into someone. And like all bumping into cases for her, she was the only one that fell over. "Oops. Sorry." The place was surprisingly populous. Lots of scientists and random people around.

Well, this guy definitely wasn't a scientist. He was tall, green haired, decked out all in black leather and was carrying what looked like...a...scythe? Who did he think he was? The Grim Reaper? Anyhow...the guy looked like he was...hm...older than Kyouya and...younger than Dino. That seemed about right.

"You should be more careful where you're walking."

"Uh..."

"I'm kidding. No worries. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes." He said cheerfully, offering a hand.

"Um...ok. Thanks."

"I haven't seen you around before, little girl. Are you someone's daughter?"

"I'm not a little girl!" She thought sourly. "Uh...no...my...trainer person sent me here to...train."

"I see. Are you here to shape up for some contest?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, that's cute. You take martial arts or something?"

"Not really. It's for the Vongola Ring contest!" She said pointedly. "At least...that's what Reborn said." Perhaps she said something wrong. Because the man looked a bit surprised.

"Oh, you're a ring guardian?"

"Uh huh...I'm serious! I'm not lying!"

"I never said you were." He pointed out. "Besides, I heard the other side was full of kids anyways."

"Other side? Does that mean..."

"Which ring are you?"

"Uh..." Mori thought for a moment. "Wind...I think..."

"Hm? Interesting." The man took out a charm from a chain around his neck and showed it to her. Identical to hers. "It looks like you'll be going up against me."

"EH?!!!"

"I'm Neo." Neo smiled charmingly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fujisaki Mori."

What was he? A mind reader?!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I met Neo." Mori told Lal Mirch. "He seemed really nice."

"WHAT?! AS IN ONE OF THE GUARDIANS FROM THE VARIA?!"

"Well, he had a ring."

"What kind? Which element?!"

"Same as mine."

Lal Mirch groaned. "That's it. At this rate, you'll be ripped to shreds!"

"Is he that bad? He was really nice." Except she wasn't a kid!!!

"Don't be an idiot! That bastard may seem nice and charming, but he's the most sadistic member of the entire lot! He won't even kill you straight off! You know what he did to his last opponent?"

"Eh..."

"He cut him into pieces while still managing to keep him alive. Stabbed out his eyes, and skinned whatever he had left!"

"Ew..." Mori winced.

"That guy's a maniac."

"Ok. That's nice, but..."

"Talking about other people behind their backs isn't nice." A sly voice called out behind them. It was that scary Neo guy again. "But considering how you're talking about me right in front of me, I suppose it's alright." Still smiling that disarming smile.

Mori and Lal Mirch weren't exactly moved. "Scary guy!" Mori tugged at Lal Mirch and pointed.

"Pointing is rude, little girl."

"I'M THIRTEEN!!"

"Oh, my bad. How about young lady."

"No! That's even worse!" Mori stuck out her tongue. "It sounds so PROPER!"

"You're picky, aren't you?" He laughed a rather Mukuro like laugh. The scary, polite kind. They would get along well, Mori thought dryly. "Anyhow, I was going to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you like to have a little spar?"

"Absolutely not!" Lal Mirch interrupted before Mori could speak. "The fight's in 8 days. You can wait until then."

"Let her speak for herself." And for the first time, she caught a rather maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Uh...what if I say no?"

"Oh, that's perfectly fine! I was just suggesting."

"Hn...a spar? Nothing serious?"

"Of course not. We can save all that for later."

"Then I guess it's ok!" Mori said cheerfully, ignoring Lal Mirch's warning gestures. "Is there an arena around here?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There was. Actually, more like a stadium. A big stadium. Really big! Lots of light.

"You haven't been to a place like this, have you?"

"No." Mori looked around. "It's big..." She looked at Neo, and blinked. "Uh..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Do your eyes change colors or something?" She could've sworn they were a light teal shade a moment ago. Now they were...black. Scary. As in pure, dark black."

"Sometimes."

"..." Suddenly, Mori had a bad feeling when she looked at his eyes. Something really strange. "Mou!"

"Something bothering you?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO TALL?!!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Just cause I'm short, it doesn't mean you have the right to be a foot taller than me!"

"Uh, sorry?"

"It's not fair. Why is everyone taller than me? Even Sawada san..." She cried, hanging her head.

"Well, it's all in genetics, isn't it?"

"MUKURO'S TALL TOO! HE'S TALLER THAN KYOUYA!!!! AND HE'S RELATED TO ME!!"

"Um..." Neo frowned. "Should we begin?"

"Uh huh..." She sniffed. "I need to start standing on my toes more often."

"Be careful!" Lal Mirch yelled from the stands. Strangely enough, there were other people around too. Neo must be a hit in the stadiums.

"I'm starting." Neo called from the other side of the field, twirling his scythe casually.

"Uh...ok..." And she realized she was talking to thin air.

"A bit...slow, aren't you?" A rather maniacal voice said behind her. She turned around instinctively, only to barely dodge a lethal swipe from that scythe of his.

"I thought this was only a spar!" She stammered, feeling a small cut opening in her cheek.

"It is. I just didn't realize how inexperienced you are." He said tauntingly, leisurely wiping the blood of his blade.

"Lal Mirch was right. He is nuts." Mori gulped. "Wait...Lal Mirch said that he was long rang attacker. How's that scythe going to..."

Wait. Where did that scythe go? Mori looked around, confused. "Didn't you..."

"I put it away." Holy crap! He was floating in mid air! What the hell!!!

"How are you floating?!" She pointed. How rude.

"You forget, sweetheart (Mori!!!! EW!) I'm the guardian of wind and I was chosen for that position because of my ability to actually control the flow of that element."

"But there is no wind! This is indoors!"

"Forgive me." He laughed good naturedly. "I forgot, I can CREATE and control wind. My bad. I should've mentioned that."

"What...? How's that..." She shook her head. "Mou! This is making my head hurt! What are you going to do up there anyways? You can't even reach me with your scythe!"

"Oh, that thing? That's just for small play. I hardly ever use it except on things not worth my time."

"Hey! You used it on me!"

"Well, you seemed to be such a fragile thing that I thought I wouldn't be needing anything else. But the way you dodged that last blow was simply marvelous. I thought I'd give you some credit for that." What a...nice way of putting things.

NOT!

"Then what do you use?"

Neo must've pulled a leaf out of Fuuta's book. Cause he pulled out an entire bow and quiver of arrows from his pocket, much like how Fuuta keeps his big book of ranking. Mori shook her head. "I have to ask them how they do it someday..."

"Does that answer your question?"

"Uh...sure..." She backed away. "I really thought you weren't going to be serious."

"I'm not! I suppose it's just your level that makes it seem so."

"I mean I thought you weren't going to skewer me or something nasty like that!"

"Don't worry. I won't abuse you like that. You're such a cute thing that I thought that I would add you to my collection of corpses." This guy was way worse than Mukuro. At least Mukuro didn't preach about how he was going to kill her when he complimented her.

Why, oh why did Mori always attract nutcase, perverted pedophiles like him? (Even though he was quite a charming young man).

"Ew! Corpses rot after time!"

"Not mine! I have tricks that make them retain their figure forever!"

"Just what kind of corpses do you collect?"

"Any woman that strikes my fancy."

Mori nearly gagged. "Are you serious?! That's disgusting!"

"Though I wouldn't mind a man if he's exceptionally good looking."

"Er..." Awkward moment.

"I'm sorry. That seemed rather strange if you didn't personally know me." Neo apologized. "I mostly prefer women, but I find that men can suit my tastes perfectly fine sometimes." Okay, he was bi. Mori wasn't really prejudice about those kinds of people. She considered them perfectly normal. But this guy...was...really scaring her. Mainly cause he was making a body collection! "We're digressing. Shall we continue with the fight?" He strung his bow and aimed.

"Oh shit." She saw black energy gathering and transferring into the arrow. She jumped back out of instinct. But instinct wasn't fast enough, apparently. There was a huge explosion as the attack hit her, full force.

"Damn it, a direct hit will kill her!" Lal Mirch yelled. "What was he thinking, using an attack of that magnitude." Probably to show off.

Too bad that attack was a direct hit after all.

The entire stadium was filled with smoke. No signs of life. Or Mori. Neo smiled complacently and was about to put away his weapons when...

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO CRUSH MY BODY!" A voice yelled from below and the dust cleared. Mori was crouched on the floor, coughing, bleeding. She had multiple wounds on her and her vest had been completely demolished, leaving her with her shirt and the top half (thankfully) of her pants.

"Well, that attack didn't. Did it?" Neo smiled. "I could tell those fabrics that made up your clothes were protective clothes that could withstand a surprising amount of damage and those wounds won't permanently scar your skin. But I wasn't counting on you to survive that." And paused for a moment, before adding rather sadly. "Or for your clothes to still remain intact."

Silence. Then...

"...that's just sick." Mori shook her head before pulling out...oh! It was her guns again! Long time no see. "I really don't like you."

"Well, after this. You won't be able to have an option on me anywhere else besides hell!" Another aim. This time, Mori didn't dodge. She deflected with two shots of her own. Hopefully that can adjust the gravity of the arrow and...

The arrow pierced straight through. Mori gave a start. She really couldn't dodge this. Crying about how this wasn't supposed to happen, she aimed and shot at the ground. Part of the floor cracked apart from the rest and floated upwards, effectively taking the blast. "This is not what I signed up for." Mori cried, falling backwards into a sitting position.

"Did that..." Neo flew closer. "Just adjust the gravity?"

"Wha...?"

"That's quite something special you have there, Sweetheart (Mori: Quit calling me that!). No wonder they made you the Wind guardian."

"What? What does gravity have to do with Wind?"

"Oh, nothing really! Forget I said anything." He flew back again. "But I'm a bit disappointed. I expected more from someone who was a ring guardian, even though they are all made of little kids."

"Thirteen." She yelled mentally. "I'm thirteen." She was nearly on the verge of tears.

"Anyways, fighting you have lost it's fun. To tell you the truth, I'm interested in your body than your actual skills, but it really seems I can't finish you off quickly without wrecking you up. I'm sorry that sounds so offending, but it's the truth." Pedophile. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

Mori couldn't even answer when she felt a cold blade slice straight through her shoulder, making a jaggard cut through what would've been her heart. "...!"

"Since you're such nice eye candy, I won't do anything mean like cutting you apart." Neo said sweetly, removing the scythe from her body.

"..." The cut was too deep for any human to survive. Liberal amounts of blood splattered noisily onto the ground. She couldn't even hear Lal Mirch yelling or the commotion in the crowd, or Neo laughing maniacally. "I guess I'm more useless than I thought." She thought dimly.

Dead or not, Mori had lost all consciousness before she hit the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Poor Mori. She got completely owned.

Neo's so cruel. Why'd I make such a mean guy?

Mori: SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM LATER!!!

That may be it.

I'd appreciate if you'd review! Just to let me know what you think of this rather twisted chapter. Cause I never really wrote anything where my main character is actually completely run over like that.


	36. Chapter 35

Mori acts very...uh...unhappy with herself in this chapter...for a while only!

I'm so very productive today.

Chapter 35: Back to Training

One hit.

She couldn't even land one hit on that guy. How could she possibly defeat him?

In this state too.

Mori dimly became aware of her surroundings as her mind slowly dragged itself back to the real world. And her first thought was she didn't want to be awake. Her entire body hurt like it was ripped apart and she could feel numerous needles hooked up to her. She didn't like needles.

But it didn't bother her as much as Neo. It was more than a complete defeat. It was utter annihilation! How was she supposed to stand up to him in a real fight?

And now...she was stuck, probably in a hospital, probably under intense care, probably incapacitated for a long time, if not for life. Probably on the verge of dying. She could've even muster up enough energy for her illusions to heal her.

"You're awake." Was that...

"L...Lal Mirch...Se...Sensei...?" She shifted slightly to face the infant.

"..."

"..."

"You see the difference between your strength against his now?"

"..."

"To tell you the truth, I can't really find a scenario where you'd come out alive." She said bitterly. "If you don't fight, the chances that Sawada's family wins drops down even lower than it already is. And if you do...well...you know. You couldn't even touch him when you were in the best condition. In your state, it's just..."

"...am I going to die?"

"No, you're out of danger zone for now. But..."

"...what...?"

"All the nerves connected to your arm were cut open. The doctors believe that you'll never be able to use your left arm again."

"...that's it...? Nothing...nothing else?"

"Thankfully no."

Mori turned back to the ceiling. It was true. She tried to move her left arm and found that she couldn't even feel anything, let alone move it. "..."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like anyone your age has a chance with that guy. There are even rumors that he can even fight on par with Xanxus."

"Will...everyone be killed...?"

"What?"

"I mean..." Her hazy mind drifted back to everyone back in Namimori. "If they...lose..."

Lal Mirch didn't say anything for a moment. "The Varia are ruthless people." She finally said. "I don't want to be scaring you. But I doubt they'd have any mercy." She got up from her seat. "I'm going to have a talk with some of the higher echelons in the family. I'll see if I can get you out of this." She was about to leave when...

"S...sensei..."

"What's wrong?"

"H...how long have...I been out...?"

"...5 days."

3 days left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lose usage of her left arm? Yeah right. The moment Mori felt her energy returning, she began recreating the snapped nerves, as well as any other wound she had.

She couldn't even hit him that last time. She couldn't even go near him. She really wasn't going to let that slide by. Maybe she was hanging around Kyouya too much. Maybe not. But the fact that she couldn't even touch that Neo bastard was more of an insult than Mori should feel. Defeat him? She was going to destroy him!

She left the injury ward half a day later, despite the protests of the doctors. Why should she stay? Her condition was perfectly fine now, although the nurses and such thought otherwise. Who in the world can heal from such wounds in five days? Not many can even survive!

And it was straight back into the training facility.

"Please give me the level 15 training course."

The person in charge, a rather friendly old man, stared at her. "Are you insane? Nobody's even passed through level 12! And you've just been discharged from the hospital without approval from the doctors. There's no way you can survive it!"

"I'll be fine."

"..." The old man sighed, looking at her skeptically. Nobody can blame him. She was still covered with bandages, clutching her side, and limping. "I've got to say, you've got guts. Kid. Knock yourself out." He tapped some things on the keyboard. "Careful there."

The field itself didn't look much difference.

"It's starting!"

And everything changed.

What little light there was suddenly extinguished. Mori couldn't even see her hands. "..."

Then, suddenly, illuminating objects came into view. Mostly weapons of mass destruction. That were aimed straight at her.

"Gah! That...that's a lot!" She managed to evade the first few rounds, but there was no way anyone could dodge the next. Simple. There were no openings. Deflecting wasn't an option; the moment she's near them, those explosives will go off. Unless...

Mori recalled Lal Mirch saying how the training system included holograms. She hadn't seen any in the previous levels. That must be it. Why else would they make the obstacles so visible, if not to trick the challenger into believing they were all real? So...to test this sudden brilliant stroke of intelligence...She threw a random rock at the obstacles. Bingo. Passed straight through.

Now...the problem was to find out which was real and which was not.

Mori took off her contacts. Now it was all ears.

Though...by the sounds of it...there was terribly large amount of real machines as well.

Mori gulped.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Around 5 days later (her match turned out to be one of the later ones), she returned to Japan. First stop? Namimori Junior High!

Even though...nobody should be there now. It was...dark already. So, it was surprising when she saw light coming out from the library window, as well as the shattered glass of windows and other things. Kyouya wasn't going to be happy.

It took a while for Mori to get to the library, mainly cause she was still sporting some injuries from the training...which she did beat...In fact...she used it so many times that the entire thing malfunctioned and exploded. Oops.

And the library was empty. So she ended up going into the hall. Now that wasn't empty at all.

"K...Kyouya!" Well, there was Kyouya, Reborn, Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera, and a bunch of other black outfitted people who she assumed were members of the Varia. It was Squalo! Hey, there was another little kid, a weird guy with umbrellas...and...Some huge machine thing that had a gas mask on. Nice combo.

Said boy turned around, looking rather startled...for his standards. "You. What are you doing here?"

"Just came back from training." She chirped. She tried to run up to him, but a sudden pain to her side caused her to stumble. And she found herself in Kyouya's arms.

"..."

"It was rough." She said cheerfully as he pushed her gently back into standing position.

"HEY!" Oh god, Squalo's voice was as loud as ever. "Look who it is. The one eyed brat. Hn? Now the four eyed brat. Nice evolution there." And he was as charming as ever. Note the sarcasm.

"Nice to see you too." She mumbled. "It seems that you're as confident as ever."

"Heh."

"But..." She smiled happily. "I don't think grooming your hair like that's gonna turn you into a girl."

"WHAT?!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

"You know him?" Kyouya glanced at Squalo with distaste.

"Uh huh. Once. My first impression of him was that he was trying to turn himself into a girl. I mean, he takes care of his hair even more than some of those weird ladies that like to dress up a lot."

"I...see..."

"Mori san!" Tsuna and co ran up to Mori (who was still leaning against Kyouya for support). "Just what happened to you?!"

"Training."

"Eh?! W...who was your tutor?"

"I didn't expect Lal Mirch to wear you down this much." Reborn commented.

"Well, she only trained me for the first two days."

"??"

"I trained myself after I came out of the hospital."

"You were in the hospital?!"

"Don't worry! I made up for the lost time. I haven't slept for the past 3 days!" She said rather proudly.

"..." Now Kyouya looked rather alarmed.

"Well, whatever." Squalo laughed harshly. "That Neo will wipe you out anyhow. Too bad your last few days were spent training for something pointless." Still laughing maniacally, he made a grand exit out of the window. The rest of the Varia followed.

"..." Kyouya sighed and Mori found herself scooped up in his arms. "You're going to sleep." And they made their exit as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, she wasn't about to fall asleep on the way home. Kyouya had other plans for her.

"Why were you hospitalized?"

"Eh?" She blushed. "T...training."

"As if. You would've healed yourself if it were just training wounds."

"But it's true."

"You shouldn't lie. There's really no difference between your lying and you telling the truth." So she was a bad liar when it came to Kyouya after all.

"Mm...Won't Kyouya get mad?"

"Yes. But the difference is if you don't tell me, it's you that I'll be mad at."

"Guh..." She gulped. "Alright, alright." And sighed. "Did you by any chance see a green haired guy with those people?"

"Yes. He left before the others."

"Ok, go blame him."

"..."

Mori bit her lips, and pulled her shirt collar a bit lower (NO! BAD! IMPLICATIONS!). A rather discolored scar was embedded in her skin. "It goes all the way to my stomach." She said rather bitterly. For once, Kyouya looked very shocked. He was probably ready to drop her on accident.

Silence...then..."I'll kill him." And he looked very, very angry.

"Iie...it's alright."

"?"

"I mean, he's my opponent. Right? And I worked hard that last few days. I wanna see if I can beat him this time."

"..." Kyouya set her down.

"Kyouya?" He had settled on his knees in front of her. Sadly, he was only a few inches shorter than her that way. "What are you..." And he pulled her closer by the shoulders and kissed her deeply. Not those quick, rushed ones. More like...uh...how do you say...a real one? That really did turn Mori into jelly.

"You don't have to take care of everything yourself." Kyouya said rather quietly, though he seemed rather embarrassed, acting like this. "I can help, if you want."

"...Kyouya..." He was slightly surprised as tears spilled out of her eyes. "I love Kyouya!" She hugged him tightly. "I don't want Kyouya to get hurt. I just want to be with Kyouya forever."

"..." He sighed exasperatedly, but hugged her back. "You are an idiot."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Romantic moment! OMG! Kyouya was way...too ooc. But what could I do? He has to be nice SOMEWHERE!!!!


	37. Chapter 36

Sorry, haven't updated much. See, I have a perfect excuse this time! Kyouya was unavailable for writing cause he was in a state of dire shock from speaking so much sap from the last chapter...so...

And Mori was unavailable because she was trying to kill anything that reminded her of...Neo, including Mukuro...because they're both pedophilic narcissists. 

Because everything seems so depressing lately, I thought I'd add in a relief comic chapter. Hitman Reborn was meant to be humorous! All the chapters recently (in the actual manga) were just fighting and more fighting...and people dying and etc...And Kyouya doesn't show up for a long time!

This chapter does not at all fit chronologically into the story. So this doesn't happen 2 days from Mori's fight or anything...

And Kyouya acts rather ooc again this time for a good reason! A very good reason!

Chapter 36: Body Switch

It all started when Mukuro showed up. At school. During class.

Mori wasn't happy. Especially considering how he made his...entrance. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She was just walking out of 3rd period, normal as she'll ever be, babbling something to Kyouya (who was ignoring her and reading Shakespeare...revised again) when she...was tackled...by...

"Mori chan!" At least he was using her name.

And Mori found herself in the suffocating grip of her...brother...oh god no...

"I found you at last!" He sang (ew, sang?) happily, ignoring the fact that she had started choking. The guy probably didn't know his own strength too well. Or didn't know the strength of her lungs. Or both. Yes, probably both. 

"M...Mu...Mukuro...! Off! Off!" She kicked him wherever she could reach (you probably don't want to know; well...maybe you do now), which caused him to immediately drop her, cursing and all that. And Mori was left on the ground as a traumatized blob. As usual when she comes into contact with Mukuro. Kyouya kicked her experimentally and she flopped a bit. He shook his head and shot a glare at the offender. 

"Get out."

"Make me." 

And the evil glaring match began...again...Why was everything so tense when those two were in the same vicinity? 

Mori was still on the ground, all swirly eyed and babbling something about something...something. Some of those evil fangirls of doom ran up to her. 

"Mori kun, are you alright?"

"...ne..."

"Huh?"

"M...Mukuro...violated...gluh..." 

"Just who is he?"

This caught Mukuro's attention. "Why!" He abandoned his glaring match and Mori nearly screamed as he picked her up again. "Mori chan's my darling sibling! Who else!" He said oh too cheerfully, despite the fact that Mori was trying to bite his arm. 

"NO! I'M GONNA GET KILLED! LEGGO! LEGGO!" 

"But!" And because Mukuro was so preoccupied with Mori, he didn't notice Kyouya's tonfa shooting towards him until it had nailed him straight in the head. "Ow! What was that for! Oh..." He looked crestfallen when he saw the seething prefect. "Forgot about you." And he dropped blob Mori, cause she still was a traumatized blob. Mukuro sighed. "Perhaps...I should do this another day. But first!" He withdrew...a GUN! From his coat thingy...and pointed it at Blob Mori. "I was wanting to try this!"

There were lots of screams when he fired. Blob Mori was hit straight on the head. But instead of doing that dramatic pose people do when they're shot, she opted for a less...graceful reaction.

"OWIE!" She yelped, rubbing her forehead. "That hurt, that hurt, that hurt! What was that for, you..." And she spilled out a lot of pleasantly unpleasant words. That was before she felt like...well...apparently the bullet made her feel like she was in a washing machine, cause everything became all dizzy and spinning and suddenly, she was somehow standing and...

Why was she looking at her own body? There wasn't a mirror, right? No. What...! 

Mori (not a blob anymore) suddenly noticed her glasses were gone, but she could see perfectly fine. Odd, very odd. She frowned, then turned sideways, and just so happened to glance into a glass...which showed her reflection...which was definitely not hers!

So...the reason her reflection was showing Kyouya and not her?

Of course, Mukuro must've hit her with the Possession bullet. Lovely. 

Wait...

Oh my...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyouya had no idea why he was sitting on the floor, feeling very much like a blob, and in the arms of a large number of girls who were screaming over him or...shaking him or whatnot. He felt this was a situation that Mori would be in.

And why was he wearing glasses? He tried to take them off, found that he couldn't see without them, and put them back on. 

"Mori kun, are you alright? Did that person hurt you?" One of the girls said worriedly. Kyouya stared at her in disbelief. Did she just call him...Mori's name? No, he must be hearing things. This can't be...! 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori...well...sort of...Mori by spirit found herself being dragged by her own body straight into the reception room and she found herself glaring at her. What the hell?

"What the fuck is going on!" She looked very strange with a Kyouya expression. All glaring and that. Especially with her glasses.

"I think Mukuro hit me-" Mori-Kyouya looked very pained for some reason. "Uh...Kyouya...?"

"..."

"Anything wrong?"

"Do you know..."

"Eh?"

"How pathetic it is to hear me talking like that?" 

"..." Yes, Kyouya's facial expression was way too...not Kyouya like. He looked...friendly. And nice. NOT RIGHT! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG HERE! "But it's strange watching Kyouya making me look mad too." 

"..." Kyouya shook his head (her?) "Whatever. How long does this last? A few hours?"

"Ah! I know how long! Um..." She thought for a moment. "A long time, unless Mukuro releases the effects earlier. 4 days at the least."

"..." He was going to KILL that pineapple headed freak the first chance he gets! 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori found herself being Kyouya's body very strange. Because everywhere she walked, she ended up looking DOWN at people because Kyouya was so tall. And when she did look at someone, that person usually backed away. Strange. Very strange. And the tonfas felt really weird in her grip. But Kyouya said that she had to carry them around cause that's what Kyouya does.

"Head." She ignored the voice. "Uh...Head?" She felt someone grab her shoulder and she turned around. It was that Kusakabe guy. But she didn't know that. 

"...?"

"Where are you going?" 

"...there?" She pointed at wherever she was going. A wall. "Oh...I didn't notice that. Hm..." 

"Are you...alright?"

"Am I supposed to be?" She shrugged before turning around and heading another way. 

"Wait! There's a meeting for club heads...aren't you supposed to...?"

"Don't want to go. I'm hungry." She said simply before continuing her walk. "Oh...do you know where...eh...Mori is...?"

"Sulking on the rooftop. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering where she was."

"She!"

"He. Have you gone crazy? Mori's a boy."

"Oh, right...of course..." 

"Well, I'm going. Don't bother me."

Kusakabe really wondered whether Kyouya's head had snapped or someone else had taken over his mind. Probably the first choice.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ne, ne...Kyouya!" Kyouya cringed as he heard HIS voice being abused in such a...terribly nice manner. GAH! How could this happen! "That person you know told me you were here. Whatcha doing!"

"Person?"

"You know, that weird guy...what's his name. You talk to him sometimes. Begins with a...K or something?" 

"Oh...him..." Five seconds later. "YOU TALKED TO HIM!" 

"Uh huh..."

Now that was not good. Mori wasn't smart enough to even attempt acting like him! Kusakabe's gonna know something's wrong! Not good, not good, not good at all!

So now they were just going to have to stay away from people for a while. That's all. Yes, nothing to worry about, except that Tsuna just appeared behind them. 

"Mori san, I was looking for you."

And Mori (spiritually) almost turned around if it weren't for Kyouya whispering for her to shut up. "Uh...hi, ..." What did Mori call that guy again? "Sawada...san?" This was way too hard! He can't possibly act this nice! He was already feeling like killing the guy. GRAH!

"Are you alright? You sound a bit strange." Tsuna said, flashing a cautious glance at who he thought was Kyouya. 

"N...no. What made you think that? I'm perfectly...alright..." ARGH! THIS WAS KILLER!

"Reborn told me to get you."

"You mean that..." Wait, Mori didn't call Reborn...infant. "Never mind. Tell him I'm busy."

"But he said-"

And Kyouya just couldn't resist flashing the poor guy one of his death glares. Apparently, they work no matter what body he was using because Tsuna started backing away. "I. Told. You. I'm. Busy." 

Tsuna gulped. "A...alright. Sorry." And he scuttered off for fear of his life. Luckily, he didn't see Mori waving cheerfully. 

"Kyouya just can't be nice, huh?" 

"..." 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The rest of the day was terrible. Kyouya tried his very best to act as Mori like as possible (which wasn't saying much) while Mori didn't try at all. She didn't even bother stopping any fights or killing people or anything. Walked right past them. Though on one incident, she stepped on someone while walking past a fight. That counts, a bit. Except she didn't notice. Right.

And Kyouya had to deal with girls. Well, actually, that wasn't too hard because at one point he snapped and completely annihilated his pursuers using Mori's bazooka.

Mori, on the other hand, couldn't even use Kyouya's weapons. She kept holding them like guns and obviously that wasn't supposed to work too well. At one point, she made use of them by throwing them, except it curved and almost nailed her on the head. 

This was not working.

So Kyouya (and Mori to a lesser extent) was quite relieved when school was finally over. They could finally go home! (he made a mental note to keep an eye on Mori; she probably had plans to abuse his body in every way imaginable if left alone)

But that was not to be...

BECAUSE TSUNA AND HIS FRIENDS SHOWED UP! GRAHHHH!

"Mori, we heard you weren't feeling well!" Yamamoto said in his usual nice self. "Need some help?"

"As if you can help her, Baseball freak!" Gokudera jumped in front of Kyouya...Mori...yeah... "You probably need to see a doctor."

"Shamal?"

"NO!" 

This wasn't boding well at all for Kyouya, who really couldn't answer without acting too much like himself. 

"Uh...is Hibari san alright?"

And Kyouya noticed at Mori-Kyouya was looking rather down in the dump, probably because she was being completely ignored. She was in a dark corner.

"Uh...I think...He's sick. Maybe he infected me too. So...I think...we're leaving." 

To an outsider's view, Mori dragging a very depressed looking Kyouya was quite an odd sight to behold.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Finally! Back home! In Kyouya's house! 

And other obstacles! Like how they can change clothes, and how they can shower, and then there's the bathroom, and other stuff.

And because those involve some explicit...scenarios... I, the evil writer of this, am not gonna go into detail as to how they solve those things. The shower, they can just do it with their clothes on. Everything else...no...think of something yourself if you must. 

Cough. 

And Kyouya refused point blank to let Mori alone for more than two seconds. Because! She could be just like Mukuro sometimes! In that...somewhat otaku way...yes...

But they had to leave the house sometime, right?

So...a long while later...

Kyouya was forcibly dragged out of the house by Mori because she wanted to go...to an amusement park? Why now of all times! The park's always gonna be there! Why now when they're stuck in the wrong bodies!

Because Mori's still Mori no matter what body she's in. Very random...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyouya was too embarrassed to even keep an eye on Mori. She was eating...cotton candy? He never even touched the thing before. It was pink and sticky and...weirdish! And he looked weird eating it. Only, it's not him eating it! And she kept wanting to go on idiotic rides like...yeah...she suggested the merry go round once and he told her to fuck off. 

Plus! Apparently, now that "Kyouya" smiled more often...

It seems Mori can never escape girls no matter what. 

Yes, poor Mori was once again the center of attention from...girls that, thankfully, do not go to their school. Terrible. In the end, she had to point to Kyouya to indicate that she was taken. And she was...just...

WHATEVER! At least those evil fangirls backed off. Though not without traumatizing Mori once again. Now Mori was a blob again, except it was not Mori blob. It was Kyouya blob! 

Lovely...simply lovely. 

"Ne, Kyouya." Still sounded weird. "Do you wanna go on a roller coaster?"

"..." Well, that wasn't too bad. He shrugged. "Fine."

Apparently, that wasn't destined to work out either.

It was lucky they were in the back seat.

The roller coaster had just started going up, when Mori noticed. "I feel like I forgot something..."

"Hn?"

A moment later, the roller coaster went down. And Kyouya noticed that Mori was no longer sitting besides him. "..."

"GACK!" Oh, right. She was behind him, hanging onto the seats for dear life cause... "I FORGOT TO TIE THE BELT! I FORGOT TO TIE THE BELT!"

Kyouya really wanted to kill something then and there. Preferably Mori except that it would be his own body he's killing. "YOU IDIOT!" 

Except...! Right at that moment...

The body switch cancelled out. Mori found herself safe in the coaster and Kyouya...

This is Kyouya we're talking about. He had absolutely no problem returning to his seat, although the sudden change from safe to life threatening situation did shake him just a bit. 

So everything was settled. Mori was thrown into the hospital for obvious reasons and Mukuro joined shortly afterwards. 

Of course, when Kyouya heard they were going to be in the same area, he dragged blob Mori back out because god knows Mukuro will take advantage of her when she's sleeping.

And Blob Mori stayed Blob Mori for a very long time.

Plus! Kyouya found that he had to reestablish his rule over Namimori because things had become too chaotic with Mori as him...since she was so lenient and all.

And Mori found that she had no more girls after her for a long time! Though this couldn't last cause the moment they confirmed that she was back to normal...yeah...

Lovely...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MINI CHAPTER: Mori's B-day!

Mori didn't even know it was her birthday until Mukuro came barging into Kyouya's house (cause she was there) with an armful of presents and roses and flowers and cakes and such. "Mori chan! Happy birthday! Aren't you so glad you're turning another year?"

"EH! It's my birthday!"

"..." Hm...Kyouya didn't get her anything. Well, he wasn't to be blamed, since he didn't know...but...

"YAY! I'm turning 14 at last! I don't have to be so young anymore-"

"14? What are you talking about, Mori chan?" Mukuro gave her a puzzling look. "You're turning 13, silly."

"WHAT!"

"You were 12 year old last time, can't you remember?

"...YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"No, I remember the exact year you were created (Mori: Don't rub it in), which was 13 years ago. Silly girl." Mukuro patted Blob Mori's head cheerfully. "So happy birthday!"

Kyouya watched the whole thing with some interest and disbelief. She wasn't that old. How could she forget so fast.

"I'M STILL 13? THAT'S TERRIBLE! UWAAHHHH!" She wailed. "WHY, MUKURO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!"

Mukuro made a victory sign.

So Mori stayed 13. Lovely...She was sulking for an entire week. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The birthday idea I got from my bio teacher. Apparently he was supposed to turn 43 this year, and his mom told him he was turning 42...so...yeah...I don't want Mori to be older! So...yeah...

And now that I think of it, Mukuro's just the same age as Kyouya. So if they're both after the same person, then Kyouya would be a pedophile too...

WELL! The fact that it's Kyouya cancels out his pedophile status. 

Mukuro's a pedophile no matter what. It's just in his nature. 

Blob Mori is introduced! Basically Mori turns into Blob Mori whenever she's extremely scared, freaked out, traumatized, etc. She just...turns into a blob...

Probably literally cause she's too freaked out to maintain her illusions...thus she subconsciously releases them...and yeah...so the blob must be easier to keep than her actual form... 

If it's not too much trouble, can you people review? AGAIN! Not forcing you or anything. I'm not like...gimme 10 review or I won't update cause that's just cruel. But...just asking...

Criticism and such is welcome. Flames...not so much. 


	38. Chapter 37

I'm hurt

I'm hurt! You people don't appreciate my worthless attempts to make everything happy!! Sniff. Whatever. Jk. Anyhow, since people must be so curious about how the battle turns out...voila

Chapter 37: The Battle Continues...

As expected of Mori...she was late...

And at the moment running towards Namimori Junior High like Mukuro was chasing her. Because she had overslept. Well, that and there was the fact that she had to shake off those chains Kyouya had used to stick her to the bed (must he be so violent? Oh wait, yeah...it's Kyouya after all...--u).

"Why me? Why me? Why did I have to oversleep today of all days?" Even though it was nighttime already. Besides, she oversleeps every day. Nothing new. Not at all.

But that still didn't help things. She had until 11:00 to get there before being disqualified. Lovely.

Two minutes left for her to get to the roof.

"Mori san!" Tsuna. Mori envied Tsuna. He was...after all...ALREADY ON THE DAMNED ROOF!

"Coming! Coming!" She dashed towards the front doors...and... BANG!! "Itai! The doors are locked, dammit!" She had expected the doors to open when she pushed them. Instead, they held still and now she was on the floor, with broken glasses and a rather bloodied nose (and probably tooth issues...what? She had a lot of momentum...).

Everyone up the roof...including the Varia...sweatdropped. "That's very like Mori san."

"Yeah..."

"Idiot Brat."

One minute. There was a huge explosion at the bottom, followed by a slightly maniacal laugh...then silence...

Kyouya had a mental image of the damage done to the doors and made a note to kill Mori the first chance he gets. If...say...he gets any chance at all.

Half a minute later, they could here more explosions and such, as well as cursing and yelling and gunfire and such.

Five seconds...

"I'm here!" And Mori nearly fell through the doors, looking a whole lot worse for the wear than a minute ago. "Who's idea was it to plant bombs all over the place?! Gokudera!!"

"WHAT? Why me?!"

"Cause you're the only one around with bombs, dip shit!" Right. The fight hadn't even started yet and Mori was already half dead.

"Actually, Mori san. That was probably the Varia's doing."

"...YOU KNOW WHAT?" She pointed accusingly at Neo, who was really not convincing anyone with that attempted innocent expression he had on. "YOU DIE NOW!" Somehow, everyone sensed that she wasn't in a good mood.

Neo was with his gang of freaky little Varia people, doting over XANXUS for some gay, quite literally, reason. Needless to say, the poor guy was rather unsettled. What? You must remember, Neo is bi! But then again, he has bad taste.

"You've met?" XANXUS glanced at Mori in distaste. She glared back and stuck out her tongue.

"Of course! Mori chan's my current love!"

"You should know that falling in love with everything that moves isn't good."

"Don't be jealous. I have a special place in my heart for you too, XANXAS tama!"

"Piece of trash, shut it before I blast you apart." He jerked a thumb towards Mori. "Go prance around her. You should learn to recycle."

"Hey! I heard that!" Mori yelled.

"Ahem." A very strange weird looking woman with glowing eyes interrupted Mori's rampage. "Now that both guardians are here, we will commence the battle. Will the two guardians step to the center of the battlefield?"

'Eh? What battlefield?"

"The battle will take place on the roof of Namimori Junior High."

"The whole thing? But there isn't even that much room to mo-ACK!" And she was tackled by none other than...well, it wasn't Mukuro. But...truth to be told, he would've been the more preferable choice. At least HE didn't nearly slice her into two pieces.

"Mori!" Neo hugged her tightly, and Mori automatically turned into Blob Mori. "I thought you were dead! I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it in time for me to slice you up real nice!"

"Away! Or I will smite thee!"

...awkward...way of putting things. Mori laughed sheepishly. "Uh...I think I've been reading too much of Kyouya's Shakespeare."

"YOU CAN READ ENGLISH?!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled at the same time.

"Uh huh."

Now that was new. Then why didn't she help them on their homework when they asked her? For Mori reasons, obviously. Reborn was rather put out too. He had made her meet with some Mafia people from America once who didn't know one bit of Japanese. And for that reason, Mori had stated in English that she didn't know one bit of English. He had bought that. Pathetic.

What? Her accent was terrible anyways. Can hardly be called English.

Anyhow...Neo, slightly weakened by the evil death glares that Kyouya, Mukuro, Tsuna, Gokudera, even Yamamoto and Reborn were shooting him, finally got off Mori. "Jeez. Just a hug. You don't have to be so serious about it."

"Will the guardians step to the center of the battlefield?" She sounded a bit impatient.

"What center?"

"The circle."

"Oh...I knew that."

So Neo and Mori were finally sent into place. The woman, now known as the Cervello, began her directions...OF DOOM! "The requirements for winning the battle is to merely connect both of the ring halves-"

"I think I lost mine." Just then, Mori was hit on the head with the supposabley lost ring half. "Oops. Thank you, Kyouya."

He just shot her another glare and stayed silent.

"Anyhow, the objective is to simply connect ring halves. The guardian who does so will be the winner, no matter the circumstance. Killing or knocking out the opponent will be unnecessary."

"But can I still kill him?'

"Can I rape her?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Whatever is necessary." The Cervello said testily

"Yes!" Neo and Mori both did an evil victory sign. Well, Mori's was sticking out her middle finger at Neo.

"Begin."

"Eh? Already? That was abrup-gak!" Mori yelled and managed to save herself from being decimated by stumbling backwards and falling onto the ground in an awkward sitting position.. "Ouch." She noticed that a few strands of hair were floating in the air. They looked suspiciously like hers. She gulped. "Holy taps."

"What?"

"Nothing." Why did Neo have to look so evil again? With that scythe, he looked like the grim reaper. Mori backed away more. Come on. She didn't even have her guns out yet? So...one thing to do...

Neo brought his blade down just as Mori scrambled back up and jumped out of the way. "So your plan is to run away the entire time?"

"No! Of course not! It's to run away and hope to god that I'll stay alive!" She called from behind her shoulder.

Neo sighed. "What? She's even less fun than the first time. Oh well." And he gave chase.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the sidelines...

"We're dead."

"...yeah..."

"Well, at least...we still have a chance for a tie, right?"

The Cervello then came and ruined everything. "If both sides retain a tie score, the victory will be given to the team with the Sky Guardian's victory."

"Dammit."

"HEY! WEIRD LADY!" Mori yelled from the battlefield. "Can we use the sky as the battlefield too?!"

"Yes. That counts as well."

"Why would you need the sky?" Neo taunted. "You can't even fly!"

"Can too!"

"Not the last time I saw you."

"Excuse me? I' feel insulted!" Mori suddenly turned around and caught the scythe by the...pole part. The blade was just a millimeter from her forehead. "That was a long time ago!"

"Only about week or so."

"STILL!" Pause. "I don't like you." She made a dramatic gesture, accidentally throwing both Neo and his scythe over her shoulder. "Oops. Sorry." There was a crash as Neo assumably landed somewhere at the bottom of the building. Mori scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "That was an accident." So...Mori can hurt her opponent only on accident. Hn...not good at all.

Mori ran over and peeked down the floor. And Neo was lying there was swirly eyes. "Uh..."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Gokudera yelled. "GET THE RING!"

"But I don't want to jump off the building."

"DOES THAT REALLY-"

Too late. Neo had already recovered and...he was in the air again. Mori: ...I hate you. Oo...she had...her evil guns of doom! "If you don't mind, I'm gonna blow you to smithereens."

"Uh...actually. I do mind."

"Eh? Why?"

"...who wouldn't mind being killed?"

"Oo! I know! I know!" She waved her hand around like a student answering a question in class. Or...trying to, at least. "Him!" She pointed at Mukuro. "Since he's always trying to make me kill him, he must be suicidal!"

"Hey! That's cruel, Mori chan."

"The truth hurts." She laughed rather maniacally and everyone had a "she's lost it" expression.

"But don't worry! I still love you just the same."

And Mori turned into Blob Mori for a moment before reverting back to her normal shape. "Ahem...anyhow...bye bye." She waved at Neo before firing.

And instead of a normal gravity thing, there was a...very...very...very...big...explosion. Accompanied with a sort of light that temporarily blinded everyone besides Mori herself, who suddenly had sunglasses for some weird reason. Uh...yeah...And in the end...

"Oh...I think I missed..." Missed? MISSED? Neo didn't even have to move and he escaped unscathed. "What?" She cringed at the dark looks her friends were treating her with. "I'm not used to this thing. The blast makes me lose control of it!" Then obviously she wasn't meant for this kind of thing.

"Then obviously you aren't meant for this kind of thing!" Neo proclaimed drastically.

"Well how should I know how to use this? I was just firing and something really big came out!"

"So...you didn't mean to do that?"

"No."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back to the sideline...

"Reborn?" Tsuna turned to his infant tutor. "What does Mori san mean by that? When her guns turned into the one she has now." The kid usually did have something in his brain, right?

"Hm..." Oh great, he didn't know. Did he? "Perhaps it's the effect of the ring."

"But she only has half."

"Maybe half is enough. There's a small chance that either Mori had utilized her half of the ring to its fullest extent or it has already recognized her as its true master." Master? Lovely.

"So it's one or the other?"

"Or she could be lying and had just bought another one. I checked her bank account one time and she had around 15 million euros in there."

"WHAT? Y...you mean yen, right?"

"Actually, it was euros."

"OMIGOD!" Mori was terribly scary in so many strange ways.

"Though...it seems Mori still has yet to master it."

"The money?"

"I was talking about the gun." Reborn paused. "Though she probably hasn't mastered the usage of money either." True, so very true.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back to battle...

Mori still wasn't doing all that great. Even worse, she had just discovered a lollipop in her pocket and was now distracted with her sweets. So...yeah...at the moment she was dodging Neo's evil blows while concentrating on the lollipop. And now her guns were malfunctioning too. Every time she uses them, the force was so painfully large that it screws up her aiming. She almost hit Tsuna and Mukuro once. "Ah! I just remembered something! Why are a bunch of people missing in the Varia?" It was true. Squalo, Marmon, Lussaria...all gone. Bel was there, and XANXUS...duh...and Levi. Hate him. "Is Squalo gone?"

"Damned shark got eaten by his own kind."

"Ew..." Anyhow...Mori was still eating her lollipop when... "I'm kinda sick of this flavor." And she flung it behind her back. Guess what it hit?! Neo! Who was trying to sneak behind her. Straight in the eye. Yowch.

"ARGH! DAMMINT! What the hell was that for?!"

"Uh...well, that wasn't on purpose, but it works too!"

"This is dirty play!"

"This is WAR! There are no rules in war!"

"This is a two man battle!"

"I'm a girl!"

"WHATEVER!"

"And you're not a man at all! You're an trans!!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"See?" Mori said cheerfully. "You admit it."

"You know what? I'm not even going to play with you anymore!" Neo looked really angry. Probably cause he was outwitted by a little girl...yeah... "I'll just fucking shoot you full of holes!" Mori always wondered why Neo had a scythe and a bow. It was such a strange combination of weapons. Random. Very random. Well...anyways, now he had his bow out. Not good at all.

Mori ducked just in the nick of time. The shiny arrow thing flew straight over her head and blew up another chunk of building. Needless to say, Kyouya wasn't looking very pleased at the sidelines. Well, he wasn't pleased. Period. Even worse, the explosion was even more damaging than Mori's funky gun shot thing. She sweat dropped. "Oh my." And she sensed something was wrong. "Didn't Lal Mirch sensei mention something about...something...not turning back to enemy?" And that was exactly what she was doing.

So ultimately, Neo's foot came and kicked her really painfully in the back and sent her straight into the wall of yet...another building. Kyouya didn't really mind this time...cause the building wasn't part of Namimori Junior High.

In fact...it was roughly a mile away. Yes...

Ouch...

"Ouch..." Mori, who ended up in a hole that she made, managed to sit up. "That hurt, that definitely hurt." And lifted a hand up to rub a sore spot on her head when she noticed a red smear on her fingers. "Oh goodie. More blood." Her nose was still healing too! Now that she noticed, there were lots of places spouting blood. Mainly minor cuts and such, but there did seem to be a painful gash on her head.

Now for the other problem. She was in a building about a mile away from her fighting place. What now? Ah! Problem solved! Neo just arrived to finish her off!

...not so much...

Neo, floating in his little freaky way, peered into the building and did his flying thing and got to Mori. And...picked her up. Obviously, no resistance since she just turned into Blob Mori again. For five seconds. Then...

"LEMME GO OR I'LL VANQUISH YOU, SCURLY COWARDLY VILLIAN!" Yeesh, just what the hell has she been reading?

"Just what have you been reading, Mori chan?" Neo protested, ignoring her squirming as he flew out the building in that lazy manner... "And relax. I'm only bringing you back to the battlefield. Keep flailing like that and I will drop you."

That stopped her. "Wh...why are you helping me, huh? You can just take the ring now, huh? Something's not right here! I thought you were mad at me!"

"I was! But you looked so cute, tumbling into the air like that. I changed my mind."

So once they reached the rooftop of Namimori Junior High again, Neo dropped her and she survived the fifty feet fall with nothing more than what sounded like a cracked rib and a broken arm. Nothing much at all.

"Ouch." Things didn't seem too good for her at the moment... not at all...cause...SHE WAS BLOODY, HALF DEAD, AND UNABLE TO EVEN USE HER WEAPONS! While Neo was perfectly fine besides a bruised eye and a few scraps and he can use TWO weapons perfectly well. "Phooey." She scrambled up. "Is this really a way to treat little kids?"

"You're thirteen!"

"...I am? I THOUGHT I WAS FOURTEEN!"

"That didn't support your previous statement."

"..." She pointed at Mukuro. "You sold me out!"

"Huh?" Mukuro looked around before pointing at himself. "Uh, me?"

"Uh huh."

"You don't mean him, right?" He pointed at Kyouya.

Anyhow...

"So, any idea on how to beat me yet?" Neo teased.

"No! But it'll come. Cause main characters always find something in the end and they can beat the living hell out of whoever's trying to be the hell out of them!"

"...you know, this isn't some kind of anime."

"You're right. IT'S A KOREAN DRAMA!" Ok. Right. Aren't they all Japanese?

--STANDBY--

Ok, Mori really needed to figure a way out of this. Her guns would be more effective if she actually had enough strength to keep the firing under control. But there didn't seem to be much anything she can do about that. So no choice, she'll have to resort to the old method of doom. "I really hope this thing still works." Where the hell did she pull out that bazooka? "Or else I'll really be unarmed. Hm...then again, I suppose I can bang it on his head if it comes to that."

So...I suppose the really battle begins?

"Holy crap!" And Mori was running away from Neo's exploding arrows again. "No way is my bazooka as strong as this!" She wailed, ducking as a random shot went and nearly hit Gokudera. "Omigod, I'm really gonna die this way." I don't think the observers are getting their money's worth out of this, and they didn't even pay anything.

"Mori chan! Use your eye, dammit!" Mukuro yelled from the sidelines.

"..." Pause. "I knew that." Good god, what is wrong with her. "Ok, uh...illusion power!" That was really lame, but effective.

"Holy shit!" Neo screamed. "Why is there a pink rabbit on my arrow?"

"Not that kind of illusion!" Mukuro nearly died.

"Shut up, Mukuro. This is my fight, not yours! I decide how I use this thing."

Five seconds later... "OMIGOD! NOW THERE ARE FREAKY LITTLE CHICKEN THINGS FLYING AROUND!!"

Apparently, Mori has met Hibird at some point in time.

Though perhaps she was getting too light hearted about the situation (no, really? She was in hysterics). Because she had failed to notice Neo's recovery until he was about half a foot away from her.

"This is for my own good now."

Please insert sickening sound effects, because Neo just jabbed an arrow into her eye.

Now that has seriously got to be something painful.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mori: Damn it! You hit the wrong eye!

Neo: Oops. Let's try that again. (more bad sound effects)

Mori: That's better.

Kyouya and Mukuro: !!

Tsuna: Holy hats!

Mori: Hm...now that I think of it, this kinda hurts

Kidding, kidding. Oh, why does Mori have to be such a TOTAL IDIOT in these kinds of things?

No duh. It's Mori.

Hibird appears! Somewhat. My friends always call Hibird a freaky little chicken thing. Which is alright, cause they used to call him a freaky little duck thing. HE'S NOT A DUCK! Well, I don't know if he is, but I like chickens better.

Piece! Wait...uh...I mean peace. Yeah...that's it.


	39. Chapter 38

The previous chapter- Mori had officially decided they were in a Korean drama (despite the fact that they are all Japanese or Italian), made Neo see bunnies and Hibirds, ended up reverting to her old bazooka ways, and had her eye stabbed. Lovely.

WARNING! This chapter is really short because I was going to ask you people something, but I forgot in the last chapter and I would feel bad if everyone sees a new chapter and finds it only to be a crappy little question.

Question is at end. READ IT!

Chapter 38:

Tsuna and friends are just about foaming at the mouth, Mukuro's making unneeded dramatic gestures, Kyouya's still occupied with the damaged school buildings and did not seem to notice that his Mori's getting the crap beaten out of her, the Varia are wondering why Mori was made a guardian in the first place, and the Cervello are like...WTF.

Innit great?

"Kah!" Mori stumbled before effectively tripping over her own feet and falling into a sitting position on the ground. Nobody could actually see her eye, considering she was clutching it for dear life, but there was a lot of blood spilling out of her hand. "Owie! That hurt Uwaaahhhhh!!" And she's starting to cry. "I'm gonna tell on you, Meanie!"

"Tell on me? To who?"

"I don't know! But I learned in second grade that telling on people always solves things!"

"You're not in second grade, dammit!"

"I wish I were, then I could have nap times in the afternoon." She does have nap times in the afternoons! So, why is she talking about her grade school days when she should be worrying about her dead eye? "I thought you liked me!"

"I do, Mori chan." Neo sighed. "But this is war! I cannot have pity no matter wha-"

"If you're not gonna be nice, then I don't wanna hear anything from you." She said flatly. "And-eh? What's that?" She pointed and Neo turned around.

"I don't see anything. Gah!" He was promptly knocked over by a well aimed pebble.

"Must've been my imagination." Why didn't she just use her bazooka to blow him up? "Oh wait, maybe I should've used my gun thingy. In fact, I'll use it now." She threw her bazooka at him too, flattening him for a second time. That's...one way of using it.

"Are you just going to plan on throwing things at me?" Neo ducked as a large section of the ground was hurled at him (Kyouya: MORI! QUITE RUINING THE SCHOOL! Mori: Oops, sorry).

Mori paused, another large chunk of god nows what in her hands. "So what if I am!!"

"You know, Mori chan, you say that you've been training for the last few days, but I really don't see any changes in your strength. Not that!" He groaned as Mori went and picked up an even larger piece of concrete. "I mean power! Fighting! Not physical strength (just how the hell do you have that much anyways?)"

"Oh..." She thought for a moment. "I can fly!"

"Yeah right."

"No, really!"

"Ok, prove it."

"Don't wanna."

"Then will I have to force you?"

"Yep!"

Neo flicked her off the building.

"That's one way of doing it." She thought. "Ok, I can fly. Uh...wait...how did I do that again? Come on! Main characters aren't supposed to die! Well, sometimes, like in those videogames, but..." This is real life, for god sakes. "It's not like I'm going to die, just because I fell off a 4 story building. Wait, maybe I will if I land on my head. Aw...that sucks. Oh wait...ring power!" She fumbled out her ring half, securing chained to her neck. "I hope this'll work. Dang it, where's an exorcist when you need one?"

During the training prior to her evil battle, Mori did learn how to fly, more out of necessity than anything else. She had accidentally fallen into that notorious hole in the training field that was supposed to stretch down to a mile (not cool!) and what else could she do to save herself from being splattered onto the floor like the waste she was?

"Ah hah...now the narrator's against me too." Mori sighed. "Anyhow...use ring power to...gravity power!!" And miraculously enough, she screeched to halting stop just a few inches away from the ground. "..." She sighed again. "Saved." Before looking around. "I can fly! Wait, really? I was only kidding! Well, not complaining."

So everyone was surprised when Mori somehow half floated, half climbed back up to the roof. "I live!"

"So you can fly after all. Congratulations." Neo clapped enthusiastically. "Now tell me how you did it."

"Uh..." she thought for a moment. "--insert some really funky explanation full of scientific terms that little girls like her shouldn't know--"

Neo looked lost. "Huh?"

"It means I just adjusted the gravity around me."

"Oh. I knew that."

Sometimes Mori was too smart for her own good. Sometimes, though. Usually, she's too much of an idiot for her own good.

"Actually, I can't really control those powers very well." She mused to herself. "But somehow, that ring power thingy really helps a lot." Anyhow... "I can fly now! What do ya say to that?!" She pointed dramatically.

"I say I'm still gonna take your ring and rape you."

"...AND I SAY YOU DIE!"

So, she managed to do all this with a dead eye, a few broken bones, and an extreme amount of blood loss. Wait. "Hey! Your eye's back to normal."

"Oh! It is!"

Back at the sidelines with Mukuro. "Kufufufufu."

"YOU DID THIS!" Mori and Neo pointed to Mukuro, who was suddenly interested in talking to Chikusa and Ken.

Anyhow.

"BACK TO THE TORTURE! LET SEE YOU HANDLE BARNEY!"

"NOOO!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Anyhow, I don't really have a specified fight out for Mori and Neo yet. Should it be really dramatic where Mori gets pwned and then pwns Neo because she obtains this funky power at the last moment or should it be all comedy and crack where she defeats him through sheer luck and accident? I can also make her lose, though I'd rather avoid that.

PLEASE ANSWER! MUST KNOW!!


	40. Chapter 39

Warning, the plot might get a bit...cliche later on. But still! I couldn't think of anything new! Forgive me!!

And thank you to everyone who answered my questions (through review or telepathy and I assure you, the latter wasn't very common). But in the end, I'm not really sure what kind of thing this chapter fits into. Well, definitely not crack. At least...well...

Second warning...if you don't want to see the oh so adorable (well, so people say) Mori act more like a sadist than both Kyouya and Mukuro combined, multiplied by then, then...uh...just...be prepared, alright?

SORRY! --runs off-- I'll pay you people back later!!

Chapter 39: Dark Side? Eeks...

Mori wasn't doing well at all, despite her newly discovered (for her, newly recalled) flying ability and habit of making her opponent hallucinate about bunnies, Hibirds, and Barney.

"Honestly, I really don't see much improvement since the last time we sparred." Mori coughed slightly as Neo dragged her up by the collar.

"Keh..." Was he planning to strangle her or something? He had pulled her up to his eye level and that was way too high for her feet to remain on the ground. "Lemme go."

"Make me." He raised an eyebrow as Mori stuck her tongue out at him. "Are you planning on using the last of your energy to insult me?" And reached out a hand for the ring half dangling in front of him...and...stumbled as blood flew into his eyes. "Ow!" And effectively dropped her painfully onto the ground (it was a foot fall!)

"Gleh..." She wasn't feeling that great at all. "Bet Kyouya's really proud of me." Sarcastically speaking. Well, if she could see he, she'd notice that he didn't have time to be proud. Too busy plotting a gazillion complicated deaths for Neo. "Now...what..." Oh yes. She scrambled to a sitting position and backed away from Neo as far and fast as possible. "What do I do?"

Alright, things had been amusing early on. But even Mori was smart enough to know that it wasn't gonna get her anywhere besides the afterlife. She had hoped to mentally incapacitate him with the illusions, but now she didn't even have enough energy for that. Energy for illusions? Ah hah...she didn't even have enough energy to trigger her nerves anymore, considering that she couldn't even feel her legs anymore.

And Neo was still in top condition! Well...almost...A bit bloodshot in the eye, but that's about it. Oh yes, and the scarring the bunnies had done.

"Well, Mori chan. It's been a fun time." Oh great. Neo had recovered. "But it's gone on far too long." It's been half an hour. Well, at least it was better than her first time. "I was intending to prolong your misery, but you kinda irritated me." He smiled a rather...Yamamoto like smile that certainly didn't belong there. "So I'm just going to kill you."

"Aw man. Does everyone in the Mafia have the ability to say that kind of thing with a smile?" -Tsuna.

"Mafia members are trained."

"Well, at least that means it isn't first nature."

"Actually, it was for me." Mukuro said. "I didn't need training at all."

"Eek!"

Mori noticed something behind Neo. "Ah!"

"Hn?"

"What's that...?" She pointed, but Neo didn't turn around.

"Sorry, not falling for that again." Too bad he didn't "fall" for it. Because while Mori managed to scramble out of the way, Neo's shoulder was almost split apart by...a fixed machine gun.

"Yowch." She winced as a liberal amount of blood spilled messily out of the wound.

"Half an hour has passed." One of the Cervello announced. "The battlefield will now be enhanced with traps, including hidden explosives and land mines, as well as machine guns and laser barriers. Invisible, of course."

"Well then..." Neo didn't look worried at all. "Then let us take our business to the sky." And he had seized Mori's front collar again, dragging her into the air.

"Can't...wait..." She thought for a moment. "Since when did I need to breath?"

"Anyways...since you're so adorable, I'll give you a proposal that'll leave you alive." He said cheerfully, lifting her to eye level.

"Give me the ring now and I'll let you live this down with nothing...too permanent."

"Bu...but...it's right here."

"Don't be an idiot." He wacked her on the head with his free hand. "That's a duplicate. Not a very good one either."

"...dang it...I worked hard on that! Well, I made Lal Mirch sensei make it. But I had to convince her!" She yelled, flaying around. "Lemme go or else I'll spit on you!"

"Refuse me and I'll drop you." He continued. "We're not that far off from the roof. Only about twenty feet. You might even have a chance to survive that. But..."

Mori felt them float a few feet in another direction.

"If I chose to drop you onto the ground, then that'll be a different story. Huh?" He sounded almost taunting. "All you have now is your guns, and you can't even use that. So just might as well quit the fight and come out of this alive. Listen, I'll even ask XANXUS sama to spare your life when he eliminated Sawada Tsunayoshi's guardians."

"??" She looked up. "Eliminate?"

"We'll win after this battle, even if your precious Hibari prevails against Gola Moska. The battles will be tied, but our leader had already won the Sky Ring. That'll cancel out your score."

"Then you're going to kill everyone?"

"Well, I told you that if you give me the ring, then you'll be spared."

And then Mori just realized the kind of situation she was in. "..then...you don't know where my ring half is."

"No, really? That's why I'm asking you?"

"Those people said that the only way that you can win is if you unite the two halves. If I don't give you my ring half...even if you kill me, and you can't find my ring half, then you can't win." She said quietly, sounding just as thoughtful as she can get.

"What's your point, Girl?" Neo started sounding impatient. "Just hurry up."

"I hid my ring somewhere you can't possibly figure out. It's with me, just..." She smiled. "Then if I refuse to give you my ring half, then it'll result as a tie. Then...Kyouya can have a chance, ne?"

"What?" His grip had moved to her neck now. "You're saying you'd rather die than let me win? Don't be an idiot. Nothing's more important than your own skin!" Now he was looking a bit on the edge. "Che...the Cervello will never allow this kind of thing."

His grip had tightened, but it didn't bother her. She didn't need air to survive, after all. "You can go ask them." She suggested brightly.

"Hmph. Perhaps I'd better." He released his grip and Mori found herself falling headfirst back to the roof.

"Well, at this rate, I'll really die. I think I should land on my feet." And with some acrobatics, managed to save herself, though the cracks in her legs didn't sound too promising. Neo landed right next to her.

"Oi, Cervello!" He yelled. "If I can't obtain her ring half, then I can still win by killing her, right?"

"No. The only condition is to connect the ring halves. However, it is the only way to win. Can you not locate her ring?"

"It's a fake." He muttered, snapping off the chain containing her forged ring.

"...then search. There is no other way to win this fight." The Cervello woman said steady. "The Guardian of the Wind is supposed to be flexible. To be able to follow missions exactly as given, without alternatives that may jeopardize either the the mission or the family. That is the Guardian's duty."

Neo muttered something that sounded rather degrading before bending down and dragging Mori up by the ankle. "Well, might as well find that damned right half. Come on, it's gotta be somewhere."

A lot of things fell out of her pockets and such, most of which seemed to be Kyouya's trinkets. Well, Kyouya was getting a bit worried about this now, so he didn't notice, but...

"I don't get it." Gokudera complained. "Just what's she planning?!" (sorry, that should be Tsuna's line. But since everyone else doesn't get much story/screen time...)

"If Neo can't find Mori's ring half, then this match will end as a draw." Reborn said. "If this results as a no battle, then Hibari has a chance of winning this. If he wins, then our side will automatically lose, despite the even score."

"What? Why?"

"The Cervello already explained. XANXUS has the Sky ring. With that, the Scramble of Rings goes to them." Reborn frowned. "Although Neo will probably be mad enough to kill her."

"EH! Isn't there anyway she can win and not be killed?"

"If she defeated Neo. Otherwise, she'll either die and the battle will be tied or maybe she might live if she relents. Or not. It's really a 50-50 percent chance that she'll survive, in the case of situations."

"And in real life?"

"Depends on her choice. She's unpredictable."

"Mori san!!"

Mori turned. "huh? I heard my name." She looked really tired.

"J...just give him the ring! Or forfeit!" Tsuna yelled. "It's not worth your life."

"..." She was just about to answer when...

"Just give it up..." It was Kyouya, looking...not so strained, but it was still a bit for his standard. "This is pointless. You're going to die either way."

"..." She smiled to herself. "So Kyouya's given up on me too? That's not good." A thought occurred to her. "If I do die, then will Kyouya be unhappy?"

Meanwhile...

"Damn it! Just where is it?" Neo, standing in a knee high pile of junk, still wasn't having much luck with the ring. He had dropped Mori and was kicking around through the stuff. "You're really good at hiding these things, are you, Mori?"

"I'll tell you where..."

"Hn? What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"You'll find out" She stood up clumsily, a slightly mad glint in her eyes (as in insane, not angry). She didn't even sound normal. Well, how do I put this. She sounded normal, but since she never sounded normal, she wasn't normal. Get my point? "I'll have to take it out when I connect the rings."

"Heh, you're saying you're going to be me? In that state?" He laughed harshly. "Give me a break."

"I don't like it when you're mean to my friends." Now she was way to calm to sound normal.

Everyone glared at Mukuro. "YOU MIND CONTROLLED HER!"

"What? Me?"

Anyways.

"I don't just mean Kyouya. I don't want anyone to die. Not even Mukuro (he deserves it though)."

"Seems you've lost your senses, Girl."

"Maybe. But I think senseless people have an easier time being happy. They're not aware of the real world. Which is why I try my best to make sure that no knowledge comes to my mind unless it's for school."

Neo backed away slightly. "You've lost it, Mori. You're insane."

"..." She smiled, that completely normal Mori smile that showed just how clueless she was. "I wasn't happy a long time ago. But everything's better now, cause everyone's here. If you kill me, then I won't be happy anymore." She sounded almost like she was in a trance.

"Heh. I thought you were noble enough to sacrifice your life to give your friends some hope. Apparently not."

"Fighting will only increase my chance of survival. Either way, you won't win."

"But you could live if you just give me your ring half."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Heh, we'll see."

"..." She sighed. "If you're strong enough to kill me, then there's no point in fighting. But..." Her hand crept to her right eye. "I just want to stay happy for a bit longer."

"Whatever." Neo snapped. "Just what's your point?"

That smile of hers proved that she had just lost all sanity she possessed (which...isn't saying much if you think about it). "I didn't want to kill Neo. I didn't even want to try that much. But..."

"What...! You're eye." It was bloody now, in a very familiar state.

Mukuro smirked. "She's going to use that."

Mori opened her right eye. "...I'm not going to be nice to you anymore. I'm going to use everything in my arsenal..." The effect was immediate. The black aura, the marks spreading around her skin, the bloody FIVE kanji floating in the red orb. "Cause I want to be happy."

"Che, don't kid with me. Are you expecting those cheap effects to scare me away?" He didn't even run, just stormed to her, about to grab her collar again (probably to shake the ring out of her again). "Whoever created you must've forgotten to develop your brain."

"I don't think I'm that dumb." Mori reasoned, and her hand caught his wrist. He gave a yelp as her grip increased dramatically.

"What the..." He cringed visibly. "A little brat like you isn't supposed to have this kind of...I can't even move her hand." A sickening crack sounded in his wrist.

"I'm not just going to stop with breaking it, Neo." She had a vaguely Mukuro like expression now, (you know, eyes narrowed, creepy smile, expression that completely defines her as a megalomaniac). "I'll crush it."

WARNING! Things get a bit bloody. Ahem...anyways...

Another sickening crunch as she...she did crush it, pretty much ripping his hand into pieces.

"FUCK! You...you!!" He stumbled backwards, his...former hand...was bleeding quite severely.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" She wiped her hand on her pants like some little kid and smiled cheerfully. "You won't be using your bow anytime too soon."

"But...why didn't you...take the ring when you had the chance?" He was doubled over in pain, his mangled hand...thankfully hidden from view...Nasty scene, really.

"Cause I want to kill you." She said everything slowly, sounding zombified again. "I want to crush you, spill your blood, splatter your insides onto the floor. There's so many things I want to do with you, Neo. If I win this now, then those women will stop me from doing all those fun things with you. I'm just a little kid. I want to have as much fun as I can." Cracked or not, her manner of speaking was still a bit immature, if you think about it.

"Che, maybe you're not as lame as I thought." He withdrew his scythe. "you should've crushed my dominant hand."

"It's alright, Neo. They'll both be done by the time I'm through." She walked towards him, very slowly..., pulling out one of her guns.

"you can't even use those properly."

"But they've got a secret." She said. "Do you want me to show you their secret?" There was a whirling sound as mechanics as gears began readjusting, moving, fitting into a new shape. Mori's gun had turned into a sword of some sort.

"It seems the two long range specialists are going to fight out a short range battle." Reborn observed at the sidelines. "interesting."

"Mori seems...like an entirely different person. Mukuro! You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"Why are you always blaming me!!"

Silence.

"I only took over her mind ONCE!" And in these matters, once is quite enough.

The clash of steel was always an unpleasant sound. So it didn't help that there was this very large energy burst when the two blades met.

"There's...something in your scythe."

"No, really? I didn't notice." He withdrew immediately, into the air. And was...quite surprised when Mori followed...almost effortlessly.

"I don't want to make this stay too long."

"Why not?" It was an odd sight, with both of them floating around in the air like that.

"This is Mukuro's skill. I was made through one of Mukuro's skills. If I wait too long, then a lot of bad things are gonna happen."

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"My body can't stand this aura for too long, much less my mind." She explained. "The first thing that's gonna go is probably my sanity." She's saying she has sanity to lose? "Then the aura'll probably destroy my body."

"Oh? Then I suppose just holding you off for long enough will suffice."

"It's accumulated damage. I'll probably be able to survive for another week in this state. Accumulated. Accumulated! Which means all the damage adds up from the no. of times I use it."

"Dang it."

"And this isn't helping!" She seemed a bit...normal again... "I have to kill you!" There was a lot of flashes each time the blades crossed, along with a very sickening ring. But that was to be expected. "...just what's powering your weapon?"

"Must you really know?"

"According to you, I'm gonna die. So why not?"

"true, true." Neo looked pretty happy at the thought. "It's my life force that give it an extra boost. Satisfied?"

"That's dangerous."

"Oh don't worry about me. It's kept to a minimal. I'll still be able to live until I'm a century old or something."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"So you'll be eighteen years old when you die."

"Che. Just because I have one hand." Oh god, he disappeared again. "It doesn't mean my speed is any less."

She turned around, barely managing to block that second attack. But the blunt force was still enough to send her crashing back to the roof. Big, destructive collision. "Oh, that finished her."

Well, it must've hurt. But...

"She's STILL standing?" Although the ground under her was destroyed, as well as the land mines and machine guns...

"She used her aura to soften the landing." Reborn's comment yet again.

"Heh...not bad..." A small burst of green light began emitting from his palm. "My arrows are made from my energy. The bow just serves as a filter, so be lucky that this won't be as powerful."

Mori was just snapping out of her slight daze when...

"D...direct hit." The bombardment had hit her fully, no misses. Or...

"Direct miss is more like it." Mori appeared behind her opponent and slid her sword thing through was felt like his ribcage. "Neh, now look who's falling."

So this time Neo hit the...roof painfully and Mori followed, landing neatly next to him.

"Damn it, looks like you're faster too." He was clutching his wound and was about to get up when she stuck her blade through his shoulder, nailing him back to the ground.

"You're done with." She said politely, lightly removing her blade and making another wound in his leg. "You're holding up with torture quite well, but that doesn't change anything. I want you dead."

"Keh..." He was coughing up blood. "Not as sweet as you look, huh? Doesn't matter. XANXUS sama will finish you off whether I'm dead or not."

"You place great trust in your leader."

"You should hang out with your little friends as much, cause the won't be around for much-" His word were cut off as the blade went into his stomach. "K...keh...hit a...sore...spot...eh...?"

"I would've stabbed you in the heart." She said quietly. "But...you...wanted to see my hiding place for my ring?" And somehow, she knelt down, coughing. Blood spilled out of the hand clapsing her mouth. "You'd be surprised." She smiled, withdrawing her clenched hand and opening it. The gleaming ring half rested on her palm, completely covered with blood.

Neo cringed. "You swallowed it."

"Smart, aren't I?" She stood back up. "Ne, time for you to say bye, bye." And lifted her blade again.

"Mori san!" And she paused, looking at Tsuna.

"Hn?"

"Uh...you...you don't have to kill him, right? I mean..." he seemed unsure of what to say. "You were joking when you said you wanted to splatter him...uh...like that, right?"

"Of course I'm going to kill him, Sawada san." That maniacal glint back in her eyes. "But death isn't the only way to make people repent. I'll torture him until he wished he were never alive. Oh..." She bent down, pulling the ring from the now unconscious Neo's neck. "That too." And she clicked the ring into place. "So...before I get inturrupted again..."

"Cervello, this match is over, isn't it?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, Fujisaki Mori is the winner of this battle."

"Then why don't you go stop Mori there, Tsuna?"

"Eh? Me? But...!"

"She's not in her right mind now. You might want to stop her before she completely loses it and kills him during her...torture session."

Too late. Mori was already about to run her blade through his head...when...someone grabbed her by the wrist. "...?!" And tried to move her wrist, but failed. "I can't move." She turned around. "Kyouya?" Now that was odd, why would he want Neo to live?

"Quit it, Mori." He said, glancing at the bloodied body in distaste. "Somehow, the status as killer doesn't suit you."

"..." She shrugged and the sword flicked back to it's original form and she released her aura...thingy. "If Kyouya wants it."

"Besides. I want him to recover."

"Hm?"

"So I can bite him to death myself."

"..." She smiled. "Ok...but..." She jumped on him. "I WON! I WON! I WON!! TAKE THAT, NEO!!"

"So you don't want to kill him anymore?"

"Eh?" She looked at him in confusion. "Kill him? Why would I want to kill him? That's just mean!"

"Alright, if that's what you say." He patted her on the head.

"It was kinda scary when Neo said they'd kill Kyouya." She told him. "Somehow...I didn't feel happy."

"You were completely insane when you fought him."

"...ano...Kyouya..."

"Hn?"

"Just what happened during my match? I mean...I think I blanked out for a bit."

"Sometimes, her memory is erased during that state." Oh great, it's Mukuro. Followed by everyone else. "Side effect."

"Oh great. Now she can't even remember how she won."

So Mori was congratulated and everything and eventually sent to the hospital for a bit patch up work.

"Ne Kyouya." And Kyouya did have to come with her. "I don't remember anything about the fight, but something had occurred to me."

"What?"

"Would Kyouya be unhappy if I died?"

"..." He sighed. "you're not supposed to be direct about this, idiot."

"But I was wondering..." She curled up in her bed (though it was kinda hard, with all those bandages...) "Cause sometimes Kyouya likes me and sometimes Kyouya doesn't. I don't get Kyouya at all..." She pouted at the last words.

"..." He sighed, exasperated. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't give direct answers about these things."

"But still!"

"Hn...I'll see..." he leaned over. "How about this?"

_Kiss. _

Well, wasn't that a pleasant answer. But...

"Does thatanswer your question?"

"Nn...I like it when Kyouya kisses me, but how does that answer my question...?"

"..." Silence. "Mori, you must have a death wish."

"Oops."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AND IT'S OVER!

Mori and Kyouya get their little moment...which turns out completely anti climactic. As usual...

Either that was Mori's evil side or the 5th state turns everyone insane like that...

I'm not sure if I like this chapter, cause she's not supposed to be that completely nuts...maybe I should make an alternative crack victory, cause the...well, driving crazy cause friends were threatened thing is really a bit old. My apologies.


	41. Chapter 40

SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a gazillion years

SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a gazillion years...and a half. Was really busy and miserable...all that lovely stuff. Oh, and uh... Valkry-666. about your question...I really don't know. Mukuro didn't stay around for that long, did he? Well, yeah... Sorry I couldn't help...

Really sorry...but to add to your misery...er...I really can't think of anything for Kyouya's match...so I'll...have to add in another filler...Really sorry!! I just can't think of anything these days!!

The Future arc is starting for the anime! Yeah! I thought the last episode before the future arc was really funny, so I based this chapter off of it (Tsuna's Mom's birthday).

Chapter 40:

So, Mori was checking the mail...after about two months, and found that the mailbox had overloaded and now all her mail was spilling out in a two foot high pile. She did notice...with some horror...that a large majority of them were pink...frilly...and obviously written by those freaky little fangirls at school. Oh dear...in fact...there was only...one white envelope...in the pile. Yikes...

Which...turned out to be...an invitation to a Vongola mother's day? And who the hell was she?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A while later, she found herself being dragged by Gokudera and Yamamoto to Tsuna's place. "Who's birthday is it?"

"Juudaime's mom, of course. Who the hell do you think it was? She shares the same family name as Juudaime!" Gokudera snapped. "And hurry up, you're late." Pause. "AND IT'S A MATERNAL CELEBRATION! NOT A BIRTHDAY! GET IT RIGHT!"

"There's going to be a contest too!"

"Don't spoil it, Baseball nut! Wait until we get there."

"Right, right..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What's with all the people, like Hentai Isha...and...and Fuuta and Dino and his men...even...some of the school prefects were here. AND IT WASN'T KYOUYA! NOO! Mori was on the verge of tears. "Uwaaahhhh! I want Kyouya."

"Don't worry." Reborn told her. "He'll show up sooner or later.

"Oh good. I wanna see Kyouya again."

So...everything went well. Tsuna even got his mother flowers. How nice...then...

Reborn said everyone was going to have a talent contest of some sort...the winner's wish will come true...the last person's will have bad luck till they're in their grave.

"Eh! But I didn't even prepare anything!" She protested.

"Then bad luck will haunt you forever."

"That's...terrible..." Oh well, if she did win, then she can have her wish come true right? "So...if I do win, then can I destroy the world?"

"Perhaps."

"What? Why would you want to do that?!" Tsuna stammered.

"Cause I always wanted to be like an evil character in an anime that wants to destroy the world! Cause they're cool!"

"This isn't an anime! This is real life!" Right...

"Kyouya has certainly caught a charming lady." Dino muttered to Romario.

Yamamoto's was sushi juggling. Which was pretty cool until Gokudera sabotaged it by taking advantage of his...zeal for baseball. In the end, half the occupation was creamed by flying sushi. Gokudera included. 50 pts

Mori was the only one who clapped. Using sushi for weapons. Who ever thought of it?

Next...Ryohei...turn a block of cement into dust with his really fast punch that nobody could see. 15 pts. Nobody could see it. Never happened.

Fuuta after that...surely he's going to his funky rankings, right? Right...harmonica playing. BORING! 30 pts.

Lambo did imitation and was actually quite successful until a bunch of candy fell out of his hair. Ipin and Fuuta started chasing him. 3 pts. He's screwed.

Kyoko, Haru, and some Hana girl from school (one that was not attracted to Mori, thank god) were doing a comedy trio. Well, they were until Lambo showed up in his 15 year old form (10 year bazooka!) and Bianchi...who was the commenter, neglected her job and started chasing who was supposedly her ex boyfriend. And somehow, the three girls got 85 without doing anything.

And...Kyouya was next. He just...showed up...and the prefects started clapping and stuff.

"Yay! Kyouya!"

What was he going to do? What was he going to do?

Nothing, but Hibird, perched on his shoulder, started singing the Namimori theme song. Really, nobody but the prefects were enjoying it. And they started crying. What. The. Hell.

Still, they were better off than Mori. She nearly fainted. "So cute...uwaahhh!"

And after that, Kyouya forfeited and was about to leave, when...

"Wait, Hibari. You're not going to watch Mori's act?" Reborn asked.

"Why should I?"

"It'll probably be something bloody."

"eh? It's my turn next?"

"Yup."

"Mou...but...but I don't know..."

"You're going to disappoint Hibari..."

"Nyu..." She looked ready to cry. "Fine (sniff), then I'll have to make myself look weird." And she dragged herself to the front of the room. "Um...I'm going to...do magic tricks." No duh, she was going to use her illusions.

Mori clapped her hands together, and when she opened them...aw...a bunch of pretty white doves came flying out.

"Aw! That's so pretty!"

"How did she do that?"

"She's definitely going to get a high score for that."

"Eh? B..But that wasn't my act!" She protested. "That was just preparation."

"Oops. Sorry."

"Ahem. For my performance..." Oh god, her guns were out. "I'm going to shoot down every single bird with the minimal amount of bullets."

"'WHAT?!"

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!!"

"See, Hibari? I told you it was going to be bloody."

"Hmph."

She was just about to start firing away when...the doves were saved...by...Mukuro...

"AH! There you are, my sweet little Mori!" He...also appeared rather unexpectedly and immediately hugged Blob Mori. "I was looking all over for you. Why are you at the Vongola's house? I even barged into that boy's area just to look for you." Did he mean...Kyouya's place? Oh dear. He was gonna get it. "Come on, let's go on a date..."

"NO!!" She immediately attempted to shoot him. It missed...nearly skewering Dino in the process. "OFF! OFF DAMN IT!"

He might have succeeded in kidnapping her, if it weren't for Kyouya's flying tonfa nearly hitting him on the head.

Evil aura permeated the room. "Get. Away. From. Her." Kyouya sounded positively venomous.

"Oh, are you going into protective mode now?"

"..."

"Kyouya...help me..." Mori was beyond blob now. She was completely liquefied.

"I'll fight you for her if you'd like."

"No need. Let her chose who she wants."

"You wouldn't say that if she liked me better."

"So you're admitting she doesn't like you."

"..." Ok...that was a painful blow.

"MUKURO!" Oh dear, she sounded angry. "Let me go. Now. Before I sabotage your pineapple hair!"

"what? You wouldn't!" He immediately dropped her. "That's terrible, Mori chan. Just who has been influencing you?"

"Kyouya."

Mukuro sighed. "It seems you're not in a very good mode, Mori chan. Guess I just have to leave for today." And with that, he was gone.

Silence.

"UWAAHHH! KYOUYA!!" She jumped on him. "I feel unhappy! Uwaahhhh!!"

"Off."

"B...But...!"

"Whatever, I'm going home."

"E..eh? Don't leave me!" She immediately scrambled after him. "Uwaa! Kyouya! I wanna hug!!"

Silence. The prefects then noticed their leader was gone and had to leave as well.

Turned out Kyouya, Mori and Mukuro earned 98 pt.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna yelled. "BUT THAT WASN'T EVEN A PERFORMANCE!"

"But it was such dramatic acting." His mother said cheerfully. "How the villain was going to steal the damsel in distress and the hero finally overcomes him."

You know, either Kyouya or Mukuro could've been a villain. And Mori was NOT a damsel in distress.

And Mori wasn't around to see the rest. So...yeah...

So, Mori was discussing with Kyouya...

"Ne, ne. What would Kyouya wish for?"

"Complete discipline of the world." Pause. "Under my command of course."

"Maybe it's better if I didn't mention my wish." She thought. After all, if HER wish came true, then there would be nothing to discipline in the first place.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! It's just...I didn't get much of a chance on the computer lately, and I was mildly braindead/sick. So...give me a break here!"


	42. Chapter 41

WARNING! EXTREME CRAPPINESS! Since I'm so busy lately (same excuse, over and over...), this chapter is basically a half intro half summary. Just so you guys know I didn't quit on this story. Sorry I'm being really cruel and I know you people wanna see Hibari and Tsuna's match (as well as more Mori torturing)...but please bear with me. Once I get some time on my hands, I'll rewrite this chapter in more detail. So don't kill me even though it's really short. Basically...you'll...get some idea of the evilness that will occur. Any criticism is welcome. And...as long as they aren't too degrading... please.

Chapter 41

Mori was half dead from her battle with Neo. Why in the world can't Kyouya pull her off of him? She wasn't even supposed to be able move.

"NYO! I DON'T WANT KYOUYA TO FIGHT! I DON'T WANT KYOUYA TO FIGHT! I DON'T WANT KYOUYA TO FIGHT!!" She cried, clinging onto the prefect for dear life. "I'M NOT LETTING KYOUYA GO!"

So since she didn't look like she was about to let go anytime too soon, Kyouya decided to walk off with her still clinging onto his leg or something. It must be painful for Mori. I mean, being dragged along the sidewalk is hardly a painless experience. And then there's the filth and cracks and such. You wouldn't believe what ends up on the bottom of people's shoes these days.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Apparently Mori turns into Blob Mori when she's depressed as well...hm... "Ne, why does Kyouya hafta fight?" she mumbled darkly, with a rather gloomy atmosphere surrounding her. "Just cause they want Kyouya to die, doesn't mean Kyouya has to die-"

"ALRIGHT!! WE GET THE POINT!!"

She looked at Gokudera and Ryohei before hanging her head. "Ne, just cause you guys don't like Kyouya doesn't mean we all don't. I like Kyouya. Besides, why do you want everyone you don't like to be dead? I don't like Mukuro, but it doesn't mean I want him dead...eh...oh wait..." She paused for a moment. "Ok, maybe that was a bad example. Uh..."

Pause.

"Well, I don't like that XANXUS guy, but I still don't want...wait, actually I do want him..." Longer pause. "KYOUYA'S SPECIAL!! THOSE OTHER PEOPLE DESERVE TO DIE CAUSE NOBODY ELSE LIKES THEM! LOTS OF PEOPLE LIKE KYOUYA!!"

"Like who?"

"Me!"

"..." Moving on. "And..."

"Uh..." Come on, give her a break? I mean, she already listed 1 person, including herself! I'm not saying that Kyouya's unlikeable or anything. But it's Mori. Just how far can she go? "DINO! Dino likes Kyouya!" The poor guy.

"Is that...so..."

Dark aura suddenly. Kyouya doesn't like being talked about behind his back. "I don't know anybody named Dino."

Gulp. "Of course you don't."

He patted her on the head when he walked past her. "Good girl."

Jeez, what was she? His pet? Well...actually, if you think about it. It's not that far off.

Mori was still depressed when Kyouya stepped into the ring thingy and didn't even notice him destroying the Gola Moska machine until there was a loud explosion. She looked up. "That was fast..." Takes a bit for her to comprehend things, you know? "Hey...wait a sec..." Now she's got it.

Kyouya moved slightly and Mori flew straight past him. "Uwaahh! Why did Kyouya hafta do that? I just wanted a hug!" She wailed, turning back into her liquid mode again. "Ne, ne...if Kyouya can do something like that, why didn't he tell me so I can watch? I don't even know what happened..." And it took her that long to notice that he wasn't even paying attention to her. Instead, he had walked straight past her and began picking a fight with XANXUS. "UWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Completely ignored, the poor thing. (Mori: don't say that, ya damned author! You're the one who's making Kyouya mean to me.) He is mean enough without me...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Five minutes later, Kyouya started fighting with XANXUS...well, the latter was just dodging but still...also, Gola Mosca was actually not completely destroyed and managed to graze Kyouya's leg and then all the bombs and machine guns began going haywire.

"Ne...XANXUS..."

He looked at Mori with his usual...rather degrading expression. "What do you want, Brat? Going to beg for your boyfriend's life?"

"..." She sighed. "Even though you hurt Kyouya, I'm not going to try beating you."

Everyone was like...what?

"..." No! Has Kyouya been betrayed?

"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE LIVESTOCK, YOU EFFIN SON OF A #&#&#&# I'LL #&!!" Ok, now that sounded like the Mori we all know and love...

She jumped on him and was probably about to beat him up into a bloody, unrecognizable piece of pulp. At least...that is what I would like to happen. Instead, XANXUS managed to grab her by the collar and now she was dangling, swearing, and flailing around trying to lay her hands on the guy.

Wow, dignified. Don't you think?

Kyouya just managed to get back up when Xanxus tossed Mori back to him. If it were any other person, they would've been knocked straight back to the ground. Since Kyouya is too cool and would probably kill me if that happened, he managed to catch her...and drop her back onto the ground.

"Uwahh...why is everyone mean to me?" She wailed, rubbing her eyes. "Mm...oh wait...must..." WHERE THE HELL DOES SHE KEEP ALL THESE GUNS?! "XANXUS!! KILL!!" And was promptly knocked back to the ground as Kyouya knocked her down with a careless flick. "Ne, ne...why does everybody hafta pick on me? Even Kyouya."

Not the time to discuss this. In the mist of exploding things...

"You're coming with me." And Kyouya dragged her off to a place where they don't have to worry about being blown into little bits and pieces.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To make a long story short, Tsuna came in his funky mode that made him look cool and he destroyed Gola Moska right when it was about to obliterate Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. Nice timing. Mori was wondering why the hell were they even around...

Then Tsuna chopped up Gola Moska nice and good. Lo and behold, the Vongola family 9th boss came falling out, half dead...

Splendid.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So...Mori's not a mary sue...right? Right. YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T ANSWER! Hmph. I'm going to crawl into a hole now unless you tell me! Ok, not really. Opinions are appreciated.

IT'S HIBARI'S BIRTHDAY! Everyone must now give him a birthday present. I give him...Mori.

Hibari: ...

Mori: UWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! KYOUYA'S TURNING-(Insert some really painful sound effects just before she jumps on him.)

Just how old is the guy anyways? I always imagined...15...ish...

I WILL UPDATE SOON! Well, I said that last time too. But...maybe this weekend? Sorry, but really busy. Got Japanese and Global Studies project due really soon. And math.

Mori: Excuses, excuses.

You know what? Just die.

Mori: UWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOBODY LIKES ME!


	43. Chapter 42

Warning: Kyouya actually acts nice...to a certain degree. And a bit of actual non crack...miraculous...

Chapter 42: Final Battle

"I don't get it!" Mori complained to a Kyouya who was most likely not listening. "Why does Sawada san still hafta fight that scary guy with the feathers? Eh...what was his name again?" She thought for a moment. "Began with an M or something?"

"..."

"I heard Gokudera call him a #censored#..." WHAM. "Meep." By some lucky chance, she managed to dodge the evil tonfa thrown at her. There was a loud crack as it lodged itself into the wall behind her.

"Profanity isn't allowed in school boundaries." He said without even looking at her.

"Wah..."

A lot had gone on the past few days. With everyone half dead and the Ninth more so than the rest, tension was rising high...especially since Tsuna managed to land an ever so convenient match with a guy clips feathers to his head. Mori just noticed it when he turned around to leave.

The school was fixed...well...illusionary fixed...well...for a little while. (If you must know, she was playing baseball with Yamamoto...managed to knock out one of the illusionists...the whole top floor collapsed...).

"Isn't Kyouya scared of the Varia people?" She hopped over and jumped onto his desk. "What if they come after Kyouya?"

"No."

"Mm..." Mori cocked her head. "Ma...it's alright. I'll protect Kyouya!"

Pause. Like she was in the position to say that. The person who's currently half dead...and...mummified. Okay, so let's say she did manage to save his life for some bizarre reason. He would probably die of embarrassment anyways...having to rely on a half dead little girl who barely went up to his shoulders...and was two years younger than him...and was scrawny to to point where she looked like she was a descendant from a toothpick. (Note: this is just outward appearance. Nobody needs to know that she can smash through a boulder with her fist if she's unhappy).

"I think I'll pass..."

"Eh? But what if Kyouya does come in danger?"

Now she's asking him that? His lifespan had probably shortened by half when she came la-de-da skipping into his daily schedules and forcing him to keep an eye on her 24/7...!

"Think of it this way. At least I won't have to deal with you."

"I guess...there's so many annoying things in the living worl-hey!" She yelled, the statement finally catching up to her. "W...wait...you mean you'd rather die than be stuck with me?!" Oh god, he made her cry. "U...uwa...I didn't know I made Kyouya depressed."

Depressed?

"Waa...to think...Kyouya's suicidal."

"I'm not..."

"Oh my god, does Kyouya cut himself! Kyouya! Gimme your wrist!!" She made a swipe for his arm, only to fall off the edge of the desk. "Wah! I'm sorry Kyouya!" And jumped on him...too bad she was too close for him to dodge.

Blob Mori again...

"I'm...not suicidal..." He gritted out, trying to push her off.

"But Kyouya'll probably go to hell." She said thoughtfully. "Cause he hurt a lot of people. Wait...could it be! Kyouya wants to get Mukuro's eyes?!"

Like hell he wanted that pineapple freak's eyes...!

"Cause Kyouya would be a lot stronger with Mukuro's eyes. You should've told me sooner!" Mori wailed. "You can have mine." She pointed at her discolored eye from under her glasses.

"Don't want it."

"Or better yet, I could steal Mukuro's for you."

"No." Why won't she come off? He needed paperwork to handle with. "Get off of me."

"Bleh. Still mean." She scooted back onto his desk, still seated in front of him. "I'm just trying to help."

"Not needed."

"Mou. Still sour. You need some cheering up. And you know what cheers people up the most?"

"I don't give a da-"

"A kiss!" And true to her words, she leaned over and kissed him...on the nose.

"..."

"Ja...don't you feel better?"

Awkward silence. Mori was always at her cutest when she has no idea about the trouncing she was going to get.

That was definitely cute. And Kyouya hated cute.

"You're dead."

"What? Disappointed that you didn't get a real...eh...Kyouya...you're starting to scare me again. Kyouya...WAHHH!!"

...five minutes later...

"Ya know, Kyouya. When I imagined dying, I thought of something more flashy." Mori complained, sporting a whole new collection of broken bones. "You know, stuff that happens in Korean dramas like getting shot a gazillion times or falling off a cliff. Not getting murdered in a reception room with a spiky stick."

He glanced at his tonfa, which...was rather loaded with spikes...uh...He shrugged.

"Are you gonna go see Sawada san's fight?"

"I have better things to do."

"I'm gonna go. I wanna laugh at him. He has to go against a really scary guy."

"..."

"Ne, ne...Kyouya..."

"What?" He sounded seriously annoyed right now.

"Are we gonna die if Sawada san loses?"

"..." Silence. Mori actually sounded serious for once. She was growing up! "No."

"How does Kyouya know all these things? Do you have some freaky crystal ball that tells you we're not gonna die?"

"No."

"...Ne, Kyouya..." She grinned. "You like saying No a lot, huh...?"

He looked up at her. He smiled slightly. "I suppose..."

"Ah!" She hopped off the sofa she was sitting on and scrambled up to him. "Kyouya smiled."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Mm...Kyouya doesn't smile often..." She smiled cutely. "I like it."

"And you smile too much."

"...ne, Kyouya..."

"What?"

"What if this is the last time I see Kyouya smile like that?"

Silence again. Mori's really considering death, huh?

"..." He shrugged. "Are you saying you're going to go blind?" Did he miss the point?

"I mean what if I'm dead meat tonight? Even if Sawada san wins, they're probably going to hunt everyone down."

Pause. "I'll fax you a picture to hell."

"Bleh...what makes you so sure you're not gonna be the one saying bye bye to life?"

"It's against the laws of life for me to die." He commented. "Especially if you're still going to be attending my school."

"..." Mori cocked her head. "They don't have fax machines in hell."

"Probably not."

"Even if they did, it's no use."

"?"

"..." She hung her head. "I don't know what a fax machine does..."

...

Kyouya just had to smile at that. Some things just never change. He patted her on the head and ruffled the rough blue hair. "I'll teach you on the weekend."

"So we're going to live?"

She yelped as he "accidentally" patted her head a tad to hard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok...Mori did expect to confront the evil Varia sometime in the future. But apparently they have to meet at the school grounds along with Tsuna tonight.

"Mou...why do they have to make it so difficult for us?" Mori complained, staring at her weird letter thing. She was standing outside Kyouya's house, dragging around a black sportsbag with god knows what in it. He probably had an invitation too. "Ne, Kyouya! Open up!"

A minute later...Mori yelped and leapt back as the door swung open and a very unamused looking Kyouya was glaring daggers at her...as usual... "What do you want?"

"Eh..." He was in a bad mood. Mori pointed to her letter.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I got one. Not going, though."

"Aw, why not? They said it was mandatory!" She begged. "Pretty please?"

"No."

"You're saying no again! Come on, please? With sugar on top?" Now, who could resist such a cute puppy eye look like that?"

"I don't eat sweet things." Kyouya can, apparently.

"B...but...!"

"But what?"

"Mukuro and XANXUS is gonna be there too, right?" She said hopefully.

"..."

"You get to fight with lots of scary people, ne?"

"..."

So in the end, he was going after all. Tsuna owed her, big time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Evil aura, evil aura...Mori whimpered and ducked behind Kyouya, who shot an irritated glare at Tsuna. "What do you want?"

"Eh? Uh, well...Hibari san...I..."

"Ne, Sawada san. What's with the freaky atmosphere?" Mori wailed. "I don't like it. I don't like it, I don't..." She stopped. Kyouya looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

She reached into the bag on her back and pulled out her bazooka. "Kyouya, duck." She was just about to fire it when...

"Stop." One of the damned Cervello got in the way. "We have not given you permission to fight yet."

"B...but...that's...that THING!" She yelled, pointing at a very wounded, but very much alive...Neo...

"Ah! Mori chan! Long time no see!" He waved cheerfully. Mori wanted to blow his head off already. Other members of the Varia were already there, as well as people from their very own team.

"Ne, isn't that Lambo?" Mori pointed at the little kid, who was asleep in a Cervello's arm with an oxygen mask to come along. "That's mean. He isn't even back to health yet."

"Whatever."

The rules were explained. The entire school was the battlefield (Imagine Kyouya's reaction to that) and in order to win, Tsuna had to collect all of the rings...which were for some reason surrendered by their owners and placed on big towers at the places where everyone fought. Kyouya never had his in the first place and Mori's was still somewhere in her digestive system (took a while to get out). Splendid. Now all the guardians were supposed to go the places where they fought.

"Ew...I have to be with that?!" Mori pointed at Neo.

"Correct."

"Kyouya! Save me!!" She wailed, hiding behind him. Really, Kyouya didn't seem to pleased either. He didn't even have anyone to stick with, since Gola Moska was now ancient history. Squalo wasn't here either, no doubt swimming with the fishies. Pity. Mori didn't think he was THAT bad. Especially if he's sick and lost his voice. Yamamoto wasn't very happy about no Squalo either. It's his conscience.

Mori always wondered what life was like with a conscience. It must be very difficult to live with. No killing or anything...

Then they were given...watches with screens on them...sweet. Gokudera had to help her put it on since she just sucks shit that way.

And they were all sent to their designated places...with Mori and Neo having a glaring contest (which she lost, obviously...especially since she had a pretty clear view of Kyouya)...wait, before that...

They wanted to do that stupid arm, circle thing.

Everyone but Kyouya, Mori, and Chrome (then technically Mukuro) did it cause Kyouya was too cool for it, Mori had no idea what it was for, and Chrome was being her shy old self. And Mukuro had to agree with Chrome cause as far as he was in the world...well...disembodied spirit that nobody could see. Poor, poor guy...

"But he's not responding to me either." Chrome told Mori. "It's like he's busy with someone..."

"Mm...I see...probably trying to get his hands on a mental mirror to stare at..."

And they were sent off to their places...

"Ne, are we going to fight for these things again?" Mori looked up at the tower.

"We're scrambling for these again?!" Gokudera yelled.

"you're free to fight...if you are still able too."

Just then, Mori felt some weird needle clamp into her from the wrist..."?" And stared at it... "Ouch..."

Apparently, everyone had the same issue.

"What's going on!?" Tsuna yelled.

"All the Guardians were injected with a poison. It'll paralyze the nerves, then a pain will spread through the body for thirty minutes...then they will die."

The Cervello's voice was transmitted through the microphones to Mori's wristband...She had collapsed...no surprise there..."Kill...?" The pain was already spreading through her body...way faster than thirty minutes... "Eh...is my body structure forcing the poison to go faster?" She looked at Neo. He was still standing, slightly. "Kill...the victim. Then...then..." She screamed. "KYOUYA!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ten minutes later and she couldn't even move. "I don't want to die... I really don't wanna die..." She thought dully... "And I don't want to keep lying on my stomach. It feels weird." Is that what someone should be thinking before they die?

"Ne...Kyouya...come save me..." She felt sleepy and closed her eyes. "Kyouya said he was gonna teach me what a fax machine was, right? And...and...Kyouya said he won't die...his magic crystal ball said so..."

Neo's frantic yelling had gone down a while ago as well. Probably the poison too. There was an explosion somewhere. Probably Tsuna beating the crap out of XANXUS or something. Maybe Tsuna can save her.

"But Sawada san's too busy with the feather guy and Kyouya...Kyouya's dying too...ne...I said I was gonna help protect Kyouya...geh...better actually do it." She looked up at the tower. "Bleh...I hate climbing..."

And with that, she began dragging herself towards the tower. "I feel great now...just great...guh..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, Kyouya was beating the crap out of his tower and healing himself. Damn persistent guy. "And I'm imagining that whining brat's completely unaffected by this and trying to kill that bastard." He thought dryly, looking up at the roof. Well, it doesn't hurt to check.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I...I can't see clearly anymore...I think I'm at the tower though. Wahh...why did Mukuro give me such a poison susceptible body? Bastard brother." She cried mentally. "I can't climb up that high a tower. No, I have to. Or else Kyouya's gonna really have to fax me from hell." Pause. "Then again, I'll probably be there too."

Climb? She couldn't even raise her arm to grab the first pole. Epic failure. "Mou! Life sucks!"

"Then just die already."

If she had the strength, she would've turned around. But...not the case... "Kyouya...?" He escaped by himself?! Now she just felt more useless than ever.

She felt a hand grab her by the collar and drag her back up. "Honestly, and you said you were going to protect me?" The black haired boy muttered, pushing her aside. "Get out of the way unless you really do want to die."

"Eh? What's Kyouya gonna..."

One swipe and the tower was collapsing. It took a while for Kyouya to find the ring in the rubble. "Can't do anything by yourself, can you?" He sighed, kneeling down and pressing it against her wristband...

And...everything felt happy again. Well, not happy. But a whole lot better than feeling like she was being squashed by a car.

"Kyouya!" She jumped on him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was useless again, ne?" She cried, hugging him.

"Pretty much..." He ruffled her hair. (is this Kyouya we're dealing with?) "But you're cute like that."

Alright, this is officially not Kyouya we're dealing with after all.

"But I thought you hated cute!"

WHAM!

Ok, maybe it was Kyouya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: I updated! WOW! UNBELIEVABLE! First of all, I'd like to apologize...cause...well...lost interest in the story for a while and forgot to post a hiatus sign...ah...hah...as a sorry...I put in a small little bit of fluff...just a little bit if your squirt...cause I suck at fluff and romance...**

**And Kyouya is OOC, but he can be sweet sometimes. Right? I mean, he is HUMAN! **

**Mukuro: Yeah right. Not with that punch**

**Mori: It's been months and you're still complaining? **

**Mukuro: It hurt! **

**Mori: He used a tonfa! Of course it hurts! (referring to when Mukuro was knocked out by Hibari after being mistaken for having Sakura disease) **

**Anyhow...another thing. If anyone has a question about something that I no doubt made unclear in the story, then please don't ask me in a review. If you don't mind, can you people just PM me or something? Cause I'd rather not answer questions through the story.**

**If no questions, that's fine too. **

**Review?**

**Mukuro: You're asking too much from them. After not writing about me for two months!!**

**Nobody wants you, Mukuro. Why else would you be DEAD in the manga, right now?**

**JK. Mukuro's a cool pineapple narcissist bastard. **


	44. Chapter 43

Finally! Varia arc finishes. Shame. It was my favorite arc! Then comes future time.

Chapter 43:

"Ne, Kyouya." Mori tugged on the prefect's sleeve. "I just noticed something." Unsurprisingly, Kyouya ignored her. "Where's Neo?"

"Who?" Oh, he forgot about that guy already?

"You know, that weird person that...that...we know...that's not here." Way ta be specific.

"..."

"That was almost dead but didn't die cause...he's not dead!" Honestly, that was just pathetic. Apparently Kyouya thought so too because it seemed like he was just about to hit her on the head when... "Hey! It's the Princy guy!"

Well what do you know? It was Bel. And his creepy, but oddly amusing grin.

Hm...not good. What to do...Kyouya can't possibly fight that guy with a half...no, 3 / 4 dead person to look out for. That left two alternatives. Just leave Mori be and let her die, or get her to somewhere safe and THEN go beat the guy up. Normally he would've stuck with the former, but there is a large possibility that he'll have to listen to her crying while he fought and that's just as distracting. So, no choice.

"Just wondering."

"Eh?"

"Would you die if I threw you back onto the roof?"

"..." Mori looked up at the 4 story building. "I'd say fifty-fifty." Hey, that was good enough for him. "Ne, Kyouya. You really aren't going to...uh...right?"

"Make sure you don't land on your head."

"Uh oh..." She didn't have much time to react before Kyouya grabbed her by the collar and flung her onto the roof. "Uh oh...don't land on your head...don't land..." She landed on her head. "OW!!" Mori lurched up, clutching her head, which was sporting a liberal amount of blood. "CRUELTY!! KYOUYA! I'M FILING A LAWSUIT FOR INAPPRORIATE WARNING!! Hmph. Ow...it hurts..." She began crying.

And down below, Kyouya found that he could STILL hear her cry. Damn it! He should've just let her die!

Five minutes later, Mori finally felt un-unhappy enough to stop crying and get a move on with whatever she was supposed to do. The minute she stood up...

"MORI! Get down!"

She looked to her left. "..." And ducked. XANXUS and Tsuna flew straight by with their...will powered flying gloves and guns. "Hm...will powered weapons. Na...it's just normal flames." She thought, looking at the fire shooting out from gloves and guns. "Will powered stuff only happens in anime and manga. And the mafia..." She paused. "Oh wait, this is the Mafia...well, at least it's not anime or manga." (Author: No comment...) "Now what...oh right. Kyouya's still fighting. I wonder how he's doing..." She peeked down onto the ground.

He was alone! And...covered with cuts! "Ne! Kyouya!!" Said boy looked up from his self bandaging. "Are you hurt?" No duh... "Uh! Wait! I'll come down...oops. Eh...GAAH!"

Kyouya winced as she came tumbling down next to him. "...ouch..." She got up, clutching her head...again... "That hurt." For someone who's been through countless accidents that would've killed anyone else, Mori sure recovered pretty fast. "Ne, ne, Kyouya! Are you alright? Those cuts look evil! What should I do? What should I do? Oh, right. I got illusions. But I don't have enough energy to use them! WAHHH!!"

"Shut up."

"Uh...ok..." Mori watched him worriedly as he got up. "Ne, let's go watch Tsuna's fight, okay? It looks cool."

"Fine."

"Eh...?"

"I said fine." Kyouya glared at her crossly. "What more do you want?"

"Nothing...I just didn't think Kyouya would agree that quickly."

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Now hurry up."

"But I can't..." Mori pointed at her ankles. "They cracked when I jumped off the roof and I'm too tired to fix them."

"..."

"Carry me? Please?"

Kyouya sighed. "Someday I'm really going to bite you dead." Nevertheless, he bent over and picked her up with one arm.

"To the battlefield!"

"Idiot, the battlefield is the entire school." He said scathingly. "Technically, we're already there."

"Okay...so...tell me what happened with the princey guy!" Mori chirped. "

"He ran away."

Pause. "Oh...uh...I kinda meant more specific."

"He tried fighting, got scared, and ran away."

At that point, she just gave up. No use trying to start a conversation with that kind of attitude. Up in the sky, XANXUS and Tsuna were still beating each other up...when...they landed on the ground in an extravagant...flamy...dust blowing...landing. Honestly, you'd think they're acting for some Hollywood film. Ratings would be bad if it were one. A look at XANXUS's face would scare the entire audience away.

"There they are!" Mori jumped off his arm and grabbed his hand. "Let's go look!"

"You can walk?"

"...oops."

Kyouya looked like he was going to kill her again, but surprisingly refrained from doing so. She was already pretty injured. No point.

"Sawada san's missing his vest."

"..."

"Ano ne, Reborn said that it took Leon days to make that vest."

"..."

"Sawada san's doing some strange sign with his hands."

"..."

"It's glowing now."

"..."

Mori turned to him. "Ne, Kyouya. Can't you have some reaction?" Turned out he was busy bandaging his cuts. "Why didn't you ask me to do that!"

"I don't want to die just yet."

"Waaah! Am I really that-" They heard an explosion from where Tsuna was.

"..."

"..."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "That'll probably leave a mark."

"...y...yeah..."

Anyways...SCHEMING TIME!

Since Kyouya already let Gokudera off, Ryohei should be alright, as well as Lambo... all there was left was Chrome and Yamamoto. So Kyouya agreed to take Yamamoto (Kyouya: I don't want any lawsuits on my school) and Mori'll go get Chrome.

He was just about to walk off when...

"Ne, wait a moment...!"

"What?"

"Where's the gym again?" Kyouya pointed. "Oh...okay! Bye, bye!" She waved cheerfully. "Don't die on me, 'kay?"

"..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Chrome san! Are you here!" Mori burst into the gym doors. "I've come to save you...! Kinda..."

She arrived at a bad time. Yamamoto and Gokudera were already there, as well as Bel and...er...Marmon, was it...? The little brat that looks like Reborn...with a hat and a snake.

And Chrome was being held captive, all tied up with Bel's knife against her skin. Splendid. "..." Mori blinked. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Perfect." Bel's already wide grin...widened. Is that even possible. "Now we can even take the Wind ring."

"Eh? But it's so pretty!" Mori whined, running up to where Yamamoto and Gokudera were. "I want it!" She pointed at Chrome. "Ne, why is Chrome san with them?!"

"She's being held captive, idiot!"

"Oh...I knew that. Ne, ne! Give Chrome san back! And give Mukuro back too!..." She paused. "Actually, keep Mukuro."

"Sorry, twit." Bel teased. "But you're in no position to make demands. Now be a good girl and hand over your ring."

"Or else what?!"

"Or your friend here dies."

"Oh..." Mori thought for a moment. "So that's what a captive is for! Blackmail! I get it now!"

Silence.

"She's nuts."

"Yep."

"I feel so much smarter now!"

Gokudera shook his head and Yamamoto was trying his best to look...not as rude.

Anyways, back to business.

"We'll give you the cloud and rain rings in exchange for you healing the poison." Yamamoto said with a serious tone, holding up the two rings. Once you do that, we'll exchange."

"Ne, is Chrome san gonna be alright?" Mori asked, tugging on Gokudera's jacket.

"Who knows?"

Then Yamamoto did something quite impressive. Mori had no clue since it was too fast, but apparently he managed to nail Bel's shoulder with his funky sword. Next thing anyone knew, he had his sword against Marmon.

"Our positions are turned now."

Gokudera actually looked impressed. Mori clapped. "That was so cool! Ne! What did you do?" She didn't get an answer. The image of Bel and Marmon became blurry.

"What the...!"

"I just noticed! It's an illusion!"

WHAT?! Why didn't you say so earlier! You're the only one who can control illusions here!"

"Well sorry for having a disfunctional eye!"

A gazillion Marmons started appearing. Splendid. Simply Splendid. Wasn't one enough?! Bel was all fine now too! With no dead shoulder! GAH!

"Can't say we didn't give you a chance." That grin was getting annoying. "Now hand over your rings or I'll skin the girl ali-" He stopped. "Hey, where's the kid bitch?" He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

Mori waved at him. "My name's not Bitch. It's Mori." And she punched in straight in the face, sending him sprawling. She was just about to go jump and probably beat the living shit out of him when she was caught by the ankle...but a blue tentacle.

"How convenient." Marmon commented. "Now we have two hostages."

"Lemme go!" She yelled, flailing around. "I hate being dangled! All the blood goes to my head! I said let me go!"

Not only that, Gokudera and Yamamoto were also trapped in Marmon's illusion. Marmon floated to Mori, who was still yelling and squirming. "It appears you cannot have access to your illusions as well."

"NO DUH! THAT NEO FRIGGIN' POKED MY EYE OUT!" She yelled, trying and failing to bite the tentacle. Slightly good news, she got a hold of Chrome. Bad news. She couldn't get either of them out.

That was when the gym exploded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That was so cool! So you're the one that saved us?"

"Yeah." Ryohei said sheepishly.

Mori dragged Chrome out of the debris. "Well, at least I have someone to blame when Kyouya sees that his school's gym was destroyed."

Silence.

"Shit."

"You carry her." She tossed Chrome to Yamamoto. "NOW! TO THE BATTLEFIELD WITH THE FREAKISH XANXUS AND SAWADA SAN!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By the time they got there, Tsuna was sprawled on the ground and all the Varia were gathered around an also lying down XANXUS with Marmon holding up...

"Hey...! Since when did he get the rings?!"

"Probably when I blew up the gym." Ryohei groaned. "Sorry."

"Stupid lawnhead!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!!"

Two tonfas came hurling and gave them quite a knock on the head. Kyouya glared at them as he walked towards the group. "You're too loud. Shut up."

"Kyouya!!"

"Oh shit."

Then came the creepy, insane laugh and XANXUS was somehow unmelted. That guy just...won't go away, huh.

He muttered something about the Sky ring and Bel snatched it from Tsuna's chain and slipped it on his finger. Meep.

And despite all the drama and all his ranting about how he was the true Ten boss...

"It rejected his blood." Tsuna muttered, looking quite shocked. Which would be impossible unless...

XANXUS really isn't related to the 9th boss?

"He was related to the 9th boss?"

"They though he was his son! Did you forget already?!"

"Nobody told me."

Squalo said something...which meant he was alive. Ah, there he was. Covered with bandages, in a wheelchair, and with a couple guns aimed at his head. With Dino and his men. Really, you can't help but feel sorry for the guy. He looked pretty...not happy.

"Dino san!" Mori waved. "You're alive!"

He waved back with a sweatdrop. "Yeah...what makes you think I was dead?"

"I thought Kyouya would've killed you by now. Or at least brutally injure you beyond repair!"

"Y...yeah..."

So...Squalo explained the whole situation (how can he even talk?). XANXUS was born with the flame. Mom got obsessed, thought it was some weird thing between her and the 9th. 9th pretended to accept it because XANXUS looked so hopeful and everything... and he believed it. Grew up all conceited. Then stole a peek at the 9th's journal and found out that he WASN'T related to 9th after all and was invalid for the title as tenth boss.

Got pretty mad after that. Staged a coup. Got frozen up by the 9th's Zero Point Breakthrough thing...which apparently is what Tsuna also used.

And in the end... "Ne, ne! Squalo san!" Mori ran up to him. "I have a question."

"What do you want?"

"Can you repeat everything you just said? I don't get it."

"...I swear I'll kill you some day!"

"Yelling isn't good for you. You shouldn't open the wounds so you shouldn't move...so..." She thought of something. "Hey! I get to play with your hair!"

"WHAT?!" Dino's men had to seize him so he won't try and kill her. "I'LL RIP YOU APART, BITCH!"

"My name's not bitch! Why is everyone calling me that! It's Mori! Mori! Uwaahh!!" Crying. Again.

And guess what? The Cervello actually said something on THEIR side! Wow! "Since XANXUS sama is unrelated to the 9th boss, we will have to discuss whether he is still valid for the tournament."

"LIKE HELL!" He screamed. "IF I CAN'T BE THE TENTH BOSS, THEN NOBODY CAN!" Talk. About. Anger. Management. Seriously. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Now that is official proof that he was nuts. Or blind. Because on the Varia side was...Bel, Marmon, a screwed up Squalo with guns aimed at him, and an even more screwed up XANXUS. Levi and Lussaria were gone and Neo looked like he was on drugs. Probaby chemical overdose. On the good side is...huh...Dino, his men, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa (cause they'd probably wanna save Mukuro), Dr. Shamal, Reborn, Colonello, Ryohei, Kyouya, Mori, and Basil. Tsuna wouldn't really be able to do anything at this point. And Lambo...yeah. Either way, kinda outnumbered if you ask me.

At least, that's what they thought.

"Are you blind? You're completely outnumbered!" Gokudera yelled. Stating the obvious.

Then Marmon had to be the party spoiler and... "Actually, you're facing a number far greater than you thought." How he manages to sound so obnoxious with that puny baby voice has got to be either pure talent or a whole lot of practice. "Fifty members of our subordinate squad will be arriving soon. Their fighting skills are only second to us." Okay...so Gokudera wasn't stating the obvious after all. Wasn't expecting that.

So one thing to say...

SHIT.

"Wait a moment!" One of the Cervello protested. "We can't let any outsiders parti-" She met a quick end. Courtesy of Bel. Apparently. They do not care that they're breaking the rules.

The other one decided to disengage the...laser beam things surrounding them so they could escape. Since XANXUS is officially disqualified.

"Let's go!"

"Hold it!" Leon began molding around Reborn's eyes to form a pair of...high tech goggles? "They're not disabled."

"We sabotaged it." Marmon said. "We were planning on killing you all along."

"Then I'll blast it!" Colonello yelled, raising his gun.

"Don't! The device will explode if fired from the inside."

"Then what if I do it from the outside?" Mori asked, holding up her gun.

"It will automatically aim fire at whoever tries to destroy it."

"Geh..."

And Chrome brings some news from Mukuro. "Someone's coming." Well, kinda short. But...

AND IT'S THE VARIA SQUAD! WAHH!

Eh? Only three of them? And looking like a complete eyesore. "Sir!" The three bowed down. "The entire squad has been destroyed. We are the only ones who survived."

"What?!"

"The man who attacked us! He'll be here soo-" Didn't finish his sentence.

Cause whoever beat the crap out of them...is already here.

A guy with an iron ball. Nice.

"L...Lanchia san!" Tsuna yelled out in surprise.

Ken and Chikusa stared. "What the hell is he doing here!!"

"Eh?"

"He was the person Mukuro sama has been talking to." Chrome told Mori. "I guess he managed to get him to help us."

"Wow." She thought for a moment. She hugged Chrome. "I love you Mukuro."

"Eh...I'm not..."

"I know. But you're the closest I can get."

"Ok. But how does Mukuro know someone like him?!"

Chrome put a hand to her head, probably to read Mukuro's reply. "Because Mukuro sama mind controlled him before...?"

"...Why am I not surprised."

Strongest man in Northern Italy, Lancia. Also the guy who killed his family under Mukuro's brain control.

"..." Mori thought for a moment. "I'm gonna kick his ass." Run, Mukuro. Run. You have a mad little sister/illusion sort of thing after your head.

"But you just said you loved Mukuro sama."

"That was then. Now is now. So next time he comes out, he dies."

"Eh..."

"That's fine too." Bel grinned. HE NEVER STOPS THAT GRINNING! HE'S LIKE A JACK'O LANTERN! He threw a bunch of knifes at Tsuna. Cheap! And...

Yamamoto saves him. That was something close.

"If it comes to that, I'll..." Marmon was effectively cut off as a blast of...fire...came shooting from the ground. "What the..." And a pretty painful blast and explosion.

"Ne, Chrome..."

"Yes?"

You'd never know how two junior high girls armed with a bazooka and a trident could look so...relatively murderous. "I feel like skewering him."

"I agree."

And with Kyouya trying to finish Bel off and Ryohei ready to obliterate someone with his fist...The Varia probably weren't gonna get it easy.

"Eh...I think I'm done." Bel actually looked nervous...but he still was grinning. A nervous grin though. Much better.

"Boss, we've lost."

"You know what? SCREW YOU! ALL YOU # BASTARDS!!"

"Sawada san, I say first thing you do as boss is get him to an anger management class." Mori pointed out. "Or at least a psychiatrist."

"The Ring Contest battle is finished." One of the Cervello announced. "The winner is Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians."

It's finished! Thank freaking god! And Tsuna chose that time to faint.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You're not going to the party?" Mori asked, jumping on Kyouya's desk. "They made a big fuss over it, you know?"

"Not interested." Kyouya muttered. He lifted a hand to pry off the bandage on his face, only to get his hand slapped away.

"No touch! I'm not letting you take those off until they're healed!"

"..."

"Nobody at school cares if you show up with a few cuts." She paused as Kyouya glared at her. "Okay, maybe a bit more than a few cuts. Just stay in the reception room for a while, ne?"

"Fine."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Eh...nothing. Just that...you usually don't agree with me that fast. You usually say something like 'go to hell' then I'll have to start whining until you do agree...and that's only after I do something for you..."

"I'm not in the mood." He said tiredly. "And I don't want to waste my time with a pointless argument."

"Hn..." She jumped off the desk. "Well, I'm gonna go."

"Already? I thought you were going later..."

"Eh? Is Kyouya actually unhappy that I'm leaving?"

"Go to hell."

"...okay...then I'll see you later."

"..." He didn't say anything. Mori cocked her head and looked at him. "What?"

She bent over and kissed him. Straight on the lips. "Bye, bye!!" And ducked out of the room just as a tonfa came hurling her way.

Ah...the good old days.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow, there's a lot of people here. Ah." Mori spotted Lancia and ran over to him. "Ne, you're the guy that Mukuro mind washed, ne?"

"Uh...yeah..."

She looked up. "Wow...you're tall. Anyways...even though I have no part in it...I'm gonna say sorry for Mukuro brainwashing you to do nasty stuff cause I'm always the one who picks up after him anyways."

"It's fine." He said, looking surprised. "He has already apologized."

"Oh...hm...You still want me to beat him up for you?"

"Eh..."

"Don't mind her." Tsuna said, appearing next to him. "She's always like that."

"That's alright. Thank you...er..."

"I'm Mori."

"Mori, is it...you're his...relative?"

"..."Tsuna and Mori looked at each other. "Sure. Why not." Anyways. "So...how does it feel to be the 10th boss of the Vongola...?"

"I told everyone! I don't want to!"

"Aw come on! A bunch of people were nearly killed so you could be it!"

"That's true, but!"

"Don't be ungrateful, Tsuna! We nearly died! Died I say!!"

"Meep."

It was a very happy celebration.

Finally ended this arc! Congratulate me, damn it! I worked hard! Somewhat. Oh yes. For that one reviewer who said how I utterly obliterated any seriousness, I'm sorry. I tried before and the result was simply...nausea inducing...I can't do serious. Especially if I start in the middle of crack story.

Review! Even I though I was horrible enough to not update for a long time! School started! Don't hurt me! I have a textbook and I'm not afraid to use it!! And a pencil.


	45. Chapter 44

I update! Be proud of me! (Note: Mori wakes up in a graveyard ten years later, but that's not because she's dead.) And an oh so lovable Millifore member shows up! Who apparently has an addiction to lollipops and robots. Meh...

Chapter 44

Mori woke up in a place that was definitely not her room. Or Kyouya's reception room. Or anywhere with people. Or her classroom.

It looked like a graveyard. No wait, it was a graveyard. A friggin graveyard. "...Mukuro probably sent me here..." She yawned. "Maybe I should go back to sleep, but I guess..." It wasn't the best idea sleeping in a place filled with dead people. "Mm? Why do I have my ring with me? I thought I took it off or something when I went to sleep."

Sure enough, that oh so accursed ring was dangling from her neck. It was sparkling, despite the noticeable lack of sunlight. Mori rubbed her eyes. "I feel like something's happening out of an anim-"

The ground exploded behind her. The ground. Holy shit!

She didn't get hurt, but was conveniently covered head to toe in dust and dirt. "...mommy?" Wait a moment, that didn't work. "Is that...holy crap!"

Why the hell was Gola Mosca back alive again?! Looking a lot more high tech, but still... NO! The Varia wanted revenge?! She couldn't take on the entire squad! She'll probably get killed by Xanxus alone!

And then someone spoke. "It took a while to track you down, Fujisaki Mori." Someone whose voice definitely did not sound like anyone from the Varia. It wasn't hoarse enough to be Xanxus. To refined to be Squalo. Deeper than Marmon, Ne, and Lussaria, and not exactly as creepy as Bel...so...

"OMIGOD! GOLA MOSCA CAN TALK?! I THOUGHT IT WAS A ROBOT! AND HE ACTUALLY SOUNDS HUMAN!"

"Actually..." A blond haired man in a mechanical suit thing stepped from behind the giant machine. "That was me talking."

"...oh..." The guy was definitely Italian...talking in Japanese. Does that mean they were still in Japan?

"This is Namimori, if you haven't noticed." The man went on, as if he could...read her mind. He can't, right? That would be something scary. "I suppose you wouldn't know since it appears you've arrived in this era by the 10 year bazooka." He sighed. "It is a bit troublesome though, having to deal with someone who has no clue what's going on. Shall I enlighten you?"

"Uh huh."

He thought for a moment. "I'm going to kill you. End of story."

_...That was unbelievably mean... "_W...what did I do?"

"You joined the Vongola family around ten years ago. That's basically it." The man said, sticking his lollipop thing in his mouth before adding. "I'm Spanner, by the way."

Mori was too busy staring at the gigantic machine. "Is there someone in there?"

"Pardon?"

"Because the Varia had this thingy too and they put the 9th boss for the Vongola family in it for its energy source. It was really mean, you know. He was almost dead." She said, waving her hands around. "Then Sawada san blew it up."

"Varia? Ah, them." He suddenly had a slightly sour look. "They're a troublesome bunch. Destroyed two of our infantries in three hours."

Ouch. That sounded like them though. But they sounded like they were actually on the good side...kinda...well...yeah... "..." Mori stared up at the machine. It was roughly five times bigger than her.

"You know, you look kinda like the other female Vongola guardian." Spanner commented. "What's her name again...eh..."

"Chrome san? AH! YOU TRIED TO KILL CHROME?! WHICH MEANS YOU TRIED TO KILL MUKURO?!"

"What, close terms with them?"

"OF COURSE! MUKURO'S MY BROTHER! AND CHROME'S...WELL...SOMETHING RELATED TO ME!"

"Relax. The girl was engaged in battle by Glo Xania a few days ago, but apparently she was victorious."

"...That's so unfair!" She wailed. "You can't even kill Mukuro! Do something right! Waahhhh!"

"You want him dead!"

"OF COURSE! HE'S FREAKING NARCISSIST! WHO HAPPENS TO BE IN LOVE WITH A MIRROR! AND ME! AND PROBABLY CHROME! AND KYOUYA!! I think...maybe not. But they fight so much you can't help but wonder...hm...wait a moment...MukuroXKyouya...uh..."

--Standby Please--Mori's brain just exploded--

_The kid's insane. _Spanner thought.

"Anyways!" Mori pointed at him after recovering from her minor breakdown. "I refuse to be killed because I don't wanna be killed! So! What do you say about that?!"

"Well, I wasn't really giving you a choice."

"...oh...uh...why are we in a graveyard?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Your future self was here when you appeared, I suppose. We really couldn't track you down until you appeared with your Vongola wind ring, so...yeah..."

"Why would I be in a graveyard?"

"How the heck should I know? Probably to pay your respects to your dead boss, even though he did show up a while ago...also due to the ten year bazooka."

Tsuna's dead? Oh my...that's not good. He's also not dead? That's...well...that's something...

"So, little girl. Are you done with your questions yet? It's been nice talking to you, but I'd rather get this job done as soon as possible, if you don't mind."

Mori twitched. "You're awfully polite to someone you're about to kill, you know."

"Am I?"

"I don't get what's going on. Why are you trying to kill me anyways? And I don't think a robot's gonna do much to me..."

"One, I was ordered to. Two, I think a robot's gonna do quite a bit to you. Since it is my design." He looked at the big giant lump of metal. "It's not my grandest creation, I'll have to admit. But it's good enough to take you down."

She pouted. "That's so mean...but I've been through a lot of scary things too, you know. I don't think I'll be killed that fast."

"Ah, but nevertheless, you will be killed."

The machine was starting to move. Mori stepped back automatically. With a sudden burst of moment, it started blasting full speed at her.

"Eek!" She ducked and the robot soared straight over her. "That was fast. That was scary! I was never good with technology in the first place! I can't even use my cellphone!" She wailed, tumbling over on the grass.

At this point, Spanner was really starting to feel sorry for her. _Poor kid, really is an idiot though. _

"I don't even have any weapons with me! Oh crap, oh crap oh crap. Oh...oh wait...eh?" The ring was starting to glow or react to something. Mori scrambled to her feet. "Uh...it looks like it wants to be used for something...uh..." She looked down more and found a...box? A box lying near her. A box that was ON FIRE?!

"A white flame..." She bent down and picked it up. "Hey, it has my name on it. Hm...maybe the future me dropped it. I wonder if there's something inside..." And pried it open.

Only...it didn't exactly slid apart. It shattered into pieces. And gave off an unbelievably painful light. "Meep! It's a nuclear bomb in disguise! Why would I be carrying something like that?!"

"Actually, it's a box weapon."

"Eh?" She looked behind her. Spanner was standing there with his freakish machine thing, looking mildly surprised, but not too worried. "Box weapon."

"You're probably not that familiar with the future era's fighting styles, but yes. That box was a weapon."

"Was?"

"Well, now it's a gerbil, no?"

"Eh..." Sure enough, a sort of a...mouse creature had taken refuge on her shoulder. "...a gerbil...?" She grabbed it (it squeaked) and held it up to her eyes. "I think it looks more like a hamster?"

"Can you tell the difference?"

"Nope."

"I can't either." They both stared at it as it squirmed in her hands.

Five minutes later, they cam to an agreement.

"It's the offspring of a gerbil and hamster."

"I see! Oh wait...we should be fighting, right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"...HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT WITH A GERBIL HAMSTER OFFSPRING?!"

Spanner shrugged. "Don't look at me. I probably wouldn't tell you even if I did know."

"That's so mean!!" She looked back at her mouse thing. "Uh...nice gerbil/hamster offspring? I'm gonna call you GH because saying Gerbil/Hamster offspring takes too long." It nodded. "Okay...uh...go do your thing, 'kay?"

On cue, it lept off her hand and jumped...onto her head? More accurately, her eyes. "OW! WHAT ARE DOING, GH? DON'T ATTACK ME! ARE YOU TRYING TO RIP MY EYES OUT?!" She yelled, flailing around. "Gah...eh..." Apparently GH turned into a pair of goggles. "Eh...huh...?"

Goggles?

She immediately pulled them off to stare at them. They were completely transparent...and red tinted...kinda..."W...what am I supposed to do with this?" She put them back on and looked through them. Besides the red color of everything, there wasn't much of a difference.

"Well, time to finish this. I guess. Shame, she was an amusing kid too." Spanner mumbled to himself. Gola Mosca began to warm up again. "I'm kinda fond of her, but I suppose orders are orders."

The robot was flying straight towards her when Mori discovered there were buttons at the side. "Hm...? So if I press something..." Which she did so...

Gola Mosca flew straight past...no...straight through her. As if she was a ghost. "W...wha??" She turned around. It had crashed into something nasty was now lying in a heap.

"Oh, you can do that?"

"I can? T...this is getting scary. I don't even know what's going on." She took off the goggles again. "Eh...there's labels...uh...so this button... that I pushed...defensive mode?" She pressed it again and it immediately snapped back onto her eyes. "Meep! Killer goggles! Eh...ah!! It's coming back!" She wailed as the robot began heading towards her...with flame powered missiles, it seems.

Only to run into a brick wall. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She wailed.

"That would probably be the power of manifestation I've heard the Wind guardian possessed." Spanner commented. "Would you like to hear it?'

"Y...yeah..."

"Basically, anything...not including any living things...that appears in your imagination is summoned into the real world. Those goggles are a sort of bridge between the two dimensions."

"B...but how..."

"I'm not too sure of it myself, but I believe it is due to both the ring flame of yours and your ability to make illusions. Combine the two together creates concrete objects that probably don't need any effort on your part to sustain (unlike Mukuro's illusions)." Spanner ranted off. "Unlike other rings, the wind ring and box doesn't really have any characteristics of the element so the power of the user really varies."

"Uh...I don't get it..." Mori said lamely. "But I do know that your robot's kinda broken."

"Hm? Oh, so it is." He looked at it. "You probably imagined it to go haywire.

"I did? But I wasn't even thinking of brick walls and becoming transparent and..."

"Well, since you're just starting to use it, you can't possibly control it yet. It's probably confused and just pulling out random thoughts from your mind that correspond to the command it's given."

"How can it be confused? It's a thing!"

He went over to check his machine. "You don't remember? It's still your GH thing, so it's still a living creature of some sort...kinda...(can a box be counted as living?) Just in a different form." The guy sighed as he picked up the pieces. "You completely ruined it..."

"Sorry."

"...well, I do have about fifty more."

"Meep!"

He stood back up. "But since I don't have anything with me, I'll just back off for now."

"Eh? You don't even consider that I might imagine a piano dropped on your head?" She protested, pulling off the goggles.

"Nah, you're a nice kid."He's only known her for fifteen minutes at most... "Anyhow, I'm heading back to HQ for my report. I've got enough info on you for now."

"You're not gonna die? I mean, the Mafia's pretty mean. They'll probably hurt you for not killing me."

"See? You are a nice kid (not very fond of your brother though). And that's what's the information's for. They won't hurt me." He said, patting her on the head.

He wasn't that tall...but there was still quite a height difference between them... "That's strange...you're awfully nice too...for someone was trying to kill me." She smiled. "I know what's gonna happen! At some point, you'll meet Sawada san and be amazed by his weird glove thing. But, you'll notice that it's not good enough and you'll want to see his techniques as complete. So you'll betray your family and help him, right? It's gonna happen! I feel the future!"

"Uh...I'll...keep that in mind..." (where does this kid get this stuff?)

"Isn't that what happens in a bunch of animes?"

"This isn't an anime, little girl."

Mori patted GH, which had turned back into hamster/gerbil form. "I know, but I can always hope. And by the way, is there any way to access the black market around here? I need a new pair of guns."

Okay...maybe she wasn't such a nice kid after all. And he had better go quick. Because apparently the still functioning radar on his robot appeared to pick up...a cloud ring flame. And since he didn't request back-up, then it would be the Vongola's guardian.

Cloud+Guardian+VongolaHibari Kyouya...AKA certain death for him if he hung around for much longer. "Yeah...I'm gone."

"Okay...bye, Lollipop san."

As soon as Spanner disappeared, 25 year old Kyouya appeared. Her reaction. "OMIGOD! KYOUYA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?! IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING BLEW UP IN IT!!"

Kyouya twitched. He just met her and she was already gonna die.

--

I love Spanner. And Kyouya, of course. But still...robot nut with lollipop?!

So sorry I haven't updated. High school is still miserable as hell.

Please review! Need to get my spirits up, damn it!


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

After a small incident when Mori went to blob mode because of the now extended height difference between her and Kyouya, she was dragged into what she was told to be an underground hideout/the Vongola family's current Japan HQ...located right under Namimori Junior High school.

"I see..." Mori said after Kyouya explained everything. "Uh...actually, no I don't." And she wondered why he looked like he was about to kill something. "So...why are you guys hiding like this anyways? Sawada san's family's supposed to be scary, right? How come it's not scary!!!???"

Five minutes later, she was crying over her dead arm. "YOU KILLED MY ARM!!!" Mori cried, pointing at her now useless right arm that was bending at an awkward position.

Kyouya didn't understand why she was being so sentimental. "I always break your bones." He pointed out testily.

"BUT YOU NEVER TRIED TO KILL MY ARM!!!!!"

"I did."

"BUT IT'S USUALLY MY LEFT ARM! YOU USED TO BE NICE ENOUGH TO LEAVE ME WITH MY RIGHT ARM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's the big difference?"

"I'M RIGHT HANDED!"

"...." Oh...oops. That's not good. Even Kyouya understands the importance of a functional dominant hand. He shrugged uneasily.

"KYOUYA HAS TURNED EVIL IN THE FUTURE!!!! I WANT MY SHORTER, NICER KYOUYA!!!"

Kyouya offered her a lollipop. That solved things nicely.

"So..." Mori said after five more minutes of walking and no talking. "...it's nice weather today."

"It was about to rain outside. And there's no window down here."

"I think rainy weather's nice."

"...."

And then five minutes later...again...they bumped into Tsuna. "SAWADA SAN!!!!!!!!" Mori yelled, waving the to the spiky haired boy who had mysteriously broke through the ground under them and was now lying next to his self created hole, groaning. She ran up to him. "You look dead. Ne, Kyouya! Is he dead?"

"Mori san!?" Tsuna stared at her, scrambling up. "You're here too?"

"Uh huh! That's cause someone blew something in my face and I woke up in a graveyard!" She said proudly before peering at the hole next to them. "You did that?" She examined it curiously. "I am very impressed!"

"Oh, well...that's really nothin-"

"I didn't know that this place had more than one floor!" With that, she jumped down through it. The last thing Tsuna and Kyouya heard was something along the lines of "Oh wow! This place is really high up-" before a painful crash.

"...."

"........" Kyouya sighed.

Meanwhile, Mori was recovering from dropping about two hundred feet or so into this big arena, stadium room thing. "Ouch." She rubbed her head, which was spouting a liberal amount of blood. "I live! Victory!"

"You!"

"Huh?" Mori turned around to find a long haired woman with goggles staring at her. She looked somewhat familiar. Mori waved.

"Oh, right. You probably can't recognize me." The woman muttered. "I'm La-"

"You're Lal Mirch, right?" Mori pointed out.

"You recognize me?"

"Of course. Who else would wear goggles as stupid as that?" This earned her a whack on the head. "Ow! Hmph! I have a grudge against you! So don't provoke me! I've got teeth and I'm not afraid to use them!"

Lal Mirch looked at her oddly. "Why would you hold a grudge against me? I trained you during the ring conflict! I'm the reason you managed to live!"

"You left me after I got sliced in half by Neo..."

Silence. "Well, that was because I had some business back in Italy! Had I a choice, I would've stayed behind to help you!"

Mori nodded. "Uh huh, well. I don't really care about that."

"Then why do you hate me?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Mori yelled. "YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran up to Lal Mirch. Sure enough, she only went up to her shoulder. "COME ON! YOU USED TO BE UP TO MY ANKLE!!! WHY?!!! WHY MUST I BE SO SHORT!!!!!!" She sobbed. "IT'S NOT FAIR! MUKURO!!!! GIVE ME MY GROWTH SPURT!!! I WANT IT!!!!!! WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"eh..." Lal Mirch smacked herself in the face. _This idiot... _"You're future self is as tall as me." She offered.

"Really?" Mori brightened up.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Maybe not as tall as Chrome, but-"

"WHAT?! BUT CHROME IS JUST AS OLD AS ME!! ARE YOU SAYING I'M STILL THE SHORTEST GUARDIAN IN THE FUTURE?!!!"

"Well, the rest of them are men, so you really can't catch up to..." Too late, Mori was already sulking.

"_Damn you, Mukuro. I'll kill you once I get my hands on your scrawny little throat." _

After watching Mori's maniacal little laugh, Lal Mirch decided she didn't want to know what was going on in this little girl's head. Then Mori started mumbling about a chainsaw and Lal Mirch made a mental note to contact a psychiatrist as soon as possible.

"WHY ME?!! I EAT VEGGIES!!! Kinda, well...not really. STILL! I EXCERCISE!!!! WHY CAN'T I GROW?!"

Kyouya came in right on time. He took a glance at Mori. "What did you tell her?" He said flatly to Lal Mirch, who shrugged before mumbling some excuse and walking off.

"I KNOW!!!!" Mori suddenly said. "I'll just chop off a few inches off of everyone's legs and I'll be not short too!" She spotted Kyouya and waved. "Kyouya, can you come here for a sec? I just want to do something."

_Oh god no. _"I have paperwork." He mumbled before stalking out of the room too, leaving Mori holding a chainsaw in her hand.

"Aw, dang it." She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go find Yamamoto first, since he's usually taller than everyone." It was a good chance to take a look around the place too. And on her exploration journey, she bumped into various people.

The first being Ryohei.

"Hey, it's little Fujisaki." He grinned cheerfully, noting her depressed look. "You look sad, to the extreme! Anything I can do? You must be confused, right?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just that everyone's really tall. I used to not mind, but that was because there wasn't that big of a difference. Now I'm mini!"

"Aw, don't worry!" Ryohei patted her on the head. "I'm telling you, you'll grow the the extreme! Just give a few years! Go talk to Kyoko or Hibari or something. They'll cheer you up."

"I did talk to Kyouya. He said he had paperwork."

"Then Kyoko! She'll cheer you to the extreme! That Haru girl's with her too."

Two girls? Oh, god no. "Uh...actually, I think I'll go find someone else."

Ryohei shrugged before patting her head again and walking off. "Feel free to ask me anything!" He yelled over his shoulder before disappearing.

"Oh wait!" Mori held up her chainsaw. "I need to cut some of your legs off!" Too late. He was gone. "Dang it."

After that, she wandered into something that looked like a library. There she met Gokudera.

"YOU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" He yelled, standing up from his work. The desk in front of him was surrounded by books and paper; looks like he was working hard.

"Hmph. Sorry was blasted here. It's not like I wanted to." Mori said moodily. "And why are you so mean to me? I didn't do anything to you! It hurts my feelings."

Gokudera glared at her sourly. "Yeah right."

"No, really! I cried a lot when you called me an idiot that one time!"

"...you're just saying that."

"I'm not! I really did cry! Kyouya even asked me what's wrong."

He looked uncomfortable at this point. "Well....sorry..." He said grudgingly. "I won't call you an idiot again."

"Oh good, then let me punch you! So it's payback!" Mori said cheerfully.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT LETTING YOU-" The last thing he saw was her fist before he was knocked out.

Mori dusted her hands. "That felt good." When she walked out of the library and bumped into Bianchi. "I know you!"

"Oh, Mori chan. You're here too?"

She nodded happily.

Bianchi sighed. "It's a pity another young child has to be involved in this, but I suppose we haven't a choice." She put a hand on Mori's shoulder. "Be careful in this world, alright? It's a lot more dangerous than the era you came from."

"Bianchi san looks depressed."

"Me? Of course not! My love is finally back with me!" The pink haired woman declared. "I haven't seen Reborn for years and finally we are reunited!" She sighed dreamily.

_She's a pedo..._Mori thought. _I wonder what would happen if she met Mukuro. _"Um, I'm gonna go." _Before she finds Gokudera with a bloody nose or something. _

"Goodbye." Bianchi said before walking into the library place. The following conversation went somewhat like... "Oh Hayato, you shouldn't be sleeping right now."

"Hmm...wha...wha...? ARG! Where is that little snot?! I'll kill her-Aneki?!"

"Oh, my goggles..."

"Glaarrrhhh!" There were some retching sounds.

Mori stalked off. _I didn't do anything. _A while later. "I forgot to chop their legs...again...come on! Why can't I remember?!!"

Meanwhile, Kyouya was trying to contact a therapist. "....no...I don't think it's normal for thirteen year olds to want to chop people's legs off....how the...do you want me to bite you dead?...no, I have not been abusing her-I'm not her dad (god damn it!)...I...wait-_what did you say?_"

His fellow ex prefect Kusakabe walked in just in time for Kyouya to throw the phone straight into his head. A large section of a desk followed. Clearly Hibari Kyouya wasn't in the best of moods.

"Kusakabe, after you get that piece of wood out of your head, clean up the office." He, walking past the poor guy. "After that, there's a therapist I need you to kill."

"Y...yes Kyouya san."

Anyhow....

"Ah! There he is!" Mori ran after Yamamoto, calling his name. "Hey, Yamamoto! Yama-LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE SON OF A-"

"Oh hey, Mori!" Yamamoto walked up to her, smiling that stupidly cheerful smile of his. "How are you?"

Mori held up her chainsaw. "I'm going to cut off a few inches of your leg, is that alright?"

"Eh?"

"If you want, I could give you some aspirin." Mori offered a bottle of the stuff. "Did you know, at one point in the past, I was addicted to it because I made a bet with Squalo that you could get addicted to legal medicine."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, at first he thought I was faking it. But then he took away my aspirin and I began having withdrawal symptoms. I think he ended up paying for my therapy sessions plus the money he owes me for the bet."

"How much did you get?"

"I dunno. I think twenty million euros or something..." Mori noticed Yamamoto staring at her. "What? Mafia people are stinking rich. Besides, where else would I get all the money from my bank? Did you honestly think I worked for it?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "Well, I guess."

"Squalo didn't mind, cause all of Tyr or whatever his name is,'s money got transferred to his bank account after he killed him."

"I thought you only met him once before."

"I did." Apparently that's what happens when to headstrong characters collide. Honestly, who bets on that kind of stuff anyways? Mori held up her chainsaw. "So, back to business." She was just about to pounce on the unsuspecting Yamamoto when...

"Ciaossu, Mori." Reborn appeared, stopping her blade with his mini gun thing.

_Yay! Someone shorter than me. _"You're alive."

"Yup."

"And mini!"

"Yup."

"...."

"Anyways, we have no time to waste." Reborn said, business like in tone. "We'll have to arrange for your training to begin immediately."

"Huh?"

"Hibari would probably want to train you, but he and Lal Mirch have their hands full with Tsuna. Ryohei isn't capable of understanding your box weapons." He said, ticking off possible trainers. "Bianchi can't since she's with Gokudera and I have to train Yamamoto..."

"So there's nobody left? What about Mukuro and Chrome? I bet they could! Well...not Mukuro...but..."

Reborn shook his head. "Chrome's in her younger form here as well and is under intensive care at the moment after engaging a Millifore member in combat."

"Eeps! _But Spanner san was so nice! Hm...then again, he did mention something about Chrome." _

"Mukuro's...unavailable..."

Mori didn't fail to notice the slight downcast in Reborn's voice. "Unavailable?"

"Since he's always with Chrome." He said quickly before dismissing it. "Fuuta's older now, but he has no experience in battle. Same with Giannini...They can't spar." Reborn sighed. "You're always such a problem."

Mori knew this and was proud of it damn it.

It was silent while Reborn pondered this. Yamamoto laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go take a look at the video that Squalo sent me, so-"

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Mori asked.

"We'll send you to Italy." Reborn said. "We'll have Xanxus do it."

silence.....of the ultimate kind............................

"What? He trains with guns, right? And he is not allowed to harm you at this point anyways." Reborn smiled. "He'll be a perfect tutor for you."

Xanxus. Mori still remembered him...red eyes, freaky glare and twisted smile...

_Oh, GOD NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

There was a thud. Mori apparently passed out.

"I'll tell Hibari about it."

----------------------------------------------

Kyouya stared at the infant like he was crazy. "No."

"Nobody else can teach her, so..."

"NO."

"Hibari, this is a good chance..."

"HELL NO." Let his precious Mori come in contact with Xanxus? The thought of it made him want to...destroy something. Seriously.

"I know you're concerned about her, but..."

"That's not my point." The point was, letting Mori...little Miss Princess of Sadist Planet...meet Xanxus, the crazy, homicidal, dad killing (well, attempted anyhow) king of Pricks? The Earth would explode from the sheer concentration of pure evil.

------------------------------------------------

And then there were Tsuna and Gokudera's reactions.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!" Tsuna screamed. "MORI SAN WILL DIE! SHE'LL DIE, I TELL YOU! THE ENTIRE VARIA'S GOING TO BE WITH HIM! SHE'LL HAVE NO CHANCE IF THEY DECIDE TO KILL HER!"

Gokudera actually liked that idea, surprisingly enough. Clearly he was still pissed about the library thing. That was enough.

"We're sending her." Reborn decided.

-------------------------------------------------

Comments of my own: I have not updated for almost two months! Be proud of me! I'm not gonna bother saying sorry anymore (although deep in my heart I do apologize...sort of...). Cause I'm a jerk like that. Evil, evil plot twist. But during my nearly two month absence I have grown increasingly fond of the Varia, especially due to the latest chapters (Xanxus and beef are best friends). And I want to see an interaction. Don't hate me for it.

Review? Even if it's to tell me how horrible the plotline and writing has become?


	47. Chapter 46

Did I just update like...really fast? My god, the apocalypse is coming! Well...in cheers of holiday spirit? Christmas!

You all know who Fran is, right? That new guy with a black frog hat stuck on his head that replaced Marmon. I thought he was Marmon at first until they addressed him by his name. I was like...damn it, Marmon's dead after all. I liked him! He's funny! But I like Fran too. He's so polite even though his comments are so bitchy.

Chapter 46

Somewhere in the mists of Italy...

Xanxus, being his oh so bitchy self, was not very pleased one day to wake up to a hysterical Squalo screaming every single profanity known to man, a slightly less sane than already Bel trying to compete with Squalo over said profanity, and Fran complaining about god knows what. He also didn't appreciate the shrieks of joy made by a voice that was only high enough to be Neo's (Marmon being dead meat), or Lussaria trying to act like a pissed off housewife, or Levi making death threats.

So, the scary as hell boss of the feared Varia did one thing. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKTARD SCUMBAGS!!!!!!" Xanxus yelled as loud as his voice would go (which was pretty loud, actually). He burst out of his room and found, to his large annoyance, the entire Varia gathered there, with Squalo about to plunge his sword into Fran's head, Bel and Levi doing some weird sword fight with Levi's umbrellas, Neo covered with....was that Christmas decorations? And Lussuria trying to figure out whether that frilly pink apron would suit him or maybe the white one with hearts all over it?

And they stopped all these activities because this was the first time they saw their boss in his sleepwear and did not expect him to show up with teddy bear imprinted pajamas and a Squalo plushie dangling from his grip by the hair....

Just kidding.

But they did stop after seeing that really, very, truly murderous look on his face and those two guns of doom in place of what I wished was a Squalo plushie. And no, he was not wearing a teddy bear pajama thing. That would just be pathetic. Even Tsuna didn't wear that.

"What the fuck is going on?" He said simply, fixing his little psychotic minions with those evil red eyes of his. Really, he knew these guys didn't get along...but...really...it's been an insult to animals if he compared these nutcases to them.

"Reborn requested that you teach mini Mori how to fight!" Neo chirped happily. Well, that explained why this certain pedo was so happy.

That also explained why Fran was simply confused and the rest was thrown into complete turmoil. Xanxus highly doubted that they had forgiven the girl for participating in process of wrecking his grand scheme. He didn't either, to tell the truth. And he also didn't forgive her for trying to kick him in the shin at one point in time, or when she attempted to infiltrate the hospital he had been staying at after the ring conflict and trying to plant a bomb in it, or when she actually succeeded in stealing his weapons of mass destruction, or she stuck her tongue out at him, or when she tried to strangle him with a rubber band (failed miserably), or when she assumed that he was in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi, or-

"Boss!" Lussaria called through the resumed fighting. "Mr. Reborn wants you to answer as soon as possible!"

Answer? That was easy. "Tell him to go the hell." Xanxus snapped.

"Um, Boss? He said he wasn't really giving you a choice."

"...."

That was actually true. Despite being independent from main branch of the Vongola Family, Xanxus was still part of the stupid little group of Mafia prick wannabes...as he liked to call them, and still couldn't go against the main people. Wait...why the hell did this...he didn't want to say it or admit it, damn it! But the current tenth boss even let her come here? Wasn't he worried that Neo will rape her or something?

Back in Japan...

"OW! OW, OW, OW!!!" Tsuna wailed as Reborn twisted his arm painfully. "OK, OK! I'LL LET MORI GO! STOP IT!!! OWWWW!!!!"

Anyways, back to Italy.

"How long?" Xanxus said grudgingly. _If it's longer than a week, I'll..._

"A week at most, he said."

"..." Well, it wasn't that bad, he guessed. At least, there was someone new he could thoroughly abuse. Throwing glasses of champagne and occasionally hot coffee at the same people got old after you do it a million times or two.

"Oh yes, and there's a message from the Cloud Guardian as well."

"...."

"He says he won't blame you if she comes back with half her bones broken. But if she's mentally scarred for life for some reason, he'll bite you to death." Bel grinned. "If that was the case, then maybe I'll do something...shishishishi..."

"Oh yeah, and he gave us a list of what not to let her touch."

And thus, Xanxus was give a rather long list of items that Mori should not come in contact with...which included a toothpick, a compass, a paintbrush, anything heavier than fifty pounds, a camera (unless you want blackmail pictures of yourself posted on the internet), and the internet...plus a variety of other seemingly random junk.

Oh yeah, and sugar. Bad things happen to Mori when she comes into contact with pure, unadulterated sugar.

"And he also suggests that you confiscate her guns at all time unless for training."

"And don't leave her in a kitchen alone."

"Or anywhere alone, for that matter." Fran commented, reading off from the list. "Apparently this girl that you all seem to despise has a knack for obliterating anything she touches unless restrained."

"......"

----------------------------------------------

Back in Japan...

"I received Xanxus' message." Reborn announced over dinner. "He says yes."

"...how....surprising..."

"Just to let you know, Mori san." Tsuna was telling a hysterical Mori. "It's been really nice knowing you, so I hope that Xanxus doesn't kill you too painfully."

"I DON'T WANNA GO!!! SOMEONE HELP ME! KYOUYA!!!!" She wailed, latching herself onto Kyouya who just happened to be there for some unknown reason despite hating crowds. "WHY HAVE I BEEN BETRAYED?!!! THEY'LL KILL ME!"

"No, they won't." Kyouya said flatly. "I told them the consequences if they do. But I did also tell them I wouldn't mind if they broke some of your bones."

This really didn't help to console her. "You suck, Kyouya." She said sulkily.

"I try." He moved slightly as she threw a bowl of rice at him, then backed away when he shot her a glare.

That was when Bianchi chose to barge in. "Mori, I've prepared your disguise." She called.

"What disguise?"

The older woman frowned. "You really didn't think we were going to let you out without a disguise, were you?" She asked. "The trip to Namimori airport is almost an hour away and god knows how long you have to travel to the Varia HQ once you arrive in Italy."

"The enemy will have too many chances to catch you." Reborn said simply. "It'd be easier if they just didn't recognize you at all."

Something long and silky was placed on her head and Mori found a long, curly blond wig on her head. "..."

"It suits her."

"Surprisingly."

"Yeah right."

"....." She threw it in Tsuna's face. "WHAT IS THIS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. "I'M NOT WEARING THAT THING!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'D RATHER GET EATEN BY XANXUS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mori, wear it."

"Okay, Kyouya."

The entire audience stared as Mori obediently put the wig on, then stared at Kyouya, who had an odd sort of triumphant smirk tugging at his mouth.

Mori sulked, but didn't say anything until..."Here's the rest of it." Bianchi unfolded some very, unbelievably girly PINK clothing. That included...a skirt...A too short to be true skirt.

She still didn't say anything. Which was odd.

There was a small thud as she fainted.

Okay, that worked.

--------------------------------------

Finally, after long last and waking up in some weird infirmary. She has come into contact with Chrome! Who was...unconscious, stuck with IV needles, and had an oxygen mask to top it off.

"Just when I thought I could find some support." Mori wailed, shaking the comatose girl. "Chrome san! Help me! Everyone wants to send me to the Varia and I don't wanna go." An idea came to her. "Hey, Mukuro said he could contact her with his six state thing ma jig, right?" Maybe she could do it. Hey, it's worth a try.

When the deed was done, she found herself standing...in a pretty meadow with a pretty sky with pretty clouds and what the hell is this...

_Is this what goes on in her mind... _Mori whimpered. _So cheerful, it hurts..._

"Mori san?"

She turned around to find Chrome staring at her. "How did you get here?"

"No duh, I used the same thing as my snotty brother." Mori hmphed. "Where is that pedo anyways? I bet he's hiding behind something just waiting to jump on me." She spotted a tree. "he's there! I got you, Mukuro!!!!" She yelled, running over and finding nothing. "Okay, okay. So he's not here. So where is-"

"Mukuro sama is gone." Chrome's voice said sadly behind her.

Mori looked at her oddly. "What?"

"He was defeated."

"Defeated?"

"Defeated?"

"Dead?"

Chrome nodded tearfully. "I think so."

"T...that's terrible!" Mori wailed. "Mukuro! You stupid little fricktwit! You're not supposed to die!!! You're friggin scary! Why are all scary people not scary?!!!"

"I don't know how!" Chrome sobbed. "I just lost contact with him!"

"WAAHHH!!!" Mori began crying along with her. "You asshole!"

Okay...so after a while of two little girls crying...

"Mori san, I think you should go back now." Chrome sniffed, patting the other girl on the shoulder. "You shouldn't expend too much energy on this or you might not have enough to sustain your illusion of yourself."

Mori nodded. "Okay. Bye Chrome." There, big hug. Mori waved and the area reverted back to the hospital place, where she spotted Kyouya.

Kyouya gave a start as Mori hugged him. "Kyouya!" She cried. "Mukuro's dead! Dead, dead, dead, DEAD!!!"

"..."

"It's terrible!!!!!"

Lie, damn it. "Y...yeah...it's a shame." Kyouya said unwillingly, patting her on the head. Well, he really couldn't say that he was especially pissed, but...

"So what's Kyouya doing here?" Mori sniffed, rubbing her now slightly red eyes.

"I was looking through your future self's room and found this." He held out a really...really large, long box case thing. "It has a retina scan installed, so I can't open it." He shrugged. "Since it's yours, and you still probably have the same eyes ten years ago, you can probably do it" He jerked a thumb towards a random direction. "You're room's the last one on the right down that hall. If you want to take a look at it..."

"T...thanks."

"One more thing."

"Hn?"

Kyouya was slightly closer now and their height difference was way obvious. Mori gulped. This was creepy. "We'll be raiding the Millifore base at sometime soon." He told her. "When you return from your training, I'll be testing your battle skills personally."

"Tests?" She whined. "I hate te-"

"If you fail to meet my requirements, I won't let you participate in the raid." Kyouya said flatly.

"What?!" Mori gave a start. "W...why not?!"

"You'll be killed."

"B...but Kyouya's going to be at risk too!" Mori protested. "How come I can't go?"

Kyouya sighed, exasperated. "Obviously because if you die, then your future self will be erased from existence as well." He smiled slightly. "I've had some good memories with your future self, and I don't feel like losing them."

"..."

"If at all possible, I would have preferred that you to not be involved in this." He muttered. "I should've told that Irie Shouichi beforehand."

"Irie what?"

"Nothing." Kyouya said flatly. "Anyways, that's the deal. If want to join, you'd better do something about that pathetic power of yours. At this stage, you'd just be a hindrance." With that he turned around and began walking off.

Mori looked at his retreating back. _K...Kyouya's changed...a lot. _"Ne, Kyouya!" She called, running after him and catching him by the sleeve.

Kyouya looked at her disinterestedly. "What?"

"..." Mori smiled. "These years must've been really tough for Kyouya, right?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Since Kyouya was always really cool and stuff, but now that I met older Kyouya, it's kinda different than before." Mori said. "Since Kyouya used to not really care about anything besides Nami chuu and now, Kyouya's being openly worried like that."

The last comment made him go on defensive mode. "Who said I was being worried?" He snapped.

"I'm assuming."

"Then disassume."

Mori grinned her toothy grin. "It's alright. Everything's gonna be fine! Since I am the main character in this Korean drama and main characters never die!"

"..." Kyouya smiled slightly, despite the stupid comment. "We're not Korean, idiot."

"Still! I like the sound of it better." She said proudly.

"..." Kyouya bent down. "Here." He lightly kissed her forehead. "A reward for still being a complete idiot." He said simply before walking off.

...okay, did Kyouya just kiss her willingly? Mori rubbed her eyes. "I'm hallucinating." She decided before walking off her room.

...which was...oh my god...a complete mess.

Mori dropped her box in horror. _WTF. _The place was covered with various weapons of mass destruction, bullets and missiles and machine guns decorating the floor and her desk overflowing with paper and broken pencils. Her bed, she discovered, was hidden under a pile of reference books.

"Why am I reading these?" Mori picked up some boring looking textbook with hardly any pictures on them. "I've gone crazy in the future." Yeah, well, she already was...so...

Mori decided to take a look at the box Kyouya had given her. "So, retina scan." She mumbled, looking at the small circular device. "So you just put it to your eye-holy!" She jumped back as a red laser scanner popped out, scanning her eye before the lock clicked open.

And it was...another gun. Oh great...A sniping rifle to be more accurate. And..."Meep!" Mori tried to pry it out of the case. "This thing's heavy!" She gasped, struggling to retain the large thing in her arms. It was long...probably went up to her shoulder. "How am I supposed to use this?"

A white envelope floated out. Mori dropped the rifle, suppressing a swearing as it accidentally fell on her foot, and snatched the envelope. "Hey, it's from my future self!" She looked at the contents. "wow...my handwriting sucks."

So anyways, it went somewhat like...

_Dear idiotic me who's young and stupid..._

_Anyways, I've left you a little gift. A flame powered rifle sort of thing that I made with the help of that Gio what's his name guy. I suggest you go ask Xanxus for help if at all possible since it works very similarly with his guns. I've tested it a few times and it's strong. Believe me, you don't want to use it carelessly. One blast is just as powerful as Colonello's rifle and that's just not good. _

_So...don't ask questions, eat your veggies, and don't piss Kyouya off. He's been through too much lately, so try to stay on his good side? For both your and his sake. Especially yours. You think height was the only thing he grew in? His temper is...creepily scary. _

_Now, you can go rot in hell or something now. _

_-Not so mini me._

"...." Mori stared at the letter. "I became really mean." Slightly disturbed, she put the photo back in the envelop before looking at that giant rifle of hers. "Nice to meet you." She told it, then paused. "I'm talking to a gun."

A few rooms away...

"You still haven't gotten rid of that therapist, Kusakabe?"

"Sorry, Kyouya san. I'll go do it right now."

Kyouya was still pissed with that guy, huh? "_I do not rape elementary school kids on a daily basis._" He hissed under his breath. "_And she's in middle school, damn it._"

Yeah...so that was what it was about.

The next day, Mori was prepared to leave for Italy. Dressed in blond wig, pink clothes and skirt, her giant gun slung and disguised as some weird parasol thing...yeah...

"Squalo and Fran will pick you up." Reborn told her as she adjusted the bright yellow locks of wig hair.

"Fran?"

"A guy with a frog hat. You'll know who he is." The infant continued. "Anyhow, Hibari will be accompanying you to the airport."

"Eh? Kyouya?" Mori asked curiously. "But isn't Kyouya really noticeable?"

"Well, we disguised him too."

Just in time, Kyouya's disgruntled voice came from the doorway. "Is this what you wanted?"

Really now, Mori did have a reason to stare.

He wasn't wearing anything extravagant, just his normal Mafia suit and whatnot. But there was the fact that his hair fringes and bangs had been combed back, leaving but a few small strands brushing his forehead and a pair of glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. Stare...stare, Mori. Stare. And drool.

"Don't even say anything." Kyouya snapped, clearly pissed. "Hurry up."

After bidding many tearful farewells, Kyouya finally got sick of it, seized her by the collar, and dragged her out of the place. And into a car....a car?

Surprisingly enough, Kyouya could drive. And quite well too.

It was silent. Mori looked at him occasionally, but was kinda embarrassed to say anything with that pissed off expression on his face.

"It's been a while since I came to the airport." Mori said.

"..." Kyouya kept his sight on the road.

"Ne, Kyouya. Did you know?" She chirped. "The last time I was here was the first time I came to Namimori."

Kyouya looked at her. "So this is only your second time?"

"Yup!"

"Hm..." He looked away again. "I've been here a couple times during the past years." He said tonelessly.

"Where'd you go?"

"Places...to research the box weapons."

Mori smiled. "Then Kyouya's been working really hard, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"..." Mori sighed. "I'm jealous."

"?"

She smiled sadly. "Since Kyouya can be so useful. And all I can do is make a lot of trouble for people. It sucks to be useless." She humphed. "And Kyouya's always devoted to whatever he does and I can't concentrate on something for too long, so I can never do anything right."

"...you're being very depressed all of a sudden."

"I don't look like I notice much..." She sighed. "But when I talk to Sawada san and Yamamoto and Reborn and everyone, they seem really serious now. There's no fun in them anymore and then I realize that this Millifore thingy is actually really serious. And now I find out that Mukuro's dead and even Kyouya's forced to work with everyone even though he hates it. I found out that even though I was just here for a few days, I was the only one who was too light hearted."

"...."

"I'm not a very good guardian, huh Kyouya?"

"Did you see your room?" He said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I assumed you did, since you slept there last night." Kyouya said.

"It was messy."

"It was covered with books and papers, wasn't it?" He asked. "I'd think that even an idiot like yourself should know that your future self's been working hard enough."

Mori looked at him. Was he...comforting her? Okay...that's just scary.

Kyouya didn't take his eyes off the road, but a hand reached out and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it." He said. "I prefer that you keep yourself lighthearted. It's your job, after all."

"Kyouya..."

"You're younger than the rest of those idiots anyways. You're just confused. Give yourself a few days to work things out."

"...yeah..." Mori looked down. "I guess."

"I heard Superbi Squalo's hair got longer over the years."

"WHAT? REALLY?!!! YAAAYYY!!!!!"

Kyouya sighed. She was so easy to please. He was kind of jealous.

They arrived at the airport. "It's bigger than I remembered."

"The last time you saw it was almost 11 years ago. What do you think?" Kyouya said flatly, dragging her luggage along with her.

Mori hoisted her rifle/parasol thing..."Okay...still big."

They arrived at the terminal area, where Kyouya could not pass. "Ne, Kyouya, be careful. 'kay?" Mori told him, hugging him.

He patted her back gingerly. "You think those scum would be able to touch me?"

"No, but I just said it to sound polite." Mori said sweetly and Kyouya rammed a fist into her head. "Ouch. Well, I'm leaving! I'll call Kyouya as soon as I can!!!" She chirped before running off.

"..." He watched her leave and realized that things had suddenly gotten very quiet without her. "I'm going crazy." He told himself before turning tails and leaving.

The plane trip was uneventful, save her finding out that airplane food was the nastiest thing that could be called edible in the world.

And she got off quite a while later, stretching out the cramps that had developed from sitting in the same position for hours. Mori looked around the place. "So, Squalo and a frog hatted guy." She mumbled, searching and failing to spot a pair that included long white hair and a frog hat.

"Senpai, I don't see her." A voice behind her spoke up. "Are you sure she's supposed to have blue hair?"

"VOI! How the fuck should I know? I haven't seen the bitch for almost three years!" A very familiar, overloud voice yelled. "Friggin little twerp must be in disguise or something."

Ah, that helped. Mori snuck up behind Squalo and pulled his hair.

He swung around. "VOII! What the fuck was that f-"

Mori kicked him in the shin, causing his question to turn into a stream of swearing. Well, she did kick quite hard. She smiled sweetly. "I'm not a twerp, Squalo."

Ah, so that was the frog head huh. He peered curiously down at her. "You don't have blue hair." He commented. Mori pulled off the wig, revealing the musted up dark hair underneath. "Oh, I see." He examined her. "You don't seem very impressive."

Squalo was still swearing somewhere in the background.

"I'm Fran."

"I'm Mori."

...they shook hands. Fran looked at Squalo. "Senpai, we've got the girl. Can we go now?"

Squalo shot him an ugly glare, before seizing the both of them and dragging them off.

"Ah, wait Squalo! My luggage!" Mori wailed!

"Senpai, you're strangling me!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo roared.

And thus begins her hellish week with the future Varia.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Little bit of Mori-Kyouya time, which can't be too sappy because 25 year old Kyouya isn't...supposed to be with...not so 23 year old Mori...you know?

Oh yes, I have a question about Squalo. Is Superbi his last name or is it Squalo? I'm assuming that Squalo's his first name, but in the anime, they always say Superbi first and they usually say first names first when it came to all the Italian people.

Just wondering.

Mori gets yet another new blowing up device of doom, and Kyouya ends up with glasses. Lovely.

Review? Thank you. I didn't wait too long this time!


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Did you know?" Mori told Squalo and Fran. "Mukuro gave me a T-shirt with a pink bunny on it. It was kind of weird, but it had a rainbow lollipop and really big teeth. I don't get it. I thought rabbits eat carrots! Do rabbits eat lollipops?"

Squalo responded by shooting her a nasty glare, but Fran actually said something useful. "I think you're wrong." He said wisely (well, that's what he fancied himself to be sounding like). "It can't have been a bunny. Pink bunnies don't exist."

Silence. Squalo was unusually quiet, though he did smack himself in the face and wonder how the hell a retard like this came to be in the Varia. "That's amazing, Fran san!" Mori yelled. "You're a genius! Of course it wasn't a bunny! That explains why it was eating a lollipop instead of a carrot. So, is a pink bunny like a unicorn? It's a mythical creature."

"I guess so." Fran said thoughtfully. "I suppose you can turn a bunny into a pink bunny by dying it. But technically, it's still a bunny. You said unicorn, right? So it's kinda like gluing a horn on a horse and calling it a unicorn."

_The two of them looks like they're enjoying themselves. _Squalo thought glumly, wishing he had better company. Even Xanxus and his abuse was better than this.

They stepped into the place where Xanxus was and a glass of beer was promptly thrown into his face.

Then again, maybe not. "VOI!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!!!"

"I'm pissed." Xanxus replied simply, reclining in his chair.

"I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not pissed at you. I pissed at the twit." He jerked a thumb at Mori, who was talking to Neo about something. Where the hell did he come from?! Anyhow, Mori pointed at the bathroom in Xanxus' room and dragged him there.

"Then why did you throw the beer at ME?"

Xanxus thought about it and admitted that he did have a good point. "It's a force of habit." He said proudly. Not that...there is anything to be...proud of...uh

If Squalo wasn't so much of a man (hair aside), he would've started crying. He probably does, when he thinks nobody's looking. Of course, thinks isn't really enough when you have stalkerish...blackmaily, relatively gay roommates who possesses many video cameras (I think Neo's got a thing for him. Or Lussaria, for that matter).

"Let me try again." Xanxus insisted and Squalo produced another full glass of beer from nowhere...and promptly ducked as it was hurled at him again. "It was a habit!" Xanxus snapped before Squalo could start screeching again in that insanely loud noise of his. "Habits are hard to break." His boss complained. "...piece of trash." He added, just to make himself look good.

Then there was a large hysterical scream and Mori walked out of the bathroom, completely unharmed, dusting her hands off, and looking relatively self satisfied.

Fran peeked into the bathroom. "I think Neo senpai's been scarred for life." He announced. "He won't let go of the toilet. I think he wants to marry it."

"You're paying for the therapy bills." Xanxus told her.

Mori decided she won't be able to get out of this one and agreed. Also, upon being asked about the manner of the subject she had so effectively used to destroy Neo's mentality (she should've used it during the ring contest)..."Squalo should know." She said brightly. "Remember, that one time I ate a bunch of aspirin and you forced me to swallow it down it beer..."

"Holy fuck! You told him that?!!!"

"Uh, well...kinda elaborated. But sure." Her smile suddenly oddly resembled Bel's. Nice and wide and definitely sadistically sweet. "I'm listing it under my list of achievements to be proud of in my life." She took out a really, really, really long list. "This is gonna be #154745674845684564742058, right under feeding Mukuro to an owl. Oh, and above swallowing one of Gokudera's dynamite and blowing up my internal organs."

Fran peered at the list. "What's number 1?"

"Oh, that was making Kyouya like me. Oh, that reminds me." She brought out a wad of photos. "You wanna see me photo collection of Kyouya?! I have everything from him sleeping to having the shit beaten out of him by Mukuro to being shot by the sakura diseased mosquito to working at his desk to beating up late people at school to breaking Gola Mosca's arm into pieces to having his leg shot by Gola Mosca to Xanxus nearly killing him but failing miserably either way." She said cheerfully. "I might have had a picture of him in the shower at one point, but he broke the camera I installed in his bathroom (along with my ribs and limbs) before I could retrieve it.

"I knew it." A happy voice said and Bel suddenly popped up, hair looking like he rolled out of bed but looking the same as ever. "Pay up, Fran."

Fran glared sullenly before handing over some money. "Phooey." He grumbled. "Why do you always have to show up at the wrong times?"

"Because I'm a prince." Bel said proudly, tiara gleaming despite the noticeable lack of sunlight. He turned to Mori. "Wow, I forgot how shitty you looked as a brat. You know, you were kinda hot when you were older."

Mori tugged Squalo's sleeve. "Bel's sexually harassing the older me." She told him.

"Like I didn't notice. But that really isn't your problem." Squalo pointed out.

"But of course, nobody's prettier than the prince." Bel sang. "Cause I'm a prince!"

"That was redundant, Bel senpai."

Bel kicked Fran. "Shut the fuck up. The prince's words are never redundant! Be honored to hear them, commoner #2!"

Mori blinked. "Am I commoner too?"

"Yep. You're commoner #9999999999999999999999999999999.5"

"What's with the .5? I'm not half a person."

Bel shrugged. "You used to be commoner #1000000000000000000000000000000000. But you just shrunk in half, so..."

Just then, the brutal reality of life just hit her. Back in Japan, at least half the guardians were still her age...and some were still female. Now...she was in a place full of fully grown males...which meant...

"We're not going to rape you." Squalo pointed out.

"Who'd want to anyways, shishishi!"

Mori nearly cried. "You don't understand!!!!!" She wailed. "I honestly don't care about the rape threats cause I get that all the time back when Mukuro was still around. But...but..but!!!!"

"But what?" Xanxus snapped. "Just spit it ou-"

"FRAN'S THE SHORTEST ONE AND I BARELY REACH HIS ELBOW!!!!" She cried. "I'M NOT EVEN HALF SQUALO'S HEIGHT AND I CAN'T EVEN REACH XANXUS'S SHOULDER EVEN IF I STRETCH MY ARMS OUT!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ALL SUCK! I FEEL LIKE I'M IN A PLACE FULL OF SKYSCRAPERS!!! Oh, I know! Where's Marmon?! He's short, right?"

"Dead." Bel chirped.

And thus, Mori launched into the world of utmost shortness. "I know what I must do!" Now, now...careful with that chainsaw. "I MUST CUT THREE FEET OFF OF EVERYONE!"

"Was chainsaw on the list of not to touches?" Bel asked.

"Yeah."

The other occupants glanced at each other, then at the chainsaw wielding maniac in front of them. "GET THE CHAINS! I'LL HOLD HER DOWN!"

"CALL LUSSARIA FOR THE TRANQUILIZER! GET HER LEGS!"

"GRAB THE CHAINSAW, YOU IDIOTS!"

"OW! SHE FUCKING BIT ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE? A VAMPIRE?! I'LL THROTTLE HER!"

"You're one to talk, Sharky. You've got pretty sharp teeth yourself."

"SHUT UP! HEY! MY HAIR!"

"Oh hello, Mori chan. What's this? Making trouble alread-"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, LUSSARIA! THE TRANQUILIZER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ACK! BEL SENPAI! NOT HIS LEGS!!!"

Meanwhile, Xanxus leaned back in his chair and watched complacently as the majority of the Vongola's prided assassination squad attempted and nearly failed to restrain a pint sized brat. Hell, he should record this and put in youtube. Life is pretty sweet once in a while.

A chainsaw came and whizzed by his ear, nearly slicing it off.

Once in a while...that is.

Xanxus twitched.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Um, can I be untied yet?" Mori asked, being tied to a pillar and all with chains and ropes and an IV needle stuck on her arm (laughing gas, I think) to keep her calm and also surrounded with this freakish lasers that can disintegrate her at the slightest amount of physical contact.

"No." Xanxus said shortly. "Actually though...I was going to show you my box weapon."

"Lion!" Mori said brightly.

"Yes, it's a lio-" He paused. "How the fuck did you know that?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, a lion's the king of beasts. Right? And I always thought that Xanxus was the sort of guy who would have a scary animal. At first, I thought you'd have a squirrel, but...after thinking for a bit..."

"You're afraid of squirrels?" Xanxus said in disbelief.

Mori didn't say anything for a moment. "Well, they tried eating me once." She said.

This was gonna be a harder thing to teach than he thought. "...anyways." He pulled out his box and ring thingy.

"Oo! It's a sky too!"

Big flash of light. Big roar. Big...LIGER?!

"Bester." Xanxus said simply. The liger looked at him. "dinner time."

"But it's only 3 o'clock." Mori protested.

Xanxus rolled his eyes. "Fine." He snapped exasperatedly. "Lunch time. Happy?"

Mori shrugged. "I don't really care but...wait...oh...shiiiiitttt."

Meanwhile, Levi and Bel were passing by when they heard something that sounded like Mori getting eaten by their boss' box weapon. "I never knew box weapons eat." Levi commented.

"Shishishi, I should tape this."

Anyhow... "Well, my box weapon is still better!" Mori protested, dutifully ignoring her missing arm, which was being chewed up by Besty or whatever the hell that cat's name is. She held up her box...thingy, with the wind symbol on it. "Wanna see?"

"No." Xanxus answered bluntly. "But if I'm supposed to teach you anything, I have to. So..." Mori didn't do anything. "GET TO IT!"

"X...xanxus is scary. And how am I supposed to hold up my ring with one arm?!"

"Grow it back!"

"I can't just..." Mori paused. "Oh wait a moment...I can, can't I? Hah! This is another reason being a figment of my own imagination is convenient! Not like Squalo too. Cause he has a fake hand. Why did he do that anyways? Did he have any painkillers? Of course, I won't get any scars either. Unlike you, Xanxus!" She stuck her tongue out at the man, who was looking like he was going to combust or something like that. Xanxus was very sensitive about his scars! Well, maybe not...but...

Okay, Xanxus didn't combust. But his liger did. It let out a really, really loud roar. And...the room was effectively demolished. "Just open your fucking box." He snapped, sounding like he was going to lose it at any moment.

Mori gulped, shaking large chunks of wall off of her head. "Okay." ...And it was really pathetic. I mean, a really scary liger with a scary face and scary roar and stuffs...against...well....a...gerbil. A gerbil hamster, to be exact, but...uh....you know, there's really not much of a comparison.

GH looked up at Bester and gave a tiny, menacing squeak. Bester, in turn, trampled the poor thing under its claws (Mori: Meep! My gerbil hamster!). Xanxus really wanted to kill her right now. Her and her stupid cloud guardian boyfriend. What the hell was that guy thinking, sending a preschooler (Mori: I'm in MIDDLE SCHOOL!) with a mouse (Mori: He's a gerbil hamster!) box weapon for him to train (Mori: Hey! Are you listening to me?!). That little ass, Hibari Kyouya. He was gonna kill the brat (Mori: Kyouya's already 25 years old!! AND LISTEN TO ME!!!).

Xanxus was thus snapped out of his thoughts when a shoe was chucked at him and nearly hit him in the face. Would have too if he hadn't dodged. He glared at Mori, who was missing a shoe. "It's a habit." She said proudly. "Habits are hard to change, right?"

Xanxus walked over and stomped on her in a fashion quite similar to Bester squashing GH.

"Ouch."

Back in Japan, Kyouya felt like it was bad decision sending Mori to the Varia. "I should've used her for a foot rest." He thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Is very random. I was right to wait to update! Now I know what Xanxus' box weapon is! Liger? Didn't expect that. Just imagine, liger vs. gerbil hamster! The epic failure of it...And thank you for those who reviewed and answered my question about Squalo's name (still don't have a sure answer to that though...I mean, they pronounce Chrome's name in Chrome Dokuro, right?! It's hard since he's the only one in the Varia with a last name!!!! [yes, belgian chocolates!]).


	49. Chapter 48

Note: Maybe I should have mentioned that I wasn't going to update in a million or two years. But I am a lazy ass and just a friendly warning. This chapter's short and utterly useless and just a small indication that I'm still alive...well...kinda, anyways. Um, absolutely pointless ramble. FFVII mentionings, Xanxus being an asshole...etc...filler chapter? Sorry. Just really lazy these days.

Chapter 48:

Fran was not religious. At least, he didn't think so. He was agnostic, which was probably a euphemism for highly paranoid and superstitious. So while he might believe that God won't be sending him to the pits of hell anytime too soon for his various assassinations and murders, he wholeheartedly DID believe that the creepy noise coming from outside his bedroom could very well be a zombie penguin out to eat his brains.

And with the always on and never off lights in the hallway and the noticeably ajar door of his, he had a beautifully full view of this impending shadow against the wall that was really, really...REALLY big and creepy and scary and somewhat...scary.

Reaction?

He scampered off his bed and got his hands on a pen and a piece of paper. After all, all heros in TVs with cool poses must have epically awesome death wills and he wanted a death will.

_So...since there's this really creepy thing outside my bedroom that's gonna kill me at any moment. I, Fran, illusionist of the Vongola's Independent Assassination squad AKA Varia, will leave behind my last wishes._

_I want my corpse to be frog hat free please. And I want it arranged in a cool pose! The index finger HAS to be pointed out on my right hand! And I want glasses, cause they make me look smart. I don't want my eyes open because that just looks stupid. And I want my coffin to have some color variety in it. Like the ones in Power Rangers. You know, the one with the cool poses? _

_Anyhow...Bel senpai, please don't use my grave for target practice. Squalo senpai can have my laptop because I bet his is full of viruses cause he was downloading FFVII game emulators (you can just tell; look at his hair!). Lussaria can have my pink spatula and Levi can have my umbrella. And the Boss can-_

Just then, there was a thud and Fran looked up to find a twisted, utterly bleeding specimen of a thirteen year old middle schooler laying face down on his carpet. "....b...b...ban...d...da....dag...ge...."

"Huh?"

"BANDAGE!"

After pausing for a moment, Fran identified this mangled corpse as Mori. He looked at his half finished will and shredded it to pieces before tossing it in the trash. "Just a sec."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So he first attempted to train the strength of your mind by showing you porn movies?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have porn movies?"

"I think he borrowed it from Lussaria. It had his name on the DVD cover."

"Then he tried to train your body by sticking knives in you and increasing your endurance for pain?"

"Uh huh."

"Then he tried to teach you how to drive so you could be his servent?"

"Actually no, he asked Squalo to do that for him."

"I didn't know Squalo senpai could drive a car."

Mori shrugged. "He can't. And it wasn't a car. It was a helicopter..." She paused. "Squalo can't drive that either. You know, he's really good with sword and hair stuff, but he's really stupid otherwise."

"I know. He can't work a toaster either."

"Or an oven."

"Or his shoelaces."

"Or the shoe polisher."

Fran looked alarmed. "I didn't know there was shoe polisher before!"

"I didn't either, until I drank some and Kyouya had to call the ambulance that one time. IT LOOKED LIKE WATER!" Fran and Mori both had to acknowledge that shoe polisher was a deadly adversary.

_Sob._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next day...

"Show me your weapon." Xanxus said monotonously, holding out a hand.

"Why?"

"Just give it." Mori swallowed at the cold murder in his tone and shoved the guns into his hands. It was ridiculously lighter than his own, smaller, probably not as strong. "Now your bazooka." Also pretty crappy material. Needs upgrade. Where's that trashy weapons tuner when you need him? "Gun."

"I already-"

"The other one." He said dully, gesturing to the over sized weapon hanging on her back. "The rifle."

"Whaa..."

He really wondered why she had to question every order he gave her. If it were Levi or...even Bel... OH SHIT IT'S HEAVY! Xanxus nearly staggered under the weight. Nearly. How the hell does she carry this thing? "....have you ever used this before?"

"Yes. To hit Neo with." Mori proclaimed proudly.

"I meant actually shot with it."

"Yes. I used it as a water gun to shoot Neo with."

"....I meant ammunition."

"Water's ammunition!"

"YOU DON'T SHOOT YOUR ENEMIES WITH WATER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"WELL SORRY YOU USE BIG WORDS! The bigger the words, the more ambiguous the meaning you know. Uh...who told me that? The mailman? See, this is why I like talking to Squalo better. All HE uses is the terms fuck and shit and trash and words that usually don't contain more than ten letters. HE'S specific."

Xanxus twitched. "That's cause he doesn't know long words. And if he does, he can't pronounce them."

Pause. Mori blinked. "Oh...I knew that. Um...why is your top minion a retard?"

"He...just is...I don't know. His parents raised him wrong or something...." He said blankly. Blankly...because...she kinda did have a point. If he looked at that accursed Sawada Tsunayoshi's "right hand man"...he's a genius, isn't he? Er...ANYHOW... "Use it."

"Hn?"

"JUST FIRE THE GODDAMN THING!"

Mori backed away in alarm. "Alright, alright! Jeez! Have some anger management!"

Anger management? He knew no such thing!

She blinked. Stared at her rifle thing. Pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "...."

"....."

"....." She shrugged. "No comment."

Xanxus kicked her head. "I hate you."

Mori kicked him in the shin. "I hate you."

"WELL I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do too."

"Do not....wait..." Xanxus then realized that he had just agreed to her. He threw her out of the room. "DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN FIRE THAT FUCKING THING! Now get out of my sight."

"Ouch...." Mori pulled out a list of To Dos for the day. "Number 12423645745367536345689476289374528345273457293642783.5....go shoot Xanxus and watch him writhe in agony."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fran stared at the rifle curiously, turning it around and examining it. "So you can't fire it? It'd help if you put some ammunition in it, you know."

"I tried...but... it blew up on me."

"You really suck."

"And you're a bitch, Fran. Shut up. Nobody likes you."

"I thought you liked me."

"Yeah, but I don't count because technically I'm a figment of Mukuro's imagination. Which...kinda makes things hard, you know? And besides, why aren't you crying? Those were very mean words I spoke to you, you know."

The frog head glared indignantly at the more diminutive frog head (who was a frog head in a totally different sense). "I'm a fully grown male adult-" (Mori: You sure you're male?) "I won't be reduced to tears through such simple means.

Mori stared at him. Five seconds later found Fran clutching his knee in agony and trying (and failing) to not cry. "Mommy...." He was kinda like a magic guy in an RPG game. Magically...er....illusionally...strong...but physically...he really sucked.

"You know, you remind me of that girl from ffvii. That one that has the pink ribbon in her hair and the pink dress and the considerably darker pinkish...eh...that mini coat thingy. Honestly, how does she get that stuff? Custom made?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

and that's that. I'd be lying if I said i'd update soon. But...Kyouya doesn't show up much these days, so I'm not holding that much of an interest in him. And mori's just an asshole as usual.

Question though. You think I should do a Varia version? I like the Varia more these days, but making too many oc stories makes me guilty for some reason. Answer? Cricket chirp? No? Want me to drug Kyouya and set him loose in your house? ...don't answer that.


	50. Chapter 49

A/N- I've been busy, alright?! I have this and that to do, all of which relate to fanfiction, damn it! For instance, I'm trying to rewrite parts of this fanfiction because everyone knows some parts of it sucks. I'm trying to write a Varia story (another OC. Don't kill me! More onto that later). I'm writing FFVII crap and Reborn crap w/o an OC and a bunch of crap and I 'm trying to change my writing style and I just can't keep track of everything anymore! (get's shot).

On a brighter note, I found out that the Hitman Reborn anime had finally reached the part with the Varia again and at first I was really disappointed with Fran's voice. But after a while it grew on me and I think Fran's even more adorable than before now and is it me or is Bel's voice better than I ever remembered? And Squalo! He's too hot, damn it. I wanna hug him! Or at least cut his hair.

On a not so bright note, Marmon's still dead (and apparently wears lipstick in his grown up version), Xanxus hasn't shown up yet, Spanner's voice is icky and Kyouya doesn't get enough screentime, damn it. Show your pretty face, Vampire man! Everyone's waiting!

* * *

Chapter 49

Mori stared at her rifle. It looked alright, not broken at all. Very pretty and sleek and high tech with more buttons than needed because the only button that a firearm needs is one (the trigger) and this one's got at least six or seven. She couldn't get it to work.

So that was why, 4 days into the week, Superbi Squalo woke up and found a creepy thirteen year old girl sitting on him aiming a malfunctioning rifle at him with possible intentions of murder and homicide. Beside her, Fran was standing and looking rather happy.

So Squalo stared. Then he kicked her off of him with a trademark VOI and that was that.

* * *

Actually, that WASN'T that because Mori could be very persistent when she wanted to be and unfortunately, right now she wanted to be. So when Squalo went back to sleep, he woke up again to find the little beast still sitting on him and staring at him expectantly like he was fucking Santa Claus giving her a teddy bear or something. Still had the rifle too.

"Show me how to use this." The abomination said plainly, holding up her rifle. "I don't know how the use it."

Now there were many things that Squalo, Varia's very own and one of a kind Sword Emperor (that's not a compliment) with the pretty hair could do. He could skewer her and face not just possible, but definite reprecussions from a certain murderous Cloud Guardian with the spiky hair and spiky tonfas and spiky pretty much everything. He could give her a teddy bear and hope to god that her childish needs would be satisfied enough for her to leave him the fuck alone. Or he could actually be nice for once. You know, listen to her problems. Help her out a bit. Be nice and accept her eagar thanks once her brainless brain gets things enough to satisfy his bastard of a boss.

Or he could just kick her out.

* * *

Okay, so that wasn't the most successful of plans. "Let's go to Plan B, Fran." Mori told her froggy companion after piling a bunch of Gokudera's stolen and lit dynamite in front of Squalo's door.

* * *

So that was why, 4 days into the week, Belphagor opened his room door and found a creepy thirteen year old girl standing in front of him aiming a malfunctioning rifle at him with possible intentions of murder and homicide. Beside her, Fran was standing and looking REALLY happy.

So Bel stared. Then he slammed the door shut with a blunt comment of "Ew, it's a girl and a frog." And that was that.

* * *

Actually, that WASN'T that because again, Mori could be very persistent when she wanted to be and unfortunately, right now she wanted to be. So Bel opened the door again and found the little beast standing in front of him and staring at him expectantly like he was fucking Santa Clause giving her a Barbie doll or something. Still had the rifle too.

"Show me how to use this." The abomination said plainly, holding up her rifle. "I don't know how the use it."

Now there were many things that Belphagor, Varia's very own #1 genius with the creepy grin and really good dentist, could do. He could skewer her and face not just possible, but definite reprecussions from a certain murderous Cloud Guardian with the spiky hair and spiky tonfas and spiky pretty much everything. He could give her a Barbie doll and hope to god that her childish needs would be satisfied enough for her to leave him the fuck alone. Or he could actually be nice for once. You know, listen to her problems. Help her out a bit. Be nice and accept her eagar thanks once her brainless brain gets things enough to satisfy his bastard of a boss.

Or he could just kick her out.

* * *

Okay, so that failed too. "Let's go to Plan C." Mori said, dragging her froggy companion along after pouring and drying cement on Bel's room entrance.

* * *

So this process continued for a while all the way to Lussaria, who tried to nail her with his knee, and Levi, who tried to nail her with an umbrella, and Neo, who tried to nail her with a hug. And by then Mori was just getting unhappy.

Fran waved. "You could ask me, Mori san."

"Really? Do you know what to do with it?!"

"No, but I felt left out." Fran said sadly. Awwww…the poor thing!

Mori threw a watermelon pie at him. Then she threw a watermelon at him. Fran wanted to cry.

* * *

And by the way, she refused to take any blame for the fact that Neo was trying to file divorce papers with the toilet in Xanxus' bathroom. Alright? Sheesh. The fucktard deserved it. Except now Xanxus couldn't use his bathroom. And yes, he was pissed.

* * *

"So how do I use this thing…" Mori turned her rifle around and around. Flipped it inside out, took it apart, stuffed with peanut butter and strawberry jellied gum, drew on in with black permanent marker that didn't really show up on the black surface but who gives a shit… "How the hell should I know how this thing works…mm…Xanxus you asshole…I'm gonna have to go home and be useless and then I'll have to fight Kyouya and if I lose really really really badly then Kyouya won't let me go attack with them and then Kyouya's gonna die and then I'm gonna die because the Millifore's gonna invade the stupid hideout and that stupid Bakaryan or whatever his name is with the creepy smile is gonna rip me apart and…waaaahhhhh!!!!!! I wanna go eat Millifore people! Why can't I eat people I wanna EAT PEOPLE!! WAAAHHHH!"

And that was when her rifle went and blew the ceiling off.

And subsequently created a crack that continued through the entire mansion. Somewhere on the other side of the place, a large piece of concrete fell on Squalo's head.

Somewhere else, a bunch of concrete fell into the stew Lussaria was making. He poured everything unwittingly into a bowl and fed it to his cat. Who the hell feeds stew to his cat anyways?

* * *

"I DID IT, XANXUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mori yelled, jumping onto Xanxus and latching onto him like some kind of a leech.

Xanxus, who had been asleep seconds ago, blinked, rubbed his eyes, and realized belatedly that he was being hugged by a little girl. He glared and Mori happily proceeded to display her awsesomeness of a rifle by blowing up his room.

Needless to say, it was hard to tell who was more pissed about this. The now fully awake Xanxus or the Mori who had accidentally misaimed and blew a part of her arm off.

"…"

"Ouch…pretend you didn't see that."

Xanxus pretended he didn't see that. But he beat her up anyways. Just for fun.

* * *

"I see now!" Mori happily held her oversized rifle. "It runs on the Dying Will flame! I'm so freaking smart! You know how I figured it out? Huh? I bet you can't guess, can you, huh? Hey, answer!!!"

The Varia's evil boss glared, and deadpanned "You thought sentimental bullshit about how you can't protect your boyfriend bitch and trashy playmates if you don't figure it out so in a fit of frustration and panic your will flared and consequentially produced a shot that obliterated the ceiling."

"I THOUGHT SENTIMENTAL BULLSHIT ABOUT HOW I CAN'T PROTECT MY BITCHY BOYFRIEND AND TRASHY-wait…" Mori paused, contemplated Xanxus' words, and tried to hit him with her rifle. "How did you know that?!!!"

"That's what always happens in TV soap operas."

Mori blinked. "You watch soap operas?"

"……….." Xanxus kicked her. "Fuck off, Trash."

* * *

So, being the totally devoted teacher he is, Xanxus thus found himself 4 o'clock in the morning training a little girl with many deadly things at her disposal. He yawned, cause he always yawns no matter how tired or not tired he is. He was seated almost contently in a big fluffy armchair while Mori franticalyl waved her big rifle around. "Come on, teach me something, Xanxus! You haven't taught me ANYTHING since I came here!"

He opened an eye lazily, glanced at her lazily, yawned lazily, did everything lazily because obviously he wasn't interested in this shit. Hm…he should give her something to do, huh…"Attack me."

"Done." Mori set off her rifle.

She could have at least hesitated for a moment about the request.

So Xanxus was blasted into oblivion.

Ok, maybe not. But when the smoke cleared and all became well again, Xanxus was still sitting there, not bloody or hurt at all, but with soot and dirt dumped on him and with his clothes rather torn and worse for the wear and with an expression that clearing stated that Mori was dead in so many different ways she didn't even have enough fingers to count them. Or toes, bitch.

"YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOUR FUCKING FLAME, YOU PIECE OF DECOMPOSED SHIT! DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING BLOW YOUR ALLIES INTO HELL JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR STUPID ATTACKS?!!!!!! IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN YOU'RE EVEN MORE OF A LIABILITY THAN A HELP TO ANY FUCKING ONE! IF YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT, YOU CAN GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND GET FUCKED BY A ROCK!"

"Fucked by a…ew…I'm not gonna do that. Holes are dirty you know. All filled with worms and mud and-"

"GO DIE!"

"-I don't even like rocks. Besides, aren't you supposed to teach me stuff? All you do is tell me what to do and anyone with half a brain could do that and you're acting even stupider than you look and I didn't even know that was possible."

Xanxus frowned. He admitted, she had a point. Maybe he should teach her something.

* * *

So that was why a Mr. Leviathan was walking past his boss' room, overheard strange conversations, and came to the disturbing conclusion that his boss liked raping little girls.

Why…because the conversation kind of went along the lines of…

"Owowowowowow….! OW! Yo…you're bending my arm in a weird position! OUCH! Be nicer, you bastard!"

"Well fuck you, you piece of trash. And quite stiffening up! Little twit, you don't realize that that'll make things even harder. Quite gripping like a leech already."

"It's not my fault you're putting me in a weird position. What would you know? I bet you can't even AIM well."

"Oh really? You want me to shoot a few bullets up your-"

"Meep! Stay away from the gun! I'm calling the police…oh wait…"

"Fucking moron."

"Ow!!! How the hell am I supposed to do ANYTHING in this position! I bet this isn't how YOU do things! Denying it, huh!? I'll ask SQUALO! He should know everything! FWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Well how do you want to do it, stupid twerp? On your knees?!"

"LIKE I CAN DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT, YOU-"

At that precise moment, Bel and Squalo were passing by, spotted their hysterical umbrella wielding colleague, and kicked open the door to find their boss and the little evil thing with the weird Mukuro relation trying to kill each other with every available method possible.

"I KNEW IT! YOU WERE INFLUENCING FRAN! ALL YOUR PREACHING ABOUT POSES AND POSES AND POSES AND WHO GIVES HALF A SHIT ABOUT HOW YOUR POSITIONING YOURSELF WHEN YOU'RE SHOOTING SOMEONE'S BRAINS OUT?!!"

"YOU WANTED A FUCKING LESSON, DIDN'T YOU? I FINALLY GIVE YOU ONE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS WHINE LIKE THE TRASH YOU ARE AND COMPLAIN ABOUT RECEIVING THINGS YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE! I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU APART AND STUFF YOUR GUTS THROUGH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

"YOU'RE JUST PISSED CAUSE I KNOW YOU LIKE SQUALO!"

"…..what…"

Of course, then Squalo just had to join the conversation. Just because a little girl implied that the boss he had so reverantly followed for almost twenty years had possible feelings of homosexuality for him and that could be enough freak out anyone in the world. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOUR LOGIC?! I SWEAR I'LL KIL-"

"ADMIT IT, BITCH! DENIAL GETS YOU NOWHERE!" Mori sang, hopping out of both men's reaches. "IT'S OBVIOUS THAT SQUALO WANTS TO HAVE YOUR KIDS!"

"THAT'S THE SICKEST THING I'VE EVER FUCKING HEARD!"

"Really? Well, in any case. I have made plushies! Attached by hand. If you want them…" Mori held up Xanxus and Squalo plushies. There was a Fran and Bel one too.

Well, obviously that did it. And Bel was kinda pissed too because those plushies made it completely like he was perving on the stupid frog man and that was just creepy. Fran idly stood in front of the massive fight before sneaking off with the Bel plushie. He always liked voodoo dolls anyways. Levi was still foaming at the mouth and Lussaria was trying to restore peace on bases that he'll have to clean the who damn place when everything was done and through with. Neo was still arguing on the phone about the divorce papers.

* * *

Casualty results:

Xanxus- unharmed. Unless you count tripping over his chair when he tried to stand up in a victory pose.

Squalo- The tip of his hair was slightly singed. A few cuts and bruises here and there. Nothing major

Levi- Mentally traumatized for quite a long time

Fran- He lost his hat in the ordeal. So you could say he benefited from this.

Lussaria- Unharmed: non particpant. Though he might have broken his back from all the cleaning he had to do

Belphagor- Food poisoning. He tried to eat the Fran plushie.

Neo- Unharmed. Still mentally incapacitated

Mori- KIA'd in the most painfully nasty way possible. She broke at least 400 of her bones and I don't think she even HAS 400 bones. (Mori: Does anyone know where my leg went? Fran: I found it…here. I'll toss it. Mori: Thank you…hey! Gimme that, Bel! Bel: Shishishishi)

The mansion- …uh…what mansion….? Ahaha…ha…oh shit…

Mori refused point blank to take responsibility in the reconstruction of the Varia HQ mansion. So Fran and Bel stalked off for roughly five minutes and dragged another mansion back. Simple, clean solution. Well…not clean….I mean, there was still a few corpses inside, but who's giving a shit?

* * *

So the rest of the days at Varia passed by in bliss and peace and quiet, mainly cause Mori was confined to a bed for most of that time and the rest was spent being used as target practice by Xanxus, who was still a bit miffed about the whole thing. Sure, there was a little training and all. But Mori already got what she came for and now it was a bit harder to pick on her because she could actually USE the stupid rifle now and nobody wanted to have his head blown off by a midget, okay? Aside from the whole "I'm gonna DIE" thing, there was also a matter of pride and dignity and image, which hardly came with that kind of a demise.

And the day came! She had to leave! And nobody was exactly displeased about it besides Mori.

"So mean! You know I'll possibly die and never see you again and the only thing you can do is try not to look happy?!!" Mori wailed.

"Actually, I'm not bothering with that." True. Xanxus looked positively delighted for his standard, which mean in normal people standard…somewhat but not noticeably amused. His subordinated behind him had less subtle expressions. Bel's grin was wider than ever and Squalo actually looked happy. Lussaria brought confetti and Levi had brought a pink umbrella.

Fran looked downcast actually. His frog hat looked sad too. "And I finally found someone who appreciated poses too." He said dejectedly. Awww….the poor, poor thing.

"It's alright, Fran! I won't forget you EVER!" Mori offered. Of course she couldn't. Who could forget a guy wearing an oversized frog hat that easily? But let's not tell him that.

Fran sniffed a bit. "Thanks. You can be my best pose friend!"

"Really?! I'm touched! Wa…waahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Mori began crying and Fran began crying and everything was just getting remarkably sentimental when Xanxus in fit of disgust threw her into a car and told the driver to lock it until they reached the airport and that was simply that.

….actually, that wasn't that. There was still a lot of commotion and yelling and destruction and I think Xanxus got kissed on the face or something and although it was Mori who tried to do it (more out of spite than affection) there was a high probability that it wasn't her. But we don't want to go into detail about that.

So in the end, Fran got to go with Mori to the airport and by then they were tired of crying, so thus departed with the most mutual amount of civilness that either had seen in a long tme

* * *

Varia Mansion and Neo's toilet fetish aside, Mori also refused to take responsibility for the pilot on the airplane who came out of the flight afraid that Barney was going to eat his wife's kidneys. He had just misinterpreted things. That's all. For the record, she only mentioned kidney beans. Sheesh.

* * *

A while later, Xanxus received a postcard that said "Thanks" in the shittiest handwriting ever, along with a piece of candy for Fran.

* * *

So Mori stepped out of the airport's terminal point, spotted a twenty five year old Kyouya, and was much pleased.

He smiled creepily, pleased himself in more ways than what was good for her wellbeing. "Are you ready for your test?"

Mori smiled back brightly. "Not. At. ALL!"

Kyouya kicked her in the head. "I really want to bite you dead."

"Kiss?"

"Fuck off."

The good old days, anyone?

* * *

Mori just always gets into misunderstandings, it seems. She can't avoid it.

AND IT'S DONE! After how long? Fwahahahaha! And guess what? Among other things, I WILL be writing a Varia story! Cause they're just so damn lovable and I once I do I can die happy! No, I will never abandon this stupid story no matter what (unless I die, but that's another thing entirely) so don't worry. Now, who should I make it with? Fwahahaha! I'm leaning towards Squalo cause Bel and Xanxus have been done already anyways and Fran doesn't come in until later and I do want to cover the ring arc.

Reviews and opinions and all that crap are wholeheartedly welcome!


	51. Chapter 50

A/N: Apparently I am on extremely low inspiration right now. Too much homework. One word of advice. Never take AP bio. It sucks. ...In other news, I did actually put up a Varia story and I personally think it's better than this one. Go look at it. It's pretty. Okay, it's not. But...

I swear, once I graduate from high school, I will rewrite this whole story. Because that summer, I will have NO HOMEWORK AT ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SWEAR! I WILL REWRITE THIS THING! I WILL MAKE IT BETTER! OR ELSE I WILL NOT BE HAPPY WITH MYSELF! But...that's...two years later. So....X_X

Anyways, another short chapter...after....what, a gazillion years? I fail at life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 50

Alright. So Mori somewhat failed at the whole "Do not hug the living and non living daylight out of your significant other" thing and as of now, Hibari Kyouya, age twenty five or maybe twenty six-you never really know because those character profiles never cover this stuff- finally began to feel mild empathy for those poor fools he had either hanged or drowned or dealt any other sort of death involving suffocation in the near or not so near past.

Cause it really really hurt.

In the end, all was fine and Mori ended up in immense amounts of pain after being attacked by a porcupine.

This being not the romantic, cheesy, soap opera resembling reunion that she had hoped for....Mori resorted to blowing up his bathroom.

Following that, Kyouya mentally noted never to let her come into contact with the Varia ever again on grounds that they were the bitchiest influence that a violent, thirteen year old maniac with schizophrenic tendencies could ever possibly receive because before, Mori had NEVER dare blow up his bathroom before for fear of provoking him into doing nasty, hospital related things. She only destroyed public bathrooms. And her own. And _those _incidences were accidents.

(She's also been demonstrating her apparent increase in intelligence by rambling off a bunch of obscene language and attempting to imitate Squalo and Bel every once so often)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyouya glanced at Mori, who was currently armed with a variety of sharp, pointy objects and therefore looking rather out of place amid the many piles of books and dust and whatnot littering her room. "....what are you intending to do..."

"Fight! Didn't you say you were gonna test me out to see if I'm good enough to go fight the evil people?!"

A moment of blankness. Oh wait, he did say something like that, didn't he? "I change my mind."

And thus, hearing this, Mori shot him a somewhat....diabolical grin.

Kyouya glared back. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then wipe that stupid smirk off your face. Unless you want me to do it instead."

_Fufufufufu. _"So you changed your mind."

He glared harder, looking positively irritated. "And your purpose for mentioning this is..."

"Are you sure it's not because you miscalculated the time and realized that it's too late for any last minute fighting because the invasion on that stupid Melone base is tomorrow and technically if you injure me here but I still manage to pass, I'll have to go fight tomorrow with less my normal strength an that's not good. Right?"

"...."

"So basically you made a mistake and you're not willing to admit-"

Kyouya sent her crashing through at least six rooms and five layers of steel wall before going off on his own business.

"GOOD NIGHT, KYOUYA!" She called back from somewhere very far away. "HEY WAIT A MOMENT! YOU JUST BLASTED ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM!"

However, it was not a good night, after all. Partially because they were thus in the middle of the night attacked by a bunch of creepy people dressed in white, but....

Mostly because it was the middle of the night when Mori woke up dressed in pajamas and unceremoniously being carried like a sack of flour by Kyouya and do you know how uncomfortable that is? She wasn't a sack of flour, for god sakes! What did he think she was?!

"Before I explain things, get rid of that stupid expression on your face." He muttered, dropping her onto metal floor. "You look like a sack of flour."

"Kyouya, you suck."

Kyouya hit her on the head.

*

"We'll be positioned in the utmost back area of the hideout to intercept the vanguard of the offensive Millifore army. After we deal with them, we will meet up with Sawada Tsunayoshi's group and proceed to assault the main force, with Irie Shouichi as our main target. Got it?" Kyouya turned his attention from the ceiling to his midget companion, who was standing there and looking quite bemused.

She laughed nervously. "I think you lost me at the 'back area' part." And suddenly, Kyouya's fist came into her field of vision. "Uwaahhh!!!" And stopped within half a millimeter from her face. The blunt force of it sent a small breeze past her head. "Meep."

"I would've bitten you to death right now, but it'd be annoying to have to listen to you crying while we deal with the Millifore scum." He muttered, withdrawing his hand. "I'll kill you after this is all over."

Maybe she was going to say something. She did open her mouth, but then the ceiling above them blew up and after that, it was a bit difficult to manage a proper conversation. (like they ever have proper conversations in the first place)

Mori pointed. "Ne, those people look kinda stupid with their weird white outfits and goggles and gas masks and multicolor glowy weapons, don't they, Kyouya? Fwahahahahaha."

And for once, he agreed. Those guys looked simply retarded.

*

Meanwhile, Tsuna and co. were crawling through an air vent. "Eh? Mori's with Hibari san?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tsuna frowned. "Nothing. I just...nothing." _I want to say I have a bad feeling about that, but that always happens when those two are paired together. _

A long, long, LONG time from now, Sawada Tsunayoshi would receive an exceptionally large bill of repairments concerning a Mr. Hibari Kyouya's evil, nefarious hidout because the basement was blown up by a blue haired midget and Kyouya himself loves to shove bills onto other people. But that's almost irrelevant.

*

"Stop piling the dead bodies up."

"But look! I can build a fort out of them! I bet you can't hit me now!"

Kyouya blasted her 'fort' apart via glowing purple tonfa and Mori began crying. He raised an eyebrow and was much amused. "By the way, did you actually learn anything from Xanxus?" He observed cooly. "You're still using the same techniques."

"What? You could tell?" She asked brightly, blowing up some more oddly attired Millifore soldiers with her two evil firearms of utmost doom. Kyouya said nothing. "Well, since that stupid rifle that the future me left doesn't work as well as I'd like, I decided to use these instead." She held up her two, rather worse for the wear (since she came back from Italy, at least), guns and again, Kyouya said nothing. "Since I accidentally destroyed half of Xanxus' HQ place with it. Ahahaha."

Yeah.....

Lovely.

"So basically if I use that rifle now, I might accidentally blow of my arm. Or maybe Kyouya's arm, if you're unlucky. Ahaha...ha...ha."

And with that, Kyouya kicked her in the head. "Shut up and fight."

"UWAH! YOU ROYALLY SUCK, KYOUYA!"

He kicked her again. "Go die in a hole."

*

Meanwhile, back in Italy, Xanxus' bedroom blew up via grenade that Mori had so unconventionally stuffed in his closet. "...................................................."

Bel laughed nervously. "I didn't do it."

Squalo glared.

Fran walked into the room. "Ah, Bel senpai and Long Haired senpai blew up the boss's room." He observed dryly and went off to inform their bad tempered leader of the news.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So that was why Mori was never allowed to set foot on Varia owned land ever again on pain of death and the destruction of her coffee tea because Xanxus was smart enough to figure out where she kept the stash.

Yeah..............

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ten Years Ago...

So for some reason, a fifteen year old Hibari Kyouya was standing in front of Mori's house with a huge pile of homework for her mind to be tormented with (if she has one, that is. The jury's still out about that) except when the person who answered the door wasn't Mori.

She LOOKED like her....a.....twenty three year old version of her dressed in some weird mafia suit and she was trying to do some weird function on a cell phone and drinking some tea except she saw him and promptly spat it all out, right on aforementioned cell phone. Some static was involved and the cell phone broke down. "Holy shit." She said simply, and stared.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uh............" She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. ".....I'm....Fujisaki Mori."

Frowned. "Sister?"

"No. Not really." A pause. Then. "Well, we are related, of course. But that's because...well....same person?"

Talk about awkward situations. Now how is this going to get any worse?

"Hello!" Mukuro popped up and she nearly died.

"YOU!" She sputtered, looking increasingly horrified. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE KNOCKED OFF TO THE FUTURE WITH CHROME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

................

Mukuro smirked in self amusement. "That's true, isn't it?" He laughed, creepily. "But technically, I can transfer between Chrome's mind and your mind, so whichever it is I want to stay with, I go." He was so happy with himself, huh? "Isn't it convenient?"

By then Kyouya was convinced that that person was Mori after all because their reactions were way to similar to be a coincidence. Mukuro stared curiously at TYL Mori and his expression lit him. "She's prettier." He told Kyouya.

"Like I give half a crap." He shot back dryly. He shoved the homework in her hands and began stalking off. "In any case, you're behind schoolwork. After disappearing for so long. Make sure to finish it by tomorrow."

Mori flinched. "You....weren't worried at all, were you."

"No."

"Did I ever tell you that you majorly suck?" Kyouya flung a tonfa at her. "Kyak! DAMN IT, DIDN'T THEY EVER TEACH YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS?! I'M ALMOST TEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

Kyouya smirked. "Well I'm perfectly fine with you declaring your apparent status as an old woman-"

"I AM NOT AN OLD WOMAN! I'M IN THE PRIME OF MY YOUTH! I'M TWENTY THREE!"

"You just said to respect your elders."

"I don't mean like THAT. It's a different kind...of...-" She stopped for a moment. Realized something. Suddenly began possessing a happy, evil look.

Both Kyouya and Mukuro backed away. "W....what?"

"Ahaha.." She smiled. "I'm taller than both of you."

...........................

................................................

.................................................................................................

Mukuro laughed airily. And Kyouya banged his head against the nearest wall. "Yeah. That's her."

Kyouya: I hate life.

Mukuro: Who wants pineapple?! (and he holds up a damn pineapple).

Mori: I love life. Ahahahaha. I'm...what? Three inches taller than you? I feel so superior!!!!

Kyouya: I hate YOU.

Mori: You know, I was sure that I was going to be stuck in some giant machine thing or something because that's what they said it was....Guess it doesn't work on me. Ahahaha! Aren't you happy, Kyouya?

Mukuro: I think he's ready to commit suicide, by the looks of it. But if that is the case, I wouldn't mind helping. Kufufufufufufufu.

Mori: HANDS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And just what in the world is going to happen now?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, I threw in TYL Mori. Cause I was kind of stuck on the Millifore part and maybe there should be some happy evilness in the air before I continue to the drama that constitutes the majority of the Future Arc.

SO! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!


End file.
